


Tarth XXX Films

by LovingGwendolaj



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, Modern AU, Romance, adult film industry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 92,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingGwendolaj/pseuds/LovingGwendolaj
Summary: When Brienne’s father suddenly passes away she is thrust into running his business, carrying on the legacy of Tarth Films, a very successful adult entertainment company.  Her father’s lifelong dream was to create an adult television series that aired on a major network.  Two weeks before his death Netflix ordered a pilot. Now it’s up to Brienne to make sure his dream doesn’t die. She desperately needs the pilot to be a success.Jaime Lannister is a huge star and an incredible actor. He’s the big name Tarth films needs to ensure the success of the pilot and he’s begging to be a part of it.  But there’s a history between the Tarths and the Lannisters - some very bad blood. Not to mention the fact that Jaime has an ego the size of Texas and is known as a bit of a diva.Brienne must now decide if she can set all that aside and allow Jaime to be a part of her legacy.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 585
Kudos: 452





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t sure about writing an AU, but here we are anyway. I’m enjoying writing Braime much more than I expected. This idea came to me and I couldn’t let it go. I would really appreciate hearing what people think. As I say, I was hesitant to try AU so I’m curious if people think they would enjoy reading more of this. TIA 😘😘

“That’s a hard no. Absolutely not,” Brienne said. “I already told his agent no 4 times. That woman is relentless.” 

“Boss, come on,” he pleaded. “You know we need this. Jaime Lannister is one of the biggest stars in the business right now. He’s currently People’s Sexiest Man Alive.” 

“There are sexier men out there,” Brienne scoffed. “I could name 10 right now.” The truth was, she couldn’t think of one man that was actually sexier than Jaime Lannister, but it sounded good at least. “Pod, I can’t do it. He’s a Lannister.” 

Podrick looked at her, with those damn puppy dog eyes he had. He was not only her assistant, her protege, and had been for years, but he was also her closest friend. “Bri, come on. If we have any chance of this thing actually working, we need a star. He’s coming to us. He wants this. How could they turn down a pilot with a huge name like that as our lead actor?” 

Brienne’s father had passed away suddenly, a few weeks earlier. Being the only child, only heir, and really, the only family her father had, everything had fallen into her lap - The empire he’d built over several decades - an extremely successful adult film company. She knew one day she would be running the business, but she hadn’t expected it would be this soon. Not only was she dealing with the loss of her father, but she was doing her very best to make sure his dream came to fruition. 

For close to 10 years her dad had been working on an idea - creating an adult television series. Not something that would air on the playboy network or some obscure channel in the middle of the night. He wanted to create a quality television show, just like any of the acclaimed series on HBO that won every award out there - the only difference would be that the sex wouldn’t be faked, it would be real. 

While he’d been told no a million times, they had finally come to a time in the entertainment industry where viewers craved graphic sex and nudity in the shows they watched. It was widespread, accepted and expected. So what was one more step up the ladder? A well written, relevant show, with actual, legitimate sex scenes. 

Selwyn Tarth had called in every favor he was owed and used every connection he had, and two weeks before his death Netflix had ordered a Pilot. They were given the green light to create a single episode and if Netflix liked it and wanted more - a 6 part mini series, with option for renewal. Everything he’d worked so hard for was becoming a reality and now her father wouldn’t be here to see it. 

Brienne had vowed she wouldn’t let his dream die with him. She would do everything she could to make it happen. But she just couldn’t say yes to this. 

“Podrick, you know what Tywin Lannister did to my father. You know he almost ruined this company. My dad could have ended up in jail.” Over 20 years ago Tywin had trumped up some bogus claim that Selwyn was using underaged actors in his films. It was a serious allegation and could have carried child pornography charges with it, among other things. The Lannisters had their own successful production company, yet for some reason she never understood, Tywin wanted to destroy her father’s business. 

Her dad was cleared of all charges, but it took a long time to build his reputation back up. He’d even hit back at Tywin by starting a vicious rumor that his twin children, Jaime and Cersei, were involved in incestuous relations. It was completely made up, but when a rumor like that gets out into the world it swirls and grows. It took the Lannisters a long time to recover and to this day there are still people who believe it’s true - even though Cersei married the King of Hollywood, the biggest star on the planet, Robert Baratheon, and they have 3 children together. 

“I understand that,” Podrick said passionately. “But Jaime isn’t his father, anymore than you are your father. He didn’t have anything to do with Tywin’s plans - he was just a kid. And I’m sure he knows the same goes for you.” 

Brienne had been a teenager when Selwyn started the rumor about the Lannister twins, and even then she had tried to convince her dad that it was wrong. But he was so hell bent on revenge and it was really easy to just give a little tip off to the tabloids and let them run with it. 

“Pod, please stop, I’m sorry but it’s a no,” she said firmly. 

“Well you’re going to have to tell him that yourself,” he replied. “I was hoping I could convince you and then go back out there and tell him yes, but Jaime Lannister is here and he’s demanding to talk to you.” Pod eyed her wearily. “He’s not listening to any of us, not taking no for an answer, so you’re going to have to be the one to break his heart.” 

Brienne let out a long sigh. With so much going on in her life and still trying to handle the grief of losing her father, she really didn’t want to deal with Jaime. She had met the man a few times and he was disgustingly charming, but completely full of himself. She had a huge crush on him when she was younger, but as she grew up that attraction had faded - or so she thought.

The second the man walked into her office, with his beautiful hair, perfect smile and confident swagger, she felt those same butterflies she always had in his presence. Fuck my life, she thought. 

Brienne forced herself into business mode and moved around her desk to greet him. “Mr. Lannister, a pleasure as always,” she said, extending her hand. 

Jaime took her hand, but instead of shaking it he used it to pull her closer and he kissed her cheek like they were old friends. “The pleasure is mine,” he replied, flashing those gorgeous white teeth, his eyes sparkling. He smelled good too, so good. 

“Uh, well, h-have a seat,” she stammered, heading back to the other side of her large desk, needing to put space between them, while wishing she had just stayed there in the first place. Brienne sat down and folded her hands on the desk, then quickly hid them in her lap when she noticed they were shaking a bit. This wasn’t like her at all. She was always calm and collected when she was at work. “What can I do for you?” She asked. 

“Welllll,” he replied, giving her a suggestive look that made her regret her choice of words. Brienne rolled her eyes and he laughed. His laugh was just as fucking beautiful as the rest of him. “Seriously,” he continued. “You know exactly what I want. I want to be in this show. I want the lead.” 

Brienne shook her head. “Sorry, it’s not happening.” 

“Why not?” He challenged her. “You need me. I want in. What’s the problem?” 

“Cut the bullshit Lannister, you know exactly what the problem is,” she snapped. 

“My last name,” he concluded. “That’s what this is all about right?” Brienne gave a little shrug. “That has nothing to do with us, it was a feud between our fathers. It’s just you and me here.” Brienne flinched slightly and he noticed. “Oh shit, fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to be insensitive.” He actually sounded genuine, but she wasn’t sure if she bought it. “Please forgive me, I am really sorry about your dad,” he added, his tone soft and soothing. He was good. Really good. She had to give him that. He actually was an incredible actor and that’s likely what he was relying on right then she decided. 

“Why do you want this so badly?” Brienne asked. She actually was curious about that. “You make Hollywood movies, you could work for any network you want, any show you want, so why this? You realize people will say you’re doing porn right? That’s what this will come off as at first, until it becomes more accepted and understood.” 

“But it will become accepted and understood,” he replied. “And when it does I want the legacy of being a part of what started it all.” 

“You already have a legacy,” she sighed. “You have Emmys and an Oscar, you’re People’s Sexiest Man.” Somehow she managed to say it without sounding annoyed or facetious. “Why this?” 

Jaime stood up from his chair and started to pace. She watched him roam the room like a lion looking for prey. Finally he turned to her. “I didn’t think you would say no,” he started. “I was sure I could convince you.” What was this? Where was he going with this, she wondered. Brienne was expecting a threat or some sort of blackmail so what came next shocked her. “I want to do this because it would be seen as the ultimate betrayal by my father.” 

“What?” She gasped. “I don’t understand - you - you want to make your father angry?” 

“People don’t see it, they don’t see him for what he is. Maybe you do, but most don’t.” Jaime was pacing again. “I have done everything right my whole life and it’s never good enough. Cersei does nothing, other than marry a big star and give my father a few grandchildren - but she’s perfect in his eyes. Tyrion and I -“ he shook his head sadly. “We can’t live up to his standards. We never will.” 

“And now you want my help so you can tarnish the family name by being a part of this lowly industry that is so far beneath you?” Brienne felt her blood start to boil. 

“Oh God no, it’s not like that at all,” Jaime stopped moving and looked at her, his eyes pleading for her to understand. “I want to do this either way. I think it’s a brilliant idea and it’s where things are headed. What you’re doing here is revolutionary and I would be honored to be a part of it. The fact that it will embarrass the fuck out of my father is just icing on the cake.” He let out a sigh and sunk back into the chair. “I would say anything to get you to agree, but I thought you deserved the truth. Believe it or not, I have a lot of respect for you.” 

“You don’t even know me,” she shot back. 

“I hope we can change that,” he replied. It wasn’t flirty or smooth, it actually sounded honest. “You’ve had a massive load dumped in your lap and look at you, you’re thriving. That deserves respect.” 

She didn’t have a response to that. Much to her surprise, she was softening. But she still wasn’t sure it was going to work. “Let’s say I did agree to give you a chance. You will have to go through the full audition process just like everyone else.” He nodded eagerly. “Do you have any idea, any clue at all, what you’re going to be asked to do in the audition?” Brienne asked, crossing her arms. He shook his head, those silky blond locks swaying, and shrugged. “Well I’m pretty sure the scene they are screen testing the male lead with is the character’s first scene of the pilot - a good old fashion morning jerk off in bed.” He raised his eyebrows and smirked, looking very intrigued. It wasn’t the reaction she had hoped for. “You will actually have to strip off all your clothes, sit in a room and be filmed masturbating, knowing there are people on the other side of a two way mirror scrutinizing your every move.” 

“This is wonderful news,” he replied with a sexy grin. “I’m great at jerking off. Like, a total pro. Lots of practice. Tell me,” he said, leaning in across the desk. “Do you think they like it nice and loud and vocal? Really get into it? Or would it be better to stay quiet and let it all show through my facial expressions?” The cocky arrogant Jaime was back with a vengeance. 

“You really want to do this?” Brienne studied his reaction. His eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face. 

“I want this, yes,” Jaime nodded. “I won’t let you down, I promise. I’ll help make this successful - I’ll do whatever it takes.” 

It was hard to not be impressed by his passion. It was the kind of devotion and eagerness that any boss would be pleased to see in their employees. It was the same kind of loyalty that she saw everyday with the incredible actors, crew members, and office staff that had helped make Tarth Films what it was. She couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth, “I’ll have Margaery call you to book a screen test.” 

“I will go home right now and practice,” he said, giving her one his his best suggestive eyebrow waggles. Once again she rolled her eyes and pretended that he didn’t just set her mind wandering along a path she shouldn’t be heading down. 

Brienne stood up and out of habit she came around the desk again to walk him to the door. It was a courtesy her father had taught her long ago and she had always tried to model his incredible people skills. When she got close Jaime hugged her and kissed her cheek again. She stood there, frozen stiff. Does he have any concept at all of personal space? She wondered. “I’ll make you proud, you’ll see,” he said, over his shoulder as he headed for the door. 

Her usual courtesies were lost because she couldn’t move. She watched him leave. Those broad shoulders, that incredible ass - the ladies were going to lose their minds from the very first scene of the entire series if Jaime was cast as the lead. 

When he left, the room felt very empty with his big, vibrant personality and ego cleared out. Brienne was already regretting her decision, but she couldn’t take it back now. Maybe he would fail miserably at the screen test or somewhere along the audition process. As she leaned back in her chair she suddenly found herself wishing she was the damn casting director.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank you all for the incredible feedback on the first chapter. I really wasn’t sure about doing an AU but this one is actually a lot of fun so far. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. Thank you for reading ❤️❤️❤️

Word travelled fast, as it typically does, and the next day at work all she heard, all day long, was Jaime Lannister this, Jaime Lannister that. Even the most professional of her staff were whispering about seeing him in action. The number of times she was congratulated on landing such a big star was nauseating and she reminded each and every one of them that Mr. Lannister still had to audition, just like everyone else. “Oh right, what if he has an itty bitty penis,” her secretary Dany had said with a giggle. “Or does that matter in this case, since the show is meant to be more realistic?” 

Brienne rolled her eyes. She wasn’t used to seeing everyone this ridiculously giddy, especially Dany, who was usually all business, all the time. Brienne had learned quickly that the best boss was absolutely nothing without a great secretary. They were the true leaders, even if they stayed behind the scenes. “You know that size always matters in this line of work,” Brienne teased, allowing herself to smile for the first time that day. It wasn’t necessarily true. They had worked with all shapes and sizes, but in this case - the male lead of this series would have to be, well, above average at the very least, if not downright spectacular. 

Maybe he does have a small dick, she thought. That would solve all her problems. She could just imagine the look on the big shot, ‘sexiest man alive’ when they told him he wasn’t endowed enough for the part. No, with my luck he’s going to have a delightful cock, just as beautiful as the rest of him. “I am spending way too much time thinking about Jaime Lannister’s junk,” she muttered. 

“What was that?” Podrick asked as he entered her office without knocking. He never knocked, which was totally fine, but it caught her off guard. 

“Oh nothing, just talking to myself,” she said, hoping he hadn’t actually heard her. “What’s up?” Brienne changed the subject quickly. 

Pod came over and sat on the edge of her desk, grinning. “You’re quite the heroine today. People are losing their minds over this.” 

Brienne glared at him. “He hasn’t even got the part yet,” she said, just like she’d been saying all day. “And I didn’t do anything. He came here and I tried to send him away,” she sighed. Very few staff members knew about the history between Tywin and her father, so it made sense they would just assume this was the best news ever. 

“Just take the credit. No one would believe that you would say no to our best chance at making this thing a success,” he replied, patting her shoulder. 

“Fuck off,” she grumbled. It was true though. If they knew, they would have thought their new boss was completely insane and highly incompetant. 

There was a knock on the door and Dany appeared holding a floral arrangement that completely hid half of her body. “Where would you like this?” she asked, struggling to see around it and not trip over anything. Podrick quickly went over to help her. 

“What the hell is that monstrosity?” Brienne asked. “Who sent it?” 

“I have no idea,” Dany puffed, as her and Podrick set it in the middle of the large table where she held her meetings. “There’s a card though.” She plucked it out and walked over to hand it to Brienne. 

She had received several bouquets, gift baskets, and fruit arrangements, in the first couple of weeks after her Dad’s passing, but none nearly this large. They came from past clients, employees, and others in the business. Selwyn was well respected and many were very saddened by his death. Brienne knew she had inherited a wonderful, close knit family with her father’s legacy. She wasn’t expecting what she found on that little card though, not even close. 

Hi Boss. Just wanted to say thank you for the opportunity. XO Jaime. 

“Who is it from?” Podrick asked. 

“No one important,” she replied, putting the card back into her pocket. 

“Oh good, you got the flowers,” a voice said from across the room. All three of them looked over and watched Jaime Lannister glide into her office. “I hope you like them,” he added, giving her a dazzling smile. 

“They’re very beautiful, thank you,” she replied politely. Brienne glanced over at Podrick and Dany. They were both gazing at Jaime like lovesick puppies. “Oh my God,” she muttered. “The two of you can leave.” 

They practically stumbled over each other on the way out, smiling and waving at Jaime on their way by. What has got into everyone? She thought, feeling incredibly annoyed again. 

“Did we have an appointment?” Brienne asked, pretending to look at her schedule. 

“Nah, I just stopped by,” he replied, moving closer to her. When he stopped he was barely a foot away, right up in her space, where she could smell his amazing cologne. “I hope that’s okay, Boss,” he added, with a sultry smooth voice and wandering eyes. 

She crossed her arms over her chest and wished she’d left her blazer on. The shirt she was wearing was much tighter than what she normally wore, and she was also regretting that choice. Why did this man make her regret so many things? “I’m not your boss,” she said coldly. 

“Not yet, but you will be after tomorrow,” he said, shifting even closer. The desire to lean in and sniff him was hard to resist. That cologne was something else. 

“You’re pretty cocky,” she commented, holding her ground. She couldn’t let him know he was getting to her, not even in the slightest. It would be a complete disaster. 

Jaime leaned right in, so he was whispering in her ear. “Not cocky, confident. There’s a big difference because I can back it up. You’ll see.” 

As much as her body was screaming at her to take a step back, she refused to let him win. “Why are you here?” she said, whispering it into his ear in the same seductive manner he’d used on her. 

Jaime stepped back with a laugh, and smiled at her. She’d impressed him and it irritated her how proud she felt because of it. “I actually wanted to know if you’d be willing to give me some pointers,” he replied, taking a seat in the nearest chair. “I can’t say I’ve ever done a porn audition. Don’t tell anyone,” he said in a hushed whisper, while still smiling. “But I’m actually a bit nervous.” 

She smirked and perched on the side of her desk. “I thought you were a shoo in?” 

“Well I am, I mean, I have all the right parts, if you know what I mean.” He pointed to the very area she’d been thinking about far too much. “And we both know I’m an incredible actor.” She shrugged. There was no point in denying that. “So I really don’t see how you could possibly say no, unless I completely blow the audition. See, that’s where you come in. I need you to tell me exactly what they’re looking for so I can get it right.” 

“I’m not the casting director, or any sort of director for that matter, how would I know?” Brienne said, hoping that would be enough to get rid of him. 

“Look, we both know that even if I do fuck up royally, or if I ace the audition, the final decision is always up to you. You’re the queen of the castle, Boss, so are you going to help me or not?” He was giving her the most adorably pathetic look that made her want to either punch him, or kiss him, she wasn’t sure. 

Brienne sighed. Clearly he wasn’t going anywhere until she gave him what he came for. He was persistent and determined, she would give him that. “Fine,” she huffed. “For starters, you need to relax and don’t speak unless it’s scripted. People get nervous and they talk a lot at the start, in between takes, afterwards - don’t do that, and absolutely do not apologize for anything, even if it’s a disaster. It’s a huge red flag, makes things very awkward.” 

Jaime nodded. “Sounds about the same as any other audition so far.” 

“Essentially it is, but you’ll just be showing off a different skill and a few more of your, uh, assets,” she replied. 

“So they’ll give me direction while I’m, you know,” he made a jerking off hand motion. 

“Masturbating?” Brienne replied. Again he looked impressed and that made her feel good. “Yes, they’ll let you know exactly what they want because they need to make sure you can, and are willing to, follow directions.” 

“Okay, this doesn’t sound so bad,” he nodded. “Will you be there?” He asked. 

“What?” Brienne felt her cheeks flush. Fuck. Get it together. 

“Tomorrow, will you be one of the people watching me?” He looked calm, perhaps a little eager even, like he wanted her there. 

“Like I said, I’m not a part of the casting process. I have a great team and I trust them,” she somehow got out. What a fantastic idea, you should go watch, a voice in her head told her. 

“Oh, well did you want a little preview right now?” He asked. Jesus, this guy was too much. With any other man she would have likely lost her shit, ordered them out, and felt violated by the inappropriateness of the comment. But somehow he was getting away with it. She had a feeling Jaime Lannister got away with a lot of things. 

“While that sounds fun, I actually have a meeting in about 2 minutes,” she replied. Oh my god, I just flirted back. What the fuck is happening? She thought in horror. 

“Oh yeah, I’m good but two minutes isn’t nearly long enough for a proper demonstration,” he replied, jumping to his feet. 

He came over and kissed her cheek again, just like the day before. Brienne allowed it, and even inhaled quickly while he was close, letting the scent of him waft through her. “I like you Boss,” he announced. 

“Uh, thanks, I think,” she muttered. 

“If you change your mind about tomorrow, I would love to get your feedback after the audition,” he said with a wink. Then as fast as he arrived, he was gone. 

Brienne sunk into her chair with a long groan. “Fuck. My. Life.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys. For real. Thank you so much for reading and the kind words 😘😘❤️❤️

When Brienne got to work the next day, slightly later than usual because of a backup on the freeway, she could feel a buzz throughout the studio. Her level of irritation immediately went up, almost to the point of exasperation, but she tried to remind herself that these people had never worked with a hollywood celebrity before. There were highly regarded porn stars who had come through Tarth Films and they even had some who worked there regularly like Bronn and Oberyn, but that was not the same thing as a big time motion picture and television star. I need to cut them some slack, she decided by the time she got to her office and was greeted with a warm smile and steaming mug of coffee. 

“Morning,” Dany said brightly. Brienne could feel the same buzz coming from her secretary and she ignored it. They’ll get used to him, she decided. It won’t be like this for long. “I put some papers on your desk that need to be signed and I emailed you a list of calls you need to make this morning,” Dany announced, filling her in as usual. 

As Brienne walked into her office she could feel Dany follow her in and linger, while she took off her coat and sat down at her desk. “Why are you acting weird?” she finally asked - not really sure she wanted to hear the answer. 

“Well, a few people were wondering if - uh - if maybe we could swing by the casting department on our afternoon break?” Her pretty face actually turned a bit pink, which was quite out of character for her. 

Brienne actually gasped in shock. “Absolutely not,” she said firmly. “Why would any of you even think that was a good idea?” 

“Well, he wouldn’t even know we were there - I don’t - uh - well -” Dany stammered. Finally she sighed. “It’s just so exciting and people want to be a part of it.” 

Brienne took a long, calming, deep breath. “I get that, I really do,” she said. “But we are all professionals here and we have to treat Mr. Lannister just like we would any other actor who walked in for an audition.” Dany nodded. “Let’s just try to get through today, we have a lot of work to do.” 

As soon as Dany left the room Brienne sent out an ‘all employee’ email reminding everyone that the Casting area was off limits unless they were part of the casting department or had a legitimate reason to be there. She emphasized ‘legitimate’ and warned there would be consequences if she found out any differently. The last thing Brienne wanted was for Jaime to think they were anything but the utmost professionals. Although, she knew it would definitely stroke his ego if he drew a crowd - another good reason to make sure it didn’t happen. 

There were a few smart ass replies to her email over the course of the morning, not unexpectedly. Bronn saying something about giving the new guy pointers and Roz offering to warm him up, among others. As much as she was strict when necessary, she did get a chuckle out of the responses and she enjoyed the fact that her employees really did love their jobs. They respected her, but weren’t afraid to jest and tease, which was all part of them being a family. 

The morning passed quickly, but after a quick bite to eat around 1pm, she found herself checking the clock every 5 minutes. Jaime’s audition was scheduled for 230. By 2pm she knew he was likely in the building already. She got up and wandered to the window. Sure enough, his cherry red Porsche was in the lot. Why do I care so much? She wondered. This fixation was seriously throwing her off. It was also making her feel very hypocritical about judging everyone else for acting the same way. But I’m not acting on it, she told herself. That’s the difference. While the others were making it quite obvious, Brienne was pretty sure she was doing a fine job of hiding it, and showing only professional interest in the dreamboat. 

At 2:35 she started drumming her fingers on her desk. She’d been staring at the same sheet of paper for the past 20 minutes and honestly had no idea what it said. I should take a walk down there and make sure things are going well, she thought. Maybe the boss should be there to welcome such a VIP. What are you going to do? Interrupt the take to walk over and shake the hand he just had wrapped around his cock? She asked herself. 

Brienne groaned and laid her head on her desk. She had been around this business for over a decade. As soon as her dad felt she was old enough she’d started as an intern and worked hard to earn her place right below him in the hierarchy. She had seen countless sexual acts being performed in their studios - hetero, male on male, two women, combinations of those, even full on orgies and some very odd fetish stuff. None of that fazed her anymore. It was just another day at the office. She’d been a part of editing, zoomed in on male and female genitalia, looking for the perfect shot, tweaking things here and there and again, none of that got to her. It was work. She had even done a few months working specifically in the audio department, mixing, listening to those very obvious sounds of sexual gratification for hours on end. Not once had she ever felt even close to how turned on she was right then, thinking about Jaime’s audition. 

It had been a really long time since she’d been with a man. I’m sexually frustrated, she decided. That’s all. Her romantic life, ironically, had been quite limited. She never seemed to have time to find a potential mate, and it wasn’t like she had the option of meeting someone at work - which, she’d decided, wasn’t a good idea even when you don’t work in the porn industry. Brienne had never really worried about it though, and she also didn’t spend much time worrying about how she looked, beyond dressing appropriately for work. She kept her hair short, so it was quick and easy in the morning, she threw on minimal makeup, and that was about all. 

Yet that morning, even though she blamed the traffic for her lateness, the truth was she had spent an extra 20 minutes on her makeup, put a few curls in her short hair, and picked out another shirt on the tighter side, leaving an extra button open. What is wrong with me? She wondered, looking down. She quickly did up the button and one more, embarrassed by her strange behavior. 

“You look different,” Podrick commented, when he came in with some papers a few minutes later. It was the first she’d seen him that day, as he’d started the morning doing some errands out of the office. 

“I washed my hair,” she joked. 

He narrowed his eyes. “It does look fluffier - and, is that lipstick?” 

“Nah,” she lied. “I had cherries at lunch. Must have made my lips look darker.” She licked them, wishing she hadn't bothered with the lipstick at all. “Did you get everything we needed from Sheldrick’s?” 

“Yeah, except they only had 3 crops. We’re going to have to find the other 5 somewhere else, by the end of the day,” he replied. They were filming a movie with a BDSM scene that required 8 riding crops and that scene was scheduled for the next morning. 

“What about Tito’s Tack Shop?” She asked. They most often got their sex toys from actual suppliers of that type of product but sometimes they had to get creative. 

“Why didn’t I think of that?” he groaned. “Guess I’ll head out again.” 

They chatted a bit more first and by the time he was gone it was close to 4pm. The audition would have been over by then. She found herself wandering to her window again and was surprised to see the Porsche hadn’t moved. 

Just as she sat back down her phone rang. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Dany said. “Mr. Lannister -“ she paused and giggled. “I mean, Jaime, is here, asking to see you.” 

“Send him in,” she replied. It was second nature. She rarely turned anyone away. But the second he entered, she wished she had. 

“Hey Boss,” he said, shutting the door behind him. 

“Hello,” she replied curtly. She didn’t mean to sound so rude but she had too much going on in her brain to force out her polite side. He sauntered in slowly, stopping to play with a statue on her bookshelf. “Don’t touch that,” she snapped. It was one of her father’s favorites. A gift he’d received when he first started Tarth Films. 

He held up his hands and backed away. “I’m clean, don’t worry,” he said, turning to her with a charming smile. “Quite the setup you have down there. I had a lovely shower when I was finished.” Jaime ran his fingers through his still damp, long blonde hair and she felt herself squirm slightly in her seat. He was probably the most beautiful man she had even seen. Sexiest man alive. Ugh. 

“We like to make sure our actors are comfortable,” she replied. They were all given private rooms, with showers, drinks, snacks, and anything else they might need. 

Jaime nodded and sat down. “Ellaria is wonderful, but I was hoping you would be there. I was fucking amazing - you should have came to watch the show.” 

“Told you, not my department,” she said, leaning back in her seat. 

“You should have made an exception. It went so well,” he groaned. “Like, it was just the right length. Not too quick, but not so long they were like, ‘when is this going to be over?’ You know?” 

“Okay, I don’t need -” she started to say.

But he ignored her and continued talking. “And the money shot, oh my God, shot out a nice, big load with a perfectly timed grunt, jizz all over my chest.” He licked his lips and Brienne felt her body respond in a very sexual way. “I really don’t think I could have done it any better.” 

“Well congratulations,” she got out, doing her best to sound unimpressed while her mind was picturing him shirtless with cum all over his perfect, muscular chest and abs. 

“Thank you,” Jaime said eagerly, as if she really had just given him a huge compliment. “Come out for a drink with me, to celebrate,” he suggested. 

“No, I can’t,” Brienne said immediately, shaking her head. 

“Oh come on, just one drink,” he pressed. 

“I really can’t. I have a ton of work to get through,” she said. It wasn’t a total lie. She did have a lot to do, but she could have taken an hour or so off if she wanted to. “Maybe some other time,” she added. What? Why the hell did I say that? 

He nodded and seemed satisfied with her answer. “Some other time - I’ll hold you to that,” he replied standing up. Brienne stayed behind her desk to avoid the kiss she knew she would get if he could reach her. In her current state of arousal she couldn’t deal with any physical contact with him right then. “I guess I’ll be seeing you around.” 

“You haven’t got the job yet,” Brienne reminded him. 

“I will,” he replied, giving her that cocky smile. “Have a good night, Boss.” 

A few minutes after he left she went to the window to watch him walk to his car. Her heart was pounding and her face felt flushed. His words were still running through her head - Jizz all over my chest. Jizz all over. Jizz. Why did she want to see that so badly? 

Somehow she pressed on through and finished up everything by 7pm. She locked up and headed home, stopping for takeout on the way. After she ate and took a quick shower Brienne put on her pyjamas and sat on her bed. She reached for her laptop and opened it. 

A thought popped into her head. A horribly naughty thought. She stared at the computer screen and her eyes locked on the icon that was a shortcut to the Tarth Films server. She had remote access to everything. Absolutely everything. That included the audition videos that would have been uploaded right afterwards. She double clicked on the icon and navigated through a series of folders. Casting > Videos > Auditions > April 25 > Jaime Lannister. When she got to the last one she hesitated. This is wrong, she told herself. So wrong. 

Her heart was beating wildly and her hand was shaking as she clicked on the final folder. It opened to reveal a single video clip. 37 minutes. Brienne felt dizzy with desire and anticipation. I can’t. I shouldn’t. But - she did.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is NSFW 😉 Hope you all enjoy!

Brienne’s hand was shaking when she hit the play button. Their auditions had a format they followed, which started with the actor stating their name and answering a few standard questions. Even fully clothed, with absolutely nothing sexual going on, just watching Jaime speak, with that easy smile he had, she was already getting turned on. 

He oozed charisma. He was literally the stereotypical Hollywood sex symbol - handsome, confident, charming, flirty - he had it all. She found herself leaning in, hanging on his every word, as he talked about what he could bring to the role and why he was auditioning. His responses may have been rehearsed, he was a season pro at auditions for sure, but they didn’t come off that way at all. He was natural and it seemed like he was simply having a conversation with Ellaria. 

As the conversation came to a close, Brienne felt a swirling of desire in her groin, a tingle, a bit of an ache even, as the anticipation of what was to come took over her senses. The video cut and she held her breath, unsure of exactly where the scene would pick up. 

When the video came back, Jaime was on one of their sets, lying in the middle of a bed, leaning back on some pillows, wearing only a pair of white boxer briefs. She wondered if the underwear were his, or provided as wardrobe? Lighter colors tended to be best to get a good shot of the outline of an erection through the material. Her heart thumped ferociously in her chest at the thought of Jaime displaying that kind of classic porn trope. 

She studied his perfect body as the camera zoomed in close. His toned, athletic build was very sexy. She heard Ellaria call for action and the scene began. Brienne bit her lip, but a tiny moan escaped her as she watched him start to fondle himself through the underwear. 

It didn’t take long at all for Jaime to get himself hard. As she watched him steadily grow, and that massive bulge appear, almost popping out the top, she could barely breathe. Her body was raging with arousal and she was already squirming. I need to see everything, please, show me, her mind was screaming. 

Her eyes shifted momentarily to his face, where he was lightly biting his lip and she found herself doing the same as her gaze slowly moved back down to the scene of the action. “Take them off,” she whispered as his hands moved to his sides and he started to shove down the material slowly. “Yeah, fuck yes,” she breathed. He moved slowly, really letting the suspense and excitement build. She couldn’t believe there was no way he’d done anything like this before. He really seemed to know all the tricks. 

To be fair, Ellaria was adding some direction, but Brienne was so focused on Jaime that she barely heard her. Clearly he was taking the direction well though, because it was actually pretty limited in comparison to other auditions she’d seen in the past. “Oh. My. God.” Brienne gasped as his cock popped out, freed from constraint, happy and bouncing delightfully. The urge to suck him off hit her from out of nowhere and she started to salivate. She really wasn’t much of a blow job kind of girl, but she would have happily deep throated that cock and sucked him until he came. 

Brienne licked her lips and then held her breath again, squirming a little more, waiting for the real show to begin. As she squirmed she could feel how wet and slippery she was, which only turned her on even more. What would it feel like to have that cock inside her? Her pussy throbbed in response, letting her know it would be incredible, begging for it. 

As his hand wrapped around his thick shaft she moaned again, much louder this time. She heard him sigh and she felt her nipples start to tingle. As Jaime slowly stroked his cock her hand crept up under her shirt and Brienne started to fondle her breasts. Her nipples hardened immediately with her touch and she started to pant. The ache in her groin was almost unbearable, begging for more of her attention. 

Jaime’s hand moved up and down his cock, slow and easy, and he closed his eyes. He started to rock his hips, almost as if he was fucking his hand and Brienne felt dizzy. Her heart was racing and she couldn’t seem to get enough air. She decided this was by far the most erotic thing she’d ever seen - and she’d seen a lot of things over the years. There was just something about watching a man - not just any man, this huge celebrity - partaking in such an intimate, private act. Masturbation was about being alone, by definition, so it wasn’t surprising that both male and female solos were popular porn fetishes. But it wasn’t until right then that she really felt she fully understood the appeal. 

Brienne felt her squirming turn into more of a gyrating motion, perfectly in time with his hand movements. She had never wanted to fuck a man as desperately as she did right then. It was all so wrong, which just made it even more erotic and exhilarating. The camera zoomed in closer and she could practically see his dick throbbing, and the engorged veins raised under the skin. His hands were even sexy and she let herself imagine he was the one touching her breasts, pinching her nipples and causing the raging fire that was burning her up. 

She didn’t know how hard she’d been biting her lip until she tasted a little blood. “Fuck,” she muttered, licking the inside of her lip. It didn’t distract her for long because she heard him moan again and her focus returned fully to the computer screen. As ridiculous as it was, she actually reached out and touched the screen, salivating even more, thinking about how his body would feel - those hard muscles, his dark blonde chest hair, and of course - his thick, hard shaft. 

Instinctively she slipped a hand inside her pants. She wanted to touch herself, badly, but she knew if she did it would be over in about 10 seconds. She hadn’t been this turned on - well - ever. She couldn’t even remember feeling like this during any of her limited sexual encounters. Brienne could feel the heat from her core and she leaned back on her pillows. She had to sit back up and adjust the screen slightly. 

She spent the next 8 minutes, panting, squirming, staring at the screen, and trying desperately not to touch herself. Her hand kept creeping lower and she could feel her own lubrication on the tips of her fingers. She really wanted to see that final moment he’d talked about before she let herself take that final step. She considered skipping ahead, but instead she just continued to watch, shifting her focus to his face and the way his mouth was gaping slightly, just like her own. When he opened his eyes and looked into the camera she actually thought she might come right then. She squeezed tight and somehow held on just long enough. 

The ‘money shot’ as he called it, was perfection. She watched as his face twisted with ecstacy and then suddenly his body jerked and she heard that masculine grunting sound she knew very well. The first cum shot flew out and landed right in the middle of his chest, followed closely by a second on his stomach, and then more thick white jizz oozed out the tip, running down the side of his shaft all over his hand. 

Brienne let go of her resistance at that point and her fingers found her swollen, aching clit. She drew a little moisture upwards and rubbed herself lightly. “Fuck,” she whimpered, closing her eyes for a second. She came hard and fast, just like she knew she would. Her body shook and trembled as the orgasm ripped through her like a speeding train. Her heart was beating wildly and she was panting when she finally pulled her hand out of her panties and tried to get some air. 

She felt tired and dizzy, but deliriously happy and satisfied. As soon as the orgasm started to fade and the euphoria wore off, the guilt hit her. What the hell did I just do? Her eyes flew open and she sat up, slamming the laptop closed in a state of panic. She realized she hadn’t closed the video and quickly opened it up again to remedy that. 

She jumped out of bed and started to pace. She couldn’t believe she had let it get that far. But it was worth it, a voice in her head piped up. How will I ever look him in the face after that? She wondered. Brienne ran to the bathroom and got into the shower, even though her hair was still wet from her shower earlier. Her irrational brain seemed to think that maybe the hot water could wash away some of her guilt. It didn’t work. She still felt like a complete sicko when she got back into her pyjamas. 

It took 2 glasses of wine for her to finally calm down and be rational about it. With the number of employees who had access to the server she couldn’t have been the first who’d done something like that. She likely wasn’t even the only one who had watched that particular video, she decided. Oh well, at least she’d prevented all the perverts from showing up at the actual audition. Yes, the perverts, myself included. Brienne vowed she would never do something like that again, and then forgave herself. She knew if she dwelled on it she wouldn’t be able to work with Jaime - which she realized at this point was inevitable because he was too damn good not to hire, even if he wasn’t a big star. After another half glass of wine she went to bed and slept like a baby. 

The next morning she pushed all the dirty images of the night before aside and got back to business as usual. She had a meeting with Ellaria and the casting department at 11am to finalize their choices. She gave Ellaria full control of those decisions, unless she strongly disagreed - which so far hadn’t happened. Brienne didn’t anticipate arguing with any of the decisions, though she would likely resist Jaime just a bit, for show. There was no way she would let them know she’d seen the audition and couldn’t imagine anyone else doing that scene any better. 

At 10:04 her phone rang. It was Dany. “Hello?” 

“Hey. Uh, Mr. Lannister is here to see you,” Dany said. 

“Seriously? Again? What does he want now?” she snapped. Even though she told herself she was over her indiscretion from the night before, she didn’t think she was ready to see his handsome face this soon. 

“Um, it’s not Jaime,” Dany said gently. “It’s Tywin Lannister, his father.” 

“Oh,” Brienne muttered in shock. “Uh, send him in - I guess.” 

She hung up, in a bit of a daze. What the fuck did Tywin Lannister want? She wondered, as anxiety crept in quickly and her palms started to sweat. The door opened and a tall, handsome older man entered. As Brienne rose from her desk to greet him, she knew immediately where his son got that cocky smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so much fun to write. I really hope you guys are still enjoying it ❤️❤️❤️

“Welcome to Tarth Films Mr. Lannister, what can I do for you?” Brienne strode purposefully out from behind her desk and met him halfway across the room with a handshake. All business. The only way for her to survive this surprise visit was to use what she knows and use it well. “Please have a seat,” she added, motioning to the chairs, as she went back around to the other side of her desk. 

He was quiet, perfectly silent, until they were both sitting down, staring at one another. “I think you know why I’m here,” he finally said. 

Brienne raised her eyebrows, but didn’t allow her face to give away anything. “Well, I would assume it has something to do with your son, but as for specific details - you’ll have to enlighten me.” 

“You’re correct. I’m here as a father,” he said coldly. There was no hint of anything ‘fatherly’ in his voice. “I’ll be blunt. I’m here to ask you not to hire my son.” 

Brienne licked her lips and slowly folded her hands. It wasn’t a surprise at all. If she had to guess, that was probably her first option. Though, she’d expected it would be more of a threat than a simple request. “Mr. Lannister -” 

“Tywin,” he interrupted. Apparently the Lannister men liked to be called by their first name. 

“Tywin, I appreciate you being straightforward with me, so I’ll be quite frank with you as well. You’re a successful businessman yourself, you know how these things work,” she started. His face conveyed nothing. No hint of emotion at all. “We have a potentially lucrative and revolutionary deal with Netflix, based on a pilot episode we’ll be sending them. Jaime is a huge asset to that. I can’t imagine finding anyone with as much star power as him, who would not only be willing, but also eager, to be a part of this. The long and short of it - we need him, and I would not be doing right by this company if I let that slip through my fingers.” 

“You know why he’s doing this don’t you? Why he’s so eager?” Tywin said bitterly. 

Brienne nodded. “He was honest with me about his intentions. And while it certainly rubbed me the wrong way, the benefits of having him onboard far outweigh the negatives.” 

Tywin raised his eyebrows, “So you’re okay with your big star being on nothing more than a mission to enact revenge on his family for perceived injustice he suffered as a child?” 

Brienne stayed her course and stuck to her guns. “Like I said, I don’t necessarily agree with what he’s doing. It’s certainly not my style. But I’m sure as hell going to reap the benefits of it. Don’t even try to tell me you wouldn’t do the same thing,” she added, giving him a look. “Anyone in my position would, we both know that.” 

“So you won’t even consider hiring someone else for the part?” Brienne was surprised by how he was still making requests and asking questions, as opposed to the threats and demands she’d been anticipating. 

“I’m afraid not,” she said, shaking her head. “You probably don’t want to hear this, but he really was the number one choice for the role solely based on his audition - From what I’ve been told by the casting department of course,” she lied, not wanting to let on that she’d seen the audition. She took a slow deep breath, trying to keep her cheeks from going red. 

“Oh God, I don’t even want to think about what that audition entailed,” he replied, with a shiver of disgust. It was the first real emotion she’d seen out of him and it certainly wasn’t surprising. The prominent and successful father of a huge film star would obviously be very uncomfortable with his son being involved in the adult film industry - especially in this case where things could end up a lot more mainstream. “This is going to devastate my family,” he added. “You understand that don’t you?” 

“Maybe you’ll be surprised,” Brienne replied with a shrug. “If things go well, this could be the future of streaming and cable television.” 

“I certainly hope not,” he said with a sigh. 

“We’ll have to agree to disagree there.” She gave him a smile. 

“I could make your life miserable you know -” There is was - the threat she’d been expecting. 

“I guess that’s a chance I’ll have to take,” she replied, not backing down and holding eye contact. She would not let this man intimidate her. She’d worked too hard to get where she was and her determination to make her dad’s dream a reality was fierce. 

They stared at each other, for a long time. Jaime had his father’s eyes, but in nothing more than color. Where Tywin’s were cold and stern, Jaime’s were full of life, mystery and mischief. “I can see why he likes you,” Tywin finally said, breaking the silence and stare down. 

“Excuse me?” she replied in surprise. 

There was something on his face that resembled a smile, or maybe just a grimace, she wasn’t sure. “He’s been going on and on about how great you are. I assumed it was all part of his plan to get under my skin, but I think it might be genuine.” 

“He doesn’t really know me,” she replied softly. She had been at the top of her game, completely focussed and it was crumbling. 

“Neither do I, but I do know that in a matter of a 10 minute conversation you’ve earned my respect,” he said, causing her further shock. “While I don’t approve of what you do,” he added. “You certainly do it well. This place is in good hands.” 

“I - uh - well - um - thank you,” she stammered. 

“I’m a straight shooter,” Tywin said with a shrug. “I give credit where credit is due.” Brienne couldn’t help but wonder if that was actually true or if there was more to it. At face value this meeting with Tywin Lannister had gone quite well and if she let go of the past, she could actually say she liked the guy. But she knew the history. She knew the truth. He was ruthless and cutthroat - not at all what she’d just witnessed. The contrast was hard to fathom. “Listen, while I do hope you’ll change your mind, I can see that’s an unrealistic expectation. I’ll have to take care of matters in a different way.” 

Brienne felt her heart sink. Was he trying to tell her she was going to lose Jaime anyway? That couldn’t happen. “Please Sir,” she pleaded. “I get where you’re coming from, I really do. But Jaime is good at this -”

“Stop,” he cut her off. “I don’t want to hear how skilled my son is at - pornography.” 

“My apologies,” Brienne said with a nod. “I’ll stay out of your family affairs.” She knew there was nothing she could do at that point, other than put her money on Jaime and hope he won the battle. 

Tywin stood and reached a hand across the desk. She stood as well and shook it. “It was a pleasure Ms. Tarth.” 

“Likewise,” she replied, coming around to walk him to the door. 

Part way across the room he stopped and turned to face her. “You should know something,” he started. “What happened in the past - it was between your father and I. It has nothing to do with this - situation - with you, or with Jaime.” 

Brienne felt chill bumps on the back of her neck. She knew there was more to the feud than her dad had told her, but she trusted him and believed he was a good man. He was the hero and Tywin Lannister was the villian, that’s all she ever needed to know. But after Tywin left, when she sat down and really thought about things - he just didn’t seem as evil and vindictive as she’d always imagined. Cold - for sure. Rigid - definitely. He wasn’t the kind of man she would want for a father figure. But that didn’t make him evil, did it? 

She didn’t have much time to think it over because she had to get to the casting meeting. It went as expected. They made their recommendations and she agreed with them all, other than giving a bit of pushback on Jaime, just for show, and ended with her signing off on all the choices Ellaria and her team had made. The next couple of weeks would consist of contacting all the actors, bringing them in for contracts, and once that was finished the scripts would go out. Before long things would be rolling. 

Brienne was enjoying the high and excitement of all the great news and it carried her through the busy afternoon. Around 4pm her phone rang. “I have Jaime Lannister on line 1 for you,” Dany announced. 

“Thanks. Put him through,” Brienne replied, wondering what Jaime wanted. 

As soon as she heard his voice her body started humming in a very inappropriate way. “Hey Boss,” he said cheerfully. She couldn’t decide if she loved or hated that he called her boss. It could be kinky in the right context, a voice in her mind said, causing her cheeks to flush. 

“Hello,” she replied. “Listen, will this be quick? I’m in the middle of something.” She needed to make it clear he couldn’t be bothering her at work all the time. 

“Yeah. I just wanted to call and apologize for the visitor you had this morning,” he said. “I should have given you some warning that I was telling him about the audition. If I took a second to think about it, I would have realized he was going to come to you and stopped him.” 

“It’s fine,” Brienne started. 

“It’s not,” Jaime interrupted her. “He shouldn’t have got you involved. This is between him and I. He won’t be visiting again, I can assure you that.” Brienne had never heard Jaime so serious about something. In all their interactions to that point, he’d been so carefree, and nonchalant, flirty even. 

“It really wasn’t that bad,” she tried again. 

Jaime softened and chuckled lightly. “He did mention that he liked you.” 

“Should I take that as a compliment?” she asked. 

“Oh absolutely. He doesn’t even like most of his family. You’ve got one up on me even.” Brienne doubted that was true, but for some reason it actually felt flattering - which made her uncomfortable. “So anyway, I want to take you out for dinner tonight to make up for the intrusion.” 

Brienne felt her heart pound in her chest. “Oh - that - uh - that’s not necessary,” she stumbled over her words - badly. 

She could practically hear the smile in his tone of voice. “I’m not taking no for an answer this time,” he insisted. “It can be dinner, or just that drink you said we could have some other time, but you decide the time and I’ll come by and pick you up at your place.” 

“Okay,” she replied instinctively, before her rational mind had a chance to catch up. Fuck, what have I done? “7pm works.” 

“Perfect,” he drawled. “What’s your address? I have a pen ready.” 

“Just come by the office. I’ll be working until then. I’ll meet you out front,” she replied, closing her eyes as she tried to calm the swirl of nerves. 

“Great, it’s a date. See you then,” Jaime said, in that cocky, yet cheerful tone she was used to. 

“It is not a date,” she clarified. 

He just laughed and ignored her comment. “See you at 7.” 

“Yeah, 7,” she muttered. “Bye.” Brienne hung up the phone and groaned loudly. What did I just do? 

A voice startled her. “Did you just make a dinner date with someone for tonight?” She was so lost in conversation with Jaime she hadn’t even noticed Podrick came in the room. 

“What? No. It’s not a date,” she snapped. He was smirking at her. “It’s not.” He crossed his arms and the smirking continued. “It’s with Jaime, so obviously not a date,” she growled, hoping once Podrick knew who she was going out with, he would understand. 

“Jaime? Lannister? Holy fuck. Dany,” he called out. “Get in here.” 

“What are you doing?” she hissed. 

Dany appeared in the doorway. “Bri has a date with Jaime Lannister.” 

“What?” Dany squealed. 

“It’s not a date,” Brienne muttered, sinking into her chair in defeat. 

“When? Where is he taking you? What are you going to wear?” Dany asked, her eyes shining with excitement. 

“He’s picking me up here at 7,” Brienne replied. “I’m just wearing what I’ve got on.” She watched Podrick and Dany look at each other. “What?” she sighed. 

“You can’t wear that,” Pod said. Dany was shaking her head, agreeing with his assessment. 

“Well it’s all I’ve got. I don’t have time to go home - I have work to do, which is why the two of you need to fuck off and let me get to it,” she huffed. 

She watched them look at each other again. “Wardrobe,” Pod said, a smile spreading across his face. 

“Absolutely,” Dany agreed. They both looked at her with a smile. 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “You want me to go out with Jaime wearing lingerie? Or maybe a sexy nurse outfit? Oh, how about those assless chaps?” 

“You know as well as I do that we have far more than just porn costumes in wardrobe,” Pod said. 

Again, Dany agreed. “There are some gorgeous dresses down there. All hung up, dry cleaned and probably only worn once. There are even some with tags still on them.” 

“There won’t be any in my size,” she argued. They both gave her a look. “Oh fine,” Brienne groaned. “Dany - go find me something to wear tonight. Podrick - you’re going to help me get through all this work piling up on my desk.” There was literally no point in arguing with them once they got an idea in their heads. She needed to get shit done and resisting was just going to waste more time. Both of them would be gone before Jaime actually showed up, so she could just take the dress home and pretend she wore it. They wouldn’t know any better. 

Once Dany left Brienne delegated some of the work to Podrick and opened her laptop. She stared at the screen and her mind wandered immediately to the night before. She took a deep breath. If the sound of his voice on the phone had made her all horny, how was she going to survive actually seeing him? Smelling him? Being alone with him? Yet another bad decision, Brienne decided. But it was too late to back out now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn’t think I was going to have a chance to update today, but sometimes the stars align. Hope you guys enjoy it ❤️❤️ Thank you all so much for making this a really exciting and fun project for me. 😘😘

When Dany returned almost an hour later Brienne and Pod had actually made it through a good chunk of work and she was pleased with the progress they had made. “Okay look what I found,” Dany said, walking in with a red dress and a pair of sexy black heels. “They had shoes in your size even,” she gushed, setting them on a chair. “And this dress will fit you perfectly. Look, tags still on too.” She watched Dany gently remove them. Even though they made sure the wardrobe outfits were cleaned after they were used, it did feel better to know the dress hadn’t been part of any of their erotica - if she even bothered to wear it. It looked pretty low cut and tight. 

“Okay, thanks, just hang it over there,” she said. 

“You better promise me right now that you’ll wear it,” Dany warned. “I had to sort through a lot of questionable items to find the perfect dress for you.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll wear it,” Brienne replied dismissively. 

“Promise,” Dany said stubbornly. 

Brienne looked up and saw the stern look on her friend’s face. “Oh fine, I promise I’ll wear it,” she replied. She watched Dany smile and knew she’d just committed herself to it now. “As long as it fits,” she replied, giving herself an out. 

“It will fit. It’s stretchy and it has a tie so you can just adjust it to where you need it,” Dany replied proudly. “Now, I need you to come downstairs to see Sansa.” 

“Sansa? Why?” Brienne clued in quickly - Sansa Stark was their best hair stylist and a damn good makeup artist. “No way. I don’t have time for that. And I don’t need it.” 

“Just a few curls and some really natural, minimal make up - I swear,” Dany pleaded. 

“Oh my God, this is getting ridiculous,” Brienne groaned. “Pod, seriously? Do you think I need to do that?” 

“What’s it going to hurt?” he replied, giving her a smile. 

“Well I’m not going down there,” she said with a sigh. “She can come up here and she’s got 15 minutes. No more.” Dany practically ran out of the room and returned in less than 5 minutes with the gorgeous Sansa Stark holding a curling iron and a makeup bag. “This is insane,” Brienne muttered. 

“Will you let me do a bold red lip to go with the dress?” Sansa asked, as she set her things down on top of Brienne’s papers. 

“Absolutely not,” she snapped. “Minimal. Quick. Chop, chop. I have shit to do.” 

“Told you,” Dany replied as Sansa sighed and started working. 

“You didn’t mention how cranky she is,” Sansa added, giving Dany a look. “I would be a lot happier if I was going on a date with Jaime Lannister,” she teased. 

“Shhhhh don’t say the D word,” Podrick said, with a laugh. 

“There’s another D word that comes to mind when I think of that hunk,” Dany said with an adorable snort. Sansa giggled. 

“Okay, you call all just stop,” Brienne interrupted their fun. “It’s a quick dinner, nothing more. He’s an employee. That’s it.” 

“Maybe not, after he sees you in that dress,” Sansa commented. Brienne just sighed, it was hopeless. 

“Time’s up,” Brienne announced after 15 minutes had passed. Her makeup was done but Sansa was still putting curls in her hair. 

“Almost done. Two more minutes, please?” she begged. Brienne obliged and true to her word, Sansa was finished in less than two minutes. “There. Not my best work, but pretty good given the amount of time I had to work with.” She packed up her things and then looked at Brienne with a big smile. “Do me one favor? Have fun, please? You deserve it.” 

“I agree,” Dany echoed. 

“Me too,” Podrick agreed. 

She took a deep breath and looked at the three of them. They really did mean what they were saying and it warmed her heart, even if they had been annoying the fuck out of her. “Thanks, I’ll try. Now get out of here. All three of you. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Once they were gone Brienne continued to work for another hour and decided it was time to get changed. She grabbed the dress and begrudgingly went into her bathroom. Dany had included a strapless bra and Brienne eyed it with hostility. She hated strapless bras, but she could see by the width of the neckline of her dress that the stapless was going to be necessary. 

She didn’t bother to look in the mirror until she was fully dressed, heels and all. She had to admit, she did like the idea of being an extra couple of inches taller than Jaime. She was pretty sure she already had him by about an inch, but the heels would definitely make her noticeably taller. 

When Brienne finally glimpsed at her reflection in the full length mirror she was shocked by how incredible she looked. She knew she was blessed with a lean, yet curvy body, but she didn’t wear dresses very often, so it was always surprising to see herself looking so femenine. With all the perfect, gorgeous model types always traipsing around, she realized she wasn’t going to be catching anyone’s eye at the office, nor did she want to anyway. This dress though, it was rather eye catching - which made her want to take it off. Even if it was a date, which it wasn’t, it was too much for a first date as far as she was concerned. 

Brienne turned around and looked over her shoulder. At least she was fully covered at the back. But when she looked at the front, her heart pounded nervously. The dress had ¾ sleeves, and the neck line plunged deeply, accentuating her breasts, which were thankfully perkier than usual due to the bra Dany had given her. The bottom of the dress was longer on the left and fell to mid calf, but the right side was cut right up to her knee. The cut and contrast was actually quite sexy. Too sexy, Brienne thought. You promised, a voice reminded her as she considered changing back. 

“Oh my God, let’s just get this over with,” she said to her reflection. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them and smoothed the front of the dress. “Don’t show any sign of weakness,” she said to the sexy woman in the mirror. Brienne had no idea how she was going to get over the images of that audition tape that seemed to flood back into her mind at the worst possible moments. 

With one final deep breath she gathered her things and headed downstairs. She needed to put stuff in her car before Jaime arrived and she only had a few minutes. It was a beautiful night and she didn’t need her jacket, so she put it in her car with her clothes and only kept her purse. It didn’t go with the dress, but she needed somewhere to put her phone. 

She walked back to the front of the building and waited. Sure enough, at what she figured was probably 7pm sharp, he rolled up in his shiny sports car. If nothing else, he was certainly punctual. 

He jumped out and she was glad to see he was dressed up a bit too, so she wouldn’t look out of place beside him. Navy pants, belt, white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and shiny dress shoes. Damn he looked good. The pants were a little on the tight side too, which made him look even sexier. 

Jaime came around and opened the door for her. “Wow,” he commented, looking her up and down. “You just happened to have that at the office?” 

Brienne glared at him. “No, this is a product of me not being able to say ‘no’ to my meddling employees.” 

He leaned in close and whispered “Well, please express my gratitude to those employees because you look fucking sexy.” Brienne closed her eyes for a second and focused on breathing. Why did he have to smell so incredible? His cologne was making her dizzy - in a good way. “Here,” he offered his hand. “It’s low, a bit tricky to get in with heels and a dress I’m sure,” he said, referring to the porsche. 

Reluctantly she took his hand. That hand. The same one she had watched sliding up and down his throbbing cock. Brienne bit the inside of her cheek, hard, to give her some pain to focus on instead, as he gently and chivalrously helped her into the car. 

Jaime jumped back into the driver’s seat and they took off. “So, I guess I need to learn a thing or two from those employees, hmm? You don’t seem to have any trouble saying ‘no’ to me.” 

Brienne glanced over at his chiseled profile. “I’m here, aren’t I?” He smiled. “Besides, I have a feeling you don’t hear ‘no’ very often anyway.” 

“You’re right,” he said with a nod and a smug look. “You’re really killing my stats.” 

“It’s not too late to back out now, save yourself,” Brienne replied, feeling a warmth stirring inside her as they went back and forth. She wasn’t a flirter, yet here she was holding her own with one of the best. 

“Absolutely not. Even if I wasn’t fucking excited about the job - I find you very interesting, so you’re stuck with me now.” Stuck with Jaime Lannister - she could be stuck worse places, Brienne decided. 

“Why do you find me interesting?” Brienne pondered. She hadn’t meant to ask the question out loud, but it just came out. Maybe she really didn’t want to hear the answer. 

“You don’t think you’re interesting?” he replied with a question. 

Brienne shrugged. “Not really. I’m actually rather boring. Nothing to see here.” 

Jaime surprised her by laughing. “There, right there, you just demonstrated exactly why I’m so intrigued.” She looked over at him, with no clue what he was talking about. “You make me laugh without even trying, for one,” he started. “And the fact that you’re a woman, running a massively successful adult film company - that’s interesting. You run it seamlessly and you’re well respected by your staff - that’s interesting. You impressed my dick of a father in minutes - that’s interesting. Yet you think you’re boring - that’s even more interesting.” Listening to him talk about her that way was more flattering than she wanted to admit. “You can look like that - a fucking bombshell, but you choose not to. You even seem rather shy about it, which is strange for a woman who is that sexy.” Brienne blushed. She’d never considered herself sexy, not in the way he was describing her. “But it’s also fascinating and extremely refreshing. Other women I’ve been around - they’re all so full of themselves, hung up on their appearance, always primping. It gets old, fast. Besides, I have enough ego for everyone,” he added with a quick glance in her direction. 

“Well at least you’re honest about it,” she quipped. 

“Oh I’m honest - about everything. Brutally honest. You’ll learn that about me really quick. I don’t say anything I don’t mean and if you want my opinion - I’ll give it to you,” he informed her. Was that the truth? If it was, it meant everything else he’d said before that was also the truth. He really did think she was sexy. She blushed again. “Your face is red. I really didn’t take you for the bashful type, given how forward you are about - well, things.” 

“What? Because I can say words like cock, pussy and masturbate?” Brienne asked. 

“Yeah, something like that,” he chuckled. 

“It’s just part of my job, the language, the environment - things of that nature don’t bother me when they’re in the context of my profession,” she explained. “But you saying flattering things about me - that’s different. It’s personal.” 

“Mmm, I get it,” he nodded. “But you better get used to it Boss,” Jaime added. He reached for her hand and lifted it to his lips, keeping his eyes on the road. “You’re gorgeous and I’m going to keep telling you that.” Brienne felt her heart flutter in a way she’d never experienced before. It was a bit terrifying. He’s just being smooth, she told herself. Buttering up his new boss. That’s all. 

They arrived at the restaurant and pulled up to the valet. “What’s it going to be?” he asked. “Dinner or just drinks?” 

“Well, I did put on this stupid dress, so I guess we can do dinner,” Brienne replied. The valet worker opened her door when Jaime stopped the car, but he came around to be the one to help her out. She felt his eyes travel all the way up her body as she stepped out and let him pull her to her feet. It made her body feel even warmer than the last lingering rays of sunshine as the sun set. 

He already had reservations, but she was pretty sure that didn’t matter. He was a huge star, they would have found him a table no matter what. They sat in a cozy booth, facing one another, which gave them a little more privacy than a table would have, yet she could still feel the stares. Everyone knew who he was and they were probably wondering how a woman like her had landed a date with the Hollywood golden boy. “Everyone is staring at us,” Brienne whispered after the server left to get their drinks. 

“You get used to it after a while,” Jaime replied with a shrug. 

“They’re judging me, I can feel it,” she added, glancing around nervously. 

“Just relax,” he said, reaching across the table. He covered her hand with his, it was warm and soft. Warm and soft. I bet that warm soft hand felt good - Oh God. Stop. There she was again, thinking about inappropriate things at the worst time. “Do you need a distraction? We can discuss my audition again,” he added, causing her to gasp and almost choke on her own spit. 

“I hardly think this is the place to discuss that,” she hissed. Please don’t blush. Please don’t blush. 

Jaime laughed and the sound made her feel warm and fuzzy. “See, you forgot all about the stares, didn’t you?” 

After that Brienne did relax and she was actually able to enjoy both the drinks and dinner. She was thankful that Jaime was a talker and for the most part she just needed to listen. She also learned that if she focused on the conversation she could keep her mind from wandering. They were interrupted 3 times with women asking him for selfies, which he apologized profusely for everytime. Finally he asked the server if they could try to head off any interruptions in the future. Brienne was impressed at how attentive he was being to her. 

When it was finally time to leave he offered a hand, yet again, to help her out of the booth, but this time he didn’t let go. She resisted the desire to pull her hand away, because it actually did feel good - but it was ramping up those stares and likely giving the wrong impression. 

Someone held the door for them and as soon as the two of them stepped out Brienne was blinded by flashes. “Oh fuck,” Jaime muttered, letting go of her hand to step in front of her and block her from the paparazzi. “I’m so sorry about this,” he said, looking back over his shoulder at her. She stayed close and tucked her face into his back, even though she knew it was already too late. They would have already got shots of them holding hands coming out of the restaurant. 

His car was waiting and he quickly helped her in and closed the door, then raced around to his side. He sped away before he apologized again. “I’m used to that, but I’m sure you’re not. I really should have prepared you.” Brienne was still shaking with adrenaline. 

“That happens all the time?” she asked. “How do you deal with it?” She couldn’t imagine being photographed everywhere she went. 

“Someone must have tipped them off,” he replied. “If I go to the right places it’s more private and it doesn’t always happen, but honestly - it just becomes part of life, like bad traffic or too many stoplights,” he shrugged. “Are you okay?” He reached over and put a hand on her knee. Brienne froze and couldn’t seem to catch her breath. It was a combination of everything - what just happened, the excitement of the whole evening, and now the way he was touching her. “Hey, it’s alright,” he said soothingly. “Listen, can I just take you home? Can you get a ride to work in the morning?” Brienne nodded. “Okay, good. Let’s do that.” 

She gave him her address and they headed towards her house. She started to calm down when he took his hand away and by the time they got to her place, she was back to normal. “Sorry I freaked out. It just threw me off,” she apologized as he pulled to a stop in her driveway. 

“I get it. And I promise it won’t happen next time,” he added, before hopping out of the car, without giving her a chance to shoot that idea down. 

Brienne didn’t let him off easy. As they walked to her front door she glanced over at him. “What makes you think there would be a next time?” 

“Well, I have to make up for what happened at the end don’t I?” he replied, without missing a beat. 

She just sighed and rolled her eyes. He was definitely a good time, she couldn’t deny that. “Well, I enjoyed dinner, thank you for that,” she said, when they got to her door. “I guess I’ll see you around the office in the coming weeks,” she added, trying to get back to business and remind him of what their relationship really was in case he was getting any other ideas. 

“How did you know that red’s my favorite color?” He asked, leaning in close. Her back was to the door and she was trapped. Why didn’t I open it first? She cursed in her mind. 

She pointed at his car. “Lucky guess.” Brienne didn’t bother to tell him she had nothing to do with choosing the dress or the color. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” he asked, staring at her lips, which to be fair, weren’t far off eye level, with her standing in the door frame in the heels. 

It was going to take every bit of willpower she had to get through this. “Nope,” she replied, smiling at him. 

Jaime groaned. “And there you go lowering my average, yet again.” She just shrugged and continued to smile. So far, so good. 

He put his hand on the door frame and looked up at her, then his eyes drifted back to her lips. “You really are beautiful,” he said, making her heart do that crazy flip flop thing in her chest, before starting to beat wildly. He started to inch closer and she held her breath. She wanted it, so badly. She wanted his lips on hers. She wanted to taste him. But she knew if she let that happen, there was no telling what else she would allow to happen next. So at the very last second she turned her face so his lips landed on her cheek, just like the other times. 

Jaime kissed her cheek softly, lingering a bit longer than usual, even nuzzling her lightly with his nose afterwards. He wasn’t put off by what she’d done, in fact, he looked quite amused and almost appreciative, like he actually respected her ability to resist him. He took a couple of steps back, with that sexy grin on his lips and tilted his head just a bit. “Goodnight - “ he said, followed by a pause. She waited for the ‘boss’ but this time it didn’t come. “Brienne,” he said, walking backwards with his hands in his pocket and an easy smile. Jaime spun and she watched him walk to his car and wave goodbye as her heart continued to beat at double time. She wasn’t sure it would ever go back to normal as long as this man was in her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are seriously amazing, thank you for making me smile and laugh so much with your comments ❤️❤️❤️

Brienne couldn’t seem to wipe the smile off her face when she woke the next morning. Every time she looked in the mirror her reflection was smiling back. While it was nice to feel so carefree and sunny, she knew the obvious reason she was feeling that way and it bothered her. A single night out with a man she had no intentions of a future with was no reason to be prancing around like a teenage girl with a crush. 

Maybe it is a crush, she thought. It was yet another thing she hated to admit, but he was an extremely sexy man, who had the intrigue of celebrity status, even if she did want to believe that didn’t capture her attention - it certainly did. Then you throw on top of all of that her stupid decision to watch his audition tape and it made the attraction feel more sexual than it should. 

Brienne thought about all the things he’d said to her while she brushed her teeth. How he’d called her beautiful and told her all the ways he found her interesting. Of course there was also the ‘almost kiss’ too. She pondered his motives for a moment. If he just wanted to get laid he could literally pick up any woman he wanted and have a far higher chance than with her - so that didn’t make sense. It had to be the new boss thing. He was buttering her up, flattering her, trying to make sure he was on her good side. But why? A good working relationship with your new employer didn’t require one to go to such extremes. Was there something more he wanted that he believed only she could provide? He was already getting the role he was desperate for. He’d already enraged his dad like he wanted. What else could it possibly be? 

Regardless of motives, the fact of the matter was, she had a great time the night before. Jaime was fun, charming and far more attentive than she would have imagined someone with such a big ego was capable of. He’d treated her kindly and respectfully, which wasn’t always the case with men in her industry. She was lucky with the core group her father had pulled together but there were also some very crude actors and directors, producers and publicists, that treated her like she didn’t belong and never would. Perhaps showing those people what she was truly capable of was yet another reason she needed this project to be successful. 

She finished getting ready and called an Uber to take her to work. There was yet another accident on the freeway and this time that was the real reason she was later than she’d hoped. I really should move closer to the studio, she thought, somewhere I don’t have to get on the freeway at all to get there. She thanked the driver and tipped them well on the app. The man was polite, but quiet, which she’d appreciated. 

Today is going to be a good day, she decided, as she walked into the front lobby. It only took about two minutes for her to realize that she’d been completely wrong about that. She stepped onto the elevator with Bronn and she could feel him looking at her with a grin. Brienne turned and eyed him up and down. He was wearing a floral, Kimono type robe that hung open with a pair of spandex leopard print short shorts and a thick gold chain around his neck. “Why must you always look like you just stepped out of an 80s porno?” Brienne asked, eyeing his slightly receding hairline, with his hair slicked back and the thick pornstache. He had recently taken to dying his hair and moustache dark brown, which somehow made him look even more like a retro pornstar. 

“I’m living the dream Babe,” he replied with a shrug and an even bigger grin. “Just like you, huh?” 

“Uh, yeah, living the dream,” she muttered with no idea what he was talking about. 

“All these times you’ve turned down my dinner invitations and you hit the town with our newest star 5 minutes after he arrived?” Bronn teased, leaning against the side of the elevator with his arms crossed. He wasn’t joking about the dinner invitations, he really had asked her out about a hundred times. The first couple might have been sincere, but the rest had just become a running joke between them. 

“Apparently Dany, Sansa and Podrick can’t keep their mouths shut,” she sighed, assuming the office gossip hotline had been on fire. 

Bronn gave her a weird look, but before he could say anything she got to her floor and got off the elevator, calling out “bye” over her shoulder. When she walked into the waiting room her office was adjacent to, Podrick, Dany and one of the accountants Jon Snow, were gathered around Dany’s desk looking at something on her phone. 

“Morning,” Brienne said cheerfully. She decided she wasn’t going to let the gossip ruin her good mood, so she would just let it go. They all looked up at her grinning like idiots and she got an uneasy feeling in her stomach. “What’s going on?” 

“How was your dinner?” Podrick asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement. 

“It was fine - why?” she asked, moving closer to the desk one slow step at a time. 

“Looking like the two of you got cozy pretty fast,” Dany piped up, with a little giggle. 

“Can you blame him? Look at her,” Jon commented. 

“Wait, what?” Brienne covered the rest of the way with two quick strides. She snatched Dany’s phone out of her hand and looked at the screen. The phone was open to instagram and there was a paparazzi photo of her and Jaime coming out of the restaurant holding hands. It was before she had realized what was happening and they were both smiling. Her heart started to beat faster as she scrolled through the other photos - her looking like a deer in the headlights, her tucking her face into his back, them both getting into his car. “Fuck,” she muttered. 

It only got worse when she read the caption, “Does Hollywood’s most eligible bachelor have a new leading lady?” She handed back the phone slowly. “What the fuck? Why would they think that?” 

“Well, to be fair,” Pod said. “You do look pretty happy, you’re all dressed up like you’re on a date and you’re holding hands. Looks pretty convincing.” 

Brienne glared at him and Dany. “And whose fault is it that I’m dressed up?” 

“Well, we certainly didn’t shove your hand in his,” Dany shot back. “Are his hands soft? Soft and strong, I bet,” she added with a swoon. Jon rolled his eyes and Brienne groaned. 

“This is a complete disaster,” Brienne moaned. 

“I suppose this isn’t a good time to mention some of the other headlines?” Jon said, with a sheepish smile. 

“There are more?” Brienne felt her stomach flip flop. It was barely 12 hours later. How had this spread so fast? 

“Oh yeah - mystery woman, blonde bombshell - tall goddess - ouch,” Jon stopped talking when Dany smacked him. 

“Can’t you see she’s had enough,” Dany hissed. Brienne felt dizzy. She wasn’t used to being the center of attention like this, not in this capacity anyway. She wasn’t a bombshell or a goddess. That wasn’t her at all and she certainly didn’t want that to become her reputation or the first thing people thought about her. She wanted to be known for her brain, her business skills and her drive and determination. 

“I need to be alone,” Brienne said softly. 

“We’re here if you need anything,” Pod called after her. She could hear the concern in his voice. 

Brienne took a seat at her desk and started her usual analysis. She was a very critical thinker and it was the only way she could deal with her emotions - to rationalize things. How big of a deal was this? Really? Surely it would all fade away in a day or two, right? It might be a couple of trying days, but people would find other things to fixate on and she would just fade right into the background again. There would be teasing at work of course, but it wouldn’t go beyond that, would it? She wished she actually knew the answer to that. Jaime would know. Surely this was something he dealt with all the time. It actually involved him too - perhaps his PR people would take care of it and make it go away even faster. 

As much as she hated to admit it, the headlines had been flattering. She couldn’t deny that. But it upset her that something so shallow could give her little tingles. 

Brienne decided to get to work and focus on something else to take her mind off of it. Before she could really dig into anything though, her phone rang. Not the phone on her desk - her cell phone. She quickly dug it out of her purse. The number was unlisted. Normally she let those go to voicemail, but for some reason she felt the need to answer. “Hello?” 

“Hey Boss.” What. The. Fuck. 

“How did you get this number?” she snapped. 

Jaime laughed. “Well, it seems those employees that you can’t say no to you - can’t say no to me.” 

Brienne groaned. “I think I’m about to fire them.” 

“Please don’t,” he begged. “I actually did have to work hard to get it. I really had to pull off some of my best schmoozing. I am the master of convincing though, so they really didn’t have a chance.” 

“Yeah I’ll bet,” she muttered. 

“I’m calling to apologize - again,” he said, actually sounding less amused and quite sincere. “It seems that’s all I’m doing with you.” She couldn’t disagree. “I should have warned you that those type of photos get out fast. Have you had any calls from press yet? It doesn’t usually take them long to figure out who the ‘mystery woman’ is these days.” 

“No calls. Are you saying I should be expecting some?” she asked nervously. 

“If they do call, it will be through the office, so just give Dany a heads up and she can deal with them. Nothing you need to be worrying about,” he replied, trying to downplay it. It didn’t help the twisted knot in her stomach. “One more thing though,” he said. “This is really important.” The knot got tighter. “Promise me you won’t read the comments, okay?” 

“The comments? On the photos? Why?” she asked. 

“The photos and articles. The fans can be really cruel. It’s ugly and you don’t need to see that,” he said gravely. “I haven’t been proactive about anything else we’ve been through, but this one is crucial. Don’t read them. Promise me that right now.” 

“I won’t,” she mumbled, already wondering how bad they could really be. “I have thick skin though, I’m sure it would be fine.” 

“Promise,” he insisted. “I want to hear you say it.” 

“Fine,” she grumbled. “I promise I won’t read them.” 

“Good. Now don’t break that promise,” he warned. 

“Okay, okay, I get it,” she hissed. God, he could be so irritating. “Now, is there anything else? I haven’t even logged into my computer yet and I really need to get to work.” 

“Just one more thing,” Jaime replied. “Since I fucked up again, I think I owe you another dinner. But at my place this time, where we don’t have to worry about paparazzi or fans wanting selfies.” 

The knots in her stomach turned to flutters, even though her head said they should have remained the way they were. Dinner? At Jaime’s house? What an absolutely horrible idea. What was going on with him? Why was he always wanting to spend time with her? Brienne needed to get to the bottom of it. She needed to confront him and figure out what he was trying to do. Why he was being so nice - so flattering - from the first second they met. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she replied. She already knew she was going to agree because she would go have dinner with him and then get to the bottom of things once and for all. But she didn’t want to seem too eager. 

She knew the master of convincing would press harder and he didn’t disappoint. “Oh come on. I have the most amazing personal chef. He’s incredible. I’ll have him make anything you want. What’s your favorite meal? Your favorite wine? I’ll get anything you like.” 

“Jaime -” she started to protest, still playing her game. 

“I’ll have him make dinner for 8pm, but you can come at 7 or 6, 5 even, if you want. Anytime. I’ll be here waiting for - “ 

“Fine,” she interrupted with a sigh, pretending she had just been convinced. 

“Great,” he exclaimed happily. There it was again, that exuberance that she just didn’t understand. “I’ll text you my address and you can reply back and let me know what you want to eat.” 

“Okay,” Brienne said softly. After they said goodbye she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. This time she would be the only one who knew about dinner. This time there would be no fancy dress, curly hair or makeup. Jaime would get her, just like she was. And she would find out why he was so eager to spend time with her. 

Brienne opened her eyes and logged onto the computer. She eyed her cell phone several times, wondering how bad those comments really were and how she was going to keep herself from looking?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone had a beautiful weekend. ❤️❤️❤️

Brienne logged off and packed up just after 6pm. She wanted to make sure everyone else in the office had gone home before she headed out. Not that anyone would know she was going to Jaime’s place when she got in her car and drove away, but she just felt less like she was hiding something, if there was no one around to hide it from. There was filming going on that evening, so the parking lot was quite full, but everyone involved was in the studio area of the facility. 

When she got in her car she grabbed her cell phone and put Jaime’s address into her GPS. It was showing a 43 minute drive, but of course the freeway would be backed up as usual. It was probably more like a 25 minute drive with good traffic. She had replied to his text letting him know exactly what she wanted for supper. She didn’t want him thinking she was one of those indecisive people who couldn’t make up their mind. He wanted to know what she would choose if she could have anything she wanted, so she gave him exactly that - spicy shrimp tacos, paired with lime slaw, and mojitos instead of wine. 

As the minutes and miles ticked down on the GPS and she got closer to his place, her stomach started to knot up. She had decided she would enjoy dinner and maybe even a drink or two after dinner, then she would be completely upfront and find out exactly why Jaime was so interested in her. Her gut told her that would likely be the end of any kind of enjoyable downtime with him, so she really did want to allow herself to have fun beforehand. In order to do that, she needed to get the nerves under control. I’ll just drink the first mojito quick and I’ll be fine, she thought. A slight alcohol buzz would relax her nicely, without impairing her judgement at all. 

When she turned into Jaime’s drive she actually rolled her eyes at how ridiculous the place was. It made her dad’s massive estate look like a shack. Who actually needs all of this? She wondered. When her dad passed, she couldn’t bring herself to move into his place. Brienne told herself it was too much for one person, but the truth was - there were just too many memories there. She hadn’t laid off the staff and she hadn’t put the house on the market yet. They probably all assumed she was going to move in at some point, but the weeks passed and they kept getting paid for doing next to nothing. 

There was a security guard at the gate. “Hello,” she said with a smile as she pulled up. 

“Welcome Ms. Tarth,” a handsome older gentleman said. “Jaime will meet you at the front. Veer to the left at the vee in the drive or you’ll end up at the tennis courts and golf course,” he instructed, smiling back at her. 

“Thank you.” She rolled her window back up and started to drive. “As if he has his own tennis courts and fucking golf course in the 100 acre back yard,” she muttered. She pulled up to the front of the insane mansion and put the car in park. With a quick deep breath, she grabbed her phone and got out. Brienne walked purposefully up the steps to the front door and rang the bell. She was surprised when it was actually Jaime who answered. She peeked around him. “What? You don’t have a butler?” She drawled sarcastically. 

Jaime laughed and immediately she felt that familiar flutter she got in his presence. “Actually I do,” he admitted. “But I give the staff the night off when I’m -” he paused and gave her a flirty smile. “Entertaining a lady.” 

“Hmm,” she huffed. “Well I’m no lady,” Brienne said, brushing past him and into the house. 

“Oh I think you’re a whole lot of lady,” he replied, flirting some more. 

“That’s not what those comments on the photos said,” Brienne said, turning to face him. 

Jaime’s face went pale. “You didn’t - please tell me you didn’t read those?” He actually looked sick to his stomach and she felt bad for lying to him. 

“No, I didn’t,” she sighed. “But do you have any idea how hard it is to not look at something when someone makes you promise not to look?” 

He nodded. “Yes, I have to do it all the time. My publicist is always telling me to stay out of my twitter and instagram comments because I have a tendency to reply with things I shouldn’t say.”

“Wait, they say nasty things about you too? The golden boy?” Brienne was actually surprised to hear that. She knew a lot of celebs get hate, but Jaime seemed so loved and adored by all. 

“Man,” he corrected her. “Definitely man. But yeah, there are always a few who like to tell me about my big ego, ugly nose, small dick - those sorts of things.” Brienne had to bite the inside of her cheek so she wouldn’t express how wrong they were about the small dick. 

“Well then, we will look at the comments together later,” she said, causing him to look sick again. 

Jaime shook his head. “No way. You really don’t need to see those. They are so far from accurate it’s not even funny. You’ll just feel bad. No. Absolutely not.” 

Brienne smiled at him. “I really am tougher than you think. You have no idea the things I’ve been called to my face. A bunch of jealous assholes hiding behind their phones, spouting off stupid shit on social media isn’t going to bother me. And if it does, at least I won’t be reading it all alone. Because I honestly can’t hold back my curiosity much longer.” 

“Jealous assholes, huh?” he looked smug, yet still somehow so fucking handsome. “But it’s still a NO,” he added. 

“Suit yourself, I’ll look when I get home tonight,” she said, crossing her arms with a shrug. 

Jaime let out an exasperated sigh. “You might be the most stubborn person I have ever met - and I come from a family where stubborn is a badge of honor.” She just raised her eyebrows and shrugged again. “Fine. We will read a few after supper. But we have to find some bad ones about me too and keep it fair.” 

“Let’s make it a contest. Whoever finds the worst one wins,” she suggested. 

“What does the winner get?” he asked, giving her a suggestive look. 

“A back rub,” she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. What the fuck is wrong with me? Well at least I didn’t suggest oral sex, she thought. Brienne had to pull herself out of that gutter quickly before her face turned red and gave her away. 

“You’re on,” Jaime said, holding out his hand for her to shake. When she did he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. “I’m really happy you’re here,” he added, his voice barely a whisper. It was sultry and seductive which led to far more than flutters going on inside her. “Do you want a tour before dinner?” he asked cheerfully. 

Brienne raised her eyebrows. “Do we have time?” She was only half kidding. 

“Come on,” he chuckled, taking her hand. What was with all the hand holding? He was such a touchy feely kind of guy. The worst part was that she really liked how it felt. “The inside is boring, but I have a golf cart out back - I’ll show you the property.” 

Brienne was quite certain the inside of his house was far from boring, but clearly he was much happier to show off the golf course than the impeccable interior decorating. She pushed away the little wave of disappointment that she wouldn’t get to see his bedroom and mentally chastised herself for even thinking about it. 

Jaime let her out a set of patio doors to the deck of a gigantic infinity pool. She couldn’t help but gasp when she saw it. The design made it look just like the pool went off right into the ocean. It would have had to have been landscaped and set at the perfect elevation - and it certainly was. “Wow, that’s beautiful,” she breathed. 

“We can swim later if you want,” he offered. “It’s really pretty afterdark with the new lights I had installed.” She didn’t bother replying that she didn’t have a swimsuit because before they got that far she would be confronting him anyway, at which point she would very likely be heading home, so it wouldn’t matter. He released her hand when they got to the souped up golf cart so she could get in. 

They took off down a path and he took her on a full tour of the property. It really was quite spectacular. He explained that he had to buy the golf course to get the property, even though he wasn’t much of a golfer. But he rented it out for big shots to host private tournaments and events on weekends when he was out of town, so it did get a fair amount of use. After hearing his explanation she decided it was a decent excuse to have a golf course in the backyard. 

Brienne could feel the salt in the air, being so close to the ocean and she licked her lips, tasting it. It made her wish she lived a little closer to the water herself. “Do you have beach access?” she asked. Jaime just grinned and gave her a look that said - of course I do. Brienne rolled her eyes. 

The path they were driving on became a lot rougher as they got closer to the beach. She wasn’t prepared when Jaime swerved to avoid a pothole and the next thing she knew she was lying halfway across the seat with one hand right in his lap. “Oh my God,” she gasped, struggling to find a way to right herself without using his junk for leverage. Jaime slowed the cart and helped her. “I am so sorry,” she said, blushing bright red. 

It only got worse when Jaime adjusted himself with a sexy grin. “It wasn’t bad at all,” he said, smirking at her. Brienne was mortified. She knew just how incredible that package she’d just had a handful of really was - she didn’t need to imagine it. She groaned in embarrassment and he just laughed. How was he always so carefree and easygoing? “We’re almost to the beach,” he announced, before taking off again. 

The rest of the way she made sure to hold on tight, so there would be no more accidental groping. When the cart came to a stop he jumped out and came around to take her hand, yet again. They walked down a path through the trees, but when it opened up they were right on a small section of private beach with sparkling white sand that he’d obviously had brought in, given the coast line in both directions was far more rocky and natural. 

“Take off your shoes,” he said, letting go of her hand. “The water has been really warm the last few days, especially for this time of year.” Brienne looked out at the sparkling blue water and watched the waves roll in and the tide creep up the shore. She had always loved the water, ever since she was a little girl. She couldn’t resist this moment. It had been a long time since she’d allowed herself to just take a walk and enjoy the coast. 

Brienne took off her shoes and socks and then rolled up her pant legs. Jaime had already ran down to dip his toes in the ocean. She walked down slowly to join him, enjoying the sand between her toes and the gentle breeze blowing through her hair. Jaime turned to see where she was and she almost gasped again. With the wind tossing his blonde locks, his eyes shining in the last of the sun that was setting behind him - it looked like a perfect photograph. He was ridiculously beautiful. Her heart thumped and she kept walking. What am I doing here? With him? She wondered. It felt like a dream - a fantasy. How many women had dreamed about being on the beach with Jaime Lannister? But it was her that was there, with him. 

She was expecting the water to be cold, even though he’d already told her it was seasonably warm, but it actually wasn’t bad at all. The surfers likely didn’t even need wetsuits, which was rare indeed for early spring. She moved closer and Jaime slipped an arm around her shoulders. It became harder to breathe with him so close, holding her like that. It may have been even less intimate than all his hand holding, but with the scenery and backdrop it felt extremely romantic. “What do you think?” he whispered. 

“It’s absolutely stunning,” she breathed with complete honesty. She felt the sucking feeling and the sand disappeared under her feet as the tide receded and then another wave made its way up to them. She understood why he couldn’t resist the property and had bought a fucking golf course for it. It was truly magical. 

Brienne didn’t even realize that she’d been leaning into him until the tide moved out again and she stumbled slightly. Jaime steadied her and then slowly took his arm from around her shoulder. He touched her hair, trying in vain to tuck away a stray piece but the wind was winning the battle. “You look happy,” he whispered softly. 

She couldn’t breathe again. The way he was looking at her - it was - confusing. There was a longing in his eyes that just didn’t make any sense. She knew he was a great actor, but he couldn’t be that good, could he? Brienne wondered. It all felt so intense, scary even. He made her feel so many things at once - but too many things to get a grasp on any singular one of them - which just left her feeling so lost. 

Brienne needed air. She needed space. But she couldn’t think of a way to break the moment without it becoming obvious that she needed to. Finally an idea came to her. She lifted her foot and kicked, skimming it across the top of the water, splashing him. His eyes changed immediately and he took a step back. “You’ll pay for that,” he warned. 

Brienne ducked and screamed as the water flew at her, but she retaliated just as quickly. It wasn’t long before they were both kicking and flailing wildly, neither to be outdone. She could feel her hair getting heavier, pieces sticking to her face as she spun, ducked and kicked water back at him. The salt stung her eyes, just a bit, and she could really taste it on her tongue then. 

Jaime came at her and caught her around the waist. “I yield,” he gasped breathlessly, holding her tightly against him so she couldn’t splash him anymore. Brienne struggled a bit at first, feeling their wet clothes rubbing as she squirmed, but he was strong and she knew she wouldn’t win, so she gave up and stood still, trying to catch her breath. 

He was looking at her again, with that same look. This time she allowed herself to look back and she wondered what he was seeing in her eyes. Her chest was heaving, and her heart was pounding. At least she had a good excuse if he noticed. Brienne could feel her blouse clinging to her skin and without looking she had a pretty good suspicion that the light blue silk was now completely see-through. What had seemed like a good idea to save her from a very similar moment, had landed her right back where she’d started - but with wet clothes, her breasts pressed against his chest, and his strong arms wrapped around her body. 

His lips were so close. Kiss him, a voice in her head said. No. I can’t. She licked her lips and tasted the salt again, but when she did, it must have been the encouragement he was looking for because he started to move closer. “Jaime,” she said, leaning back. “We should, uh, we should get back so we’re not late for supper,” she said, trying to pretend she hadn’t even noticed what was about to happen. 

“Uh yeah, uh, we should,” he replied, releasing her. It was actually a bit of a stammer, which she’d never heard him do before. What is happening? It just made her all the more eager to get through dinner and get to the truth. He recovered quickly. “Let’s go. I’ll find something dry for you to wear,” he said, giving her a lazy smile. As she followed him up the beach Jaime pulled off his wet t-shirt and she stared at his muscular back. Fuck. I’m not going to survive this, she thought.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got back to the house Jaime led her straight to his bedroom. “Why do I get the feeling a lot of women have followed you here?” Brienne said, standing just inside the door. 

“Not as many as you would think,” he replied, giving her a very soft smile that suggested he was being honest about that, even though she wasn’t sure she believed him. 

“Uh huh,” she muttered, crossing her arms to cover her chest. Wearing wet clothes inside the air conditioned house was making her cold and her nipples were sticking out way too far. “I guess you don’t bring all of them to your bedroom.” 

He gave her a really strange look that she couldn’t quite figure out. “No, not all of them - but - it’s not like that,” he ducked his head and turned away momentarily. Wait, what is happening? If Brienne didn’t know any better, she would have thought that was a bashful smile. Jaime looked at her again and scratched at the stubble on his cheeks. Is that a nervous trait? She wondered curiously. He recovered quickly from whatever was going on. He walked over to her, all up in her space once again. Then he leaned in close to her ear and whispered, “I’m really not the man-whore you think I am.” He nuzzled her wet hair with his cheek. “I’m very much a one-woman-man kind of guy - I just haven’t found the right woman yet.” 

Brienne bit her lip wondering if she was going to end up having a damn heart attack with the way he kept making her heart race and pound. Feeling the warmth of his body heat reminded her of how cold she was and she shivered. “Shit. You’re freezing. Let’s get you some dry clothes.” He quickly disappeared into his closet and returned with a stack of things. “Here,” he passed it to her. “Wear what you need and just leave the rest in the bathroom.” He pointed to his en suite for her to change. 

“Thank you,” she replied, taking the pile of clothes. Their hands brushed when she took it from him, of course they did, and it made her shiver in a different way. The effect he had on her was quite ridiculous as far as she was concerned, which only renewed her determination to not let him see that at all. No sign of weakness. 

Brienne went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She considered locking it, but she really didn’t think he would try to come in, so she didn’t bother. She quickly took off her blouse and pants, but realized her bra and thin, silky underwear were soaked too. If she didn’t take them off they would just get whatever dry clothes she put on all damp. She slipped out of them both and grabbed the t-shirt that was on top, pulling it on quickly. She was all alone, yet she still felt a sense of urgency to cover herself. She picked through the pile and noticed he had actually put in a pair of his underwear. They actually didn’t fit all that bad and felt like a pair of stretchy shorts. They’re probably $85 underwear, she thought, noticing the Dolce name on the waistband. 

There were a couple pairs of jogging pants, a pair of shorts, a long sleeved t-shirt, and a hoodie as well. She grabbed the first pair of black joggers, Nike, and slipped them on. She was already feeling warmer but decided to wear the zip up hoodie too because she no longer had a bra on. The clothes were baggy, but she was warm and comfortable. 

“Dinner is ready,” he called out. Her stomach grumbled in response. 

“Coming,” she replied. Jaime had thrown a cloth bag from Ambercrombie in the pile so she quickly tossed her wet clothes into it and then hurried out of the bathroom with it in hand. 

She put the bag by the front door on the way. When they got to the dining room the smell made her mouth start watering. “Oh my God,” she moaned, when she sat down in front of her plate of tacos. There was a giant mojito sitting there as well. 

“Wait until you taste them,” Jaime said. “I swear Sam is the most talented chef. I would have introduced you but he’s in high demand and actually had another client tonight.” 

Brienne picked up a taco and took a bite. She groaned as all the incredible flavors hit her taste buds. “This is amazing,” she replied, after swallowing the first bite. They both ate everything on their plate and finished the mojitos. She didn’t immediately down the drink like she’d planned because it was a lot bigger than she was expecting. It was delicious though, so when Jaime offered a second she couldn’t help but say yes. 

He made them both another drink and they took it to his massive, yet somehow still cozy, living room. They sat facing each other on the couch, with their drinks on the coffee table, within reach. Brienne picked up her cell phone and waved it. “Time to get down to business,” she said. 

Jaime groaned. “I was hoping you forgot. Okay, let’s get this over with,” he said, pulling his own phone out of his pocket. “Just go to Instagram and find a photo of us in the Jaime Lannister tag and start scrolling.” 

Brienne was already on it. “Oh wow,” she muttered, feeling chill bumps as she started reading. “There are a lot of people who don’t know me that think I’m a slut or a whore.” It didn’t take her long to realize exactly why Jaime hadn’t wanted her to look. Some of the comments were vile and very crude. And it really didn’t feel great to read about how ugly you are and how ridiculous it was to think Jaime would date someone so gross. 

“Here, I have one for me,” he announced. “Who the fuck cares who this spoiled, entitled egotostical dick head is dating? He should just kill himself and spare us all from ever having to see his troll face again.” 

“Oh my God,” Brienne gasped. “Do you report those ones? That’s horrible.” 

He shook his head. “I don’t have to. I have fans that will report it on my behalf. It’ll get taken down before too long.” 

“Must be nice,” she smirked. “I think I can beat yours though.” She looked down at the screen and read the comment. “I bet her floppy old vagina smells like dead fish and her breath could kill a small child.” Jaime winced, but Brienne laughed. “Some of them are just so ridiculous they’re kind of funny.” 

“You’re amazing,” he said, gazing at her with a smile. “Most women I know would be in tears looking at those comments.” 

Brienne shrugged. “Like I said, I’ve heard worse right to my face. There are a lot of men out there who can’t handle a strong, independent woman.” 

“I would beat the shit out of those assholes if I ever heard it,” he threatened. 

“I can take care of myself,” she replied softly. She wanted him to know she appreciated the sentiment, but didn’t want him thinking it was necessary. 

“Oh I have no doubts about that, but still - Call me old fashioned I guess,” he shrugged. Old fashioned was the last thing she would have believed, but there were certain things he’d said that were really making her wonder. Before she could say anything his phone started to ring. “Fuck,” Jaime muttered when he looked at the screen. “It’s my sister. This will be quick, I promise,” he said to her. “But if I don’t reply she will just keep calling until I do.” 

Brienne nodded. The room was quiet and his phone volume was loud enough that she could actually hear what his sister was saying. “Please tell me you aren’t actually dating that, that - thing.” Brienne ducked her head and looked away, but continued to listen. 

“I can’t talk right now,” Jaime sighed. 

“Seriously, Jaime - tell me? You can’t possibly be seeing that ugly, gross, oversized sea hag. I would be so embarrassed,” she continued. 

“Cersei,” he snapped. “Enough. I’m not having this conversation right now.” 

“Oh my God, is she with you? Is she there right now?” 

Brienne let her gaze drift back to meet his and shook her head. She mouthed ‘please.’ “No, I’m just busy. I’ll call you tomorrow. Actually I’ll stop by. I have something for Tommen.” 

They said goodbye and he hung up. “You heard all of that didn’t you?” he said gently. She nodded. “I am so sorry. Please don’t be upset that I didn’t defend you - it only makes things worse with her. It’s better to just ignore it.” She turned away. None of the comments on Instagram had bothered her, but for some reason his sister’s words left her raw. “Brienne?” She felt his hand touch hers, but she didn’t pull away. “Are you okay? Cersei is - well - she’s a hateful person. She doesn’t like her own life so she takes it out on others.” Brienne was surprised to hear that. The media made it seem like Robert Baratheon and his gorgeous wife Cersei had the perfect, happy marriage with their three beautiful kids. “I’ll say something to her about you tomorrow,” he added. 

“No,” Brienne said quickly. She turned to face him and forced a smile. “It’s fine. Really. No big deal. But,” she cocked her head to the side. “I think I just won.” 

“You absolutely did,” he replied. She watched him set his cell down beside his drink and then reach over to take her cell out of her hand. She let him, and he set hers down on the table too. Heart attack round 55 started when he reached out and took hold of the zipper on the hoodie. 

“Wha - What are you doing?” she stammered. 

“You need to take off the hoodie if I’m going to give you a proper back massage,” he said logically. Well duh, of course, she thought, feeling foolish. She could have taken over, if she could have moved at that point. Instead she just looked down and watched him slowly pull the zipper down as his hand grazed her body on the way by - between her breasts, over her stomach, down to her lap. She leaned back so he could get the last little bit, but also to give herself a chance to breathe. 

Jaime pushed the sweater off her shoulders and finally Brienne took over and got it the rest of the way off. She immediately felt cold, with her bare arms exposed to the air, so she turned quickly, in case her nipples got any stupid ideas again. She held her breath. She could feel the couch moving as he scooted closer. As soon as his hands touched her Brienne tensed. “Wow, you really did need this more than me anyway,” he commented, starting to gently work the muscles in her shoulders. He stopped after a minute and shook her a bit. “Relax,” he whispered. She tried, but she could seem to release the tension. “Brienne,” he said softly, leaning in closer. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and she closed her eyes. She liked the way her name sounded when he said it. “Come on, relax,” he cooed soothingly. “I won’t hurt you.” He started to massage her again and finally she let her shoulders slack and dropped her chin to her chest with a sigh. “There, so much better,” he said, touching the back of her neck. 

The chill in the air was gone. In fact, she felt warmer than she had all night, burning from the inside out. His hands were strong, magical even. Maybe it was because she wanted this so badly, or maybe he really was that good, but it felt even better than her trips to actual massage therapists. His hands moved lower, working their way down her back, hitting all the muscles and tense areas. Her nipples were definitely hard at that point, and she knew she was definitely leaving her scent on his underwear. 

As hard as she tried to keep her mind on something monotonous, something boring, she couldn’t keep it from wandering to that damn audition tape. He was working her over with those same hands he’d used to stroke his throbbing cock. Brienne was beyond horny at that point, trying desperately not to squirm and give anything away. She bit her lip to hold back a moan because she knew it would have been a very telling moan, a recognizable sound, that would have let him know exactly what was going on in her mind. 

She could feel his presence behind her and she knew he had moved even closer. There was a magnetic pull and she found herself leaning backward, arching back into him. Stop. I have to stop this, she thought. But it all felt too good. She knew she had allowed herself to veer way off course, but she just couldn’t seem to steer it back in the right direction. 

His breath was on her neck again, but this time Jaime wasn’t speaking, just inhaling and exhaling, taking in her scent. He nuzzled her and she felt his stubble on her delicate skin. What is he doing? She needed answers, but she didn’t want to stop him. I have to. I must. 

She went to speak but before she got any words out his lips brushed her neck, once, twice, then the third time there was tongue too. Brienne couldn’t hold the moan back that time, or another one when he started to suck softly. “Jaime,” she sighed. “Jaime?” Her eyes were still closed and her world felt like it was spinning faster than ever. 

“Mmm hmm?” he mumbled, his words vibrating on her skin. 

“What - What is going on?” she got out, but it sounded like yet another moan at the end. Not confident. I need to be confident, she told herself. I can’t with him touching me. It took everything she had to pull away and even more to hide the disappointment she was feeling. “Jaime,” she said, facing him and forcing her eyes open. “It’s time we talked.”


	10. Chapter 10

Brienne put some distance between them on the sofa. Just enough to give herself some room to breathe, and focus. “I need to know why you’re doing this?” she said, straightforward and to the point - or so she thought. 

“Because you won the bet,” he said, with a confused look. 

“No not that,” she said with an exasperated sigh. “This. Me being here. You acting like - I don’t know - like you’re interested in me or something. Why? Just tell me right now what it is you want. Is it something to do with your dad? Are you sucking up to your new boss for some reason? What is it?” The fucker smiled at her. “Why are you smiling?” she snapped. 

“Because this - what you’re doing right now - just makes me like you even more. You’re so damn interesting and complex. Your brain - it never stops, does it? I love that,” he replied. 

“Are you trying to tell me I’m wrong? Are you saying there’s absolutely nothing going on behind the scenes? Because I don’t believe you,” Brienne said, reaching for the hoodie. She slipped it back on and quickly zipped it up. “I’m not a little insecure mouse,” she added. “That’s not what this is about. I just feel like there’s more to the story that you’re not telling me and it’s unsettling.” 

“You don’t trust me?” he asked, looking a bit wounded. 

Brienne sighed. “It’s not that. I just - I don’t really know you.” 

“I trust you,” he said. “I knew from the moment I met you that you’re a good person and - I trust you.” Jaime shrugged like it was just a simple thing, no big deal. 

“Please just tell me the truth,” she pleaded. 

He moved closer to her again. “I’ll tell you what - I’m going to do a little experiment and show you.” His eyes were on her lips. “I’m going to kiss you.” 

“Jaime - “ she interrupted, in a warning tone. 

He put a finger to her lips to stop her. “Shhh. Just listen.” She bit back the next protest that was ready to come out of her mouth. “I’m going to kiss you. Yes, I’m an actor - a damn good one. I can make a kiss look real for the cameras. But what I can’t do is make it feel real to you - unless it is. So after we kiss I don’t want you to say anything. I want you to go home and think about it and when you come back here tomorrow night you can tell me how it felt and what you believe.” 

“I’m not coming back again tomorrow night. Three evenings in a row together? Not happening,” she said, shaking her head. 

“Well you’re going to have to come back and get your car because I’ll have my security man, Jorah, drive you home. While you appear mostly sober, you’ve had a lot of rum in those two drinks.” Brienne didn’t argue that part. She was probably fine to drive, but it wasn’t worth risking it. “So tomorrow after I sign my contract and pick up my script, I’ll come to your office and wait until you’re ready to leave and give you a ride back here.” 

Brienne shook her head. He had to know that it wasn’t always going to be on his terms. “This is how it’s going to work,” she said firmly. “Jorah can drive me home tonight. Then tomorrow he can take your butler or your maid or your pool boy or whoever else is here during the day and he can drive my car back to my place.” She didn’t want anyone to see Jaime’s help bringing her car to work or they would know she’d been with him again. Brienne knew she should have stopped there, but of course she didn’t. “After work, you can drive me home and we’ll talk at my place.” She hoped it would be late enough that no one would be there to see them leave together. 

“Okay,” he said with a nod. “Sounds fair.” He was also smiling because perhaps he had still ‘won’ because he was getting that third night together, even if it wasn’t where he wanted it to be. “You ready?” he asked, staring at her lips again. 

“I guess,” she replied, trying to make it sound like she didn’t really care, while inside she was on the verge of freaking out completely. He leaned in, his mouth inching closer and closer to hers. Brienne closed her eyes and waited, wondering if she might actually pass out from the anxiety and anticipation of what was about to happen. She felt him nuzzle her cheek. Why did he always have to do that? It was so sexy and it made her crazy. 

Seconds later she felt his lips brush hers in a light, tender kiss. She could have pulled back, right then, and he might have stopped. It was a kiss, right? That was all she had agreed to. But that magnetic pull he had on her kept her frozen in place and as expected, he kissed her again. The same light, flutter of a kiss that left her lips tingling and craving more. 

The next time their lips touched it was different. Those first two she could have shrugged off as nothing, no big deal, no real spark on his end. But that all changed. With his hand resting lightly on her jaw he urged her closer, with just a little pressure. It was a request, not a demand and it told her that he respected her. Because of that, Brienne gave him what he wanted, but it also made her believe him, just like that. He pressed his lips to hers and pulled back slightly, then increased the pressure again. It was a slow, sexy dance, tantalizing and even a little bit erotic. 

She couldn’t resist kissing him back, but the moment she did he seemed to lose control. Whatever restraint he’d had before was gone. It was like she’d given him the permission he was waiting for to take it to the next level. Shockingly, he kept his hands to himself, no groping or touching her - again, showing a level of respect that was pleasantly surprising. His tongue on the other hand - he didn’t keep that to himself - not at all. The taste of him, and the intimacy in the way he was kissing her had Brienne on the edge of coming completely undone. It was by far the best kiss she’d had in her entire life and she didn’t want it to end anytime soon. 

There was a humming feeling vibrating inside her that she couldn’t seem to control. When Jaime finally pulled back and leaned his forehead against hers she trembled slightly. He noticed though and she felt his thumb stroke her cheek gently, before he gave her one more of those sweet, gentle kisses he’d started with. It was the perfect way to end it, coming full circle like that. 

He caressed her face one more time as he stood up. “I’ll go call Jorah to come pick you up at the front.” She nodded, feeling completely dazed. There would be no conversation about what just happened because he wanted her to have time to think about it. It was strange, a bit unnerving even, but it actually made sense. The only problem was, she knew herself, and she would be awake half the night analyzing it all. 

They said their goodbyes quickly and Brienne got in the car with Jorah. He was a very sweet and kind man, soft spoken and polite. They chatted the whole drive, which was exactly what Brienne needed - a distraction. 

Once she got home she immediately dumped her wet clothes in the washer, and stripped off all of Jaime’s clothes to add in. She wanted to make sure she returned them the next night. “Fuck,” she muttered, looking around. When she’d invited him over she hadn’t thought about the fact that she would need to clean. 

It worked out in her favor though, because she set her mind to her work and by the time the house was spotless she was exhausted and actually fell asleep right away. In the back of her Lyft ride the next morning everything hit her and she was lost inside her head the entire way thinking about the kiss. 

She thought about what he’d said about not being able to fake that feeling and she believed he was right about that - which meant - he actually was interested in her. That terrified Brienne to the core. Mostly because she couldn’t help but feel attracted to him too and the list of why it would never work and why she shouldn’t even try was getting longer every second. It was going to be hard, but she knew she needed to be honest with him and make sure things didn’t go any further between them. 

Hours later, sitting at her desk Brienne noticed the feeling of emptiness she’d experienced when she realized she needed to make things clear to Jaime was only getting worse. She couldn’t comprehend how he’d managed to get that deep inside her in a couple of days. It was like he’d already planted roots so when she ripped them out it was leaving holes behind. It was better when she thought he had an ulterior motive. Why did I have to go and mess that up? She wondered, sighing out loud. It would have been so much easier to push him away if she didn’t believe his feelings for her were authentic. 

She took a deep breath and pulled herself together. By tomorrow it will be over and business as usual, she told herself. The rest of the day passed quickly and by 530 it was quiet. The 9 to 5 staff was gone and the usual hustle and bustle of the day was finished. It was actually her favorite time of the day, to just finish things up at her own pace with no interruptions. 

Well, no interruptions until Jaime arrived just after 6pm. He knocked on her door and came right in. The sight of him actually took her damn breath away. He was wearing a leather jacket - a goddamn black, sexy leather jacket. With jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Does he think he’s Danny Zuko? Nah, Danny couldn’t hold a candle to Jaime Lannister. 

He had a smirk on his face that made her heart skip a beat. Then he slowly pulled something out of his pocket and held it up. She recognized the blue lace right away and felt her cheeks burn. “Did you leave these on purpose? To tease me?” he asked, spinning her panties around his finger. 

“Oh my God,” she moaned. “Of course not.” She must have somehow missed them when she was rushing to throw everything into the bag he’d given her, then didn’t notice they weren’t there when she dumped everything into the washing machine. He lifted them to his face and inhaled. “Jesus, Jaime,” she gasped, her face burning even harder. She didn’t embarrass easily, but this was mortifying - and hot. Why was she feeling so turned on? 

“Don’t worry,” he chuckled. “They’re clean.” She sighed with relief, but that only lasted for a moment. “I washed them after.” 

“After? After what?” She could actually hear her heart pounding in her head, thud thud, thud thud. He was moving closer and for some reason, some temporary loss of sanity, she got up and came around to the side of her desk. 

Jaime licked his lips and eyed the panties. “After I rehearsed my first scene with your panties all over my face. Fuck, you smell amazing,” he groaned. Brienne could barely speak and she felt her pussy throb. She didn’t have to try to picture it, she knew exactly what that looked like. “Then I went and threw them in the wash and jerked off again thinking about kissing you,” he added, as he arrived right in front of her. 

“J-Jaime,” she stammered. She dug deep and pulled herself together. “You can’t say things like that. I’m your boss.” 

His smile widened. “Not yet,” he said, moving even closer. “I didn’t sign the contract today. There are a couple things that need to be fixed first.” 

Brienne panicked. “Wait, what? What things? Do I need to be worried?” 

His eyes sparkled as he shook his head. “Nah. Just some wording my lawyer didn’t like and I need to add my usual charity clause.” Brienne tried to back up but found the desk right behind her. “This desk is huge,” he commented, looking over her shoulder. “Imagine the things we could do on top of it.” Brienne squeezed her legs together as the ache intensified. Ironically, Jaime fucking her on top of her desk was something that happened down in the studio all the time. People had a craving for office sex in porn. 

She could smell the leather of his jacket, surprised that it was actually real. She could also smell the faint scent of his cologne. He always smelled so incredible. You’re his boss, act like it, a voice in her head chimed in. Brienne snatched the panties out of his hand and then put her other hand on his chest, backing him up so she was no longer trapped. “I’ll pack up and you can drive me home now,” she said, her tone all business. 

He just laughed and went to sit down. “Take your time.” 

When they stepped out the front doors a few minutes later she didn’t see his car anywhere. “Where are you parked?” she asked, scanning the lot for another fancy sports car that looked like it might be his. 

“Right there,” he said, pointing. 

Brienne looked in the direction he was gesturing but didn’t see a fancy car. There was an older pick up truck, some little beater and a Harley. “Which one?” He gave her a smile and led her to the motorcycle. “Oh hell no,” she said, shaking her head. 

“I brought you a helmet,” he announced proudly, handing her one. She took it hesitantly. “I’m a safe driver, I promise. I rode long before I had my driver’s license.” 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” she snapped. “I can just call a Lyft,” she said, trying to hand back the helmet. 

“Are you scared?” he asked, a teasing smirk on his face. 

“Of course not,” she shot back - a complete lie. 

“Good, then put the helmet on and let’s go for a ride,” he said. He took it out of her hands and plopped it on her head for her, then did it up snugly. “Ready?” 

Brienne groaned as her stomach flip flopped. “I suppose.” Why couldn’t she just say no to this man?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually went in a little different direction than I had planned originally. I think it makes sense though and I’ll try to give more insight from Brienne’s POV as to why it does next chapter. Hope you all agree and I hope you like the little twist at the end ❤️

Brienne felt like she was going to throw up when Jaime started the bike. He held it steady and motioned for her to get on. She swung one of her long legs over the motorcycle and positioned herself on the small seat at the back. I’m going to fall off and die, she thought. I’ll fall right off the back of this thing on the freeway and probably get finished off by a semi. Jaime patted her leg reassuringly and got on the bike. “Hold on to me,” he said as he sat down. She heard his voice clearly in her ear and realized the helmets had some type of intercom system so they could actually talk. 

She tentatively put her hands on his waist but the second he started to drive she freaked out and wrapped her arms completely around him, clinging on for dear life. If I fall you’re coming with me, she thought. “You okay?” Jaime asked. 

“Other than seeing my life flash before my eyes, I’m just peachy,” she drawled, clinging even tighter as he sped up some. 

“You’ll get used to the feel quickly. You’re safe, I promise,” he said, placing a hand over hers. 

“Put your damn hand back on the handlebar,” she hissed. She heard him chuckle and wanted to give him a swift jab to the kidneys, but couldn’t risk him losing control of the bike when she did. 

Brienne didn’t want to admit that he was right, but she found by the time they were barely 2 miles away from work she was already loosening her death grip on him. Of course he noticed. “Feeling a bit better?” 

“I guess it’s not that bad,” she admitted. Her stubborn side wanted to pretend she was just as terrified as she was when they first took off, but her more sensible side realized that if she wanted to enjoy her first motorcycle ride she needed to let go of the fear. 

She focused on how it felt to have the wind whipping by her body and the sensation of flying when he opened it up on the freeway. It wasn’t long before she was absolutely in love with every part of being on the motorcycle, maybe most of all the safe and secure feeling she got holding onto him. Brienne realized right then that she trusted him - she actually trusted him with her life. It was ridiculous because like she’d told him the night before, she didn’t even know him. Yet somehow, flying down the interstate with her arms wrapped around him and her body pressed tightly against his back, she was comfortable and that comfort allowed her to feel happy, really, truly happy. If only this feeling could last, she thought, just enjoy it while it does. 

Brienne didn’t complain at all when he took a detour that added at least 20 minutes to her ride home. She wouldn’t have complained if he took a second, or third detour, because she honestly didn’t want the ride to end. When it ended it meant one step closer to telling Jaime she couldn’t do this anymore with him. 

She was already feeling the dread when they finally pulled into her drive. She fished her phone out of her pocket and opened the garage. There was enough room to park his bike inside so the nosey neighbors wouldn’t see it. Jaime offered a hand to help her off the bike and she took it. There was something so old school chivalrous about him that intrigued her. Brienne had a feeling that side of him was a big part of what made her feel safe. 

“I enjoyed that, thank you,” Brienne said, after pulling off the helmet and handing it back to him. Jaime just nodded, without teasing her or saying ‘I told you’ or anything like that. She led the way inside. “Where do you want take out from?” she asked. “My personal chef was booked up,” she joked. 

He chuckled at her joke. “Something Asian,” he replied. “Thai, Viatnemese, Sushi - whatever you like out of those. You know the area better.” She appreciated his quick response and the way he narrowed it down, yet still allowed her some choice. She pulled a menu out of her drawer for the nearest Thai place and they picked out what they wanted. Within 30 minutes they were sitting down eating. 

“I should have known you’d be an expert with chopsticks,” she commented, watching him lift a bite to his mouth while she picked up some noodles on her fork. 

He snapped the sticks together and gave her a grin. “I lived in Tokyo for almost two years,” he explained. If she’d thought about it, she actually knew that because he’d filmed a TV series there. “Here, taste this, it’s incredible.” Jaime held out one of his mango shrimps, right up to her mouth. She opened up and let him feed her. It was a strange feeling to be so knotted up and nervous around him, yet there was also this sense of ease and comfort that was always there, just below the surface. 

Unfortunately the knot got tighter as soon as they finished their sticky rice dessert and moved to the living room. “Well, I guess it’s the moment of truth,” Jaime said after a moment of silence. 

Brienne twisted her hands together nervously. “Yeah,” she muttered. 

“Well? Do you believe me now?” he asked, getting to the point. 

She nodded slowly. “I do,” Brienne said softly, unable to look at him. 

“Why do I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming?” he asked. 

“Because there is,” she sighed, finally lifting her gaze to look at him. “Believing you is only making this harder. I’ve found myself wishing all day that I didn’t. I’ve been trying to convince myself that you have some vile, hideous plan brewing -” 

“You couldn’t convince yourself though, could you?” he whispered. “Because you know it’s not true.” She nodded. “Then what’s the problem?” 

She chewed her lip. Just tell him. It’s not going to get any easier. “I can’t do this - not right now,” she blurted out. 

“Why not?” It was such a simple, innocent question, but the answer was so complex.

Brienne could have picked a million of the reasons she had come up with, but there was only one that actually mattered right then, so she used it. “Work. I need to put all my focus there and I can’t have these distractions.” 

She was surprised when he nodded right away and didn’t protest. “What do you need from me? Tell me. Anything you need, I’ll do it.” 

“Why?” she asked, feeling her heart fluttering in that familiar way. 

“Because I care about you and I want to help you get to a point where we can - do this,” he said softly, reaching for her hand. She knew she shouldn’t have, but she let him take it. How wrong was it to take comfort from the same thing that was causing the pain? “So tell me what you need.” 

“I need you to put everything you have into making this pilot perfect. Jaime, I know you likely don’t have any positive feelings towards my father, and I’m deeply sorry for what he put your family through, but he was a good dad to me. The best. He was my role model and I miss him so badly my heart hurts. There’s a hole inside me that can never be filled.” He squeezed her hand in understanding. “This TV series was his dream and I have to make it happen, I have to,” she said passionately. “Failing isn’t an option.” Jaime nodded. “So I need your help. I know the star power you have and I need it. I know that sounds like I’m using you, and maybe I am - so I’m sorry for that too - but I’m desperate. Netflix has to love this pilot.” 

“It’s okay,” he said gently, reaching out to brush her cheek. “You have me and I’m all in. I want this to succeed too, or I wouldn’t have come to you begging to be a part of it. You want my entire focus on the pilot - done. You got it.” He cocked his head to the side, “So what else do you need?” 

She wasn’t expecting this to go so well and she wasn’t exactly sure how she felt about it. But once he was gone she knew she would feel sad and alone with lots of time to analyze everything. There was another thing she’d been thinking about, but it meant admitting weakness. Brienne decided she owed him that. “I need my control back,” she whispered. 

“Okay? What does that mean? How can I give you that?” Jaime asked, looking uncertain. 

Brienne looked down at their hands and she lifted them up. “You can’t do this anymore,” she said sadly, pulling away. “When you touch me - I - “ Brienne closed her eyes, scared to admit the truth. “When you touch me you have all the control. I have to fight to hold myself together and it’s exhausting,” she explained, her eyes still closed. “That means no more flirting, no more kisses on the cheek, no more hand holding -” 

“Okay,” he interrupted. 

“That’s it? Okay? Just like that?” She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Why are you making this so easy?” 

“Because you’re too stubborn to argue with,” he shrugged. “I would never win. I mean, you did just make it clear that I could seduce you easily, but I want to earn your trust. You’re worth waiting for, so I’ll wait until you’re ready.” 

“I don’t believe you’ll wait that long,” Brienne admitted. “And I don’t expect you to. Once we get the pilot picked up my focus will be on the rest of the series. It could be months before -” 

“Or not,” Jaime interrupted her again. “You don’t know that and neither do it. So let’s stop worrying about months down the road and take it one step at a time. You want my entire focus on the pilot. You got it. You want your control back - it’s all yours. But I only have one request - please don’t put a limit on it. Let’s just revisit this when the time is right.” 

She slowly nodded. He was giving her everything she wanted, the least she could do was grant him this one request. “That sounds fair.” 

“Good. Now, is there anything else?” He asked, looking calm and patient. 

“Actually, yes, there is one more thing,” she said as her stomach filled with jitters. This last part was extremely out of character for her. Maybe it was because she didn’t expect they would actually find their way back to each other. Maybe it was because she wanted to take the chance while she still had it. Maybe it was specifically because of the way he’d accepted all of her terms with respect and grace. She didn’t even know for sure if he would agree to it at that point, but she had to ask. 

“Name it,” he said with a smile, still happy to fulfil her wishes. 

With shaky legs, Brienne stood up and started to walk away. Then she stopped and looked back at him. “Before you leave - I want you to fuck me.” As soon the words came out of her mouth she turned away. She wasn’t prepared to see his response. She made her way towards her bedroom without looking back again - she could only hope he was following.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I agonized about how this chapter was going to go from the second I posted the last one. I realized quickly that I was inevitably going to disappoint some, with whatever direction I went. I know it’s not possible to please everyone, but I always give it my best effort. 
> 
> I ended up doing a twitter poll and allowing readers to decide for me. I figured that way I was at least going with the majority. 
> 
> I hope those of you who don’t agree with taking it in this direction are at least able to understand why it could make sense for the characters. And even if you hate the idea completely, maybe you’ll still enjoy the content ☺️ 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind words and continued support. It’s hard to properly express how much it means to me. 
> 
> Happy Mother’s Day to any human or pet moms out there. ❤️❤️

Brienne didn’t even make it halfway down the hall before he caught up. The next thing she knew he had her pinned against the wall and was looking at her with wild, lusty eyes. “Fuck you’re confusing, Woman,” he groaned. “You go from ‘I can’t do this right now’ to ‘fuck me’ - what am I suppposed to think?” He shifted his hips, pressing into her a little harder. “I can’t figure you out - but God,” he sighed. “I really want to.” 

He didn’t give her a chance to reply, but instead attacked her mouth. Passion exploded, like a floodgate was released and everything he was feeling for her came rushing out, all at once. If he didn’t have her securely pinned in place Brienne was pretty sure her knees would have given out from under her. The way Jaime was kissing her was like nothing she’d felt before. The way her body was responding to him was almost ridiculous. The ache she was feeling inside was close to painful, but that only made it more erotic. Her pussy was throbbing with deep yearning, commanding attention. 

The way he tasted made her dizzy, like she had just guzzled a full glass of wine and was reeling with an alcohol buzz. His tongue danced over hers and Brienne couldn’t get enough of him. She honestly didn’t know that a kiss could make her feel this much - it was actually overwhelming and she felt a tingle of relief when he finally pulled away, but that was instantly replaced with a shattering pang of disappointment. 

“I’ll do it,” he announced. “I’ll give you what you want. But on one condition.” 

“What’s the condition?” she asked, her voice hoarse from the lust she was feeling. 

Jaime leaned in and kissed her softly, showing a completely different side of him. “You have to tell me why,” he whispered, nibbling lightly on her earlobe. She felt his tongue on her neck and she moaned. “Why tonight? Why now? And you have to tell me the truth.” 

His hands trailed up and down the outside of her thighs and Brienne wondered how she was supposed to think, let alone speak. “Because I’m horny,” she lied, hoping he would buy that she just wanted her needs satisfied. 

“Nope,” he said, moving his kisses to her jaw. “That’s not it. Try again.” 

She closed her eyes and tried to make the fire inside her die down some, but it was no use. How could she answer his question truthfully when she hadn’t even been fully honest with herself about it? “I told you I wanted to be in control of myself again,” she whispered. “Isn’t getting what I want a good way to prove I’m in control again?” 

“Mmm, better,” he breathed, reaching up to fondle one of her breasts. “But I still don’t believe you. Try again.” 

“Jaime -” Her words ended in a moan when he found her other breast. What would it hurt to tell him the truth? She knew exactly why she was asking him to fuck her, she just needed to admit it, accept it and then tell him - and she would get what she wanted so desperately. “I asked you to fuck me because -” She hesitated. Why was it so hard to say? She was admitting her insecurity and possibly offending him all in one statement, that’s why. She squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back, letting him suck on her neck softly. “Because I’m scared this might be the only chance we’ll get. I’ve pushed you away for the foreseeable future and you’re going to find someone else who won’t push you away.” 

He stopped kissing her and drew back. “We have a winner,” he said, smiling at her. “I believe you.” She was thankful that he didn’t seem to be offended that she didn’t trust him. Brienne hated that she couldn’t just put her faith in him, but she was very much a realist. Jaime doesn’t owe her anything. So if a better option were to come along, like perhaps the adorable brunette that’s playing his eventual love interest on the series, why wouldn’t he move on? Trust wasn’t something she gave away easily anymore. She’d been burned too many times in her life. He hasn’t done anything wrong, but she simply needed more time to get there. 

He took a step back and grabbed her hand. She gave him a look remembering their earlier conversation, but he just shrugged. She let him have it, because her other requests certainly couldn’t begin until afterwards anyway. He led her down the hall and pointed towards her bedroom door, she nodded to let him know he had the right room. When they were inside he turned to face her. “I’m not going to fuck you Brienne,” he said. His words felt like a punch to her stomach. She couldn’t breathe and her legs felt weak. Her cheeks burned red and she couldn’t look at him. This was mortifying. He gave her hand a gentle tug to get her attention. “But I will make love to you,” Jaime added softly. She gasped in shock, and the sensation of emotional whiplash consumed her. “All I’ve done for the last decade is fuck,” he said bitterly. “Because no one I’ve been with has mattered enough for more than that. So no, I won’t just fuck you - because you deserve more. You see this as an ending - a goodbye - and I get why you think that. I don’t hold it against you. But, I swear it’s not. To me, it’s a beginning.” He looked down at their hands and played with her fingers sensually. 

Brienne didn’t know what to say, but she suddenly felt so light. Not trusting he would wait until she was ready was like a weight on her body and soul, but after what he just said - she believed him - and that had lifted the weight, allowing her to feel a new sense of freedom. 

“Before we do this, are you sure?” He asked. “Are you absolutely sure?” She nodded, but he wasn’t done. “Have you considered how much harder this is going to make it for both of us to stick to the rest of your plan?” She hadn’t allowed herself to even bother to think that far ahead. And while he was probably right about this making it harder, she was still convinced they could handle it. 

“We’ll focus on work and get through it,” she said softly. Then she looked him right in the eye and spoke confidently. “I’m sure.” 

He gave a slight nod of his head and then quickly pulled off his shirt. Even though she had seen him shirtless before there was something different about it this time, knowing that she would get to touch that sexy body. He undid his belt and jeans and then pushed them off, leaving him in a pair of underwear similar to the ones he’d given her to wear the day before. She let her eyes wander to his junk and she could see he was already aroused. Sizzles of electricity sparked all over her body. She knew what was under there, but she still couldn’t wait to see. 

He didn’t show her though, not yet. Instead he reached for her blouse and slowly started to undo the buttons, one by one. The restraint he was using to not just rip the shirt off her body was remarkable and she realized it was likely that dichotomy in his mind between fucking and making love. When her shirt hung open he pushed it off and then sunk to his knees, kissing his way down her body. Brienne had moments where she couldn’t breathe as he slowly stripped off her clothing. He was gentle, delicate even, and he made sure to kiss or caress every area he exposed. 

She knew the air in the room was cold as she stood there in her bra and panties, but her body was anything but. She felt like she was on fire, inside and out. When he moved behind her and undid her bra Brienne looked down to see her nipples puckered and hard as it fell away. She squirmed when Jaime touched one, just lightly, with the tip of his finger, but the erogenous area was just so sensitive, especially with how turned on she was. When he bent his head and licked the other she sucked in a breath and then let out a long, deep sigh. When she squirmed again she could feel how wet she was and knew she was already soaking her panties with desire. 

Jaime led her to the bed with her panties still on, both of them wearing only their underwear, and he laid her down. Very gently he eased her legs apart and this time she could feel the cool air because of how damp the material was. He slipped a hand down the inside of her thigh and she tensed with anticipation. He rubbed gentle circles on her delicate skin and Brienne closed her eyes with another sigh that she just couldn’t hold back. He traced his fingertips along the edge of her panties, along the crease of her legs and right down to the middle. She squirmed, aching for him to touch her, wishing he’d already taken them off. 

The ache was almost unbearable, yet the sensation was so erotic she didn’t want it to end - ever. His hand moved away and Jaime ducked down and buried his face between her legs, exploring that same area with his tongue. She could feel him, working along the edges but this time when he got right to the center he slipped the material aside and dipped his tongue right into her folds. “Shit,” she moaned, feeling her body react with a jolt as more juices flooded to that area. 

He teased her a little longer until he had her writhing. As hard as she tried, she just couldn’t make herself stop moving. Finally he stood up and reached for her panties, tugging them down her long legs and off. She was completely exposed to him now, at his mercy, and for some reason she didn’t feel the least bit nervous. Maybe it had something to do with the smile on his face, or the look of lust in his eyes, or the sight of his fully erect penis when he stepped back and took off his underwear. They were both exposed and vulnerable, yet it felt so natural. She couldn’t remember a first time with a man that she hadn’t been a nervous wreck. Not that there were a lot of men in her past, but she’d been through a few first times and none of them compared in any way to what she felt with Jaime. 

He seemed very content to take the lead, so she let him. Perhaps that was yet another reason she didn’t feel the least bit anxious. He wanted to please her, it was obvious, and it made her feel so cherished and desired. Jaime got into bed, stretching out beside her. His erection brushed her hip and he rubbed it against her. They both moaned, almost in unison. The sexual tension was thick and heavy, but he wasn’t ready to break it just yet. 

Jaime grazed her stomach lightly with his fingertips and then found her lips. They laid there, side by side, completely naked, but just kissing, for a long time. As much as she wanted him and he clearly wanted her too, it was a really special moment for them both to find the restraint to just enjoy the intimacy and pleasure of deep, lusty kisses. 

When he moved to her neck he also shifted his hand down between her legs. When he sunk a finger inside her Brienne gasped and then moaned. Her attention immediately shifted from his hot mouth lavishing her neck to his hand exploring her pussy. “You’re so wet,” he breathed, as he nuzzled her cheek with his nose. He added a second finger and slowly moved in and out until she was lifting her hips, unable to control herself from bucking against his hand. When he pulled them out and touched her clit Brienne was done. She hadn’t even realized how close she was to coming until he rubbed her swollen nub lightly in a circular motion. 

Her body jerked and the second it did he put his fingers back inside her, giving her pussy something to clench as it throbbed and pulsed. “God you’re spectacular,” he whispered, when her eyes fluttered open. 

He sat up and moved to his knees and she couldn’t take her eyes off his cock, so thick, hard and full. She reached for it boldly, dying to feel him throb in her grip. As soon as she wrapped her hand around his girth she felt exactly what she wanted and he groaned loudly, biting his lip. His breathing changed when she stroked him slowly until he was fully panting and looked like he could barely hold it together. This is control, she thought. And she liked how it felt. She actually could have taken over at that point, but she also liked how it felt to be the one who was doted on, so she reluctantly released him and let him continue. 

Jaime moved between her legs, gently easing them apart, while still looking like he was on the verge of reckless abandon. He softly grazed the insides of her thighs again as he lined himself up. She couldn’t help but appreciate all the little details of his lovemaking. He truly wanted her to feel special and it showed. It really is so much different than fucking, she realized. 

When he was finally ready he moved into her slowly, yet deliberately, it was almost excruciating, but still felt unbelievable at the same time. Once he had pushed all the way in, right to her core, and was fully sheathed by her body Jaime let out a quiet, content sigh. It was another of those little things that just made it even more sensual and this one wasn’t even planned. Neither of them could control the sounds that were coming out of them. 

It felt so good, the way he stretched and filled her up perfectly. His cock reached deep and she couldn’t even imagine the places he was going to hit when he finally started to move. After a moment for both of them to catch their breath he did finally move, just slightly and once again they moaned almost at the same time. 

Jaime pulled his shaft all the way out and then slowly penetrated her again. The third time he did it Brienne whimpered. To feel that first moment of union, over and over again, was so erotic she couldn’t hold back. Everytime he would push deep she would moan and Brienne noticed it was like he would try to push even deeper the next time. His pace was slow and steady, but she didn’t mind because it allowed her body time to slowly start that build again. She would have a second orgasm, she knew she would, she could already feel the fire raging. What she hadn’t been expecting was the emotional reaction she was having. Sex, fucking, it was about physical pleasure, but what Jaime was doing, it was something more. It wasn’t just their bodies that were connected, but the way he took such care of her connected them on a much deeper level. 

He stopped moving, his cock deep inside her and leaned down to kiss her lips. He also caressed her cheek and gave her a really soft, happy smile. Jaime held her gaze and then he started to move again, still slowly just like before. Before long she was panting with desire yet again, but so was he. They were both nearing the peak of their climb. He increased his speed a bit and her panting got louder. “That feels so good,” she hissed, fighting to keep her eyes open because she loved the way he was looking at her. “Oh God,” she gasped loudly, finally giving in and squeezing her eyes shut. “I’m so close,” she whimpered. Brienne wasn’t one to talk a lot during sex, but it just felt right. 

Once he knew she was about to come Jaime must have taken that as a sign to finally let go of his restraint. He held her thighs for leverage and started to pump harder and faster. Suddenly her entire world was nothing but a blur, a delightful, euphoric, swimming-in-blackness blur. She was completely lost in how good it all felt, body, mind and soul, so lost that she sadly missed the moment he came. She’d wanted to see the look on his face, but she missed her chance. 

The disappointment faded quickly because his afterglow face was something quite magical. There was a sleepy smile on his lips and his beautiful eyes were closed as he snuggled against her side, coming full circle to where things had started. They didn’t speak afterwards because no words were necessary - their bodies had already said everything that needed to be said. 

Brienne didn’t know how long had passed when he finally got up and climbed out of bed. But she did notice how quickly she felt the chill of his absence. She fought with herself and somehow managed to keep all the questions and confusion at bay. She didn’t want to cheapen what they had shared by doing her usual play by play analysis. 

Once he was dressed he came over and gave her a sweet, tender kiss and then tucked her in. He actually pulled the covers over her shivering body and made sure he was leaving her cozy and comfortable. “I’ll abide by your terms,” he said, speaking the first words between them in a long time. “You just tell me where you’re ready.” She nodded and gave him a soft smile. He stopped at the door and looked back at her. “Night,” he whispered, hesitating like he really didn’t want to leave, anymore than she wanted him to. “And Brienne,” he added. “I promise you that won’t be the last time we make love.” 

She nodded again and whispered “Good night.” It was all she could manage while choked with emotion. She listened as he left, and when she knew he was gone she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep with the smell of him filling her senses and visions of what they had just shared dancing through her head. 

Brienne woke early the next morning with a smile as she stretched and yawned, determined to maintain that happiness and not fall into the darker parts of her mind. Jaime’s presence was somehow still in the room and part of her hoped it would stay there to comfort her until she was finally ready to have him back again for real. Brienne was still smiling when she reached for her phone. She looked at the screen to find several messages, way more than she would ever wake up to unless something good happened - or something bad. She quickly opened one. It was from Podrick. 

By the time she finished reading it she was shaking and her stomach lurched. _Did you hear the news? Jaime Lannister was in a motorcycle accident last night and they haven’t released his condition yet. <\i>_

_She jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom, making it just in time to throw up violently into the toilet as Jaime’s words rang through her mind - _I promise you that won’t be the last time we make love. <\i> You better keep that fucking promise, she thought, as the tears consumed her.__


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I always struggle with chapter 13s! Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the patience and I promise I’ll get back in my groove and make the next few chapters better.

Brienne pulled herself together long enough to take a shower and get dressed, but once she was all ready for work she couldn’t make herself leave the house to drive there. She paced and sat, and paced and sat, checking social media and any entertainment news outlet she could think of to see if there had been an update. The only positive she could think of at that point was that nothing had come out that he’d died - so no news was good news. 

She opened her text messages and realized that if she didn’t reply to some of them soon they would start calling her. Brienne sent Pod a quick formal text saying she was sorry to hear about Jaime and to let her know if he heard anything. Then added a second text to let him know she wouldn’t be in until later. She didn’t bother saying why because it wasn’t uncommon for her to do some work from home or attend meetings out of the office before coming in. There was no way Pod would make a connection that her late arrival had anything to do with Jaime. 

She also replied to Dany, Ellaria and Sansa with similar texts and then set her phone down, only to pick it back up again. With her hands shaking she typed a text to Jaime - _I heard about the accident. Please let me know you’re okay._ She stared at the screen. The message was delivered, but of course it didn’t change to read. Finally she gave up and set the phone down. 

10 seconds later she picked it up and called him, her heart pounding with anxiety. It rang 4 times and went to voicemail. “This is Jaime, leave me a message.” She quickly hung up with a sigh. Barely 5 minutes later she called again and after the beep she left a message. “Hi, it’s Brienne. Please call me when you get this. I’m worried.” After she hung up she wished she had erased it and said something a little less desperate sounding. He’ll understand though, won’t he? She wondered. The man had just left her house after a very intimate encounter between them and she woke up to find out he’d been in an accident - of course she was going to be worried about him. “Who am I trying to convince?” she wondered. 

She was too focussed on the accident to even think about the night before. Is he in a coma? Disfigured? Paralyzed? Concussed? Of course she thought of all the worst possible scenarios first. Usually the media was all over these things. She couldn’t believe there hadn’t been an updated press release of any kind yet. Surely Jaime’s PR team would be on it. That only made her think things were worse rather than better. It had to be bad if they weren’t releasing details. 

It was only 8am though. People weren’t even out of bed yet, most wouldn’t even know. The pacing started again and she couldn’t control the jittery feeling inside of her. I have to do something. I need to know what’s going on. 

A thought popped into her mind, that she immediately pushed away - the pilot. No. She couldn’t even allow herself to think about that until she knew Jaime was alright. That was all that mattered. It was hard to keep the pilot out of her mind though, because it had been a constant focus for quite some time. 

Brienne really wasn’t the impulsive type, so she surprised herself when she suddenly stopped pacing, grabbed her car keys, purse and phone, hopped in the car, then headed off in the opposite direction of work. “What am I doing?” She moaned as she turned onto Jaime’s street. “He’s probably not even here.” If he was though, that had to be a very good sign. She chewed her lip and made the turn into his driveway. “I really need to stop talking to myself,” she muttered. 

As she approached the gate she could see that Jorah was there and she felt an instant sense of relief. Surely he would know something. But would he be able to tell her? It all seemed so secretive for some reason. She pulled up and stopped. “Uh hey, I heard about the accident,” she said. “Is he here?” She asked hopefully. 

“Actually he is,” Jorah replied with a nod. The relief hit her so hard she gasped and it brought tears to her eyes, which made him smile at her. “He’s okay,” Jorah added, reaching out to pat her hand. “But Twinzilla is with him and he’s high on painkillers, so I don’t know if you want - “

Brienne quickly shook her head. There was no way in hell she was going anywhere near Jaime with his sister around. She allowed herself an internal chuckle at the ‘Twinzilla’ comment. Clearly Cersei wasn’t a favorite with Jaime’s employees. “No, I’ll wait. I tried to call him, but it went to voicemail. I’m sure he will call when he can.” 

“His phone was destroyed in the accident. I picked him up from hospital this morning and the whole drive home he was going on about how he couldn’t call you and he would never see you again because he didn’t have your phone number,” Jorah said with an amused snort. “The drugs are really doing a number on him.” His eyes shifted and he leaned in. “But just to warn you, I don’t think sissy was too happy about how much he was talking about you. She has a tendency to, uh, let’s say - interfere, with Jaime’s relationships. I shouldn’t be saying any of this,” he added quickly, backing away with a sigh. “But I like you and I just wanted you to be prepared.”

“Oh, well, we’re not, uh, it’s not like that,” she said, blushing. “Is he okay?” She continued, trying to shift the focus. “What happened?”

“He’ll live,” Jorah nodded. “He had to have surgery last night. They put a plate and a couple pins in his right wrist. Other than that, he’s a bit banged up, but nothing major.” Brienne’s heart started to pound. Jaime had a broken wrist, which meant a cast. Which meant - no. Stop thinking about that. “He saved a kid’s life though,” Jorah added. “A teenager on a skateboard on the sidewalk wiped out at exactly the wrong time. Jaime had to swerve to avoid him and ended up hitting the curb, then losing control. Could have been a lot worse, there was traffic coming the other way.” 

“Oh my God,” she whispered. She didn’t want to think about how much worse it could have been. “Can I ask one more question?”

“Of course,” he replied. 

Brienne was curious and she had to know. “Why is it taking so long to get out in the press? Things don’t normally take this long with a big celeb like Jaime.”

“His PR manager is out of the country. But she’s on it now so I expect there will be an update at any time,” Jorah explained. Well, so much for any conspiracy theory she’d been anticipating. It was just a simple explanation after all. 

Brienne thanked him for all his help and then quickly scribbled her cell number onto a piece of paper. “Can you make sure he gets that?”

“Of course Ms. Tarth.” Jorah really was a sweet man and it made her happy that Jaime did have some good people in his life. 

Brienne left Jaime’s and headed to work. By the time she got there the news had come out and people were buzzing about what was going to happen with their new star in a cast. Brienne was already sick of it by the time she got to her floor so she trudged into her office, asked Dany to make sure she wasn’t disturbed, and locked her door.

Now that she knew Jaime was okay her head was already moving into damage control mode. Everyone was freaking out, assuming the worst. She knew she needed to update them but she had to figure out what the fuck they were going to do first. She didn’t get far when her cell rang.

“Hello?” She said, smiling already because she knew it was Jaime. There were butterflies in her stomach that she tried to ignore. If she was going to get through this she really needed to figure out how to control those feelings he brought out in her. 

“I am so sorry,” he moaned. “I’m a failure. I ruined everything. I’m a big, broken wristed - is that a word? - fuck up.” Wow, Jorah was right about the pain meds. Jaime was higher than a kite. 

“We’re going to figure something out,” she replied. “It’s going to be okay.”

“No it’s not,” he wailed, with a sniffle. “It’s over. It’s all over. I can’t jerk off like a champ with my left hand. I’m good, but not that good. And how would I hide this big lump of plaster to film the rest of the episode? It’s over, the end, finito. My career as a porn star - over before it began.” 

“Are you alone?” Brienne asked, wondering who might be listening to the trainwreck. 

“Yes. Cersei went to make me something to eat. But she can’t cook so I might die anyway. My life is over,” he groaned. 

“Listen, why don’t you get some sleep and we can talk once those pain pills wear off okay?” She said gently. 

“Why are you so nice? Why aren’t you mad at me? You’re perfect, like a sunset - or a - a - rainbow. A sunset rainbow,” he sighed. “Or a cute puppy. Oh, oh, a baby goat. That’s what you are, an adorable baby goat that makes everyone smile.” It was actually pretty funny listening to the number the meds were doing on him, but she still felt bad that he was so anxious. “You know who isn’t a cute baby goat? My sister,” he whispered. “She’s scary like a - like uh, oh - like a T-Rex. Rarrrr,” he growled. She had to bite her lip hard to not laugh. “Oh God, she’s back,” he hissed. “She’s staring at me with big green t-Rex eyes. Fuck. Gotta go.” 

The phone went dead and Brienne finally let herself laugh. She needed that, even if it was at his expense. She spent the next couple hours working through all her messages just for a distraction from the anxiety of the big problem they were facing. Then she sent out an email to all staff announcing a team meeting the next day at 3pm. She needed to buy herself some time to come up with a plan. 

Just after 4 she heard a commotion outside her door. “No, please don’t, Brienne asked that she not be disturbed,” she heard Dany say. 

“I have to see her.” It was Jaime, sounding far more coherent than he had several hours earlier. 

Brienne got up and walked to the door. She pulled it open and waved off Dany. “It’s fine. He can come in.” She stepped aside and let Jaime pass and then shut the door behind him. “You look like shit,” she said, as soon as he turned around. “Please tell me you didn’t drive.” There were bruises on his face and she could see patches of road rash on his exposed areas of skin. On his right hand was a white cast that went halfway up his arm. 

“Jorah drove me. Brienne, I am so sorry about this,” he said, ignoring the rest. “I had to see you in person. I need you to know how awful I feel.” 

“It’s okay,” she started.

“It’s not,” he shook his head. “Now you have to find a new lead actor and time is ticking. I know you have a deadline coming and you need to start filming the pilot. I guess it was meant to be that I didn’t sign the contract after all.” 

“We aren’t finding a new lead actor,” she said. “We have our lead actor.”

Jaime looked at her sadly and lifted the cast. “And what do you plan to do about this?” 

She smiled at him. Just before he’d arrived she had come up with a plan. And she felt even more confident by the second that it could really work. It would take a lot of last minute tweaking and all hands on deck, but she was sure it would be fine and not impact the pilot. “Do you trust me?” She asked softly. 

He looked at her a bit wearily. “You know I do.” 

“Good, then I want you to come here tomorrow as planned, and find a way to sign your contract with that monstrosity on your writing hand - and then you have a staff meeting to attend at 3pm, where I’m going to lay out the new plan,” she explained. 

“Are you sure?” He asked. “I would understand if you want to find someone new.” 

Brienne shook her head. “You’re exactly what I need.” We, she meant we. But she said ‘I’ instead and they both noticed. 

With all of that other stuff aside and her mind in a better place about the future of the pilot she was suddenly struck with the fact that he was beaten up and damaged, but he was okay. It could have been a very different story. Brienne took a step closer. Jaime didn’t move. He was looking at her curiously as she took another step and then wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back right away, and she could feel how grateful he was. But she was also grateful. Grateful he was okay. Grateful he was alive. And grateful he was in her life. “I’m glad you’re not dead,” she whispered, holding him tightly, with her eyes closed. 

She could feel his stubble against her cheek and his heart pounding along with hers. They were in the danger zone, she knew it. “Isn’t this against the rules?” He whispered as he traced a light circle on her back with his fingertips. 

“Nope, this is me taking control,” she replied, not ready to let go quite yet. 

“It’s nice,” he said with a happy sigh. 

“Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again, okay?” Brienne said, hugging him just a little tighter again. She knew she might be hurting him, but Jaime didn’t seem to mind and even though her head was screaming ‘danger’ she could let go. 

“I won’t Boss, I promise,” he whispered. Boss. Yes, she was his boss and that’s all she would be for the next little while. As soon as she let go of him she needed to make sure this kind of thing didn’t happen again. Just as soon as she let go - So she hugged him longer and he hugged her right back - because he knew exactly what was on her mind.


	14. Chapter 14

“Thank you all for coming,” Brienne said, once her entire staff was packed into the meeting room the next day. Jaime was at the far end of the table in her direct line of vision, which was actually comforting. She had never enjoyed speaking in front of large groups of people, but she had become used to it - it was part of the job. It helped that she adored every single person in the room. They were all anxious and worried about the future of the pilot because it mattered to them, almost as much as it mattered to her. 

She glanced to her left and gave Davos a smile. As her dad’s dearest friend he had been a constant presence in her life since she was a little girl. He reached out and gave her hand a quick, reassuring squeeze. Not once had he questioned her ability to take over after her father’s passing, nor had he been upset that he wasn’t given the task. Many expected he would step in, but the choice was hers and he supported her every step of the way. 

“As you all know,” she continued. “Jaime was in a motorcycle accident and will be in a cast for six to eight weeks, which presents some challenges considering we have deadlines to get the pilot over to the people at Netflix.” She glanced at Jaime, who mouthed ‘I’m so sorry.’ Somehow she held back the smile from his distraction and kept talking. “I think I have come up with a solution, but it’s going to take some work and I want to get your feedback first.” 

Brienne took a deep breath. “I know we all agree that Jaime is the perfect choice for our male lead. We need him.” There were collective nods all around the room and most of them glanced over at him. She noticed the hint of a cocky smile on his face, but she couldn’t blame him. “So what I’m proposing is, first of all - we use his audition to replace filming that first scene.” There was a bit of rumbling and some nodding. “I know it’s going to result in changing up the bedroom set for the remainder of the series which I’m confident we can manage, but I need to know if the editing department, both video and sound, can make this work? Theon first?” 

She looked over at Theon Greyjoy who was the head of the audio team. “Yeah, for sure,” he nodded. “We can just run an instrumental track over the original audio, or we could even have Jaime come in and record what we need and we can mix that in. We’ll make it work, no problem at all.” 

“Great,” she replied, feeling the knot in her stomach ease slightly. “Varys?” She turned her attention over to the video department. Varys was a magician who could literally manipulate anything into a masterpiece, so she had no doubt that he would be on board. 

He was already nodding. “I do enjoy a good challenge,” the bald man said, actually looking intrigued. She could see the wheels turning in his mind already. “I might even be able to darken the right parts so you won’t have to worry about that set change.” Brienne hadn’t even thought about that possibility. The bedroom set they had used for Jaime’s audition was nothing like the set they were using for the show, but if they could remove enough of the background in the editing there was a chance they could still use the original set, which would save a lot of time and work. 

“You’re amazing,” she said, smiling brilliantly. Things were working well so far. “Now the problem is - how do we hide the cast for the rest of the pilot, and possibly the next episode or two if Netflix orders the full season?” 

“When they order the full season,” Podrick corrected her. Brienne gave him a grateful nod, then she gave them all a minute to think about her comment. She heard some mutters about whether they could use CGI or something like that before she shared her plan. “What I’m proposing is that we work it into the script,” she announced, silencing the room. 

“Completely revise the script?” Someone asked from the back. 

“Just tweak it,” Brienne replied. “We write some sort of accident into the pilot that would leave him in a cast and then we alter any of the scenes that might be affected by him wearing a cast. I actually don’t think there are any in the pilot that would matter, so for the time being we would just have to add a way for him to end up with a broken wrist and worry about the rest when necessary.” She risked a glance at Jaime and felt her heart swell at how impressed and relaxed he seemed. She knew he was feeling immense guilt, even though it was just an accident. She could tell that her plan was relieving him of some of that burden and that made her even more happy. “So, writers? You got this?” 

She looked at the head writer, a wildly talented young man named Gendry. He shrugged, with a grin on his handsome face, “it’s what we do.” 

“Okay then - “ Brienne looked around the room and she could see the relief and building excitement on so many faces - mirroring exactly how she was feeling. They had all gone from a sense of dread and worry to hopeful again and it was amazing to feel that way herself, but also to know she was able to give the rest of them that too. “Unless anyone has any questions -” She hesitated to give them a chance to speak up, but continued when no one did. “Let’s get to work.” 

The room cleared quickly, with most leaving right away. There were so many jobs to do to prepare and even more would come as soon as the writers provided the revisions. Podrick hung back to talk to her, while Dany and Davos chatted off to their left. Jaime also stayed put at the end of the table, speaking to several people as they left, likely receiving welcomes and get well soon messages. 

“Well you just proved once again why you were born to do this,” Podrick commented. 

Brienne shrugged off the compliment. “I just come up with the ideas, it’s the rest of you that make them happen.” 

“Just take the praise for once in your life,” Podrick said, reaching out to pat her arm. “You’re amazing and you deserve to hear that.” 

“Thank you,” she said with a smile. He left, followed by Dany and Davos, leaving just her and Jaime in the meeting room alone. “You’re free to go now,” she said, giving him an amused look as she gathered her things. 

Jaime leaned back in his chair and glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was around. “How did you know the audition clip would even work?” he asked, with a sly grin. 

“I heard how amazing you were,” she lied, trying to ignore his obvious implication. 

“You watched it,” he accused her, standing up and walking slowly in her direction. 

“I did not,” she replied, avoiding eye contact because she knew she was a terrible liar. 

“Yes you did,” Jaime said. Without looking she could feel his presence and knew he was close. “What I’m more interested in is why? You could have just come to the audition.” 

She knew she was busted so she tried a different route. “There was so much talk about how incredible you were that I was curious.” 

“Just curious about my acting skills, hmm?” he said softly. He was flirting. He was totally breaking the rules. But she liked it, so she didn’t stop him. 

She finally looked into his eyes. “Yep, just making sure we were making the right choice.” He held up his cast and gave her a look. “You’re still the right choice,” she said with a sigh. “You need to stop feeling guilty. I fixed it. Everything is going to be just fine. Everyone is excited and they are really, really good at their jobs.” 

“That’s because they have an incredible boss,” he said softly. Brienne flushed. First Pod, now Jaime - she couldn’t handle that much praise in one day. “I have an incredible boss,” he added. “Now that I’ve scribbled something that resembles a signature on that contract.” 

“I saw,” Brienne said with a laugh. “Please don’t sue me for anything, because I don’t think anyone is going to believe that’s actually your signature.” 

“As long as you don’t try to fire me, we’re good,” Jaime replied, taking a seat on the edge of the table. 

Brienne was quiet for a moment. There was something she’d been wanting to ask him since the day before. “Jaime - does the T-Rex know about us?” 

“The T-Rex?” he said, looking confused. Slowly it came to him. “Oh my God, she was so mad I called her that,” he laughed, but didn’t say anymore. 

“You didn’t answer my question,” Brienne said firmly. 

“I said a lot of stupid shit with the anesthesia and oxy,” he muttered. “I don’t remember a lot of it.” Her chest tightened with anxiety. “But I really don’t think I said anything about the other night.” 

“How do you know that?” she asked, feeling sick to her stomach. 

“Because I know my sister and from some of the things she said - “ He paused, lost in thought. “She suspects, but she doesn’t know for sure,” he said confidently. “I’m positive.” Jaime eyed her for a moment. “What if she did know though?” 

Brienne chewed at the inside of her lip. “It just makes me a little nervous, that’s all,” she said with a shrug. She didn’t want to mention what Jorah had told her and break his trust. “She clearly isn’t my biggest fan.” 

“How about you let me worry about the T-Rex, okay? I can deal with her. I’ve been doing it my whole life.” But how successful have you been? Brienne wondered. She had a feeling he wasn’t as capable of handing his sister as he thought he was. Jaime stood up. He was closer now and it made her forget how to breathe. “And don’t worry - I won’t tell her anything until there’s something to tell.” He licked his lips. It was innocent - well, maybe, maybe not. 

“Thank you,” she got out. 

“This is even harder than I thought it would be,” he whispered. His voice was sad and it made her heart ache. “I’ll do it - like I promised. But I just wanted you to know that.” 

“I do know,” Brienne replied, closing her own eyes for a moment, just so she didn’t have to see the pain in his. 

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Jaime said, backing off some. “So, you’ll let me know when I start filming?” 

“Yeah, of course. Yara or Petyr will call soon.” Yara Greyjoy, Theon’s sister, was directing the pilot episode and Petyr Baelish was producing the whole series. 

“Will you come and watch?” Jaime asked, heading towards the door. “I mean, if you’re interested in seeing me work - you know, with my clothes on.” He grinned at her and chuckled. 

“Fuck you,” Brienne replied, though she couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

Jaime paused at the door. “So listen, I’m having a party this weekend,” he started. Before he even asked she was already shaking her head. “Come on. Please? Bring Podrick. I like him. Dany too if you want. And that sexy brooding guy with the pretty hair that she’s clearly in love with.” She was still shaking her head. “At least think about it, okay? There will be lots of important people there. Think of it as a chance to network, make some connections.” 

“I hate parties,” she said. 

“Me too,” he replied. 

Brienne was confused. “Then why the fuck are you having one?” 

Jaime smiled and walked out the door, then popped his head back in. “To give me an excuse to invite a friend over.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys enjoy this one better than the last. Sorry about that 😳 I’ll try to do better ❤️❤️ Thanks for sticking with me 😘

“So I heard we’re invited to a party?” Podrick said casually the next morning when he arrived. 

Brienne looked up from her papers. “Nope. No party.” 

“But Jaime said we were all invited -” he started. 

“Oh he did, did he?” she drawled. “I’m going to kill him,” she added under her breath. “Well you can go if you want, but I’m not.” 

Podrick looked hopeful. “He may have also mentioned that our invitation hedges on you being there.” Brienne sighed dramatically. “Come on, think of all the celebs that will be there,” he said eagerly. “Once the series gets picked up we have a couple huge characters we still need to cast.” 

“I am not good at schmoozing with celebrities and I hate parties,” she replied indignantly. 

“You can leave the schmoozing to Dany and I. Just come and have a few drinks, sit by the pool and people watch. You love doing that and I’m sure there will be some highly entertaining people to observe,” he pleaded. “Please? I don’t ask you for much, you know that, but I really want to go to this party.” 

“The guilt card? Really?” she scowled at him. Pod gave her a sheepish grin. “Fine. But if I hate it, we’re leaving.” 

“Thank you,” he gushed. “We’ll make it worth your suffering - I promise. I have to go tell Dany and Jon.” 

Two days later she was sitting in the back seat of Jon’s SUV pulling up to Jaime’s front door. Jon had agreed to drive so the rest of them were free to drink. I’m going to need something strong to get through this, Brienne thought. To make matters worse - it was a fucking pool party. There would be all kinds of gorgeous models in skimpy bikinis and buff guys with their shirts off, all while she was trying to hide under an umbrella, reapplying sunscreen every 20 minutes so she didn’t burn too badly. 

The first buff shirtless guy to greet them was Jaime of course. She watched him do the dudebro hug thing with Jon and Podrick, graciously welcoming them. Then she watched him give Dany a peck on the cheek. She was next and she held her breath. “Hey,” he said softly, smiling at her. “I’m so happy you’re here.” Jaime gently took her hand and then leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek, just like he’d done with Dany. When he backed away he gave her a look, like he wanted to make sure it was okay that he’d done that, so Brienne gave a little nod and his smile got bigger. Her heart was fluttering and there was nothing she could do to stop it. She had seen the man naked, yet it still strongly affected her to see him with no shirt and swim trunks that sat low on his hips. His dark blonde hair was messy and he was deeply tanned - just like the typical California boy he was. She had noticed the boards the last time she was at his place, yet she just made the connection that he was probably a surfer too, just like her. 

“If you want to head out by the pool there’s a buffet set up and a bar out there so grab some food and a drink and make yourself comfortable.” Jaime had other guests coming in behind them, so Dany, Jon, and Pod started to leave, but before she could follow Jaime caught her arm. “Save me a seat with you for later?” he said. She nodded. “Thanks.” He leaned in close and whispered, “These other people are going to get annoying really fast.” His hand brushed hers as he moved to walk away and she noticed his slight hesitation. 

Brienne took a deep breath and tried to ignore how badly she wished she could hold his hand the entire time for comfort. She hated to admit any weakness, but this was living hell for her. Before she even caught up to the others out on the pool deck she was already regretting even showing up. It looked like a scene from a music video. Gorgeous people everywhere, drinks in hand, splashing around in the pool, sunbathing, music playing - it was not her scene - not at all. 

“I want to leave,” she whispered when she was close enough to Podrick. Her anxiety was increasing every second. 

He turned and looked at her and she knew as soon as their eyes met that he could tell she was about to freak out. “Hey, look - there’s an empty table with a big umbrella, right over there in the corner. No one is around. Go sit there and take a deep breath. I’ll get you some food and a drink and we’ll just relax. It’ll be okay.” 

Brienne nodded and made a beeline for the table. She was actually able to tuck herself way back into the shade and the table was far enough from the action that she started to calm down a bit. By the time the three of them returned with food and drinks she was feeling much better. 

“Holy fuck, did you see Ygritte at the bar?” Podrick asked. Brienne glanced over and saw the actress’ brilliant red hair shimmering in the sun. “And Melisandre just showed up. Drogo is in the pool - this is insane.” Other than Jaime, those three were probably the biggest celebs in Hollywood. 

“Well you better get your fangirling over now, because you promised you would schmooze and scout us some fresh meat,” Brienne replied, taking a sip of the frozen drink he’d brought her. Something fruity with rum, like a daiquiri of some kind. It was delicious, as was the entire plate of food - cooked by Sam, no doubt. 

Dany had stripped down to a cute bikini right away, looking as good as any of the millionaire celebs with fake boobs strolling around. Her long blonde hair was up in a messy bun and she was wearing sunglasses, but what really made her stand out was the confident way she carried herself. Brienne noticed the way Jon was looking at her, obviously smitten. They would make a strange couple, but it was clear they both had feelings for each other and it was only a matter of time before one of them finally got up the nerve to take the next step. 

She caught a glimpse of Jaime talking to one of the most sought after directors in Hollywood. Can people see how I feel about him when I look at him? She wondered, forcing a neutral face, while those flutters returned to her heart. Every time she looked at him her feelings grew stronger and that scared her. She needed her focus to remain on work, where it should be and Jaime was the ultimate distraction. I really shouldn’t have come, she thought for about the millionth time. 

A couple drinks later there was a commotion in the pool as someone was organizing a new game. She watched Drogo climb out of the pool and look around. The man literally had the body of a God. Even if he wasn’t her type at all, it was hard not to appreciate the way he looked running his fingers through his long, wet hair, with water dripping off his body and his swim trunks clinging to him. He glanced in the direction of their table and smiled, walking towards them. 

“I need a partner for volleyball,” he announced, looking right at Dany. “Come,” he said, holding out his hand to her. Brienne watched her friend’s cheeks flush as she put her tiny hand into Drogo’s large one and let him lead her off. 

“What the fuck,” Jon muttered, clearly annoyed. “Who does he think he is?” 

“Relax, it’s just a game of volleyball,” Podrick said. “But if you’re that jealous - maybe you should get on that sooner, rather than later,” he teased. 

“I’m not jealous,” Jon scoffed. 

“Hey, you,” a voice called from across the pool. Podrick and Jon looked at each other. “Curly hair.” Ygritte was pointing at Jon, who looked like a deer in the headlights. She dove into the pool, swam across and climbed out. She stood right in front of him in her itty bitty bikini. “What’s your name?” 

“Uh, J -Jon. Jon - Snow,” he stammered. 

The pretty redhead smiled at him. “Jon Snow,” she cooed. “You’re cute.” If there was a contest between him and Dany for who blushed harder he won it hands down. “We need one more for volleyball. You in?” Brienne almost snorted out loud at how fast Jon jumped up. Ygritte reached out and wrapped her hand around Jon’s bicep. “Ohhh you’re so strong,” she flirted. “Come on.” She tugged him away just before Brienne and Pod burst out laughing. 

Dany was already perched on Drogo’s shoulders, looking tinier than ever with the big man holding her. Of course Jon was on the other team. Brienne watched him duck under the water and emerge with Ygritte on his shoulders. There were four couples on each side and it was game on. She had no doubt that after this party Jon and Dany would finally admit their feelings because Dany looked every bit as jealous as Jon had when she saw him holding Yrgitte. If only things were that easy, Brienne thought, feeling more bitter than she should have. 

Her and Pod watched for a while, laughing and joking. But the multiple beverages she’d had by that point were catching up and she really needed to pee. “I’m sorry, but I really have to go find a bathroom,” she said to Pod, feeling bad for leaving him alone.

“It’s okay. I see Melisandre is finally alone, so I’m going to put on my big boy pants and go talk to her,” he replied. 

“Good luck,” Brienne said, as she got up and headed for the house. She hadn’t seen Jaime outside in a while and she didn’t see him anywhere inside either as she tried two different bathrooms to find them both full. She really had to pee by that point and whoever was in the bathrooms was taking forever, so she decided to go use the bathroom in his bedroom. She knew Jaime wouldn’t mind, even if she did feel a bit weird about sneaking up there by herself. 

She crept silently into his room and walked towards the bathroom. Just as she was about to reach for the handle the door opened. “Oh,” she gasped at the same time as a cute brunette jumped in surprise. 

“I am so sorry,” Brienne blushed. “All the other bathrooms were full and I, uh, didn’t expect anyone would be up here.” 

The woman smiled. “I knew Jaime wouldn’t mind,” she slurred, clearly quite drunk. “I’ve been in here more than a few times.” Brienne felt her stomach turn. “Jaime and I dated,” she continued. “We decided to take a break a few months ago, but -“ she paused and leaned in. “I think we’re getting back together,” she whispered. “I doubt I’ll be going home tonight.” 

“Oh, okay,” Brienne muttered. She desperately tried not to let the drunken ramblings of a woman she didn’t even know bother her. But she couldn’t help but wonder if there was any truth to what she was saying. Alcohol could make people more truthful or very creative - it could go either way. “I, uh, I really need to use the bathroom,” she said, stepping around the woman. “Enjoy the party.” Brienne quickly shut the door behind her and locked it. 

She looked in the mirror and tried to get her breath back. She felt like she had been punched in the gut. Was it true? Would this woman be spending the night with Jaime? Were they really getting back together? It didn’t make sense if she thought about it logically. But how well did she really know Jaime? Could she trust him? 

“What does it even matter?” She whispered to her reflection. “You pushed him away, you wanted to wait, this was the chance you were taking.” 

She quickly went pee and washed her hands, then took a moment to splash some water on her face. She straightened the swim suit coverup she was wearing and gathered herself. You’re being ridiculous, she told herself, glancing in the mirror one last time before she left the bathroom. 

By the time she got to the bottom of the stairs she was feeling panicked again and she needed a moment before she made her way back outside into the madness. Brienne slipped into the living room and took a seat on the couch, before realizing that was the exact spot she had been when Jaime kissed her for the first time. Her body felt tingly just thinking about it. The way he’d kissed her that night - it was magical. He’d said he couldn’t fake it and she believed him then, so why not now? 

She closed her eyes and thought about how his lips felt on hers. It made her body hum and her cheeks felt warm. She sighed softly and a voice made her eyes fly open. “There you are, I’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Jaime took a seat facing her on the couch. “I’m so sorry. I tried to get over to you several times and kept getting pulled in the other direction. Why are you in here? Are you okay?” He was rambling and it was actually pretty cute. 

“I came in to use the bathroom,” she explained. “And ran into your girlfriend in your bedroom,” she added, in an icy tone. 

“Huh? Who? My what?” He looked confused. But before she could answer he grinned. “You were in my bedroom?” 

Brienne ignored the last part. “Yeah, your girlfriend. Some pretty little thing with brown hair. She said your break was over and she was staying the night.” 

Jaime snorted. “Oh yeah? Well, that’s news to me.” He looked amused but it didn’t make her feel any better. “Brienne, she’s crazy,” he added. “We broke up months ago. It’s over.” 

“Then why is she here?” she huffed. “Why would you invite her?” 

“I didn’t,” he sighed. “She heard about the party and just showed up. I let her stay instead of making a scene,” he shrugged. 

“You sure you didn’t let her stay for a booty call?” she sniffed. Brienne hated this side of herself and it was making her even more mad that she was letting it show, especially to Jaime. 

He shook his head. “Look at me,” he said. Brienne met his eye. “If I wanted a booty call I could get it with pretty much any woman out there -” 

She narrowed her eyes. “Is that supposed to make me feel better?” 

“Yes,” he nodded. “Because there’s only one woman I want -” His voice trailed off and he lightly touched the back of her hand with his fingertip. “And she’s worth waiting for.” Goosebumps covered her body and she felt an ache in her heart. He lifted his hand to her cheek. “I know I’m not supposed to do this, but it’s so hard,” he whispered. “I want to kiss you so badly.” Brienne squeezed her eyes closed. She couldn’t stand to see the longing and desire in his. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” he sighed. 

It hurt her even more to hear him apologize. “I want that too,” she admitted, her eyes still closed, she felt like she had to give him that. “But we c-” 

Before she finished Jaime jumped up from the couch and extended a hand. “Come on,” he said, interrupting her. 

“Where are we going?” she asked, already putting her hand in his. 

“For a drive,” he replied. 

“What? We can’t,” she hissed as he led her towards the front door. “You can’t just ditch your own party.” Brienne looked him up and down. He was still shirtless, but he slipped on a pair of sandals by the door. 

“My Porsche,” he called out to a man outside who was acting as a valet for the party. The man nodded and ran off immediately. Jaime looked over at her and ran his fingers through his tangled hair. “I can. And I will,” he said with a shrug. “No one will even know I’m gone.” 

“But Dany and Pod and Jon,” she protested. 

“They’ll be fine without you,” he said calmly as his shiny red car stopped in front of them. He opened the door for her and Brienne got in. As soon as they took off she felt her anxiety from the party lift off her and she took her first full breath in hours. Suddenly she didn’t care where he was taking her or that Jaime was ditching his guests - she was just thankful to get out of there and maybe even more thankful that it was with him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit of a different feel to it. I wanted to give a little more insight into Jaime, and to give them a chance to develop a sense of trust. This one is a bit squishy 🥰 Hope you enjoy.

“Are you sure you should be driving with that cast?” Brienne asked. “Doesn’t it hurt when you shift? Is it safe?” 

Jaime shrugged. “Nah, it’s fine.” He wiggled his fingers and thumb and then shifted again. “It’ll keep my hand and fingers strong.” He glanced over at her with a little grin and Brienne looked away quickly as her cheeks flushed. 

“You really don’t own anything with an automatic transmission at least?” She drawled. He seemed to be managing everything just fine, but she still had to ask. 

“Oh yeah, but why drive around with a beautiful woman in a Jeep or Denali when you have a Porsche?” He laughed. Her cheeks flushed again. She would never get tired of him calling her beautiful. She looked down at the cast as he moved up another gear. “Don’t worry, we’re not going far,” he added. Brienne had to admit that he really had adapted quickly to having his arm in a cast. He seemed to use his left hand, almost naturally, for most things, like when he’d touched her face earlier and when he grabbed her hand. Part of her wondered if they actually could have filmed his first scene and just hid the cast, but she pushed the thought away. There was no way it would compare to his audition anyway. 

“So where are we going?” she asked, curious if he actually had a plan or if he was just winging it. Not that she really cared, because getting away from the party for a while was all she really needed. She sent Pod a quick text telling him she would be back shortly and to have fun. 

Jaime took a left and headed further away from the city. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” 

She immediately felt her stomach churn. She knew it wasn’t going to be Cersei and she’d already met Jaime’s father, but there was still his younger brother. Brienne wasn’t sure she could handle another Lannister right then. “Uh, who is it?” she asked. 

“You’ll see,” he replied cryptically. “It’s only a few more miles.” Brienne enjoyed the scenery as they drove - the ocean off on the horizon, the sun shining and the fields of grass and wildflowers. She didn’t get out of the city much anymore, so she sometimes forgot how beautiful the surrounding area was. “We’re here,” he announced, turning into a drive. It looked like a farm, but when she saw the house she gasped. It was rustic, but absolutely beautiful. “Open the glovebox,” Jaime said as he slowly crept down the drive. 

Brienne did as requested and saw there were several lego sets in there. “Who are these for?” 

Jaime remained cryptic. “Pick one and I’ll let you give it to him. Brace yourself for a hug though.” 

She wasn’t sure how much she would need to brace herself for a hug from a child. She shrugged and picked a spaceship and astronaut set. Before Jaime even came to a stop there was a large man running towards the car. Jaime glanced over at her and smiled and then got out. 

By the time Brienne was out of the car the man was already hugging Jaime, while he tried to keep his cast out of harm’s way. It was clear right away that the man had special needs. “I brought a friend to meet you,” Jaime told him after the hug was over. Brienne walked around the car to join them. “This is Brienne,” he said. She reached out her hand and was met with a giant hand that shook hers eagerly. “Brienne, meet Hodor.” 

“Hodor,” he echoed with a smile. 

“She brought something for you,” Jaime announced. She presented the Lego set and immediately Hodor’s eyes lit up. He took it from her gently, but the hug that followed was fierce and enthusiastic. “Careful,” Jaime said with a laugh. “You’re squishing her.” 

“It’s okay,” Brienne replied, hugging him back. There was something so sweet and innocent about the man. As soon as he released her he waved at them, turned around and headed towards the house. “I guess he’s leaving?” she chuckled. 

“He’s going to put together the lego set. He’ll want to show us the finished product before we leave,” Jaime explained. She noticed an older woman walking slowly towards them. “Nan,” Jaime called out, heading to her. Brienne followed and watched Jaime hug and kiss the older woman. Then he introduced them. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Brienne,” the woman said, extending a wrinkled hand. 

She shook it. “Likewise,” she replied politely. 

“Where are your clothes?” she asked, looking Jaime up and down. “I heard about the accident,” she added. “I’m sorry.” 

“I’ll bounce back,” Jaime replied with a shrug. “As for the clothes, I was having a few friends over for a pool party and needed a breather from the chaos. So here we are.” 

“Well I don’t think riding is a good idea today,” she said, nodding at his cast. 

Jaime smiled. “No, you’re probably right. Maybe I’ll bring Brienne back another time for a ride, but do you mind if we just wander around for a few minutes until Hodor is done the lego?” he asked. 

“Of course not. I’ll have some lemonade ready for when you get back,” she replied, waddling back towards the beautiful little house. 

Jaime started to walk and she joined him. “Coming here keeps me grounded,” he said, looking out over the property. “I try to visit at least once a week, but it doesn’t always happen.” 

“Are they family?” Brienne asked. 

“No,” he shook his head. “Everyone just calls her Nan and she considers Hodor her grandson. She’s taken care of him since the accident.” Her heart clenched. The accident - implying that Hodor hadn’t always been the way he is now. They wandered a little further and Jaime stopped to lean on a fence. “Acquired brain injury is the official terminology,” he said, looking over at her for a moment. “But it never should have happened,” he added, his eyes looking misty with emotion. 

“Was it a car accident?” she wondered out loud. 

“No, football,” Jaime replied softly. He was quiet again, for quite a while, and Brienne thought he wasn’t going to say anymore, but then he did. He told her the entire story while she listened patiently. “He was just a freshman when it happened. Barely a teenager and already a foot taller and 75 pounds heavier than any other highschool football player in all of Southern California. He was good and every quarterback in the league was scared of him, myself included. He had more sacks in half a season than any defensive end in the history of high school football.” Jaime had a wistful smile on his face. “He didn’t look fast, but fuck, he was quick for a big man.” He rubbed his bare arm, shooing away a bug with his casted hand. “It was the first time our teams met - and it was the last football game he ever played.” 

Brienne felt the sadness of the story weighing on her heart. She could also feel Jaime’s guilt and was curious where it was coming from. “It was near the end of the 2nd quarter and we were down 14. I was trying desperately to get us a touchdown before time ran out. I couldn’t find anyone open so I was trying to buy some time when I saw him coming from the left and a defensive tackle coming from the right. I slid just as he flew at me and - “ Jaime paused again and she could tell he was reliving the moment in his head. “Him and the other player collided, helmet on helmet, and then he fell backwards and hit his head again. He was in a coma for almost 3 months and when he woke up - well - you’ve seen what he’s like now.” 

“Oh my God,” Brienne whispered. “All from a perfectly common football play - what a tragedy.” 

“I should have just taken the hit,” Jaime continued. “If I didn’t get out of the way, it wouldn’t have happened.” There it was - the guilt. 

“Jaime,” she said softly, laying a hand on his bare shoulder. “I know I’m not the first person to tell you it wasn’t your fault.” 

“I know,” he shrugged. “I get that it was an accident, part of the game, but if I had just hesitated a little longer,” he sighed. “Here I am on top of the world, everything I want at my fingertips and Hodor -” His voice trailed off. “He should be in the NFL right now. He should have been setting records and making millions.” 

“I know it’s not much consolation, but he’s clearly happy. He’s healthy and he’s safe, and he has people who love him. Isn’t that all we really need in life?” She leaned in closer to offer some support. 

“I guess, but I just feel like so much was taken away from him,” he whispered. “It’s not fair.”

Brienne nodded in agreement. “Maybe it’s a blessing he doesn’t understand what he lost,” she mused. “If he’d been paralyzed instead for example, he would have to go through life wondering what if? And watch his dreams slip away.” Jaime slipped his left arm around her and pulled her closer. It wasn’t about anything more than comfort so she leaned against him. “You did this, didn’t you? This farm. That house.” She felt him nod. Brienne didn’t know the rest of Hodor’s life situation, but the property they were on and that house were clearly from someone with money. 

“I did it for me,” he admitted. “It was the only thing I could do to help myself feel better about what happened. I make sure they have everything they need. Am I being selfish?” he asked, turning to look at her. 

Brienne shook her head. “No, not at all. You’re being kind and if that helps you too then it’s a win-win.” 

“Thank you,” he replied, looking very appreciative of her support. 

After hearing his story and feeling the emotions he was still struggling with Brienne couldn’t grasp how this was the same man she had heard about for years. She had to ask the question burning in her mind, “Jaime, why do you have the reputation of being a diva? And hard to work with?” 

“Because I am sometimes,” he said softly. 

“How come I’ve never seen it? Not even a hint,” she replied, studying his face as he looked off into the distance again. 

“I’m a bit of a chameleon,” he said, taking a long deep breath. “I let myself be influenced by the people I’m around and the situation. When I surround myself with good people,” he turned and looked at her. “That’s the parts of me that come out.” 

She swallowed the growing lump in her throat. “You think I’m a good person? I own an adult film company, not the most wholesome business to be in.”

“It’s just a business and you run it so smoothly. You’re good at your job, you take it seriously, you have the respect of your employees and you’re open and honest about everything. So yes, I think you’re a good person,” he replied with a nod. “If I’m going to work for you, I need to live up to that standard - and I will.” 

“I believe you,” she whispered. “Thank you for bringing me here,” she added. “And sharing your story.” Jamie had told her he trusted her, but the fact he had shared something so personal really made her believe it was the truth - actions speak louder. She was developing a real sense of trust towards him too but she wasn’t sure how she could show him like he had done for her. 

An idea came to her. There was something she had been putting off for way too long. “I, uh, I have a favor to ask you,” Brienne said, as they started to slowly stroll back towards the house. 

Jaime looked pretty happy just to be asked. “Anything, name it.” 

“I need to go to my father’s house,” she breathed. Even saying the words made her feel sick. “I’ve been putting it off for a really long time. Too long. And it would mean a lot to me if you would come with me.” She fought back the tears. Brienne has been pretty good at holding herself together, particularly at work, but going into his home, feeling his presence everywhere - it was going to break her and she needed someone there. “I’ll warn you now, I’m going to be a mess, so if you’re not up for that -“

“I would be honored to go with you,” Jaime said, his tone so sweet and touching it made her heart flutter. He stopped them by lightly grabbing her wrist. There were tingles on her skin from the contact. How could she want something so badly, have it in her grasp, and still find a way to resist? The way he was looking at her - no one had ever looked at her that way, no one had ever made her feel like the rest of the world just faded away and they were the only two people on earth. 

His eyes were on her lips and she knew what he wanted because she wanted it too. If he kissed her she wasn’t going to stop him - she couldn’t, and he knew that. She already told him she didn’t have the willpower to resist and he could take control back anytime he wanted to. His lips moved closer and she held her breath. She couldn’t move at all. It felt like her mind was split in two and there was a war going on inside her head. While half of her wanted his mouth on hers so badly it made her ache, the other half way praying he wouldn’t do it, hoping he would respect her wishes. 

Brienne closed her eyes. She couldn’t handle the weight of his stare any longer, the lust and desire in his eyes was making her dizzy. She waited, expecting to feel his lips brush hers any second, but when his kiss finally made contact with her skin, it wasn’t on her mouth. Jaime left a lingering kiss in the middle of her forehead. She knew right away it was his way of making a compromise. While he couldn’t stop himself from kissing her, he did it in a way that told her he was trying really hard not to cross the line completely. 

“Thank you,” she whispered afterwards. He simply nodded and Brienne realized they had already made a connection where they didn’t need words to understand one another. 

They walked back to the house and had some sweet, delicious lemonade while Hodor showed them the lego set he’d built. Brienne was amazed at how quickly he was able to put it together and by the countless number of lego structures that filled the room they were in - all gifts from Jaime most likely. It was clear that while some areas of brain function were impaired, there were many that were not. She learned quickly that he could follow simple instructions and was a great help around the farm, working with the farm hands that Jaime paid to care for the land and animals. 

On the drive back Brienne felt better about returning to the party. What she had shared with Jaime that afternoon was special and she held their time together close to her heart. It was worth attending the party to have that time with him, so she could survive a little longer. 

Jaime hit a button on the steering wheel and spoke, “Call Jorah.” She glanced over at him curiously. Jorah answered on the first ring. “Hey, I need a favor. I’m on the way back now, should be there in about 20 minutes. But I need you to find Launa and get rid of her before I return. She shouldn’t be there.” 

“With pleasure,” Jorah replied. “I’m on it.” 

“You didn’t have to do that,” Brienne said softly, once he hung up. 

“She’s probably completely trashed. I don’t need the drama. We - don’t need the drama,” he corrected himself. “Did you save me that chair Boss?” he asked. “Because I’m not leaving your side for the rest of this thing.” 

Brienne smiled and nodded. “Maybe next time you want to spend time with me you can pick something a little less grandiose,” she teased. 

“And you said you’ve never seen my diva side,” Jaime chuckled. Listening to his laugh and seeing the smile on his face she knew the rest of the party wouldn’t be so bad afterall.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought you guys might enjoy a chapter from Jaime’s POV. I thought a little insight into the honest of his intentions with Brienne was important, but I also wanted to show a bit of his unhealthy relationship with Cersei. (Obviously it’s not sexual like the show, but I thought it was important to see their connection and dynamic). 
> 
> Now I need to decide if the next chapter should also be Jaime or switch back to Brienne. If you have any thoughts on the matter please let me know ❤️

Jaime wandered into his sister’s kitchen and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. He took a bite with a loud crunch and she finally looked up from the papers she was reading. “Where are the kids?” He asked. 

Cersei sighed, as if it was an inconvenience to answer him. “Myrcella is with her boyfriend, Tommen went somewhere with Robert, and I haven’t a fucking clue where Joffrey is. In the backyard maybe?” Yeah, probably torturing small animals, Jaime thought. 

“Hmm, well I got that video game Tommen wanted. The one that won’t be released for another month.” He set it down on the counter. “I just took over top spot as favorite uncle.” 

“Yeah, until Tyrion gets him backstage passes for Camilla Cabello again,” she said, rolling her eyes. “How was your party anyway?” 

“It was alright,” he shrugged. The truth was, the best part of the party was when he left with Brienne for a while. 

“Why would you have a pool party when you can’t even swim? And why have a party anyway? I thought you hated stuff like that?” She eyed him suspiciously. 

“I had a tragic accident and it made me want to invite some friends over and celebrate not dying,” he replied. 

“Bullshit,” she scoffed. Unfortunately he couldn’t lie to Cersei. She knew him too well. “Whatever though, I don’t really care.” Phew, dodged that one, he thought. 

“Why are you in such a bitchy mood?” Jaime asked, taking a seat at the table. Before she could answer his phone rang. “Shit, I have to take this,” he said, before answering. “Nan? What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Jaime ignored the huff and eye roll from his sister. 

“No, nothing’s wrong. I have some strange but exciting news,” she replied, sounding like she was about to burst. “Hodor said another word.” 

“What?” Jaime gasped, feeling a smile spread across his face. 

“He’s said it a few times now. I thought my hearing was going at first, but then he said it again - bean,” she explained. “Bean.” 

“Bean?” Jaime repeated. “Why would he say that?” 

“I haven’t got a clue. I was just so excited and wanted to share the good news with you. I haven’t really thought much about what it might mean.” She paused. “I know it’s silly to be this excited about something so insignificant. But he’s only ever said his name for 20 years. I don’t want to get my hopes up but maybe he’ll start saying a few more things too.”

“I’m so glad you called,” Jaime gushed. He knew in the grand scheme of things, it wasn’t much. But it was pretty exciting for anyone who knew Hodor. “Bean,” he said again. Suddenly something struck him. “Oh my God, could he be saying Brienne?” Jaime noticed that caught Cersei’s full attention and he wished he had left the room to take the call.

Nan gasped. “I think you might be right. He’s saying your lady friend’s name. Wow, this is incredible. You must bring her by again sometime, maybe Hodor will say it to her.” 

“I would love to bring her again,” he said, as Cersei’s eyes burned into him. “I’ll let you know when we can make it.” They chatted a little longer and then said their goodbyes. The second he hung up he braced himself for the onslaught he knew was coming. 

“You took your new girlfriend to meet your retarded friend?” She spat. 

Jaime felt his skin prickle. “What the actual fuck is wrong with you?” He snapped. “You can’t use that word.” 

“What? Like I can’t call Tyrion a midget?” She laughed in her cruel, heartless way. “Oh relax, I didn’t say it to his face,” she huffed. “Not that he would have a clue what I’m talking about anyway,” she added under her breath. 

“Fuck off,” Jaime hissed. “I don’t know why I even bother with you,” he added. 

“Because I’m the only one who’s left to love you when you fuck up over and over again,” she said in an icy tone that made his skin crawl. “I can’t keep doing it. I can’t be left to pick up the pieces every single time.” She glared at him. “Stay away from her.” 

He shook his head. “Not happening. And that’s a load of shit - you love picking up the pieces. You fucking live for the moment I come crawling to you. That’s why you figure out a way to sabotage every relationship I’m in.” 

It was her turn to shake her head. “No Jaime, you do that all on your own. You’re going to hurt her, just like you have every other woman you’ve been with. Then the guilt will eat at you and you’ll lose your fucking mind. It happens every - single - time.” 

“Not this time,” he said stubbornly. “She’s different.” It was true that he didn’t have the best track record with women, but it was also the truth that Cersei always managed to find a way to manipulate him into making terrible choices, or plant seeds of doubt. 

Cersei laughed. “She sure is, if you mean she’s ugly, plain and boring.” 

Jaime felt his blood start to boil. He didn’t often stick up to Cersei because it just wasn’t worth the trouble. But there was no way he was letting anyone talk about Brienne that way. “Enough,” he said, slamming his left hand down onto the table so hard she jumped. “She’s beautiful, smart, kind - and she’s special.” 

Not surprisingly, Cersei didn’t back down. “She runs a fucking porn business. She sells movies of people fucking. She makes money from sex. She’s no better than a pimp.” He had his jaw clenched so hard it was aching. “But I guess she’s your pimp now isn’t she? My brother, Oscar award winner to porn star.” 

“I’m not even going to bother trying to explain anything to you,” he said, standing up. “But I swear to God, if you do anything, anything at all, to fuck this up for me - we’re done. You’ll never see me again.” 

Cersei looked amused. “Wow, I think I’m in shock. How did this hag get her hooks so deeply into you?” He didn’t respond. “You fucked her already didn’t you?” She added with a little chuckle. “Of course she would give in to you right away. You’re so out of her league. So you gave her the golden cock and she keeps coming back for more, Hmm?” 

“Stop talking,” he said coldly. 

“Or what?” She pressed. “You’ll run and tell daddy? Oh by the way, he’s on his way over, should be here any minute if you’d like to tell him about how you’re fucking your new boss.” Suddenly she giggled. “Shit, was it like one of those casting call auditions? Is that how she hires her new talent? It’s probably the only way she gets laid.”

“Enough,” Jaime yelled. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. There were so many things that were about to come out of his mouth, things he would never be able to take back. But before he had a chance to say anything his father appeared. Fuck my fucking shit ass fucking life, he thought. “Father,” Jaime addressed him formally with a nod. 

Tywin glared at him coldly. “Have you come to your senses yet?” 

Jaime heard Cersei stifle a laugh and he gave her a look. As much as she threatened, she wouldn’t actually tell Tywin anything. It was an unspoken rule between the two of them and she had never broken it, nor had he, no matter how angry they were with each other. “Nope. I start filming in two days.” 

“Well then, I have nothing to say to you,” Tywin said haughtily. 

“Great, because I was just leaving anyway.” He walked over and pecked Cersei on the cheek. As mad as he was, it was a habit he couldn’t seem to break. She was insufferable and infuriating but she was still his twin, family, and he would always love her. He was serious about never speaking to her again if she caused problems with Brienne. If there was ever a time to draw the line it was for her. She made him feel things he’d never felt before and Jaime wanted the chance to explore those feelings. 

He left Cersei’s place and headed towards home, all the while, trying to find some excuse to pay Brienne a visit. He hadn’t seen her since the party 3 days earlier and it felt like something was missing. 3 fucking days without her and he was going crazy. On top of that, she had a calming effect on him that he was desperate for after fighting with Cersei all morning. 

His mind drifted to the night they had made love. It was perfect. Her body was incredible, long and lean, but not anorexic skinny, she still had hips and curves. Touching that body, burying his dick between her legs, it was heavenly. His left hand gripped the steering wheel a little harder remembering how it felt to slip his cock into that wet, tight pussy. But it was so much more than that - it was the way he felt when he was with her. She made him feel free and happy, she made him want to be a better man, and she made him feel like he was doing everything right. She didn’t demean him in any way. She was just, well, she was truly a good, honest, caring person. He could sense that within moments of meeting her, even if he was being a total sleazy flirt the whole time. 

The night of the accident, after he left her place, he’d been doing the same thing he was right then - thinking of the incredible woman he had just been with and how special it was. Maybe if he’d been more focussed on driving he would have been able to dodge the kid without wiping it, but in the grand scheme of things all that mattered was that everyone was alive and safe. Except his bike. But he already had a new custom Harley in the works and he wouldn’t be able to ride for several weeks, so it was no big deal. 

“Fuck it,” Jaime said out loud. He hit the button on his steering wheel. “Call Brienne.” He would think of an excuse later, after she agreed to see him. 

Brienne answered the phone with, “Oh good, you’re still alive, I was getting worried.” 

He laughed. “I was trying to give you some space, let you miss me a bit,” he replied. 

“Well it didn’t work. I don’t miss you - not one bit.” 

“Liar,” he teased. She responded with a low, throaty chuckle that made his body hum. “Have lunch with me,” he blurted out. Real smooth, way to work up to it, he thought, rolling his eyes at his own impulsiveness. “I missed you and I need to see you.” 

“Jaime, I shouldn’t,” she sighed. “There’s so much going on and filming starts this afternoon.” 

“Then you need a break and you need to eat before things get really crazy,” he pressed. Before she could protest again he continued. “About 5 miles from the studio there’s a little private park. It’s called Sunshine Trails. You know it?” 

“Yes,” she said hesitantly. 

“Good, meet me there at 12:30. I - uh - I have something work related to run by you,” he lied, hoping that turning it into a work meeting would help to convince her. 

“So it’s a working lunch?” She asked, sounding amused. 

“Yes, totally. All work. You’re going to love the idea I have,” he replied. Fuck. Shut up Stupid, you don’t even have an idea, his mind screamed at him. 

“I guess I could get away for a bit, but no more than an hour, got it?” She warned. He loved it when she was all stern and straightforward. It was such a contrast to that softer, shy side of her that came out whenever they shared any sort of intimate moment. 

“Got it, see you soon,” he said, already grinning from ear to ear. After they hung up he made a couple more quick phone calls to prepare things and then headed off to find something for their lunch. 

Jaime knew she was going to be pissed if he didn’t have some legitimate work idea to discuss, so he started to brainstorm options while he drove. Directing decisions weren’t up to her and the new script was absolutely perfect, so it couldn’t be anything related to that.

A text notification popped up on the screen on his console and he saw it was from his brother Tyrion. “Thank you God,” he muttered in relief, as the perfect idea popped into his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m screwing up royally today. Posted this chapter on the wrong fic 😂😂 I should just call it a day and go to sleep 😴

Jaime met Brienne at the gate to the park. He opened it for her and then closed it once she drove through. Then he hopped into the passengers side of her vehicle. “Hey,” he said happily. 

“Did you rent an entire park for lunch?” she asked, giving him a curious stare. 

“Not exactly,” Jaime replied with a smirk. “I happen to know the owner,” he added. 

“It’s you, isn’t it? You’re the owner, aren’t you?” she asked, the hint of a smile on her lips. He gave a little shrug of confirmation. “A golf course, a park, ocean front property - what else do you own?” she asked. “Actually, nevermind - I don’t think we have time.” 

“You’re probably right,” Jaime chuckled. “But I will tell you my biggest secret - I own 51% of a casino in Vegas. So I have to make sure I don’t break the law,” he added. 

“A casino? Are you for real?” She looked shocked. 

“I’ll take you sometime, it’ll be fun.” He noticed a little wistful look appear on her face and he understood. They were meeting in a private park to hide from the public and he’s talking about taking her to Las Vegas - it was hard to imagine getting to that place some day. “Just head down to the T in the road and take a left. My car is by the gazebo,” he instructed. She drove down and parked beside him and then they got out. “I’m sorry lunch isn’t anything special since it was so last minute,” he said, leading her to the picnic lunch he had set up on the floor of the gazebo. “But I did get pizza from my favorite place and the most amazing sweet tea you’ll ever taste.” 

“I like pizza,” she said with a look of gratitude. Jaime loved that it didn’t take him jumping through hoops to impress her, like it often did with other women he’d been with. He would jump through hoops for her, or do backflips off a cliff if she wanted him to, but it was just nice that it wasn’t her style and it wasn’t necessary. 

They sat down and he handed her the take out cup filled with sweet tea and then opened the pizza box. “I noticed you ate stuffed mushrooms at the party and had a fajita with peppers on it, so I got mushrooms, peppers and pepperoni - I hope that’s okay.” She looked impressed at how observant he was and she nodded. He passed over the box and she took a slice, then he set it down, grabbed one for himself and closed the box. 

“You don’t really have something work related to talk to me about do you?” Brienne asked, before taking a bite. “Mmm,” she groaned as she chewed. He took a moment to reply because he was too busy looking at her gorgeous face and those incredible, bright blue eyes. 

“Actually I do,” he said finally with a nod, taking a bite himself. She gave him a look that said she didn’t believe him. “I do,” he insisted. “But why would you come if you don’t believe me? I thought you didn’t miss me?” 

“I just like a free lunch,” she said, before taking another bite. It was a beautiful sunny, warm day, with a gentle breeze blowing. There were birds chirping and bees buzzing around, but other than that, it was very quiet and calm. They ate their lunch, chatting a little between bites, but it wasn’t until they were both finished eating that they got down to business. “So, what’s the big secret?” she asked. 

Jaime wiped his face with a napkin. “Well, I was thinking that we haven’t done much press,” he started. 

“That’s because there’s nothing to do press for yet,” she replied. “We need the show picked up before we really get our PR team on it.” 

“Yes, but what better way to get Netflix even more interested than to create some buzz and force their hand,” he replied. She looked intrigued, so he continued. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m kind of a big deal,” Jaime said, grinning when she rolled her eyes. “If we can get an interview out there - let my fans know about this and get them on board, get people talking about it - Netflix won’t be able to refuse.” 

She bit her lip for a moment. He knew she did that when she was lost in thought or nervous, but it was hard for him not to see it as sexual, so he looked away until she spoke again. “What if all the talk it starts isn’t good?” she asked. “You know how people are - you know the majority of America is going to see this as Netflix adding porn to their line up.” 

“That’s why you need me to change their mind,” he replied confidently. “My brother Tyrion, you know he’s an entertainment journalist for LA Times. I talked to him and he already has approval to do an interview - if you’ll agree to it.” 

“I don’t know -” she started. 

“Do you trust me?” Jaime asked. “Tyrion will spin this in our favor, I promise. He’s the one family member I have that’s always on my side,” he added, realizing that Brienne had only dealt with Cersei and Tywin so far and he didn’t want her to think Tyrion was anything like them. “I really think this could be helpful, even to just get the plot idea out there. It’s a great concept, with or without the sex and nudity.” 

“I trust you,” Brienne nodded. “And if you trust Tyrion, I do too. I know that press is important and if we can start to develop a fan base it will certainly make the whole thing more appealing for Netflix.” She was thinking out loud so he didn’t interrupt. “Okay, go for it.”

“Do you want it to be a joint interview? Or just me?” he asked. 

“You go ahead. I’m terrible at interviews,” she said with a shudder. 

“I highly doubt that,” Jaime said softly. “You don’t give yourself enough credit.” He wanted to touch her, so badly, but he held back. 

Brienne was quiet for a minute, looking around her, anywhere but at him Jaime noticed. “Why did you really ask me to come meet you?” she asked, finally looking at him.

“What do you mean?” he asked, pretending he had no clue. 

“Oh come on,” she sighed. “You could have asked me that over the phone.” 

Busted. “I just wanted to see you,” he whispered, unable to keep himself from touching her this time - just a light stroke of her leg with his two fingers that were sticking out of the cast. 

“It’s more than that,” she said, shaking her head. “You didn’t sound like yourself on the phone. Did something happen?” 

Jaime took a long deep breath. “I had a fight with my sister,” he admitted. 

“Oh,” Brienne said softly. “About what?” 

He met her eye and spoke the truth. “You.” 

“Me? Why me?” she asked, looking a bit terrified. “You said she doesn’t know -” her voice trailed off. 

Jaime sighed. It was so hard to explain his connection with Cersei to other people. “She knows me,” he started. “We have this thing - this twin thing - it’s really hard for me to hide anything from her. She calls me on things all the time and there’s no point in trying to lie - she just knows.” He could see the concern in Brienne’s eyes and he had to find a way to get rid of it. “Everything is fine though, don’t worry.” 

“What did you talk about?” she asked, chewing that lip again. 

As much as he wanted to be vague and not admit anything that might scare her even more, he had to be honest with Brienne. She deserved that. “She told me I was going to fuck this up and come crawling back to her with a broken heart or riddled with guilt - like I always do,” he added. 

He was relieved that his admission didn’t seem to faze her too much. “And what did you say?” she asked in a soft, innocent voice that was such a contrast to the take charge business woman. 

“I told her you’re different,” he whispered. “And I may have made a few threats,” he added with a sheepish grin. “She won’t be a problem. I promise.” 

“So she thinks we’re - together?” Brienne asked. 

Fuck. “I - uh - I may not have made it explicitly clear what exactly we are.” He searched her eyes. “I mean, that’s what I want - and - I think it’s what you want too - when the time is right.” 

She was staring back at him, her eyes full of mystery. It was insane how she could be such an open book in one circumstance and a complete enigma in another. Jaime could feel his heart pounding. Was she mad at him? He couldn’t tell. 

His question was answered seconds later when she suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. The shock and surprise made him freeze for a moment before he kissed her back. How had such a shitty day turned into this delicious encounter? Everything bad about the day just disappeared as her warm lips delicately brushed his, so soft, like the flutter of butterfly wings - not at all tentative though - but tantalizing instead. 

Jaime circled her body with his left arm and pulled her close, erasing the last of the gap between them. Holding her tightly to his chest he could feel the pounding of her heart that perfectly matched his own wild, frantic thumping. He felt her lick at his lips and Jaime opened his mouth with a low moan, meeting her halfway with his own tongue. 

He wanted to flip her onto her back and lay her down, but with the cast it would have been way too awkward, so instead he started to lean back, bringing her down with him until he could feel her weight pressing down on him while they kissed. Jaime trailed his thumb up and down her spine, enjoying her weight on top of his body, her breasts pressed against his chest, and her hips and groin lined up with his. 

It wasn’t until they had kissed so long he’d become completely aroused that Jaime’s brain woke up. I made a promise, he thought. Even though she’d been the one who started it, he was a willing participant, and had very much encouraged her. “Mmm,” he mumbled, putting a hand on her hip as he pulled his mouth away. “We should stop,” he whispered, saying words that made every part of him ache with sadness and disappointment. “This isn’t what you want,” he added, searching her eyes. 

“It isn’t what you want?” she asked, breathless. The uncertainty on her face shattered his heart. How could she think for a second that he didn’t want her? She was all he fucking wanted - every second of every day. 

Jaime reached for her hand and drew it to his groin area, letting her feel how hard and aroused he was. “What do you think?” he asked, giving her an easy smile. Brienne rubbed him lightly and he moaned. “I want you, so badly,” he whispered, closing his eyes to try to hold himself together. “But I refuse to let you compromise,” he said, trying not to sound sad. He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Two weeks,” he said softly. “The pilot will be filmed and into post production then. And we’ll both need a distraction while we wait for the news.” Jaime reached out and stroked her cheek. “I promised I would focus on work - and it’s all my fault that this is happening.” 

“I was the one who kissed you,” she said, licking her swollen lips. 

Jaime smiled at her. “Yeah, but I was the one who begged you to come here with me because I couldn’t stay away from you.” He pushed himself to a sitting position. “So how about from now on we stick to phone calls when we’re not at work?” 

“Are we being ridiculous?” she asked with a sigh. “I mean, we’re adults. Surely we can manage work and - uh - and - whatever this is - at the same time.” 

He shook his head. He had asked himself the same thing on more than one occasion “It’s not ridiculous to focus on one thing at a time,” he said gently. “I know what this pilot means to you and how much of your attention it takes. And it’s also not fair to either one of us to go down this road when we’re concentrating on something else.” 

“You really, truly understand?” she asked, running her fingertips through the stubble on his cheek. 

He nodded and smiled. “I do,” he said. Jaime leaned in and whispered in her ear, “And just think of how horny we’re going to be when it’s finally time.” 

“I can’t even imagine,” she groaned. 

“Can visiting your dad’s place wait until filming is over?” he asked. Brienne nodded. “Okay, so phone calls only until the pilot is done and then -” he let his voice trail off and just gave her a suggestive look. 

“Yes, and then -” she echoed him. “Thank you for today,” she added, pushing herself to her feet. She offered him a hand and Jaime let her pull him up. “I guess, uh, I guess I should go.” 

“There was something else I wanted to tell you about, is it okay if I call tonight?” he asked. He knew she needed to get back to work, but he really wanted to tell her about Hodor. “I promise I’m not just making up an excuse,” he added. 

“I should be home by 8,” she replied. Jaime walked with her to her car and climbed in to ride with her to the gate. They said goodbye and he let her out, then headed back to clean up. He was lost in thought about everything that had happened that day - the bad and then the good that turned his entire day around - when he was interrupted by a phone call. 

Jaime dug his phone out of his pocket and looked at it. “So much for that,” he muttered, when he saw who was calling - his day was about to take a deep dive to hell once again.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sub plot twist for some minor angst in case people are getting bored with this. 😘

“You’re at the airport,” Brienne repeated what she thought she heard. 

“Almost,” Jaime replied. “I’m driving there now.”

“And you’re flying to Vegas. Tonight. Jaime,” she sighed. “You start filming the day after tomorrow.” Brienne was in shock. Vegas wasn’t far, but she couldn’t wrap her head around why he would be making a trip there when he would be on set in less than 36 hours. 

“I’ll be back home by tomorrow afternoon at the latest, I swear,” he said, sounding both genuine and apologetic. “I just - I - have to go.” 

“Why?” She snapped. It was absolutely none of her business. She had no right to ask and no right to tell him how to live his life, but he knew how important the pilot is to her and he swore he would make it his only focus. 

Jaime let out a long sigh. “Okay, I’m going to tell you what’s going on. But you have to swear on the success of the show that you won’t breathe a word of this to anyone.” 

“Fine. I swear,” she said quickly, without hesitation. 

“You remember I told you I’m a silent partner in a casino - well I got a call that one of my employees has been laundering money through the casino,” he explained. “And I need to talk to him and make sure it stops before we end up getting shut down.” 

“Oh,” she said softly. It certainly wasn’t what she had been expecting at all. “You couldn’t do it over the phone?” Again, none of her business, but she couldn’t stop the question from coming out of her mouth. 

“I wish,” he muttered. “But this particular man is, well - a loose cannon, and I have to deal with him in person. A phone call won’t do anything.” 

“But you said you’re a silent partner?” Brienne was confused. 

“On paper. But a handful of people know it’s me,” he replied, seemingly fine with answering her barrage of questions. 

“Okay,” she said reluctantly. She was annoyed with herself for feeling any bitterness towards him. She was a business owner herself and she understood it was something that he obviously had to take care of. But selfishly, she wished he didn’t have to go. 

“There’s one more thing I should probably tell you, since you know this much,” Jaime said, causing an instant knot in her stomach. “The employee I’m referring to is Euron Greyjoy and he’s laundering money for the Frey Cartel.”

The knot doubled in size. Cartel. Drugs. What the fuck? Not to mention the indirect connection to Tarth Films. “Euron - Greyjoy, as in Yara and Theon’s Uncle?” She got out. 

“Yes,” Jaime confirmed. 

“Is this going to cause problems with you and Yara? She’s directing you.” Brienne was pretty sure she was going to pass out from stress. 

“As far as I’m concerned - no,” he said confidently. “I don’t think Euron will have even made the connection that I’m working with his niece and nephew.” 

“I think they’re estranged anyway,” Brienne mumbled, thinking out loud. “Okay, it’s going to be fine. Just breathe.” She was working on calming herself with Jaime still on the phone, but she needed to get her shit together before she spiralled any further. 

“It will be fine. I promise,” Jaime said. “I’ll get this mess sorted out and I’ll be back in plenty of time to be fresh for my first day on set.” She closed her eyes and tried to breathe away the anxiety. “Brienne, I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine. It’ll be fine. Just be safe.” Casinos. Money laundering. Cartels. It sounded like Jaime was heading into a shitstorm of danger. “Jaime, please - be careful. I’m worried about you,” she added, her voice softer, with a little warble to it. It wasn’t work related concern any longer. It was hitting her how peril the situation really was. 

Jaime noticed the change. “Hey, shhh, I’ll be okay. I have loads of security. The best. And they’ll be with me the whole time,” he assured her, though it didn’t do much to alleviate her concerns. “Listen, I’ll call you tomorrow as soon as I’m on the way home. And when I come to work the next day I’ll have the cheesiest souvenir I can find in the gift shop for you.” 

“Promise?” She asked, allowing herself a little smile. 

“Absolutely,” he said happily. 

“Jaime, uh -“ She didn’t want to act too clingy but she couldn’t help worrying given the ridiculous situation he was headed into. “Will you text me later? When you are safe in your hotel room for the night?” 

“Are you worried about me? Or Tarth Films’ star?” He asked. She could hear the amusement in his voice. 

“Just protecting my investment, that’s all,” she lied. He already knew the truth anyway. 

“That’s what I figured. Well don’t worry, your investment will be perfectly safe because he’s got a lot to live for these days,” he replied softly. 

The tenderness in his voice made her feel warm and fuzzy. “Good,” she whispered. It was all she could manage right then. Nothing witty or flirty was coming to mind with the weight of the situation consuming her thoughts. 

They said goodbye and she started to pack up her things to head home. He had called earlier than expected due to the change in his plans and she was still at the office. When she entered the waiting area she saw Podrick and Dany were engaged in some sort of conversation. She hoped to sneak by but got pulled in. “Drogo asked her out,” Podrick said. 

“What do you think I should do?” Dany asked, looking excited, but nervous. 

Brienne was not in the mood to deal with someone else’s love life and she was stressed and upset about Jaime so she blew up. “I think you should go find Jon and tell him that you’re in love with him before you waste time on a movie star and it’s too late.” She saw the shock and probably hurt on Dany’s face, but she didn’t say another word before tromping out of the room. 

Waste your time with a movie star? She thought. Why did I say that? Is that what I’m doing with Jaime? She wondered. No, he’s different. We’re different, she told herself selfishly. She didn’t even make it to the elevator before Podrick caught up. “Bri. Hey, stop.” He grabbed her shoulder and she reluctantly stopped with a sigh. “What is going on? That was harsh and it wasn’t like you.” 

She took a deep breath. “Please tell Dany I’m sorry. I’ll apologize myself in the morning. I’m just feeling the stress of making everything perfect and I really need to get home, have a glass of wine or two and get some sleep.” 

“But everything went perfectly well today,” he protested. Podrick was right. The scenes they filmed that afternoon were pretty much perfect. The actors were on fire and she was thrilled with the casting and the skill of the cast they’d hired. 

“I know, I know,” she sighed, closing her eyes. “I’m just waiting for it to crumble, waiting for it to not be perfect and I’m stressing myself out.” It wasn’t completely a lie. While her stress had more to do with Jaime, she had been worrying a lot about how smoothly things were going and whether that would continue - and now with his trip to Vegas she worried it was the beginning of it all coming undone. 

“It won’t,” Podrick assured her. “You need to learn to be more optimistic. This is finally happening. You are doing a great job and so is everyone else. It’s going to be fine. It’s going to be great.” She gave him a weak smile, wishing she had the same outlook on things that her sweet Pod did. 

“I’ll try,” she promised. She even let him give her a quick hug before leaving. 

Brienne was on her second glass of wine when her phone rang - it was Jaime. “You could have just texted,” she replied. 

“I’m all alone in Sin City and all I wanted was to hear your voice before I go to sleep,” he replied. “And it’s a pain in the ass to text with my left hand,” Jaime added. 

Brienne shook her head and sighed in amusement. “You can use speech to text.”

“Or I can just call you instead,” he said softly. “How was filming today? I didn’t get a chance to ask earlier.” 

“It went really well,” she said, laying down on her couch to talk to him. “We have the first sex scene tomorrow though, so we’ll see how that goes with actors who aren’t used to that sort of thing.” 

“I’m sure it will just take many of them back to their drunken college days,” he joked. “Or a night with a bottle of whiskey and a new Tinder profile.” Brienne laughed. It felt really good to laugh and even better that it was Jaime who was causing it. “I found you something cute at the gift shop,” he said. 

“You already went souvenir shopping?” she asked, her eyes sparkling happily. Even with everything going on the first thing he’d done was get something for her. With so many other distractions in his life, it felt incredible to know he’d been thinking of her. 

“Yep. It’s ridiculously tacky. But after all the stress I’ve caused you today, I really hope it makes you smile,” he said, sounding hopeful. 

Brienne closed her eyes. She loved the sound of his voice when he talked to her. It sounded just a little different, like he had a tone he used only for her. “Just make it back here in one piece, ready to work and I’ll be absolutely thrilled.” 

“You got it boss.” He hadn’t called her that for a while and she didn’t know how much she missed it. But she loved hearing him say her name too - in that tone that was hers alone. 

“Night Jaime,” she said softly. 

“Night Brienne,” he whispered back. His final words rang through her mind, over and over, until she fell asleep right there on the couch with a content smile on her lips. 

**THE NEXT MORNING - OATHKEEPER CASINO, LAS VEGAS**

“Come on Euron, what’s it going to take? What do you want? Money?” Jaime asked. Pleading with this ego maniac was exhausting and it had only just begun. 

Euron Greyjoy shook his head. He had a permanent cocky smile plastered on his face, as usual, and Jaime had never wanted to punch him so badly. “I’ve had my eye on a certain gorgeous blonde for some time,” he started. “You bring me your sister and I’ll stop laundering.” 

“My sister?” Jaime repeated. “You know Cersei is married,” he sighed, thinking that was the end of that particular demand. “What else do you want?” 

“That’s it. Those are my terms,” Euron said with a shrug. 

“You know that’s fucking impossible,” Jaime snapped, standing up. 

His grin widened. “I’ll stop for 48 hours. If my Queen doesn’t pay me a visit I’ll resume operations and maybe even pick up the pace some too.” He walked over and patted Jaime on the shoulder. “Have a safe trip back to La-La Land.” Jaime clenched his fist and imagined taking a swing at Euron’s face with his heavy cast. 

He watched the cocky asshole swagger out of the room and then sunk back into his chair. How the fuck am I going to get out of this one? He wondered. Why now? Why can’t my fucking life ever just be simple? His last conversation with Cersei hadn’t gone well and he couldn’t imagine this next one would be any better, but he needed her advice. She was the only person he knew who was smart and deceptive enough to help him fix this mess. His brother was quite brilliant too, but he didn’t have the same evil cunning Cersei had, that was necessary to deal with a man like Euron. Jaime kicked the desk in front of him - hard. And then he called the airport to book the next flight home.


	20. Chapter 20

The first thing Jaime did when he got cell service, still on the tarmac at LAX, was text Brienne to let her know he was back and safe. He didn’t want to call her because he knew she would still be at work and they had some intense scenes to film that day. He also didn’t think he could lie to her, so he really wanted to talk to Cersei and develop a plan before Brienne asked about it and he had to make something up or spill the whole truth and worry her more. 

Once he was out of the airport, in his car, he called Cersei’s cell. “Are you home? We need to talk.” 

“Hi Jaime. Yes, I’m doing great. So lovely to hear from you,” she sneered. 

He sighed. “I’m sorry, but it’s really important. Are you free?”

“What did you fuck up now?” She asked. He could almost see the smug look on her face, and the excitement in her eyes. Playing the wife and mother was never where she wanted to be, which was one reason she loved ‘cleaning up his messes’ as she liked to call it. The other was that she took great satisfaction in other people’s failures, especially his and Tyrion’s. It made her the golden child in Tywin’s eyes. 

He ignored the question. “Are you home? I can be there in half an hour.”

“Yeah I’m laying by the pool. See you when you get here.” Before he even said goodbye she had already hung up. 

As he walked through the house, heading out back to the pool, he looked at his phone and saw that Brienne had texted him back. She said she was happy he was safe and couldn’t wait to see her gift the next day. Jaime couldn’t hold back the smile. It was so cheesy but he was actually pretty excited to give it to her. By the time he got to Cersei he wiped the grin off his face. 

She had her long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun and was laying on a lounge chair in a two piece, with dark designer sunglasses. He didn’t beat around the bush. “I’m in trouble.” 

“Spill it,” she said, sitting up and actually giving her his full attention for once. 

“Euron Greyjoy is laundering money through Oathkeeper for the Frey Cartel,” he said, giving her the details straightforward and succinctly. 

“So go down there, throw some money at him and tell him to stop,” she replied, looking at him like he was a complete idiot. 

“I just got back from Vegas,” Jaime hissed. “I tried that and it didn’t work. He doesn’t want money.” 

“Well what does he want then? It can’t be that difficult Jaime,” she said with a sigh. 

He took a deep breath. “He wants you,” he told her, feeling his stomach twist. 

“Me?” Cersei shoved the sunglasses up onto the top of her head. He could see her green eyes sparkling with amusement and a bit of conceit. It made him even more nervous to see how lightly she was taking it. 

“You have no idea what this man is capable of,” Jaime warned. 

“I know exactly what he’s capable of. I’ve dealt with him before and put him in his place,” she said, very arrogantly. 

“Well you certainly left an impression on him because he’s only willing to stop if you pay him a visit within 48 hours,” he explained. “So I need you to help me figure out plan B.”

“Plan B? Why plan B?” Cersei looked confused. 

“Seriously?” He scowled at her. “He wants to fuck you. That’s the payment he wants to stop laundering money. Obviously that’s not happening, so we need to come up with a new plan.” 

“How about you just leave it up to me, okay?” He could see the wheels turning in her mind, but he knew she wasn’t going to share whatever plan she was concocting. “I have some things I need to do tonight, then I’ll head to Vegas early tomorrow afternoon and take care of things.”

“Cersei, he wants to have sex with you, what don’t you understand about that?” Jaime was dumbfounded. 

“Well clearly that won’t be on the table,” she rolled her eyes. “Would you just trust me? I can take care of Euron Greyjoy.” 

Jaime closed his eyes and took a long deep breath. “Fine. But you better be taking Gregor with you.” Gregor Clegane was Cersei’s personal bodyguard, a large, vicious brute. 

“Of course. Euron won’t lay a hand on me or Gregor will rip his limbs off one by one,” she replied with a grin. It gave him chills sometimes how easily she could discuss acts of brutal violence. “You owe me for this,” Cersei added, giving him a look. “And I will be collecting this time.”

“What do you want?” He asked, somehow feeling relieved and even more nervous all at the same time. 

“I don’t know yet,” she shrugged. “But when I figure it out, I’ll let you know.” 

“Thank you,” he said genuinely. He reached over and squeezed her hand. Part of him wanted to apologize for the last time he was there, but he wasn’t sorry for defending Brienne so there was no point in bringing it up. He didn’t want to risk her changing her mind about dealing with Euron. “I’m going home to have a shower. I came straight from the airport. If you need anything or have any questions let me know,” he offered. 

“I’m good,” she said firmly. 

“Okay then.” Jaime stood and then gave her his customary peck on the cheek and then started to leave. 

“I don’t know if I should tell you to break a leg tomorrow or not,” she called after him. “You already look ridiculous with that atrocity on your arm.” 

Jaime grinned. “Thank you,” he said, happy she had even remembered that he started filming the next day. And even more happy that she actually bothered to wish him luck, knowing she was on his dad’s side about the whole thing. 

Jaime was feeling much better about things by the time he got home. He knew with Gregor by her side Cersei would be safe. So the worst that could happen was she couldn’t change Euron’s mind and the laundering continued. In that case Jaime would have to figure out something else. He trusted Cersei though. She was ruthless and if anyone could beat Euron at his own game it was her. 

With his worries about the casino and Cersei not weighing as much on his mind his thoughts started to drift to Brienne. He wanted to impress her when he started filming. He really wanted her to see how committed he was to not only getting the pilot picked up, but also making the series the success it deserved to be. It was truly revolutionary to the entertainment business, even though many wouldn’t see it that way for some time to come. Someday though, people would look back and realize that their show started it all. 

After his shower, which was a really annoying task trying to keep the cast dry, and quick bite to eat Jaime was lying in bed with his phone. He went to his photos and found one of him and Brienne from the pool party. True to his word, once they returned to his house he never left her side, other than to use the bathroom. He enjoyed seeing everyone have such a great time, but the only place he wanted to be was by her side. 

He had his chin on her shoulder in the photo and they were both smiling. He could still smell her sunscreen mixed with the floral scent of her shampoo. We make a cute couple, he thought, staring happily at the photo. Two more weeks and they could actually start acting like a couple - he couldn’t wait. He wanted to hold her hand in public and take her out to dinner. He wanted to bring her as his plus one to events and talk about her in interviews. He knew it was going to take some getting used to for her, but he hoped she would at least be able to tolerate the public lifestyle he couldn’t always control. 

Slow down man, he told himself. It was hard to reign in his feelings though, because they were so strong. Everything about this was different - Brienne was like no one he’d ever been with and the way he felt about her was just not the same as anyone else. 

Jaime put down his phone and picked up his script for one last read through before bed. He knew his lines already so it wasn’t at all necessary but it just felt right to look it over one more time. As the main character he would have some voice over narrative to record as well, but that would come later. It took a while because of the buzz he was feeling for the next day, but Jaime finally managed to sleep and woke well rested.

He arrived at the studio 20 minutes before he was scheduled for hair and makeup, to give himself enough time to stop by Brienne’s office with her gift. 

Dany wasn’t there yet so he wandered in and knocked on Brienne’s door. “Come in,” she called out. 

“Hey,” he said, giving her a smile as he entered and shut the door behind him. 

“Maybe you should have left that open,” she said, giving him a flirty look. “People might talk.” She didn’t flirt often, which made it even more special and sexy when she did. 

“Oh like they aren’t already,” Jaime laughed. “Those paparazzi photos, my frequent trips here to your office, the way you look at me like that emoji with the heart eyes -“ 

“I do not,” she interrupted. “But you look at me that way, you’re doing it right now.”

He couldn’t argue with that. “Busted,” he said with a grin and a shrug. He walked over to her and handed her a little gift bag. “My lady,” he said, bowing formally. 

She took the bag and immediately looked inside. She was excited and curious and that made him really happy. “What is this -“ she said, pulling out the gift. She set the bag on her desk. “A little mini sword?” Her smile was bright, beautiful, and infectious. “Oathkeeper,” she read the side and looked up at him curiously. 

“That’s the name of my casino,” he explained, unable to remember if he’d mentioned that to her before or not. 

“A bit ironic given your current ordeal, huh?” She joked. 

Jaime laughed and nodded. “You haven’t seen just how tacky it is yet. Pull the sword out of the scabbard.”

She gave a little tug on the end and pulled it out. “Oh my god it’s a pen,” she squealed. “This is the best gift ever. I love pens.” 

“Well great, tacky but practical too,” he commented, still grinning happily. 

“You think it’s tacky, but I really do love it,” Brienne said softly, giving him a look of sincere gratitude. “Thank you.” There was an awkward pause. “I would hug you, but - you know,” her voice trailed off. 

Jaime shrugged. He understood. It was too hard to be that close and control themselves. “It’s okay, it’s the thought that counts.” 

“So is everything okay at the Casino now?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I think so. I’ll know soon.” He didn’t offer any further explanation just yet. “Shoot, I should go before Sansa starts freaking out. You’ll be there to watch right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” she replied, giving him a warm smile. 

Jaime left and headed straight for hair and makeup. They would work their magic and then he would change into his costume that was waiting in his dressing room. He was literally buzzing with excitement and talked Sanaa’s ear off, but she held her own and chatted back happily. She was a very sweet girl. 

By the time she was done Jaime only had about 10 minutes before filming was set to begin so he rushed to his dressing room and quickly got ready. 

Right before he was about to head to the set he checked his phone one last time. There were two text messages, from two different people, about two different things - both of which were equally horrific. His hand was shaking so badly his phone slipped out and fell to the floor. He didn’t know how to respond to either one of them. 

As he bent to pick up his cell there was a loud knock on the door that made him jump. “Jaime, we’re ready for you.” 

“Uh, okay, be right there,” he called out. He set the phone down and looked at himself in the mirror. Get your shit together. Now. He told the reflection. But as Jaime left his dressing room and started to walk towards the set he felt like he was in a complete haze. The buzz of excitement to finally get to show off his craft again was gone. It was replaced by a gnawing feeling, like something was eating away at him from the inside out. He could only hope he would get through the first scene quickly, so he could get back to his phone and try to deal with the news.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive any mistakes. Busy day. I’ll check later and fix it up. Hope you enjoy!!

“Line,” she heard Jaime call out. It was the third time he’d asked for his line since she’d showed up. 

“What is going on with him?” she whispered to Yara. 

“I have no idea, but his head is definitely not in the game right now,” she said gravely. 

“Call for a break and let me talk to him,” Brienne said quietly, taking a step back, ready to catch Jaime when he came off set. 

“Guys, let’s take 15,” Yara called out. She glanced back towards Brienne and she gave her a grateful nod. 

Jaime came flying off set, clearly distraught about something. “Hey, what’s going on?” Brienne asked, shocked when he flew right by her. “Jaime?” she called out, chasing after him.

“I’m fine. It’s fine,” he said over his shoulder. “I just need a minute and I’ll be okay.” 

“Hey, stop,” she said grabbing his left wrist. Jaime quickly pulled away from her and she knew there was definitely something really wrong. “Jaime, talk to me,” she hissed. He quickly shook his head and continued on at a brisk pace towards his dressing room. He went inside and shut the door in her face. “What the actual fuck is happening?” she muttered. 

Well if he’s not going to talk to me as myself, he’s going to have to talk to me as his boss. She banged hard on the door. “Open up. Right now,” she said authoritatively. She knew her tone would get his attention. 

He opened the door and spoke to her with his eyes on his cell phone. “I just need a minute, please Brienne.” She ignored him and pushed her way into the room. Jaime sighed and shut the door. 

“You’re going to tell me exactly what’s going on or I’m going to have to find myself a new lead actor. What happened out there today was not you at all. It was amature and you looked completely unprepared. What the fuck is wrong with you?” she snapped. 

He slowly turned the phone towards her and Brienne gasped. “Oh my God - is that? Uh, holy fuck, it’s Robert Baratheon, isn’t it?” On the screen there was a very pornographic image of a very naked Robert with a red headed woman that definitely wasn’t Cersei. It was in a text sent from Euron Greyjoy. “Jaime, why do you have that? Why did it come from Euron? Tell me what’s happening.” 

“I didn’t want to get you involved in all of this,” he whispered. “This insane fucking mess.” 

“I’m already involved, you’ve told me about the money laundering and Euron’s involvement - just tell me the rest. Let me help you if I can,” she pressed. 

Jaime took a seat and looked up at her. Brienne didn’t like the terror she saw in his eyes, not one bit. “Cersei is on her way to Vegas to deal with Euron. He didn’t want money, he wanted to sleep with her. Obviously she wasn’t planning on doing that - she took her bodyguard Gregor with her. But Euron texted me that this morning. He said he was upping the game and if Cersei didn’t follow through with the plan he would release the photo, along with several others - different women - to the media.” 

“Oh fuck,” Brienne breathed. She wasn’t Cersei’s biggest fan, but this was horrible. 

“Before it was just about the casino. If she couldn’t get through to Euron, he would continue to launder and we would try something else. But now,” he let out a long breath. “Now he’s blackmailing her too and I’m scared she’s going to sleep with him so those photos never come out.” Brienne walked over and stood in front of him. Jaime leaned his head against her stomach and she hugged him against her. “Cersei has always known Robert was fucking around on her, but if this is leaked to the media it will destroy her and - oh God - the kids,” he moaned. 

“I’m so sorry Jaime. Euron is a fucking asshole,” she whispered, stroking his hair. “Cersei doesn’t deserve this.” 

“You might not agree when I tell you the rest,” he said, pulling back to look up at her. Jaime tapped his screen and showed her a text from Cersei. “I promised her she could name the price if she helped me with Euron. I had no idea she would stoop this low.” 

The text read: I decided what I want. If I get Euron to stop you have to dump your ugly boss. “She really doesn’t like me,” Brienne said, feeling a bit nauseous suddenly. 

“I’ve told you before, It’s not you,” he said gently, as he leaned against her once more. “She doesn’t really like anyone but herself and her kids.” She gently stroked his hair again, wondering if she was going to piss Sansa off, but not concerned enough about it to stop. She also couldn’t help but wonder why Jaime had shown her the text from Cersei. Was he actually going to follow through? Was he warning her? Brienne pushed the negativity aside. She had to trust him or what kind of future relationship would they have? 

“There’s something that might be worth a shot,” Brienne mumbled, as an idea came to her. “Are you willing to tell all of this to a couple of people who might be able to help?”

She leaned back and watched his face as he clued in. “Theon and Yara?” Brienne nodded. “Absolutely. I’m desperate at this point.” 

“Let me get them and have Yara cancel the rest of the day -“ she started.

“No, please, I don’t want to set us back anymore,” he pleaded. “I’ve done nothing but fuck things up since you hired me.” 

He wasn’t wrong, but she couldn’t blame him for a freak accident, or a psycho, money laundering blackmailer. “I want you at your best and you can’t be on the top of your game today. Let’s deal with this shitstorm, then you go home, rest, and come back tomorrow ready to go.” 

“Thank you,” he said softly. “I don’t know how I would be surviving all of this without you.” 

She let his words warm her heart and then quickly kissed the top of his head. “I’ll be right back with Theon and Yara. We’ll figure this out somehow.” 

She texted Theon on her way to find Yara and he said he would be right there. She found Yara drinking a coffee, still on set. “Hey, can you have one of the PAs let the cast know we’re done for today, and then meet me in Jaime’s dressing room?”

“Okay -“ she said hesitantly. “What’s going on? Is he alright?”

“Just meet us there as soon as you can. This is a private matter I don’t want anyone overhearing,” she explained. Yara met her eye and nodded. She was a brilliant, fierce woman and Brienne knew she was lucky to have Yara on her side. 

Theon was already waiting with Jaime when she got back and Yara was only a minute or two behind her. “The reason we asked you both here is because we’re hoping you might be able to help Jaime with a situation,” Brienne started. She saw Theon and Yara exchange a look, both clearly confused. “It involves your Uncle Euron.” Immediately their faces changed to both a look of understanding and disgust.

She let Jaime take over and explain the entire story and then she finished with their request. “As much as we hate to put you in this kind of position, we were hoping you might have an idea of some way we can stop him and keep Cersei safe.” 

“This is disgusting, even for him,” Yara muttered. Brienne noticed the way her and Theon kept looking at each other, but Theon remained silent. There was something, she could tell. “I don’t really know your sister,” Yara said to Jaime. “But if I’m being frank - she seems like quite a bitch.” Jaime looked amused at the honesty. “Nevertheless, no woman deserves to be treated the way she’s being treated. Robert is clearly a fucking asshole, but that’s her choice - Euron on the other hand is blackmailing her for sex - and I won’t let that happen to any woman.” 

“Does that mean you can help?” Brienne asked hopefully.

“Yes, but Theon and I will have to fly out there and do this in person, which means another day of filming will be wasted,” Yara replied. 

“We’ll make it up,” Brienne said calmly. “We’ll bump something else and bring everyone in on the weekend if we need to.” 

“Fuck, I’m so sorry about all of this,” Jaime sighed. 

“Stop,” Brienne insisted. “Your guilt isn’t going to help anyone.” 

“Text your sister right now and tell her to go home,” Yara said. “Tell her not to go anywhere near Euron and just forget all about it.” 

“I’ll tell her it’s already taken care of,” he said with a nod. “She’s going to be pissed, but it’s better than the alternative.” He paused and looked at Yara and Theon curiously. “What exactly do you have on him?”

“It’s better if you don’t know,” Theon finally spoke. “It’s complicated Greyjoy business. I’m sure as a Lannister you understand family bullshit?” 

“Absolutely,” Jaime nodded. “Thank you so much,” he said, standing up. He walked over and gave Yara a hug and kiss on the cheek and then shook Theon’s hand. “I owe you for this.” 

Yara looked him straight in the eye, “the only thing I want is for you to give this episode one of your Oscar award winning performances. Get your shit together Lannister. We can’t fuck this up.” 

With that, her and Theon were gone to gather their things and head to Vegas. “I really like her,” Jaime announced when the door closed and the two of them were alone again. 

“You should, because she’s brilliant, talented and doesn’t take crap from anyone,” she replied with a smile. 

“Just like someone else I know,” Jaime said, smiling back at her. 

She tried to just take the compliment graciously but found herself deflecting. “I should go and try to figure out a new plan for filming to get us back on track,” she said. 

“Hey, before you do -“ he reached out and stopped her with a gentle touch of her wrist. She looked down at where the fingers sticking out of his cast were grazing her skin. The tingles were already moving up her arm. How could his touch affect her so quickly? “I need you to know something.” He moved closer and he was in her personal space. Like it always did when he was close, her heart started to beat faster and the air felt heavy with sexual tension. “I never would have agreed to Cersei’s terms. I would have told her to forget it. The feds could have raided the casino and shut us down - you’re more important to me than any of that.” 

Brienne tilted her head to the side and sighed. “You could go to jail because of it.” 

Jaime shrugged. “With a good lawyer and a plea deal it would have been fine.” He moved even closer and she started to hold her breath. This was danger zone territory, yet again. “Besides, I would rather spend a few months in jail without you than lose you for good.” He was still touching her wrist and his other hand settled on her hip. “I really hope you didn’t think I would have ever agreed to that.” 

She closed her eyes for a moment to gather her thoughts and then she opened them and spoke honestly, “I trust you.” She realized immediately that she should have kept them shut because the way he was looking at her, the magnetic pull he had on her - Brienne found herself leaning into him and before she could stop herself her mouth was on his. 

Jaime kissed her back instantly and his arm pulled her body to him. Kissing him was like a little slice of heaven and she wished she could do it whenever she wanted to - which likely would have been all the time. Brienne knew there was a couch behind her. She knew a little tug in that direction would be all it would take to get everything she wanted and give him what she knew he wanted too. 

But instead of a tug she pushed lightly against his chest and forced herself away, breaking the contact between them. “I, uh,” she collected herself for a moment. “I have to get back to work.” She turned and headed towards the door before she changed her mind. 

“You know what?” Brienne said, pausing at the door as a thought occurred to her. “I think maybe it’s time I got at least one member of your family on my good side.” 

“My dad likes you, whether it seems that way or not,” he replied with a sheepish shrug. 

“Yeah, but I want someone that also likes you,” she chuckled. “So let me know when you do that interview with Tyrion, I think I would like to join you after all.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m not sure if people are getting bored with this? I don’t usually write works that are this long and I can’t tell if people are still interested or not. I actually have a lot of stuff still planned for this fic, but if you guys aren’t really into it I can skip over some of it and try to wrap things up  
> \- then move onto something new. It’s hard to guess how everyone is feeling 😂🤷🏻♀️ 
> 
> Anyway, this chapter took me in a bit of a different direction than I thought I was going but I doubt I’ll get any complaints about that 😊 I really do hope you guys enjoy ❤️

“I can’t believe you were able to get this interview scheduled for today,” Brienne commented when Jaime picked her up the next morning. “Isn’t Tyrion pretty booked up?” 

“Well I do have a little pull,” he said, giving her one of his best cocky smiles. “He rescheduled with Beyoncé for this.”

“You’re full of shit,” she laughed, pretty certain Jaime was joking. 

“I’m actually dead serious,” he insisted. “The two of them go way back though, so it’s not as big of a deal as it sounds. He gets her first interview on anything big and she trusts him. It’s all good.” 

“Your life is so weird,” she sighed. 

“Oh come on, I know your dad’s business wasn’t Hollywood type of fame, but I’m sure your life was never typical.” She watched him shift with the cast and was amazing again at how it sometimes seemed as if he was perfectly fine. “You grew up with money and around celebs.” 

“A bit, yeah, but not like this,” Brienne shook her head. Jaime’s life was something entirely different. “I was never photographed in public or stopped for countless selfies. No one in my family could just reschedule with Beyoncé or buy casinos in Vegas or - “ 

“Okay, okay,” he laughed. “I get your point. I guess it just seems normal to me. And -” he paused and looked over at her. “You’ll get used to it too.” 

His words made her heart swell and her stomach twist at the same time. She knew he was implying a future between them, which he had made very clear that he wanted, but she still hadn’t wrapped her brain around the fact that superstar Jaime Lannister wanted her in his life. There was Jaime and there was ‘Jaime Lannister’ - and it was almost as if they were two separate people sometimes. When they were alone and he was just Jaime, flirting with her, telling her she was beautiful, it was one thing, but getting a glimpse of his insane life, like the first time they went out together - that was different. 

“How did, uh, how’d Cersei take the news?” She asked, changing the subject. 

“About as well as could be expected. A bit like tossing a match into a powder keg,” he replied. “She was probably more angry that she lost the favor I owed her than anything else.” Brienne felt goosebumps on her arms. She was tough and she wasn’t scared of anyone, but she didn’t like the unsettled feeling of knowing that Jaime’s twin hated her and was already trying to break them up before they were even officially a couple. “We’re here,” he announced, pulling into a gated drive. 

“I had no idea he lived that close to me,” Brienne muttered. “I also had no idea there were houses this nice so close to me,” she breathed as they pulled up to Tyrion’s house. It was a completely different style from Jaime’s place, much more classic, but it was just as stunning. 

Tyrion Lannister was every bit as charming and charismatic as she imagined he would be. While many reporters in the business had horrible reputations of being total jerks behind the scenes Tyrion really did seem the same intelligent, thoughtful and kind man she sensed in his interviews. It was also very clear that him and Jaime had a special, close brotherly bond. 

“Ms. Tarth, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Tyrion said, reaching out to take her hand. 

“Likewise,” she replied, politely shaking his hand. 

They went into Tyrion’s gigantic living room and took a seat. There was a bit of small talk about the vision they had for the interview and what spin they were hoping for, what they wanted it to accomplish and so on. Brienne appreciated his commitment to helping them out by really focusing on the questions that would get out the information they wanted to share. 

Tyrion turned on an audio recorder and set to work with introductions. Brienne was quite content to just listen and only answer when necessary. She was also extremely impressed by the professionalism of both men. “So Jaime, tell me a little about the character you’re playing and the premise of the series?” 

“Of course,” Jaime nodded. “My character, Niall, is a therapist who does group sessions for sex addicts. I can only speak to the pilot episode because it’s the only script I’ve seen so far, but the first episode introduces us to Niall and gives us some insight into how he deals with the weight of the things he has to listen to every day at work. The addictions his clients have are very serious and greatly impacting their lives. During the sessions they are emotional, embarrassed and in desperate need of guidance - which puts a lot of pressure and responsibility on Niall and we see some of his coping mechanisms - both healthy and unhealthy.” 

Brienne found herself nodding along. Jaime had done an amazing job at capturing the essence of the episode without giving anything away. Tyrion turned to her, “Brienne, can you give some further insight into what we can expect with the rest of the series if it’s picked up?” 

“Well Niall is the main character so the entire series is from his perspective and we will follow his life, delve into his past and so on - but in each episode after the pilot we will zone in on one of the group members and show what brought them to the point in their lives that they needed to enter therapy,” she explained. “We have some really unique characters and while some episodes will be tragic and heartbreaking, others will provide humor or passion or mystery. It’s a very well rounded series. A little something for everyone.” 

“As long as you’re over 18,” Tyrion replied. “Tell us a little more about what makes this show unique in terms of adult content.” 

Brienne looked at Jaime and realized this was another question for her to answer. “It was a vision my father had for years, his dream really - he wanted to see a well written series with adult scenes on mainstream television, or streaming as is the case here with Netflix. So instead of the sex scenes being acted out they will be real. You will see full nudity, which we are growing accustomed to, but you will also see penetration, erect penises, fellatio, masturbation and more. None of it is faked. While the cast is obviously still acting, what you see is actually happening.” 

“So What makes this different than pronography? And Jaime, what made you want to be a part of it?” Tyrion asked. 

Brienne trusted Jaime to respond to the first part as well so she deferred to him. “It’s the difference between porn and adult entertainment I guess,” Jaime said. “With no disrespect to anyone in the business of pornography, the acting isn’t great. Yes, they know how to make the sex look incredible and these porn stars certainly aren’t afraid to explore any and all kinks and fetishes, but they aren’t trained actors. They don’t typically work with well developed stories and plot with extremely talented directors and producers.” He glanced over and Brienne, clearly worried he’d offended her, so she gave him an encouraging nod. “The cast that’s been hired for this series so far are all skilled actors. If this thing makes it to Netflix I can guarantee you there will be award worthy performances by many members of the cast.” He paused for a moment. “I wanted to be a part of this all because I really think this is the direction TV series will be headed and I wanted to be a part of what started it all. Think about the progression over the years - there was no swearing, no nudity and that changed. We showed boobs and butts, but never full frontal, now that’s common. Sex scenes have become more and more graphic - this is just the logical next step. People might be leery at first, but they will get on board and eventually start to crave it just like they have the nudity and such we see out there now.”

“That’s a bold statement,” Tyrion countered. “You realize you’re going to deal with a lot of backlash for this, right? You may lose fans, supporters, product endorsements and more. Is it worth it?” 

“Absolutely,” Jaime replied, without missing a beat. Brienne could see the passion in his eyes and hear it in his voice. It hit her hard when she realized, yet again, just how committed he was to this project. Tyrion was right - Jaime had a lot to lose and this was a huge risk for him. Yet he was still so eager and excited about the whole thing. He wanted it to succeed every bit as much as she did. “Most people will come around, and those that don’t - it’s their choice and I understand and respect it.” 

Tyrion continued a little longer asking Jaime about the accident, how he was doing, how they had worked it into the script, as well as a couple questions about other projects he was working on. “Will you be attending the MET Gala this year?” Tyrion asked.

“I received my invitation, but I’m still working on my plus one for the event,” he replied, glancing over at her. The fucking MET gala? She was struck with instant anxiety and he hadn’t even invited her yet. While Tyrion and Jaime finished up the interview she worked on a list of a million reasons why she couldn’t go to the MET gala with him - just in case. 

When the interview was over Jaime excused himself to use the bathroom before they left, leaving her alone with Tyrion. Once Jaime was out of the room he addressed her. “I have never seen him like this before - with anyone. Not even close.”

“What do you mean?” Brienne asked, genuinely curious. 

“The only word I can think to use is smitten. He’s smitten with you, like a puppy dog panting after their owner.” Tyrion actually looked miffed and she wasn’t sure how to take it. “Does that make you nervous?” He asked. 

“I, um, I don’t know,” she muttered. “I mean, you know we’re not together - right?” 

Tyrion smiled. “Uh huh, sure.”

“We’re not,” Brienne insisted. “We are both very focussed on this project. That’s all.”

“No it’s not,” Tyrion said, shaking his head. “I don’t know you well, but I know my brother and he’s 100% into you. I also think I’m a pretty good judge of character and I see the way you look at him. It’s not the way his fans look at him because they know they don’t actually have a chance. It’s more. There’s a comfort and ease between the two of you.”

“I, uh, I don’t know what you mean,” she mumbled, still trying to deny the truth that Tyrion and laid out before her. 

“I get what you’re doing. You want to focus on work because it’s really important to you and you don’t want any distractions - I respect that. But if I might offer an observation?” Why the hell was he asking now, after he’d already come this far? She shrugged and nodded. “I think by fighting the attraction you feel for each other you might actually be creating more of a distraction than if you were to just give in.” 

“W- what do you mean?” She stammered. Even without fully understanding where he was coming from it felt surprisingly accurate. 

“I’m willing to bet the two of you find excuses to see each other - tell yourself it’s work related of course. Imagine if you didn’t have to waste time thinking up excuses and you could just see each other whenever you wanted?” Tyrion explained. “I’m also willing to bet you are fighting a constant battle in your mind, everytime you’re near him, because you have to continuously tell yourself this isn’t the right time, that you need to wait - am  
I right?” She nodded slowly, stunned by how intuitive Tyrion was. “So what you’re actually doing is adding all this unnecessary junk into your head which is distracting. So by not giving in you’re essentially creating the same situation you’re trying to avoid.”

“What if it doesn’t work out? And we have to work together on bad terms?” She asked. “I can’t let that influence the series.”

“What if your director ends up in jail and your lead actress quits or the studio burns to the ground?” He said. “You’re worrying about things that may or may not happen. And judging by the way my brother acts around you - you have nothing to worry about. He’s in deep. He told me he took you to meet Hodor - I don’t think any other woman he’s been with has been given that honor. He also told me the great Tywin Lannister likes you.”

“I won’t go that far,” she said, trying to hide her smile. 

“Trust me, if he didn’t like you, you would know for sure. He reminds me how much he despises me every time I see him.” Tyrion studied her for a moment. “I can’t tell you what to do, you need to decide what feels right - but think about it, okay? I promise you he’s a good guy. Jaime might have a bit of a reputation, but he would do anything for the people he cares about - that means he would do anything for you. The power is in your hands.” 

Brienne had made sure she had control and now she wasn’t sure she wanted it anymore. Tyrion’s words - his observations and truths - they were weighing on her. Everything he’d said made so much sense and she found herself questioning what she had thought she was so certain was the right thing to do. What if she released Jaime of those promises? What if she just let go and let him take the lead? What if she allowed him to touch her if he wanted to? What if she allowed herself to touch him too? 

By the time Jaime returned she felt dizzy. She barely remembered saying goodbye to Tyrion and the next thing she knew they were back in Jaime’s car. “Hey, are you okay?” He asked. “Did something happen while I was in the bathroom? You seem really lost in your head. If this is about the MET gala thing -“

“No,” she interrupted him. “It’s not that.” Brienne reached across the car and placed her hand lightly on his thigh. She felt him tense at first but quickly relax. He looked over at her with a curious smile. “Take me home Jaime,” she whispered. 

“Oh, I’m going the wrong direction,” he muttered, looking even more confused.

“Not my place,” said. “I want you to take me home - to yours.” Brienne was ready to give him control and it just seemed right that it be on his own turf. Jaime had no idea what was happening, and she was actually enjoying his confusion but she also couldn’t wait to see his reaction when she finally cleared things up for him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m honestly not sure how this chapter will be received, but I’ve had this idea from the chapter where he first showed her the beach. I thought it would be a neat parallel to their mutual talent for sword fighting on show. 
> 
> It was really fun and cathartic to write and I needed that today. I hope even if this isn’t your thing at all that you’ll find some enjoyment in it. 
> 
> Thank you all for commenting on the last chapter to let me know you’re still into this story. My heart was so full reading all the kind words. I adore you all - I hope you know that ❤️❤️❤️

Once they were inside the house Jaime stopped and turned to look at her. “Listen, I have no idea what you’re about to say to me, but before we talk there’s something I want to do. Are you okay with that?” 

Honestly, she really just wanted to get it all out, but he looked eager about something and she couldn’t say no. “Sure,” she nodded. 

“Great,” he replied, smiling brightly. “Come on, we have to go outback and get the golf cart.” 

“Where are we going?” Brienne asked, following along. 

“Down to the ocean,” he called over his shoulder, without any further explanation. It wasn’t until they were parked by his private beach and he led her into a little building that she was starting to clue in. When he punched in a code and opened the door she looked in and gasped. There had to be at least 40 surf boards all neatly stacked in holders, or displayed on the wall - Chilli, South Bay, California Board, Wavestorm - and of course the hottest board company in the world - Kingslayer. 

She wandered inside in awe, looking over his collection - many of which had custom paint jobs like the golden Kingslayer board he had displayed above his mantel at his house. “I want to watch you surf,” he said softly, coming up behind her. “One day when I get this fucking cast off we can go out together.” 

“How did you know?” she whispered, turning to face him. She had never mentioned her love and passion for surfing - not once. It had been a long time since she’d been out and she foolishly thought she was over it, but being in that room with those boards calling out to her - it all came rushing back. 

“I saw the way you looked at the ocean the last time we were here. You were admiring the waves, imagining yourself out there. I know, because I do it too.” The two of them didn’t have a great deal in common, but looking into his eyes she knew this was something that would bond them. He had the spirit inside him, the soul of a surfer - and she was actually shocked she hadn’t picked up on it before, like he had with her. When she saw the board in his house, she quickly passed it off as a collectors item or art, without even considering what it meant to him. “Whatever it is you want to tell me,” he continued. “It’s weighing on you. I want you to go out there and just let it all go - let go of everything that’s bothering you and just be free for a little while. You need it. You deserve it.” 

“You are so much more than people give you credit for,” she said softly, amazed by his depth and the compassion he had, like the day he’d taken her to meet Hodor. 

He gave a little boyish shrug and pushed back a piece of hair that fell over his eyes. “Can it be our secret?” 

“Absolutely,” she replied, happy to know a part of him that most would never see or experience. 

“C’mere,” he said, taking her hand. “I have a bunch of suits, I’m sure most of them will fit you. Come pick one.” There were all kinds of options, but she settled on a black spring suit. It was still a bit cold but not bad enough that she needed a full wetsuit. 

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” she muttered. She turned to Jaime. “I haven’t been out in two years, don’t expect much.” 

“I just want you to enjoy it, that’s all.” His words touched her and made her even more excited to get out there - and more excited to tell him the decision she’d made. “I’ll let you get changed and pick a board, any one you want, and meet you outside.” 

When he left Brienne stripped down to her panties and put on the wetsuit. Normally she would have worn a swimsuit, rashguard or nothing at all, depending on the circumstances. Being completely nude underneath was really the most comfortable and preferable option. She scanned the room looking for the right board and settled on a nice looking shortboard that she guessed was about 5’10”. It was narrow with low volume, very similar to many of the ones she had in storage at her father’s place. 

When she joined him on the beach with the surfboard under her arm Jaime gave her an amused smile. “You haven’t been out in two years and that’s the board you picked? A Kingslayer blade?” She bit her lip and gave him a look. “I have a feeling you’re about to school me.” 

Brienne looked out over the water. It couldn’t have been a more perfect day to catch some waves. The ocean sparkled. It was beautiful, and it took her to a peaceful place in her heart and mind, even before she left the shore. “I wish you were coming out with me,” she said, turning to face him. 

“I will someday soon. Go. Have fun. I’m actually pretty content just to sit here in the sand and watch the show.” She looked into his soft blue eyes. He really was a true SoCal boy in every way. She glanced out towards the water and then set down her board so she could do up the ankle strap on her leash. 

When she stood up she looked at Jaime again. She took a step closer and reached out to brush his hair back off his handsome face. His arm naturally slipped around her body and she let him pull her against his chest. “Thank you for this,” she whispered, before finding his lips. With the sea breeze blowing their hair and the taste of salt she kissed him passionately. He didn’t know yet, but she did, and it made the kiss feel just a little different than any of their kisses had before. She couldn’t wait to feel the change again once he knew her decision. 

When she finally pulled back he was giving her a quizzical look, but he also looked a bit amused that she’d given in yet again. Brienne just gave him a little shrug and bent over to grab the board - and then she ran - down the beach and into the shallow surf, wading out further and further until she was able to lay on her board and start to paddle. 

It was evident quickly that she was definitely out of shape, but she didn’t dwell on it, just worked harder until her arms ached. A small wave was approaching. She watched it crest and then ducked her head with a smile as it crashed down over her and she pushed on through. This was her happy place and if it wasn’t for Jaime she wouldn’t even be there. She moved out a little further and then turned herself towards shore and sat up on the board to wait. She looked back towards the beach and gave him a wave, smiling even brighter when he waved back. 

In a matter of seconds a feeling of calm washed over her. She felt the up and down rise and fall of the ocean beneath her and it lulled her into peaceful trance. Everything faded away - all the stress of work, her grief over her father, her concerns about her relationship with Jaime - it was all gone and it was just her, her board, and the ocean. 

She could have stayed like that longer, but the incredible waves she was missing out on were calling to her. With a deep breath, she leaned forward, ready to catch the next one. She could feel it and her body started to tingle with anticipation. She’d always had a knack for knowing exactly when it was go-time and she hadn’t lost it at all. Just like it always had her mind screamed when it was time and she laid down and started to paddle, hard and fast, moving with the rush of water, anticipating the moment when she would jump to her feet and the real fun would begin. 

The water was rising behind her, lifting her with it, higher and higher. She peeked back over her shoulder quickly, then took two more strokes and it was time. She pushed with her arms and jumped up onto her board. Even though she’d easily made it to her feet she didn’t have her perfect sense of balance anymore and she wiped out in about 5 seconds. 

When Brienne popped up to the surface she was laughing at herself, but determined to make the next ride last much longer. Even those 5 short seconds had felt incredible. The adrenaline rush was like nothing else and as she paddled back out to wait for her next attempt she barely noticed the aches and pains in her body from doing something she wasn’t used to anymore. 

The next wave that came turned out to be a dud, so she went back out and waited yet again. The vibrating feeling inside her began and she knew this was the one. It was even bigger than the first. Her timing was perfect and this time when she jumped to her feet she stayed low and spread her stride out a little more. The board was insanely fast and she could feel the speed and power of the wave beneath her. She focused hard and stayed down, dropping in and making a quick bottom turn. She resisted the urge to try any tricks and kept it to some basic carving and cutbacks. The goal was just to stay up and she accomplished that easily. 

When the ride was over and she was back in the water her heart was pounding with excitement. It wasn’t a spectacular show by any means, but it felt amazing just to harness that power of nature and fly. 

She had no idea how many times she went back out or how long she’d been out there, but by the 4th or 5th run she was already pulling off some simple tricks like a snap and roundhouse cutback and she felt like she was getting faster and braver each time. The first massive wave she caught she tried to show off even more with some air, but lost control when she flew off the top of the wave and dropped her board. She landed feet first in the foam, sucked down under the water, and then popped back up with a scowl. That had been the best wave yet, but she was just too out of practice. 

She glanced back towards shore and saw Jaime still watching. “Just one more,” she yelled out, not really sure if her voice would carry that far. She got lucky and caught another huge wave so she could try the air one last time. As she swerved and dug deep, rushing towards the crest at incredible speed she smiled. This was it. She felt her board leave the water and she quickly shifted her body weight, twisting to bring it back down. She spotted her landing site and with a light thud she was back on top of the water, ripping along the wave once again. 

“Yes,” she screamed enthusiastically, pumping her fist and almost losing her balance. When the wave slowed she dove into the ocean and let the water wash over her body as the tide carried her and the board back to shore. 

By the time she picked up the board and started trudging through the surf Jaime was running out to meet her. “You’re fucking incredible,” he said, meeting her with a fierce hug. 

“Careful,” she laughed. “You’re going to get your cast wet.” 

“I don’t care,” he said excitedly. “I’m seriously so turned on right now. That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” 

“It wasn’t that great,” she tried to play it off. 

He wasn’t having any of it. “You can do that after not surfing for two years? I can’t even imagine how good you were when you went out regularly. I’m not even joking, I think I’m half hard right now.” Brienne blushed and her heart started to pound in a different way. The way he was looking at her took her breath away. His eyes dropped to her lips. “I’m sorry,” he said softly. “But I’m breaking the rules because I need to kiss you right now.” He still didn’t know he wasn’t breaking anything anymore. She needed to tell him, but first she let the board fall away and wrapped her arms around him, soaking his clothes with her wetsuit. Their lips crashed together like the waves crashing to shore and the passion she felt was dizzying. His tongue was in her mouth and it felt so intimate and erotic her legs went weak. 

Brienne tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him even closer. She couldn’t get enough. Her body was on fire from head to toe, even the cold ocean water on her feet was no match for the building flames. He pulled back, catching her bottom lip with his teeth. Jaime nipped lightly and then sucked. She gasped and then moaned as he moved back in to kiss her again, swallowing it up. 

The sand beneath her feet was sucked away by the tide each time it retreated and she had to keep shifting her stance, brushing against his body everytime she did. Jaime moaned and pulled back, gasping for air as he leaned his forehead against hers. “Definitely more than half hard now,” he panted. “We should probably stop -” 

“Or we can go to your storage room and you can help me out of this thing,” she replied, meeting his eyes boldly. Every emotion she was feeling was strong, leaving her buzzing with passion and fervor. Things couldn’t have worked out more perfectly. Jaime had given her everything she didn’t know she needed and now she wanted to give something back. “I’ll explain first or after, whatever you want, but I’ve changed my mind - I want this - I want you - right now.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a whole bunch of smut that I’m sure many of you have been waiting for a while. Hopefully it doesn’t disappoint ❤️😘

Jaime felt like he was living a dream as he led Brienne into his surf shed. Not just any dream, but an erotic fantasy. Watching her surf had been the foreplay, now he was about to peel her sexy body out of that wet suit and do things to her he’d thought about so many times. 

Unfortunately, he had to ask what changed her mind first - he needed the explanation before they took the next step. He’d told her whenever she was ready she just had to say the word, but he also wanted to make sure this was what she really wanted given the complete change in plans. 

“Hey,” he said softly, once they were inside with the door shut behind them. “What happened? Did my brother say something? Please tell me I don’t have him to thank for this,” he added, with a little smile. 

“Your brother is a very smart man,” Brienne said, with her eyes shining happily. He could see the lust and desire burning in those gorgeous deep blue pools and he felt his body respond with a wild throbbing in his groin. 

“If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that,” Jaime scoffed. 

“Like you need any more money Lannister,” she teased. He loved the amused look on her face, mixed with her desire and a flirtatious smirk. His eyes drifted down her body where the neoprene suit was clinging to every curve. His wetsuit had never looked better. 

He walked around behind her, pushed her wet hair to the side and reached for the zipper. “Keep talking, don’t mind me,” he whispered, slowly inching the zipper down to expose her creamy white skin. 

“Well, Tyrion made a great point that I couldn’t argue with.” Her words finished with a sigh as he placed a soft, tender kiss in the middle of her back. 

“Mmm hmm,” he urged her on, while grazing her skin with his fingertips. It was evident to him very quickly that the cast was going to drive him crazy. It made him angry, thinking about the fact that it was pretty much cutting his ability to feel her body right in half - and of course it would no doubt get in the way. 

“He pointed out the flaws in my logic,” Brienne admitted. Jaime moved her hair back to the middle so he could kiss the side of her neck. She moaned. “How am I supposed to focus on what I’m saying while you’re doing that?” He didn’t respond with words, but chuckled against her skin, causing her to moan again. The little breathy, throaty sound she made was so sexy. When she started to speak again it was much quicker and he realized she just needed to get it out so they could move on to what they both wanted. “He said that we are spending so much energy trying not to be together that it’s taking our focus away, likely even moreso, than if we just got together.” 

Jaime paused and slowly nodded. “Wow, that actually does make a lot of sense. Whether we’re together or not together I really don’t think it would change how often I think about you,” he admitted. “At least if we just give in I wouldn’t have to make up excuses to see you.” 

“So you agree?” Brienne asked, turning to face him. “You think we should do this? For real?” 

“You know this is what I want, as long as you’re comfortable with it.” Brienne nodded and looked him in the eye to make sure he knew she was absolutely confident with her choice. “Then I guess it’s time to get this off of you.” He reached out with his one hand and tugged on the left side of her wetsuit, pulling it down and off her arm. Brienne helped and got the other arm out, giving him a glimpse of her breasts momentarily. Those small mounds of snow white flesh with perfect pink nipples, hard and begging to be sucked, sent another wave of electricity waltzing through his entire body. 

With both of her arms out but the suit still covering most of her she eyed his t-shirt, which was soaked from hugging her earlier. She reached out and grabbed the bottom hem and pulled it up and off of his head and left arm, carefully letting it fall off on the right, over his cast. He watched and shivered with delight as she trailed her fingers over his chest. Her touch, even this light and simple, did wild things to him. 

As much as he was enjoying the feel of her fingertips he needed to see her body, all of it. When he reached for the wetsuit again she helped and between the two of them they got her out of it quickly. His eyes washed over every inch of skin they exposed as the material peeled away with a wet, sucking sound. He knew exactly what her body looked like. He could close his eyes and imagine her naked any time he wanted because he had made sure to commit the image of her nude to memory from their first time, but it was an entirely different thing to see it in person. 

The way his cock was straining against his shorts Jaime was sure he was going to bust right through the seam. The red lace panties that she was wearing were modest, yet still hot as hell. He reached around behind her and grabbed a handful of her luscious ass, groaning as he squeezed. When his chest made contact with her skin he almost jumped back. “You’re freezing,” he gasped. “Come on.” He quickly led her to the gas fireplace along the wall and turned it on.

“You have a fireplace in a shed,” she commented, looking miffed. 

“I like to surf as late in the season as I can, sometimes it’s really cold when I take off my suit,” he explained. “Which is also why I have a large supply of blankets, towels and spare clothes,” he added, walking back to front of the room where there was an armoire. 

She looked amused when he returned with a towel and several blankets. “That’s the only reason you have blankets, hmm?” 

He smiled and shrugged. “You’re the only woman who has been in this shed with me.” She looked dubious. “I’m serious. You’re also the only person who has ever used one of my boards.” He saw the gratitude in her eyes. They both knew that boards often had to have very precise specifications at their level and it wasn’t always a successful endeavour to just borrow one. A great surfer could make anything work, but ideally you found what was perfect for you and stuck with it. 

Jaime laid out the blankets on the floor in front of the fireplace and then motioned for her to lay down on her back. He knew exactly what he wanted and he couldn’t wait much longer to get it. As she laid down he wiggled out of his shorts to give some relief to his poor dick. 

He caught her staring at him. He’d ironically been wearing board shorts that day and hadn’t bothered with underwear so he was fully nude. It wasn’t the first time she had seen him naked obviously, yet there was still a little flush to her cheeks, a little bashfulness that he found so intriguing. The things she saw everyday at work and still she blushed at the sight of his cock. 

He reached down with his left hand and lightly stroked himself, watching her face while he did. A little whimpery sigh escaped her lips and his cock throbbed in his hand. He wondered if it reminded her of watching his audition tape. Jaime slid his hand to the tip with a groan and then let go, while she stared at his shaft bobbing up and down. 

His eyes moved from her face, down the rest of her long body to the red lace triangle. As much as he had wanted to suck those perfectly puckered nipples earlier he was completely focussed on her pussy at that point. He’d put his fingers and his cock in there, but never his tongue and he wanted it - he needed to taste her. 

Jaime could hear her breathing pick up as he started to sink to his knees. Her legs opened to make room and he knelt between them. Leaning forward on one elbow he found her mouth, eager and ready, and he drove his tongue along hers, fervently. It was completely different kissing her like then when he knew it was allowed. He wasn’t breaking any rules or misbehaving. That in itself had a level of sexiness to it, but it was nothing compared to knowing that this kiss was going to pave the way for so much more. 

As they kissed his shaft kept accidentally making contact with her panties, so he started to grind on her, lightly, but in a more deliberate manner. When she started to move with him he broke away from her mouth with a wild, aroused growl and moved down her body until his face was above her lower belly and groin area instead. He hovered just above the waistband of her panties and then slowly drew his tongue from one side to the other, half on the material and half on her salty skin. The air was warm now from the fire, but he felt the little goosebumps rising in the wake of his path. She was so turned on she was practically squirming beneath him and that did things to him - crazy things. She made him so damn horny, like nothing he’d ever experienced with a woman before. She also made him want to please her, even more than he wanted to get off himself - which given his current state was shocking. 

Her legs fell open a little more and he was able to settle his shoulders even lower, bringing his face right into her pussy. Mixed with the faint odor of the salty ocean water there was another scent - her scent - and it drove him mad. He turned his head a bit and grazed the inside of her thigh with his lips first, then nipped lightly with his teeth. As he teased her he reached blindly for the hem of her panties and gave them a tug. With a little help and some wiggling from Brienne he pulled them down, stopping at his face where he took a long deep inhale, before yanking them the rest of the way off. 

Moving right back to her pussy he grazed the length of her slit with the tip of his nose, his lips following behind after. Jaime pushed her legs up, bending her knees towards her chest, exposing her even more. His mouth was salivating as he stared down at her sweet pussy, dripping with arousal. He’d intended to take it slow, really tease her and build her up, but as he ducked his head and his tongue exploded with the first taste of her he moved right to her clit. His cock started to ache and somehow stretched even more. He lapped his tongue over her nub, swollen and hard with arousal. He knew he needed to slow down. He knew how to pleasure a woman properly, but it was so hard to hold back when all he wanted was for her to come and squirt her juices all over his tongue. 

He forced himself to take his time nibbling and teasing her folds as she was writhing beneath him. Jaime licked and sucked making her moan even louder. He needed his hands, but unfortunately he only had one, so he somehow managed to brace himself without putting too much pressure on his cast and then he reached for her, spreading her wide open with his fingers. Her opening, her clit - it was all right there, ripe and ready for him to eat her up. Every nibble so far had been delicious but nothing could have prepared him for the full main course. He plunged his tongue as deep into her as he could, pressing full on into her, spreading her juices all over his fucking face. It was heaven - absolute heaven. 

When he finally moved to her clit and sucked lightly it pulled a long, deep moan from her. When he did it again he felt her legs start to quiver and he knew she was getting close. The sweetest dessert he’d ever tasted was next on the menu. As he lapped at her over and over Brienne started to move with him, riding his face as she moaned even louder than before. Come for me baby, he thought. Come all over my fucking face. His balls felt tight, drawing up and he knew a couple strokes of his shaft was all it would take to shove him over right with her, but he had to be patient. Her first and then he could burry himself in that pool of honey and fuck her until he couldn’t last a second longer.

Brienne lifted her hips off the floor. He felt her hands on his head and for just a second she stopped moving, stopped moaning, everything was completely silent - the calm before the storm. Then suddenly she jolted and a loud cry of pleasure escaped her and her body shuddered against his face. He drank up everything that came out of her, licking and sucking like a starving, crazed lunatic. He simply couldn’t get enough. The only thing that finally stopped him was the fact he could barely breathe and he popped his head up gasping for air. 

That brief moment of reprieve sent his attention straight to his neglected groin. Jaime couldn’t believe how ridiculous he was acting - he felt like an animal. The longing, the craving, the intense need - he simply could not control it. He told himself it was the build up of how long they had held back their feelings, but he knew it was more. There was just something about her that made him helpless. It was funny that she thought he had the control over her because it wasn’t true. He would literally do anything she asked - without hesitation. 

“You are incredible,” he whispered as his dick twitched with desperation. She gave him a smile that could have sent him over the edge if he dwelled on it too long. He had to get inside her, before he had an extremely embarrassing moment that had never happened to him before.

Jaime knew he was blessed with a thick cock that made for a nice tight fit, yet her pussy, slick with lubrication, allowed him to slip in easily. Being inside her was almost overwhelming. What little shred of self control he had left was slipping, quickly. He started to fuck her, slowly, trying to give her a little recovery time, but his restraint would be short lived. He had literally almost came while he was licking her pussy, and again from her gorgeous smile - now buried deep inside her he was on the edge once again in just a few slow strokes. 

The next time he pushed deep he heard her whimper and his entire body shuddered in response. He felt like he was quivering, everywhere, shaking from such intense arousal. Jaime closed his eyes and tried to focus. “Look at me, please?” She requested. Slowly he opened his eyes. 

“I - I - can’t,” he stammered, feeling his cheeks flush. “If I do I’ll come - too quick.” His tone was apologetic. 

“It’s okay. It’s fine,” she whispered, offering him reassurance. “I just want to watch when you do.” She wasn’t judging him, she didn’t seem at all disappointed that he couldn’t last longer - it was just a simple request that she wanted him to fulfill. Of course he couldn’t say no to her. Jaime locked eyes with her and pushed as far into her as he possibly could. When he drew back he gripped her hips a little harder with his fingers, careful not to scratch her skin with the rough plaster of his cast. 

Just let go, he told himself. He trusted in the fact that she wouldn’t judge him for coming so quickly and started to speed up. He honestly didn’t think he would get far, but surprisingly he was fully pounding her, before he knew it was over. The slap of their bodies echoed through the room, followed by his loud grunt. He didn’t break her gaze, not even for a second, resisting the urge to close his eyes. He let her in. He let her enjoy the entire ride with him and it made it feel even better knowing he was sharing it. 

When his orgasm faded Jaime finally let out his breath with a long contented sigh. “Thank you,” she whispered, reaching up to touch his face. Jaime turned his head and kissed the middle of her palm and then gently eased out of her and laid down beside her. He slipped his arm across her body and linked their fingers as they lay there quietly, side by side. 

It was silent for quite some time when he finally spoke. “Soooooo,” he said, drawing out the word for a full second. “About the MET gala -” His voice trailed off as she groaned dramatically. “Was that a yes?” he joked. He didn’t like going to the glitzy charity event but there was always a Lannister in attendance, for well over a decade. Cersei wouldn’t go alone and Robert refused to go with her, so Tyrion and Jaime had to take turns and he’d already promised Tyrion he would go this year. 

“I hate New York,” she moaned. “And I hate parties and I hate getting dressed up -” 

“The theme is medieval glamour,” he said, hoping to entice her. 

“I don’t even know what that means,” she sighed. 

“But -” he urged her a little more. 

“But I’ll think about it,” she conceded. Jaime smiled and kissed her shoulder. It wasn’t a hard no - which was the best he could have hoped for. 

“Hey, does this mean we can go on a real date now?” he asked after a moment of quiet. 

Brienne turned to look at him, shaking her head. “Holy, you are relentless today, aren’t you?” He gave her a sheepish smile. “I don’t know if I’m ready for another paparazzi affair just yet,” she said apologetically. 

“That doesn’t have to happen. There are places we can go that don’t allow photos or fans,” he explained. “If a celebrity is supposedly trying to hide a relationship and they get papped it’s because they wanted to be spotted. There are plenty of private venues that are very safe and secure.” 

“Okay,” she nodded, looking pleased and relieved with his answer. “How about Sunday? We can go to my father’s place first and go out for dinner after. That way maybe I’ll have incentive to keep from crying the entire time.” 

“Sounds perfect,” he replied, kissing her softly. He tucked himself against her body, enjoying the warmth between them. Jaime ran his fingers up and down her thigh lightly. “I guess I should send my brother a fruit basket or something, huh?” 

“I have a feeling he’s more of a bottle of whisky type of guy,” she laughed. 

Jaime nodded. “It’s like you know him already. You’re going to fit in so well with my family.” Brienne didn’t reply, just snuggled him tighter with a happy smile on her lips.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed all the Gwen and Nik content on social media today 😊 We are blessed ❤️❤️

“Hey. Good news,” Jaime announced when they got back to the house. “I got a text from Euron.” 

Brienne watched him reading his phone screen. “That’s good news?” 

“Yeah. It says - I like to give credit where credit is due, so congrats fucker. You win - this time,” he read. Jaime smiled at her. “I’m so relieved this is over,” he sighed. “But I need to call Cersei and I don’t want to.” She enjoyed the pout on his face a little too much. 

“Can’t you just text her?” Brienne suggested. 

“I can,” he said hesitantly. “But then if she calls and I don’t answer she’s going to just keep calling.” 

She walked over to him and stood close, very close. “You could text her and then turn off your phone,” she suggested. “Or you just make a quick call and I’ll go ring the doorbell to save you in a couple minutes.” 

“I like the way you think,” Jaime replied, lightly touching her hip. “But make it like 30 seconds - that’s long enough to get out what I need to say.” She watched him dial, but didn’t move away. “Hey, how are you?” she heard him say. Brienne could hear Cersei talking, but she ignored whatever she was going on about and instead leaned in and started to kiss Jaime’s neck. This wasn’t the plan at all, but when Jaime slipped his cast arm around her and pulled her closer she continued. 

The entire time he talked to Cersei she teased him, actually hoping he might moan into the phone and give himself away - but he was holding his own quite well. Brienne drew back and gave him a wicked grin and then slowly started to sink down to her knees. Jaime had already told her he’d given his staff the rest of the day off so she knew it was only the two of them. The look on his face was a mix of ‘please don’t’ and ‘please don’t stop’ as she reached for his shorts. 

She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she’d given a blow job. It wasn’t normally something she overly enjoyed. But as she tugged his shorts to the floor and listened to him talk to a woman that really disliked her, she was actually feeling both excited and turned on by her plan. The neck kissing and the fact that he knew exactly what was coming had Jaime half hard already. She eyed his cock for a moment, remembering how it had felt inside her when it was thick and full. The desire to suck it and feel it grow stiff in her mouth was surprising, but intense. 

She reached out and grabbed the base of his dick and held it straight out. Before she even took him into her mouth she saw him lean back against the counter behind him to brace himself. She could smell a hint of her scent on him, which she could also taste the second his skin made contact with her tongue. Brienne had never understood the appeal, but for some reason tasting herself off of his body was different. It was erotic and it turned her on because it was a constant reminder that his cock had been inside her pussy and brought her so much pleasure. 

He was growing harder by the second as she took him all the way inside her mouth and sucked lightly. It wouldn’t be too much longer before she couldn’t take him quite that deep any more. She moved up and down, enjoying the change that was happening as his shaft got thicker, longer and so much stiffer. When he was completely erect she released him and watched his shaft bob and stand tall. 

She looked up at Jaime and licked her lips as he pleaded with her to continue with his eyes. Brienne stuck her tongue out and licked the tip, while reaching up to fondle his balls at the same time. She almost laughed at the way his knees buckled until he caught himself with his elbow, almost dropping the phone in the process. This is what control feels like, she thought, taking him into her mouth once again. 

She put her hands on each of his bare thighs and felt his strong, tense muscles under her fingers. She moved slowly down his shaft, taking him as deep as she could without gagging and as she came back up she felt him throb inside her mouth. “I’ve got to go,” she heard him say. His voice was a bit strangled and she wondered if Cersei would notice. “No, everything is fine. I just have to go. I heard the doorbell.” There was a brief pause. “I gave them the day off,” he snapped. “So I could rehearse without distractions.” 

Brienne continued to bob up and down his shaft, amused by his struggles and thoroughly enjoying herself. “No, there’s no one here,” he said, sounding exasperated. “Okay fine,” he growled. “I hired 3 prostitutes. One is stripping, the other is masturbating and the third is currently giving me a blow job.” Brienne snorted, took his cock too deep, choked, and almost fell over. “Yep, okay, bye bye,” he drawled, finally hanging up. 

The second he was off the phone she let out the laugh she’d been holding. “So I’m a prostitute, hmm?” 

Jaime shrugged and smiled. “Apparently I’m a porn star jigalow and a pervert, so we make a great team.” 

“I have a few porn stars I could introduce her to,” Brienne said, picturing the look on Cersei Lannister’s face after 2 minutes with Bronn or Tormund. Before Jaime could reply she went back to work. The whole thing was even hotter now that he didn’t have to hold back all the sighs and moans. 

“Oh fuck,” he groaned, as she took the tip of his cock to the back of her throat. His voice sounded different when he was turned on, deeper and softer. She couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have phone sex with him, or just to hear him talk dirty while they fucked. She felt herself getting wet just imagining it. 

Jaime put his hand on the top of her head, holding her in place while he gently fucked her mouth. He was cautious and careful not to push too deep, but at the same time she could sense that he was about to lose control. She reached up to massage his balls again and immediately she felt his dick pulse in her mouth. Power. She felt strong and confident knowing she could affect him that way with just a little graze of her hand. 

He let her take over again with a long moan as she sucked hard. It wasn’t much longer than that when she got the warning. “Fuck, I’m going to come,” he hissed. Brienne didn’t stop - in fact she moved faster and sucked harder until she felt him jolt and heard his soft grunt. When she released him and swallowed, then slowly stood up, he looked so appreciative it made her heart skip a beat. 

“Stay with me tonight,” he blurted out. “We can have some supper, a glass of wine, and watch a movie if you want.” He looked so eager and boyish, with those hopeful, almost begging eyes. Jaime was never easy to say no to, but this was something completely different from his cocky, type of request where you knew he was going to be relentless until you caved. He was so genuine and innocent - it felt like he needed it, not just wanted it. 

“We have to work in the morning and I don’t have a change of clothes,” she said sadly. 

“What do you need? I’ll have someone go get you anything you want.” He was already reaching for his phone. 

“Jaime, no,” she reached out to stop him. He looked like she just ripped a piece off of his heart. She wanted to stay, she really, really did. Just give in, a voice in her head guided her. Do what you want for once in your life. Be a little wild, a little reckless. Brienne knew her conscience would never let her forego anything that might affect her work, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t stay. “We have to get up extra early so you can take me home to get ready. We can’t be late for work.” Jaime was smiling and it filled her with joy to make him that happy. “That means we have to go to bed at a decent time,” she warned, as he nodded along. “Okay then, I’ll stay.” 

He gave her a fierce hug. “Thank you.” Brienne groaned as his arms tightened around her body. Her muscles were getting so stiff from the surfing - worse by the minute. “What’s wrong? Are you okay?” 

When Jaime released her she reached for her left shoulder and rubbed it for a moment. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been out. I’m hurting already.” 

“Go to my room and take a nice hot bath,” he suggested. “I can get you some drugs after if you need something. I’ll make us something to eat while you relax. You can wear whatever you want from my closet or dresser. Come back down after and we’ll eat.” He kissed her softly on the forehead. 

“Thanks,” she whispered, taking the offer with gratitude. It was strange how comfortable she felt in his home already. She went to his room and started running a hot bath in his huge tub and then found a tshirt to put on after. She also grabbed a pair of his underwear. “I’m making a habit of this,” she muttered, but with a smile. 

She had just slipped into the water when there was a soft knock on the door and Jaime appeared with a glass of wine for her and one for himself. “Sam made sandwiches and pasta salad before he left, so we don’t have to eat my cooking,” he announced, handing her the glass. He took a seat on the steps that led up to the tub and leaned back against the wall. “Feeling a little better?” he asked. 

“This feels amazing,” she groaned, sinking a little deeper into the hot water. “I wish you were in here with me though.” 

He smiled. “I’m not sure how relaxing it would be if I joined you. And I would no doubt manage to dip this fucking thing into the water and end up at the clinic for a new cast.” 

“Will you say and talk?” she asked, feeling a bit sleepy. 

“Of course,” he replied, taking a drink of his wine before setting it down on the side of the tub. “Do you want to tell me how you see things going at work?” he asked, looking curious. 

“I hadn’t really thought that far ahead,” Brienne said, chewing her lip. If they were going to be a couple, was there any point trying to hide it? “Do you think it makes us look bad? Unprofessional?” she asked. There were other couples that worked for Tarth Films - Dany and Jon being the most recent, after she finally took Brienne’s advice and told the handsome accountant how she felt. “I mean, I’m the boss and you’re new -” Her voice trailed off. 

“Well, there’s a certain sexiness to keeping it a secret and sneaking around, stolen moments and all that,” he said wiggling his eyebrows flirtatiously. “But honestly - you’ve told me before that those people aren’t just your employees - they’re your family. If you can’t be honest with family -” His face changed a bit when he said that, as if something clicked. “Which is exactly why I need to tell my own family about us.” Brienne felt nervous all of a sudden. She hadn’t considered that at all. Other than Tyrion, Jaime’s family was a bit scary and she knew they weren’t fond of her or her line of work. 

“I mean, we could wait a bit longer if you want,” she said, trying not to sound pathetically hopeful. 

“How about after work tomorrow?” he asked, as if he hadn’t heard a word she just said. “I can just tell Cersei over the phone, but I want to take you to meet my dad - he’s weird and old school about this kind of thing.” 

“I’ve already met him,” Brienne said, swallowing nervously. 

“You know what I mean,” Jaime laughed. He must have finally caught a glimpse of her face and saw how nervous she was. “It won’t be that bad, I promise. I told you - he likes you. Just be your badass self - stand up to him if he says anything out of line - he’ll respect that.” 

“Do I have to,” she moaned dramatically. Jaime was smirking at her. “Oh fine,” she grumbled. “Might as well get it over with.” She took a huge drink of wine and wondered how much alcohol she would need to survive Tywin Lannister. 

Jaime leaned over the edge and kissed her softly. “It’s going to be fine,” he said, gently stroking her cheek. “I’ll be right by your side. I’ll protect you,” he whispered, kissing her again. She held back that side of her that wanted to snap ‘I don’t need anyone to protect me’ because she had to admit - it felt good to hear that. She had never been the kind of woman, or person even, who needed someone to protect her, but the sentiment and the fact that he wanted to be her knight in shining armor was so sweet. So much had happened in one day - but she found herself excited, wondering what another day with Jaime by her side would bring.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for sticking with me. With every chapter I post now I’m so paranoid I’m going to lose interest. But I’m going to keep pushing through because I want to finish this story properly and touch on all the little things I’ve set up along the way.   
> I Greatly appreciate the support. I know there are lots of amazing fics out there by truly talented writers, so it really means a lot that so many of you are actually reading my mess😂 ❤️ Thank you!!

“Are you ready for this?” Jaime asked as he pulled into a parking space in front of the building. They had got up early and stopped by her place so she could get ready, but they ended up having a quickie in the living room and were now arriving about 15 minutes later than she usually arrived, which meant others would definitely already be in the office. 

She glanced over at him and smiled. This was nothing compared to what she had to deal with later, meeting Tywin, so she honestly wasn’t the least bit nervous. “I’m ready,” she said confidently. 

“Am I allowed to hold your hand?” he asked hopefully. Brienne gave him a look. “Oh fine, but can I at least walk you up to your office? I’m way early for hair and make up anyway.” 

“Sure,” she agreed. 

When they entered her office Brienne froze. Gathered around Dany’s desk there was an entire group, pretending they were busy. She glanced over at Jaime, who looked rather amused. “Oh hey, good morning,” Dany said, acting like she’d just spotted them walk in. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Brienne groaned, giving the entire group an annoyed glare. Podrick smiled, Jon had a completely guilty look, Sansa looked like she was going to explode with glee and Ellaria looked smug about something. 

Dany closed her laptop. “We were just going over a few last minute details for the shoot today.” 

“No you weren’t,” Brienne said, crossing her arms. “You’re all a bunch of nosey assholes.” While the others muttered and grumbled excuses, Jon shrugged and nodded. He couldn’t lie. “Well there’s nothing to see h-” She almost finished her sentence when Jaime grabbed her, bent her over his arm and planted a big, juicy kiss on her lips. 

There were squeals, cheers and clapping from the audience, that continued until Jaime set her back on her feet with flushed pink cheeks. She glared at him, but he just gave her a sparkling smile and a boyish shrug. “They wanted a show,” he whispered. “I don’t like to disappoint.” 

“Well I do,” she grumbled. “Get to work, all of you,” she snapped, trying to fight off the smile that was threatening. “That includes you Lannister,” she added. 

“Yes Boss,” he replied with a grin. Brienne ducked away into her office before any of them could see the ridiculous smile plastered all over her face. They were all so happy for her - she knew that. But she didn’t enjoy the attention of a large group unless they were talking about work. 

She was just about to start going through her emails when there was a light knock and Podrick appeared. “Don’t be mad,” he said, giving her his best puppy dog eyes. “Dany saw his car in your drive on her way here and we all kind of freaked out.” 

“Of course she did,” Brienne muttered. 

“I take it that kiss means you two are official?” he pressed. She stared at him. “Oh come on, crack a smile Ice Queen - you just landed Hollywood’s most eligible bachelor and People’s sexiest man alive.” 

She gave him a half smile. “And with royalty comes great responsibility,” she sighed. 

Podrick looked confused. “What does that mean?” 

Brienne scowled. “I’m meeting the great Tywin Lannister tonight and Jaime wants me to go to the fucking MET Gala with him in a few weeks.” 

Pod’s eyes bugged out. “The MET Gala? Holy fuck. You need to get someone started on your dress - like now.” 

“I haven’t said yes yet,” she replied dismissively. “And right now I’m more concerned about what Jaime’s dad is going to think about his taste in women.” 

“Well first of all - you better say yes,” he warned. “Or I’ll tell Dany, Sansa and - uh - Bronn and they will bug you about it until you either agree or kill all three of them.” Brienne rolled her eyes, but she didn’t put it past him. “And secondly, Jaime’s taste in woman is clearly incredible because you are perfect - he’s extremely lucky to have you and if he fucks it up he’s going to have a matching cast on his left arm, a couple more on his legs and black eyes on that pretty face of his.” 

Brienne gave him an amused look and crossed her arms, “You’re going to beat up Jaime?” 

“Oh hell no,” Podrick laughed. “I’ll leave that up to Tormund, Bronn or Oberyn - any one of them would gladly defend your honor. I’m just the brains of the operation.” He walked over and took her hand and then pulled her to her feet. He gave her an unexpected, but appreciated hug. “Seriously, I’m really happy for you.” 

“Thank you,” Brienne said gratefully. She had to go through a few more of the same type of conversation with Davos, Dany and Yara over the course of the day, but it was otherwise a smooth debut. 

Another thing that was smooth were all of Jaime’s scenes. What a complete turn around from the first time they tried to shoot. He was magical and perfect. Brienne watched him with awe and appreciation of his passion. He was an absolute professional. He didn’t miss a line, he pushed himself and asked for takes to be redone when he didn’t feel he’d given everything, he offered guidance to the younger actors and he took direction from Yara with the utmost respect. 

It was almost bizarre to see that level of acting talent on the set at Tarth Studios. Brienne loved most of the actors she’d worked with, particularly the regulars like Bronn, Roz, Oberyn and Tormund, but they were porn actors and they weren’t trained like Jaime had been. Honestly though, even many of the best of Hollywood didn’t come close to Jaime’s talent. Watching him work she realized more every second how lucky they were to have him. She was convinced that no one could pull off these scenes like him in such a convincing and flawless way. He made the actors he was working with better too. It was all unbelievable and she couldn’t have been more happy. 

“I think I have a lady boner for him,” Yara whispered, after an incredible take. “I know he’s all yours but holy fuck - he’s so good,” she groaned. “Don’t tell him I said that though. I need to maintain the upper hand.” 

Near the end of the day Brienne headed back to her office to finish up a few things and see if there was anything else that needed her attention. Back ordered ball gags, the wrong colored thongs, and cockrings that were too tight - the usual. She quickly dealt with the list, including getting a great deal on a motorbunny and a few new sex toy samples to test - like the latest sex selfie stick - which she momentarily considered keeping for her and Jaime to try out, but she didn’t trust him not to screen record the videos of her vagina it produced. 

“Hey, are you almost ready to get out of here?” Jaime asked, wandering into her office. She glanced at the clock, surprised that it was getting close to 6 already. 

“Just a couple more things - I’ll be quick,” she replied. She focused on the 5 photos in front of her, one of which would be the title art for a new film they were just finishing up. 

“Definitely the third one,” he suggested, looking over her shoulder. 

“I don’t know,” Brienne sighed. “Don’t you think it’s a better angle on his erection in the last one?” 

“Maybe, but her pussy looks way juicer in the third one, so I guess it’s all about what you would prefer the focal point to be. Intended audience?” he asked. 

“Oh fine, you win - straight males would prefer a well lubed vag to a perfect looking hard on,” she conceded. She quickly typed an email to Podrick with her choice so he could deal with it the next day. 

“I think I would be great at this,” Jaime said, looking cocky that she’d agreed with his choice. 

“Well then, how about you watch these 3 clips of hardcore gay porn and help me decide which one to use in the trailer?” she suggested. 

“No problem,” he replied. “Hit me with the first one.” She clicked play. “Oh wow, that’s a very close shot of his asshole. Oh there are three of them - nope wait 4. Oh look at that - he’s taking it up the ass and getting sucked off at the same time. You know what?” Jaime reached over and clicked pause. “On second thought, maybe I’ll just stick to acting.” 

Brienne laughed. She was so desensitized to graphic pornography at that point, which made it really easy to actually be objective and make her decisions. “The clips are less than a minute each. So just give me 5 minutes to watch them and then let Pod know my decision and we’re out of here.” Jaime wandered around her office touching things while she finished up. “Okay, all done,” she announced after logging off. 

“Great. We can head to my Dad’s now. I already called earlier and let him know I would be stopping by to chat,” he said. Brienne’s stomach rolled, but she forced a smile and nodded. 

The knot and butterflies in her tummy only got worse the further they drove. And by the time they finally pulled up to the house, yes another ridiculous Lannister mansion, she was worried she might actually throw up. She didn’t know why it was bothering her this badly. Did she really care what Jaime’s dad thought about their relationship? Sadly, she did care - even if she couldn’t quite figure out why. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Jaime whispered, taking her hand and then kissing her cheek softly as they walked up to the front door. She wished she could believe him. 

The door opened and there was a full fledged classic looking butler to usher them in. Jaime had workers at his house too of course, but this was far more official and old school. Tywin was there to meet them in a matter of seconds and he looked very surprised to see her. “Ms. Tarth,” he said, greeting her formally. “Have the two of you come to tell me in person that this ridiculous project of yours has been put in the dumpster?” 

“Mmm, not exactly,” Jaime replied. “Actually, we filmed a few of my scenes today and they went extremely well.” 

“Come into the sitting room,” Tywin said, leading them towards it before continuing. “I’ll bet they did,” he added sarcastically in response to Jaime. They all sat down. “Well if you haven’t brought me the news I was hoping for, why exactly are you here?” Tywin was very straightforward and curt. While it could certainly be a turn off for some given that it bordered on rude, Brienne actually appreciated that about him. 

Jaime glanced at Brienne and smiled and then reached for her hand and turned back towards his father. “Because I wanted you to know that Brienne and I are together - you know, before you hear it somewhere else.” 

Tywin narrowed his eyes. “Together? You work together.” Brienne was unclear if it was a question or statement, or what he was getting at. 

“Yes we work together and we’re dating,” Jaime clarified. 

Tywin’s gaze shifted slowly from his son to her and Brienne felt the hair at the back of her neck stand up. “I’ve actually heard a lot of good things about you,” he started. Okay, not what she was expecting. “I would have thought you’d have the sense not to shit where you eat,” he finished. There it is. 

Brienne nodded slowly. “That’s a fair statement,” she started. “And we did agree at first to keep things professional until Jaime was no longer an employee, but -” 

“But what? There are no ‘buts’,” Tywin interrupted. “You make a plan and you stick to it.” 

“It’s not always that easy,” she tried. “And it was actually something your son said that changed our minds.” He looked over at Jaime and raised his eyebrows. “No, actually it was your other son,” she clarified. 

“Well that’s your biggest mistake yet - listening to anything Tyrion suggests,” Tywin scoffed. It wasn’t in a joking manner at all and Brienne immediately realized that there truly was no love lost between Tywin and Tyrion. “The two of you should stay for supper,” he added, in a strange shift in conversation that somehow seemed completely natural. 

Brienne didn’t wait for Jaime to reply. “We would love to.” Somehow her feelings towards this meet the father thing had completely changed. The nerves had faded away and she was ready for a challenge - ready to take on whatever Tywin Lannister threw at her. 

He left for a moment to let the chef know to plan for two more. “You doing okay?” Jaime asked once his dad was gone. 

“I’m doing great,” she said honestly. 

Jaime looked relieved. “Oh good, I guess I can tell you now that the last girl I brought to meet him was crying in less than 2 minutes.” Brienne shook her head. “But he likes you, a lot. This is really weird. I’ve never seen him like this before.” 

She narrowed her eyes. “How in the world can you tell?” 

“Well for one, usually he tries to get rid of people, not invite them to stay longer.” Jaime paused for a moment. “And then there’s just something about the way he looks when he talks to you. It’s the closest I’ve ever seen to him smiling.” 

“That stone cold look is close to a smile?” she whispered in surprise. 

“Oh yeah,” he nodded. “If things keep going well his damn face might actually crack for the first time in like a decade or so.” 

Brienne didn’t actually believe him. She figured Jaime was just trying to make her feel more comfortable given they were staying for dinner. A few minutes later a woman showed up to let them know dinner was ready. Tywin hadn’t returned but he was waiting for them at the head of the table in the dining room. They sat down, one to each side of him. 

Tywin took a drink from his water glass, then spoke. “So tell me Brienne, why would a lovely woman like you want to work in the business you’re in? I still don’t understand it.” 

“Dad,” Jaime snapped. 

“It’s okay,” she said, giving him a reassuring look. “It’s my family legacy,” she said proudly. “My father built Tarth Films from nothing and now it’s my turn to make sure his life’s work doesn’t fail. I understand your perspective and I respect that many people don’t agree with my line of work, but it’s a business. It’s my company. I treat my employees well and they work hard for me, just like any other good boss, at any other company, in this country.” 

She watched Tywin take a long deep breath and then a bite of his food while considering her response. “I have to say, you certainly are well respected. Anyone I’ve inquired about you has had nothing but the utmost praise.” Brienne froze. Inquired about me? Why is he asking people about me, she wondered. “I’ve made several attempts to get you shut down, but no one is biting.” 

“You’ve tried to get me shut down,” she repeated. From the corner of her eye she could tell Jaime was trying to get her attention, but she continued to stare at Tywin. “You’re actually trying to destroy my business because I hired your son.” 

“Precisely,” Tywin confirmed. “I warned you from the start, but you refused to fire him, so here we are,” he shrugged, as if it was nothing. 

“Well, with all due respect Sir, I can assure you that your efforts are a complete waste of time. You won’t find anything you can use against me - and I’m an open book. So go ahead and try,” she said boldly. Probably a terrible idea, but Jaime had told her to stand up to him. When she finally allowed herself a glance at Jaime he was smiling, looking ridiculously proud of her. 

“I intend to - but it’s nothing personal. I actually quite like you,” he continued. “You father was a cunt, but you’re not like him at all.” Her claws came out at the jab at her dad, but she clenched her fists, gritted her teeth and beared it. “So who knows? About the two of you?’ he asked, moving on once again like it was all just a casual chat, not something that could impact her entire career and future. 

“Officially, just some people at work,” Jaime replied. “But Tyrion has an idea and probably Cersei too if she pulls her head out of her ass long enough to see it.” Brienne watched in amusement as Tywin gave Jaime a little look of warning for talking about his sister that way. “Sorry, but you know how she is,” he muttered. 

The rest of dinner and dessert they made conversation about things going on in the world of the rich and famous and finally it was approaching time to leave. “Thank you for dinner,” Brienne said as Tywin walked them towards the front door. “It was delicious.” 

“My pleasure,” Tywin replied as they stopped in the foyer. “You’re very much welcome at my table any time,” he said graciously, before taking her hand and leaning in to kiss her cheek. When he backed away it was there - a smile. 

“Holy shit, you did it,” Jaime said in a hushed whisper as they walked towards his car. “He fucking smiled. The old man smiled. I know you think I’m being ridiculous, but I honestly don’t remember him smiling since before my mom passed away.” 

Brienne wanted to be happy about it, she really did, but all she could think about was the fact that whether or not Tywin liked her - he was still trying to get her business shut down. “Jaime?” she said after they got in the car and started to drive away. “He’s trying to destroy me.” 

“If anything happens I’ll deal with it,” he said confidently. “I promise. It’ll be fine.” 

“How can you sound so sure?” The anxiety she was feeling was worse than before they had arrived at Tywin’s. 

“Because at the end of the day - he won’t hurt me. He thinks he’s trying to protect me and protect the family name from embarrassment,” he explained. “But if he destroys Tarth Films he knows I’ll never forgive him and whether he would ever admit it or not - that matters to him.” It made sense, but it didn’t do much to ease her fears. “I also think the fact that he adores you will work in our favor.” 

Brienne was silent the rest of the ride home. Despite Jaime’s best efforts to calm her worries, all she could do was wonder what Tywin’s next move would be and how badly it would impact her future and the future of her company.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer than usual but I got carried away in the bedroom 😂😂 Hope you guys enjoy it 😘😘

Brienne tried to go about her business the next couple of days and put all thoughts of Tywin and his master plan to the back of her mind. The pilot was her focus and she couldn't afford to worry about what Jaime’s dad may or may not have planned for her. Or maybe I can’t afford not to, she thought with a frown. If she had any idea what his strategy was she could make an attempt to block him, but she had no clue and she had no way of finding out. She wanted to believe Jaime could protect her - she wanted to believe he had the strength and power to do that - but Tywin was so sly and calculating, and he had decades worth of connections, along with a ton of money to get what he wanted. 

She thought she had done a really good job of hiding her worries from Jaime. She at least wanted him to feel like she trusted he would keep her safe. But when he stopped by and picked her up to head to her dad’s and then their date on Saturday the very first thing he did was turn to her in the car and express his concern. “Listen, I know you’re still really worried about my dad. It’s been weighing on you all week and I’m really sorry I put you in that position by taking you to meet him. But just for today can you try to forget about him?” He laid his casted hand on her leg gently. “You’re going to have enough on your mind being in your father’s home and then after that, if you’re still up for it, I really want to cheer you up with the date night I planned.” 

Brienne gave him a genuine smile. He was such a sweet and thoughtful man. “Even if I say I’m not up for it, make me go out anyway,” she said softly. “It’s going to be hard, I know, but anything you can do to cheer me up would be appreciated.” 

“I have a few things in mind,” Jaime said with a sly smile that brought out a little flutter low in her belly. He pulled out of her drive and headed towards her dad’s place. She had already put the address into the GPS so she didn’t have to give directions. As they got closer she felt the anxiety starting to grip her entire body. 

She took a few calming breaths and noticed Jaime’s eyes were on her, filled with concern. She forced a smile. “Eyes on the road. I’m fine. I promise.” She honestly didn’t really know what the plan was going to be when they got there. Actually walking inside the house and feeling her dad’s presence was going to be the first step. His staff had offered to start packing up his things, but she knew she had to be there for that whenever it happened. Not quite yet though, she needed to take small steps. 

When Jaime stopped the car in front of the beautiful home Brienne didn’t move to get out. “I don’t think I can do it,” she whispered. 

“Yes you can,” he urged her. “We don’t have to stay long if you don’t want to, but this will never get easier. The first time is going to be hard no matter how long you wait.” She looked over at him, trying really hard to keep her eyes from filling with tears. “I’ll be with you the whole time. And I’ll even let you hold my good hand,” he added, waving at her with his left. That made her smile. 

She took a deep breath and then nodded. “Okay, let’s do this.” She climbed out of the car and Jaime came around to meet her. She had given the staff the day off because she wanted it to just be her and Jaime in the house, anticipating the impending breakdown she was about to have. She marched up to the door and then stopped. Then she abruptly turned around. “Nope. Can’t do it,” she muttered. 

Jaime lightly caught her wrist to stop her, then came around behind her and guided her back to the door, staying right at her back to prevent her from trying to run away again. He leaned his chin on her shoulder. “You got this,” he whispered. 

She gave him a little glare and pout over her shoulder and then quickly punched in the code to let them in. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. Jaime followed and closed the door behind him. Everything hit her at once, like a cannonball slamming into her body. The house smelled the same. It smelled like him. He’d been gone for so long yet his scent still lingered somehow. Everything was still where it was the last time she was there - right where her dad wanted it. He was very particular about the art and interior design of his home - everything had its place and none of that had changed one bit. The grandfather clock just down the hall was making that same steady sound it always made - tick, tock, tick, tock. 

Her eyes searched the hall wildly and she felt trapped - unable to move forward or backwards. Suddenly Brienne turned, trying to shield herself from all of the things that were bombarding her senses and when she did she found herself leaning against Jaime’s chest. His arms closed around her and instantly she felt safe. Safe meant she could break down though, so she did - and he let her get it all out with no judgement - only support and comfort. Brienne had known she wanted Jaime there, but she truly hadn’t known how much she really needed him until that moment. 

“I’m so sorry I’m freaking out like this,” she mumbled against his neck, once the tears finally died down. 

Jaime touched her face and made her look at him. “You needed that,” he said simply. 

“I did,” she agreed, wondering if she had really got it all out or if that was just the first of many. Either way, she knew she had his support and she felt safe. “Okay, come on, let me show you the place and then before we go there’s something I want to get from my dad’s office.” 

Brienne did the tour, probably more for herself than for him, though Jaime acted interested - whether it was authentic or he was pretending for her benefit she appreciated it. Her dad had collected a lot of art over the years, the majority of it erotica, so perhaps Jaime actually was interested in that part at least. 

“And that’s my old room,” she said, walking by the door to the bedroom. 

“Hold up. How come we’re not going in here?” he asked, pausing in front of the door. 

She shrugged. “It’s just a bedroom. Not much to see.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that,” he replied, pushing his way into the room. 

Brienne sighed and followed. “This isn’t the house I grew up in. I barely even used this room. I stayed here for a few months waiting for my new house and then just random nights here and there after a late party or event I went to with my dad.” 

Jaime ignored her and started to wander around the room. He sat on the bed and bounced a bit. “Comfortable mattress,” he commented, before standing up and continuing his tour. The room was quite minimalist, especially compared to the rest of the house. There was enough distraction everywhere else so she’d opted to keep her own space much more quiet. Suddenly something caught his eye. “Is that Brophy?” he asked, making his way across the room to the surfboard painting on the wall. 

“It is,” Brienne smiled. “My dad commissioned it for me when I turned 30.” It was her favorite piece of art in the world, yet it felt wrong to take it when she moved. It was so perfect, right where it was as the main attraction on otherwise bare white walls. 

Jaime moved even closer to check out the details. “Wow, it’s amazing. I’ve got one in my man cave, not a commission though - it’s nowhere near as gorgeous as this.” 

“You have a man cave? How come I haven’t seen it?” she asked. 

“It’s a man cave, no girls allowed,” he replied, looking quite serious. Then slowly his face broke. “But I’ll make an exception for you.” He continued his exploration and stopped in front of her closet. Before he pushed open the door she was already groaning. “What have we here?” he gasped, eying the clothing she had hanging in there. “Are these yours?” he asked, sticking his head back out with a ridiculous grin. 

“Unfortunately yes,” she replied, moving closer. “That right there is why I hate dresses.” 

Jaime picked up a hanger and turned and held it up to her. It was a short silver sparkly halter neck mini dress. “If you hate them so much, why do you still have all of these?” 

Brienne scanned the closet and shuddered. “I kept them as a reminder I guess. I should get rid of them though.” 

“A reminder of what?” he asked curiously. 

“There was a time that I thought I needed to dress like this to find a man,” she explained. “Until I realized that I wasn’t attracting the right kind of man, and then I decided I didn’t need a man at all,” she added, crossing her arms with a little smile. 

“Until the right one came along,” Jaime said, leaning in to give her a peck on the lips. 

“Something like that,” she teased. She watched him look through the dresses, crop tops and mini skirts and realized he was probably imagining her in each and every one of them. That’s when it struck her that even the right man, the one she’d been looking for, who was sweet and kind and loved her for who she was, still appreciated a sexy dress on his girl. “Do you want me to wear one? Tonight? To dinner?” she asked. As much as she hated them, she would do it for him if he wanted her to. 

“Do you want to wear one?” Jaime asked, turning to look at her. 

“Not really,” she admitted honestly. 

“Then don’t,” he shrugged. “I just want you to be comfortable and to be you. You can dress however you like. I would never tell you want to wear.” 

“Even to the MET Gala?” she asked, giving him a smile. 

Jaime’s eyes widened. “Is that a yes?” She slowly nodded and he came at her with a huge bear hug. “Thank you so much. And of course you can choose what you want to wear. I have several designers that would love to dress you and I’ll make sure they give you complete control of your outfit.” 

“Thank you,” she said, hugging him back. “Let’s chat more about it tonight so we can coordinate a bit, okay?” Brienne already had an idea of what she wanted, but it depended on what he was wearing so she needed to make sure Jaime was planning on going as a Knight. 

He nodded eagerly and then turned back towards the dresses and picked up a sapphire blue silk gown that she had worn to an industry event over a decade ago. It wasn’t a typical red carpet sort of gown with a slit so high she had to wear skin colored panties, a low back and plunging neckline, but it was pretty tame when she was minging with the porn stars at the party. “Model this for me,” he requested. “I don’t want you to wear it for anyone but me,” he added, his voice sounding very husky all of a sudden. 

She eyed him for a moment and then took the hanger from him. “Wait out there,” she ordered. Brienne didn’t even know if the dress would still fit her, but the way he was looking at her and the way his voice sounded - she actually wanted to put it on for him. She quickly slipped off all of her clothes, everything, bra and panties included and then she slipped the dress over her head. The silk felt amazing on her skin and somehow the damn thing actually still fit her quite well. It was just a little tight on her hips. 

She glanced over and saw a pair of silver stilettos. Why not? She thought. Might as well give him the full effect. She put the heels on and carefully bent to do up the ankle straps. Then she glanced in the mirror. Instead of feeling gross or embarrassed and her reflection bringing back memories of a time in her life that she hadn’t really known herself, she actually felt sexy and confident. 

When she walked out of the closet Jaime looked like he was going to fall over. “Holy fuck,” he muttered, wandering around behind her as his fingertips grazed her hips. “You are so sexy,” he whispered. Brienne felt her body start to tingle. “If you wore something like this to dinner the only thing I would want to eat is you.” She squirmed slightly, feeling her groin respond to his words. 

Jaime continued to move around her. With the heels she was a good 4 inches taller than him, but he didn’t seem to care. Other men she’d been with were noticeably self conscious when she wore heels. But Jaime never seemed to mind that she was taller than him, maybe because it was only an inch or so usually, or maybe he was just secure enough to be totally fine with it. He kissed her bare shoulder and Brienne trembled, which made him smile and kiss her shoulder again. 

He stopped in front of her and then moved up on his toes and kissed her jaw softly. “I know today, being here, it’s sentimental and emotional for you and I don’t want to take anything away from that -” His voice trailed off and he moved his lips to her neck while his left hand slid slowly up her arm. 

“Are you asking if you can fuck me?” she said with an amused grin. 

“Something like that,” he replied, mimicking her from earlier. She felt his hand on her ass and saw his face change as he groped around for panty lines. “You’re not -” he breathed, followed by a sexy moan. 

“No I’m not,” she confirmed his question. “And I’m really horny,” she added, leaning down to whisper in his ear, giving him permission to continue with whatever he had planned. 

Her words changed everything in a split second and what followed was a wild fuck like nothing she’d ever had before. Jaime bent her over the dresser to start and they looked at each other in the mirror while he pounded her pussy with hard, fast strokes. He was so damn beautiful and she had a brief moment of disbelief that he was actually hers - that he actually desired her as much as she could see in his face in that reflection. He couldn’t fake that, it was real - every bit as real as what she felt for him. 

Jaime pulled out and led her to the bed. He had her lay back close to the edge and with one hand and her help he tugged up the dress to expose her again. He dropped to his knees and buried his face between her legs. Brienne could barely hold back the screams as he pushed her over the edge with his tongue. They were alone, she could be as loud as she wanted, but still she held them back as best she could. 

He got to his feet quickly and lifted her ankles up to his neck before shoving into her. Brienne was still wearing the silver heels as he fucked her, deep and slow this time. His hand with the cast was resting on her thigh and the other was up by his neck, holding her ankle. He started to move faster, lifting her ass right off the bed. She could feel the silky material of the dress sliding back down as he did, fluttering against her leg with his thrusts. 

“God you’re so beautiful,” he said softly just before he came with their eyes locked. 

“Well that was not how I expected the tour of my dad’s house to go,” she joked, when Jaime laid down beside her. “But I’m not complaining,” she added. 

“That was just the appetizer. Wait until after dinner when we have dessert,” he teased. 

Brienne couldn’t imagine it getting much better than what they had just done, but she couldn’t wait to find out later. “Come on, get dressed and we’ll finish up so we can get this date thing started.” 

After they had their clothes back on she led him through the rest of the house until they came to her dad’s office. There was a photograph on his desk of the two of them that she loved and she felt like she was ready to have it on her own desk at work. 

Brienne shook off the ache of nostalgia she felt walking into the office and headed right for the desk, while Jaime went to closely examine another erotic painting hanging on the wall. “Your dad has quite the collection,” he commented, reaching out to straighten the painting. Brienne watched as he tried several times to get it right, but he wasn’t satisfied so he lifted it off the wall and they both gasped. “I take it you didn’t know that was here?” he asked. 

She stared at the wall safe that had been hidden behind the painting for God knows how many years. “I had no idea,” she said, reaching out to spin the dial, wondering what precious jewels, or stock certificates, or tiny erotic statues her dad had hiding in there. “I also have no idea what the combination is,” she muttered.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are ready for some Braime fluff 😘

“I know a guy,” Jaime said, as she continued to twist the dial around aimlessly. 

Brienne turned towards him. “You know a guy, huh?” 

He smiled and shrugged. “Jorah, my head of security - he can literally open any kind of lock or safe you put him in front of.”

“Well isn’t that handy for when you start your life of crime,” she said sarcastically. 

Jaime laughed. “I’m just glad he works for me.” 

She chewed her lip in thought. “You really think he can get into this thing?” 

“Oh absolutely,” Jaime nodded. “Just say when.” 

“Let’s finish up the pilot first and then see what’s in here,” Brienne replied. “We should be finished up by Thursday, Friday at the latest, so how about next Saturday?” It was so strange that her father had this random hidden safe that he’d never told her about. She couldn’t help but be suspicious that what was in there was something he didn’t want her to know about - or why the secrecy? 

“Stop worrying about what’s in that thing,” Jaime said. “Maybe it’s diamonds or gold bars or stock certificates or gigantic insurance policies. Maybe you have more money than I do,” he teased. “Maybe your dad didn’t want you to know that you’re actually a European princess and your crown is in there. Your Highness,” he said with a bow. 

“Shut up,” she said with a laugh. 

“Don’t just assume it’s something bad until you know for sure, okay?” he continued his pep talk. 

“Why are you always so optimistic and calm about things?” Brienne asked with a sigh. 

“Maybe I’m just a really good actor,” he teased. She knew that was true, but she also knew he wasn’t acting. He really was being optimistic and it was authentic. Maybe it was for her benefit, but either way she appreciated it. “Are you ready to go?” he asked. “Did you get what you needed?” 

“Yeah, let’s go,” she nodded. As they started to walk she showed him the photo she took from her dad’s desk. It was the day he cut the ribbon on the new studio building when Brienne was just a little girl - well technically he’d let her cut the ribbon. She had always loved that he let her be the one to make that cut and the way he was looking at her in the photo, so proud, his eyes filled with love - it was just one of her very favorite moments they had shared that had been captured in a photo. 

Jaime took it from her. “What a beautiful photo. He really loved you.” She felt tears sting her eyes hearing someone else confirm the same thing she saw in the photo. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to make you cry,” he added, noticing her watery eyes. 

Brienne shook her head. “It’s okay. They’re good tears.” Jaime handed back the photo and they walked out of the house towards his car. “What time are our reservations?” she asked. 

“6ish,” he said quietly. 

“Oh my God, what didn’t you say something?” Brienne gasped. The clock was showing it was much closer to 7 than 6 by that point. 

“It’s fine,” he shrugged it off. “They won’t give away our table. It’s ours for the night and they’ll charge my card anyway if we don’t show up.” 

“And you’re sure we won’t be spotted by fans?” she asked nervously. She knew she had to get over that at some point if she was going to have any kind of future with Jaime. 

“I promise,” he assured her. “We park in an underground lot and take an elevator to the top of the building where the restaurant is. The tables are all private, separated by these fancy room divider things. But you don’t have to worry about photos. This place caters to celebs who want to dine in private with no distractions and they would lose all their credibility if photos leaked from their establishment. We’re safe.” 

She quickly learned that he was absolutely correct in his assurances. They actually didn’t even see another person from the parking garage to their table, other than the woman running the elevator and the hostess that sat them. Even during their meal they only saw their waitress. The restaurant was gorgeous and the food was incredible - but she expected Jaime was paying for every bit of the luxury and fine dining. 

“This was really nice,” Brienne commented as dinner was winding down. 

Jaime wiped his face and put his napkin on the table, then he sent a quick text message on his phone which seemed a bit suspicious. “Oh it’s not over yet - there’s still dessert.” He stood up and held out his hand. She gave him a curious look, wondering why dessert wasn’t coming to them. “Just trust me,” he said. 

He led her back to the elevator and when the doors opened the operator handed her a flower. “A pink carnation says I will never forget you,” the woman said, as Brienne lifted it to her nose and smelled the scent. She assumed it was just something the restaurant did until the elevator stopped on the 15th floor and the doors opened. 

Jaime motioned for her to get out and there was a man in a tux standing there. He smiled at her and bowed, then handed her a sprig of little red flowers. “Forever mine,” he said with a wink. 

Brienne glanced over at Jaime who just gave her a little shrug as if he hadn’t planned this entire thing. They only took a few more steps and another person appeared. “The flower of courage and devotion - Edelweiss for a strong and brave woman.” She took the white flower and added it to the others whispering thank you as a lump grew in her throat. This was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for her. 

The next person they came to handed her a bunch of violets. “It seems someone wants you to know they are devoted, faithful and very loyal my lady,” the woman said, curtsying. She looked over at Jaime again and a single tear rolled down her cheek. He reached over and brushed it away. 

As she continued on the journey she collected several more flowers - white roses for respect and new beginnings, a lavender rose for love at first sight, a blue rose for desire and lust and of course a red rose as the ultimate symbol of romance. She was clutching quite a large, absolutely gorgeous bouquet of flowers - each one with a special meaning that Jaime had chosen just for her. 

Finally, they stopped in front of a door, room number 1511 and a man handed Jaime a pretty red flower. He turned to face her and held it out. “This last one is a Camellia which means - My destiny is in your hands,” he said softly. The man opened the door for them and handed Jaime the key as Brienne felt tears pouring down her cheeks. 

There was a vase sitting on a side table just inside the door waiting for the bouquet. She took a deep breath and inhaled the sweet aroma from the flowers and then placed them all in the vase. She could feel Jaime’s presence behind her and she closed her eyes for a moment. She had never felt so cherished and adored - and it was a lot to process. 

Finally she turned and looked at him. “I don’t know what to say,” she whispered. “That was - it was - just perfect. Thank you.” 

“There is one more thing,” he said, presenting her with a little box. “Don’t worry, it’s not a ring - unless you want a ring, in which case I’ll go get you one right now,” he babbled nervously. She had never seen him that anxious about anything and she couldn’t fathom how whatever was in that tiny box was throwing him off like this. 

“It’s all good. It’s probably a little too early for a ring,” she said softly as she took the box from him. She slowly opened it and was surprised by what she saw. There was an orange, grey and yellow poker chip from his casino that said $100,000 on it. “What the -” she muttered. “This isn’t real is it?” 

“You could spend it if you want to,” he replied with a nod. 

“Jaime,” she gasped. “It’s a hundred thousand dollars. Are you insane?” 

“Look at the back,” he urged her. Brienne slowly lifted it out of the box and turned it over. She gasped and her hand started to shake. On the other side of the chip the center was covered with a sticker and it said ‘I love you.’ Suddenly she couldn’t breathe. The whole day had been so filled with emotion and now this too - she gasped for air. “Shh,” Jaime said, touching her face. “It’s okay.” The sound of his voice was so soothing and calming that she was breathing normally again in a matter of seconds. “I know we haven’t known each other that long,” he said, stroking her cheek with his left thumb. “And I don’t expect you to say it back right now. But I do know that I’m in love with you Brienne. I’m pretty sure I knew it the day I met you.” 

She wanted to say it back, but before she could get out a word Jaime kissed her. His lips were soft and gentle, but there was a passion in the kiss that was new. Her body was tingling and she didn’t know whether she wanted to cry or laugh - maybe a bit of both. This was one of those moments a woman dreams about after watching a romantic movie, but never actually expects to happen. But with Jaime’s lips on hers and his arms around her holding her comfortably against his chest she was living one of those epic romantic moments. The girl next door and the football star, the servant and the prince, and now the owner of an adult film company and perhaps the biggest movie star on the planet. 

The differences between them didn’t matter though. What mattered was how it felt. This is what it feels like to be in love. When he finally released her his pretty eyes were shining and his handsome face was glowing with happiness. “There’s a reason why I gave you the poker chip,” he added. “I want you to go to Vegas with me for a few days.” 

“You want me to spend it?” she gasped. 

Jaime chuckled. “No, you don’t have to. It’s just it was the only one I had at home to use. It was the first 100K chip we printed.” 

“It’s so much money and it’s clearly special. You should take it back,” Brienne said, trying to hand it to him. 

“Stop,” he said, wrapping her hand around the chip. “And it’s even more special now. Besides, I own the casino, remember. Last time I looked at the books we made 6 times that - daily.” 

“Holy shit,” she whispered, unable to fathom that amount of money. She certainly wasn’t hurting, but Jaime’s net worth was likely mind boggling.

“Forget about all of that - just please tell me you’ll come to Vegas with me for a few days? Once filming is over and we deal with the safe - just a few days to relax after all our hard work.” 

Brienne sighed. “You know I’m just going to spend the whole time worrying about how post production is going.” 

“You trust Varys and Theon and their teams, right?” he asked. 

She nodded. “Of course I do.” 

“Good, then let them do their thing and come with me to Vegas,” he pleaded. “I promise I’ll keep you very distracted,” Jaime added, leaning in. She thought he was going to kiss her, but instead he nipped at her bottom lip. Brienne groaned. “You know I can be extremely persuasive if I have to be, right?” His left hand slipped around her body and groped her ass. “You can’t say no to me,” he whispered as he kissed his way up her jaw. 

“I can too,” she moaned, trying to remain stubborn. “But this time I don’t want to, so yes, I’ll go to Vegas with you.” She pulled back and looked him in the eye. “But on one condition,” she added. 

“You name it,” Jaime replied. She leaned in and whispered her demand in his ear. “Oh God,” he groaned. Then he slowly nodded. “Okay Boss, you have yourself a deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t actually decided what Brienne’s demand is going to be so if you have anything you would really love to see happen feel free to comment and make suggestions. I might pick 3 or 4 ideas and let twitter decide! @LovingGwendolaj 😘


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you get a little laugh or smile out of this one. It’s a bit of filler, but with some key moments that I’m sure you’ve been wondering about or waiting for.

The rest of their date night was so amazing Brienne still found herself thinking about it 6 days later. Jaime had arranged a sundae bar right in their room for dessert with every kind of topping she could imagine. He’d ironically tried to explain that he wanted to do something a little less extravagant for dessert after the elegant dinner and the romantic gesture with the flowers. She didn’t have the heart to tell him that a sundae bar with 10 choices of ice cream and at least 30 different toppings was still pretty extravagant. She knew there was a smile on her face as she sat at her desk thinking about it and all the sexy, naughty things they had done with the caramel and chocolate sauce afterwards. Being with Jaime made her want to try things she’d never done before and things she’d never wanted to do - not just sexually, but in general too - like the MET Gala for example. 

The day after their incredible date he said he had a little surprise for her - something he’d been meaning to get to much earlier, before the shit with Euron got in the way. With everything that had happened already she hadn’t believed things could possibly get anymore special - until they pulled up to Hodor’s place and the sweet man came out, walked right up to her and said, “Bean.” 

When Brienne hugged him and he said her name again they all cried - her, old Nan and even Jaime. It was a moment she would never forget - ever. This gentle soul had only ever said his own name since the accident and the second word he spoke was her name. It was truly unbelievable. They were all trying really hard not to expect him to say anything else, but it was hard not to go there, so Brienne found herself wondering if perhaps this was the beginning of something more. 

She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. Everything about the weekend had been perfect - except one thing that kept interrupting her blissful thoughts. Jaime had told her he loved her, but she had yet to say it back to him. She wanted to so many times since then - when they made love that night, when she woke up the next morning and he was looking at her with a beautiful lazy smile, when he ordered breakfast in bed and fed her sweet juicy strawberries - literally every moment they were together she wanted to say it. The problem was, the way he’d done it was so touching and thoughtful that all the times she’d wanted to tell him seemed inadequate. She didn’t feel the need to outdo him or anything, but she was putting pressure on herself to make it, well - right. 

At the same time she knew she needed to do it soon. She couldn’t imagine what was going through his mind with her waiting this long. Did he believe she didn’t feel it too? He hadn’t seemed overly anxious and he wasn’t acting any different, but she knew it had to be in the back of his mind and that was the last thing she wanted. 

It was the final day of filming, but Jaime didn’t have any scenes so he wasn’t supposed to be in that day at all. Yet, when she wandered down to the studio she was damn sure she could smell his cologne. “Have you seen Jaime?” she asked Theon as she approached the set. 

“Yeah, he was just here a few minutes ago,” Theon replied, looking around. 

“Thanks,” Brienne whispered, wandering away as she scanned in every direction. She stopped by his dressing room but he wasn’t in there, so she continued towards the next soundstage where there was also filming going on for a movie called Hunting Beaver with a Blowdart staring Tormund Giantsbane. 

Sure enough, hidden off in the darkened wings all alone she spotted him. Brienne crept up behind him and whispered in his ear. “Excuse me Sir, but this is a closed set. I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” 

Jaime reached around and caught the back of her neck and then turned his head to pull her in for a kiss. She felt those same tingles every single time their lips touched and she hoped it would always be that way. “I’m doing research,” he whispered softly in reply after they parted. 

“Oh is that what this is?” she teased, giving him a dubious stare, before turning her attention to some ginger-on-ginger action on set with Tormund performing cunnilingus on Roz. 

“Of course,” he grinned. “What else would it be?” 

The director yelled “cut” and the actors were quickly given robes and moved off the set momentarily. “You’re not even filming today, what are you doing here?” she asked curiously. 

“It’s the last day,” he shrugged. “I wanted to be here in a few hours when Yara calls a wrap on the first episode.” Brienne got chills at the thought of how by the end of the day they would be one step closer to realizing this dream. “I had some time to kill,” he added biting his lip. 

She looked him over and felt a rush of emotion and a surge of hormones. How was he this sexy? That jaw line, those eyes, his ridiculously sexy smile - she always came to the same conclusion - the man was a god. But even more than that - he was a god that was in love with her. “I can think of a better way to kill some time,” she said, surprising herself with the words that had just come out of her mouth - but with no desire to take them back. 

“Yeah? Lead the way,” he replied, looking every bit as pleased with her plan as she felt. Brienne took his hand and led him through the darkness, with not a fucking clue where she was taking him. “That man has the brightest red bush I have ever seen,” Jaime commented as they headed away from the set. “Like, that’s a serious firebush I’ve ever seen one.” She couldn’t help but snort out a laugh. “And his dick, wow - he’s definitely in the right business.” 

Brienne stopped and turned around to look at him. “Are we really discussing Tormund’s erect penis right now?” 

“Uh, well, I mean - uh - I was just making conversation,” he stammered, clearly thinking she was annoyed with him until she relaxed her face into a smile. 

“Are you having penis envy?” she asked in amusement. 

“No,” he scoffed. “Well, I don’t know - maybe. I’m not usually one to judge cocks, but it was a nice one. Kudos to the casting department.” 

Brienne looked around to make sure they were alone, then she stepped closer and cupped his package, rubbing lightly. “I’ve seen a lot of dicks over the years,” she said, leaning in close to his ear. “Big ones, small ones, thick ones, curved ones, big bushes, little bushes, huge balls -” she let her voice trail off. “So believe me when I say - if you wanted a job in porn you could have one, easily.” She released him and he groaned. She took a step back. “I could have had the firebush if I wanted - but I don’t date employees.” They both smirked at the irony and then she jerked her head towards a door on the left. “Come on.” 

The second they were in the supply room and the door was locked behind them they were all over each other. It didn’t take long for all her reservations and inhibitions about sneaking in a quickie at work to disappear. By the time Jaime had her bent over a desk in the corner of the room with her pants around her ankles and his cock in her pussy she couldn’t have cared less if they got caught or how unprofessional she was acting. 

The way he made her feel had always been incredible, but it was different now that she knew he was in love with her. It made it feel so much more real and permanent. She didn’t have that nagging worry in the back of her mind that each time they made love might be the last - even though it felt so good it was as if they were making love like it was the last time. 

Afterwards as she was getting herself put back together Jaime was wandering around the room touching everything, as usual. It was actually quite amusing watching him pick up random props and toys, especially when it was clear that he had no idea what it was he was holding. He picked up an adjustable latex lasso with his casted hand, holding it delicately between his thumb and one finger, and looked it over. It was basically surgical tubing with a sliding ball to tighten it. She laughed out loud when he awkwardly spun it around on his finger. “That’s not where that goes,” she said. He gave her a curious look. “It’s essentially an adjustable cock ring. Helps make erections last longer.” 

“Oh,” he muttered, dropping it back where he found it, only to pick up something else that was clearly not registering - until he saw the other end. “No way - has this thing been used?” 

“It’s been thoroughly disinfected,” she replied. “But yes - that was a staple prop from a movie a few years ago called What Does the Fox Say?” He quickly dropped the furry fox tail anal plug back into the box in front of him. 

“Wow do I ever have a lot to learn,” he muttered. 

Brienne slowly walked over to him. “Why? Are you thinking of becoming a full fledged porn star? I don’t date porn stars,” she added. 

Jaime hesitated and looked at her. “Well technically I’m still an actor, but - uh - won’t I have sex scenes in later episodes? Do you consider me a porn star then?” 

Brienne swallowed hard and felt her heart start to race. This was something that had played in the back of her mind for a while but she wasn’t ready to address yet. She wanted to be mature and professional about it, but the truth was - it was going to kill her to see Jaime fuck another woman - even if it was acting. “We don’t even know if the pilot will be picked up yet,” she said, clearing her throat nervously. “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” It was probably a terrible decision to just avoid it and push back a discussion they clearly needed to have, but everything had been so amazing lately between them and she couldn’t think about it then - she just couldn’t. 

The worry must have been evident on her face, even though she was trying her best to shrug it all off. Jaime walked up and settled his left hand on her hip. “Hey,” he said softly. “I love you and nothing is going to change that.” 

She hated the clingy, self conscious monster that was rearing its ugly head inside her, but she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly anyway because she needed it. The comfort of being in his embrace washed over her and soothed all her inner demons in no time. As they hugged she realized that it was time. There was never going to be an absolutely perfect moment to say the words on the tip of her tongue. Right then was as good as any - what mattered was that she needed Jaime to know, probably as much as he needed to hear it. 

Brienne drew back and looked at him. She touched his cheek and smiled. “I love you too,” she whispered. There was no reaction for a couple of seconds, but as her words finally sank in his face exploded with happiness. His eyes were shining, crinkled in the corners from how brightly he was smiling. And when he kissed her, so tenderly and sweet, she felt for a moment like everything in her world was absolutely perfect.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been waiting forever to finally get to this chapter 😂😂 Hope you all enjoy!

Brienne couldn’t help but feel nervous as she watched Jorah fiddling around with the safe. Jaime was usually cool and relaxed about pretty much everything, yet he was acting very fidgety and it was making things worse. “Would you put that down?” she hissed, swatting at something he’d picked up off of her dad’s desk. It was a wooden paper weight that had a penis on a rocker that moved in and out of a hole. Very tacky, yet still appropriate given Selwyn’s line of work. 

“Sorry,” Jaime muttered, setting it back where he found it. It got worse without him having something to play with in his hands so within 2 minutes she picked it up and shoved it back at him. “Sorry,” he said again with a sheepish grin. 

Brienne started to pace. She’d been too busy to think about what was in the safe until they actually arrived at the house. After her encounter with Jaime in the storage room they had gone to watch the rest of the pilot filming and then after they wrapped everyone wanted to go out and celebrate. While she would have much preferred to stay at the office and make use of the peace and quiet she let Jaime and Podrick convince her to come out. If it wasn’t them it would have been Yara or Sansa or Dany - she knew they weren’t going to take no for an answer so she gave in. 

She actually enjoyed the drinks at laughter with her family and she loved that Jaime had meshed right in with them all so easily. He was a bit of a distraction at first, but as the night wore on people quit approaching for selfies and he was able to just enjoy himself. No doubt there would be photos of the group of them on social media, but she made sure there was no PDA between the two of them so there would be no reason for the public to suspect it was anything but a dinner out with a group of friends. 

That would all change soon though. That very morning she’d had her first meeting with the woman who was going to design her costume for the MET Gala. When she showed up with Jaime to that kind of exclusive event they certainly wouldn’t be able to hide their relationship any longer. The meeting went really well. Jaime had finally decided that he wanted to dress as a knight in an epic gold suit resembling armor and a flowing red cape. He likely assumed that she was going to go along with the theme and dress as a Lady - and she didn’t plan on telling him any different. Her outfit would be a surprise until the day of the event when she put it on and he saw her in it. The designer was absolutely on board with what Brienne had in mind and they were both excited to get going. Never in a million years did she think she would be enjoying working with a fashion designer to create a ridiculous costume for an over hyped celebrity event - but she really, truly was. 

“Got it,” Jorah announced, pulling open the door and backing away with a smile. 

“Oh God, you did -” She muttered, stepping closer. “Thank you so much.” 

“No problem,” Jorah replied, accepting her hug of gratitude. “I’ll leave you guys to continue your treasure hunt.” 

“I’ll walk you out,” Jaime said, giving her a look. It was obvious he was doing it to give her a moment alone in case she needed it. She gave him a grateful nod and as soon as both men were gone she stepped up to the safe and peered inside. 

The first thing she saw was a box that said Rolex - without opening it she assumed it was a really expensive watch and set it aside. Next there was a long rectangular box. She opened it and gasped - it was a diamond necklace with a lot of fucking diamonds. If it was real, which she didn’t doubt it was, it was probably worth more than her damn house. Well those are two things that need to be kept in a safe, she thought. Maybe it’s just where he kept his valuables. 

She rummaged around and found a booklet of old coins - also probably worth a lot of money if she ever wanted to sell it. There was an autographed picture of her father with Hugh Hefner. She actually knew about that photo and was surprised her dad didn’t have it framed and hanging somewhere, it couldn’t have been that valuable that it needed to be locked away. She moved the photo to the pile of stuff she had already removed and at the bottom she found a yellow padded envelope - the bubble kind like you would use to mail something fragile. 

She reached for it and picked it up. The front said ‘Confidential’ which immediately made her stomach roll. It could be a million things, but for some reason that big word stamped on the front made her think it was something bad. 

“You okay?” A voice from behind her asked. “Did you want to do this alone? I can go wander around if you want.” 

“No, no, it’s okay. I want you here,” Brienne said, turning to smile at him. She felt more comfortable with him in the room anyway. “I can buy a new house with what I’ve found so far,” she added, motioning towards the pile of treasures. 

Jaime wandered over and picked up the Rolex box. He opened it up, struggling a bit with his clunky cast, and then Brienne watched his eyes bug out slightly. “This thing is worth a lot. It’s old - vintage, and in mint condition.” 

“Take a look at that velvet box,” she said. “Maybe I’ll get me a fancy sports car like yours,” she joked. 

“You like mine? You can have it,” Jaime replied as he eyed the diamonds - and she honestly wasn’t sure if he was serious or kidding so she ignored it. 

“The last thing I found in there was this,” Brienne said, holding up the envelope so he could see what was written on it. 

“Well that’s foreboding isn’t it?” Jaime said, setting down the necklace box to move closer. “What do you think is in there?” he asked. 

Brienne felt the package. “I don’t know - oh wait - I think it might be a tape. Like an old VHS maybe.” 

A smirk appeared on Jaime’s face. “You don’t think your old man made a sex tape do you?” 

She shuddered and wrinkled her nose. “Eww. God, I hope not.” 

“Well, what are you waiting for? Open it. Let’s see what’s in there,” he urged her. 

Brienne met his eye and then looked down at the envelope. She felt scared, as if she was opening Pandora’s Box or something. Finally she took a breath and tore open the top. Sure enough it was a tape, a black VHS just like she thought. It was in a sleeve and she turned it to read the label: Joanna P. - Casting Couch - June 1974. Why would her father have a random audition tape locked in a safe marked confidential? Maybe Jaime was right and it somehow involved her dad. To the best of her knowledge he’d never been involved in that aspect of the job, but she wouldn’t have even been born yet, so how would she know what her dad did back then? It would have been the extremely early days of his company. In 1974 her dad would have been in his 20s. He was 30 when she was born. 

“What does it say?” Jaime asked, after she’d been silently lost in thought for some time. 

“It’s an old casting tape,” she muttered. “Someone named Joanna.” 

“Joanna,” he repeated, looking at her strangely. She nodded to confirm. “Are you sure?” 

“Yep, it’s clearly Joanna. From 1974.” She handed it over to Jaime to look. “Does that mean something to you?” 

“My mom’s name was Joanna,” he whispered. There were instant explosions in Brienne’s mind as her thoughts and memories started to make connections. Her dad and Tywin hated each other and now she found a secret hidden tape with the same name as Jaime’s mom written on it. That couldn’t possibly be a coincidence no matter how badly she wished it was. 

“Oh but there’s an initial,” she blurted out. “Joanna P.”

Jaime was already nodding. “My mom’s maiden name was Prester.” 

“Oh god.” Brienne felt like she was going to puke. She reached over and took the tape back from Jaime. They were both in a state of complete and utter shock. “Jaime,” she whispered, as something even worse occurred to her. “Uh, when was your mom born? What, uh, what year was she born?” 

He closed his eyes and swallowed. “Um, shit, it was 54 maybe? No wait, that was my dad. And he’s almost 4 years older than her. So I’m pretty sure it was 57. December 12, 1957.” 

Bile was rising up in her throat. “Are you sure? Absolutely sure?” She checked and re-checked the math, over and over but she kept getting the same answer. 

“Yeah, it was definitely 57. They got married in ‘77 and my mom was only 19,” he said confidently. Brienne’s hand started to shake and she rubbed at the writing on the tape, willing it to change, wishing that date was something else. 

“It can’t be, it can’t be,” she muttered over and over. Jaime moved closer and put his hand over hers to steady it. Then he leaned in and looked at the label again with her. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. Brienne knew he’d done the calculations and came to the same conclusion as she had. 

“If this is really what I think it is -“ Her voice trailed off and she struggled to fight back tears. Her world was spinning. She lifted her gaze and looked at him, praying he wasn’t looking back at her with disgust. He wasn’t. Not yet anyway. With a shaky deep breath she finally spoke what they had both figured out. “Jaime, my God, she was only 16.”


	31. Chapter 31

Brienne’s hand was shaking when she hit play on the remote. She had convinced Jaime to go outside and take a little walk to get some air while she watched the tape. If it contained what they expected it did it was obviously not something Jaime should ever see. It was going to be hard enough to tell him what was on there if it really was a casting audition of his mother when she was a sixteen year old girl. 

Thankfully her dad was old school and had a VCR/DVD combo still hooked up in the rec room - even though he also had cable TV and every streaming service known to man. Brienne took a deep breath and watched the images pop up on the TV screen with black bars around them because the formatting was completely different. 

“Please state your name for the camera,” a voice said as the face of a beautiful blonde girl filled the screen. Brienne’s stomach rolled. She could see the similarities in their features and had no doubt this was Jaime’s mother. She couldn’t help but feel slightly relieved that the male voice wasn’t her father at least. She knew he didn’t do casting, well, she’d always believed that, but that was before - now she didn’t know what to believe anymore. 

“Joanna,” the girl said with a nervous smile. She was clearly anxious and uncomfortable - probably completely terrified. Brienne felt anger boiling inside her. There was no way her current casting department would have ever let this girl even audition, regardless of her age, with the way she was acting. 

“If you could go ahead and get undressed we’ll get started,” the man’s voice said. He sounded familiar, but she couldn’t place the voice. It wasn’t until Joanna had slipped out of her dress and the man moved in front of the camera that she figured it out. She had only known him by the name Craster. By the time Brienne had anything to do with the company he’d long been fired. She knew her father hated the man and she remembered how creepy he was in the few rare encounters they’d had. But she’d never thought to ask about him, even when she was surprised to learn he’d worked for Selwyn in the past. 

Brienne looked away from the screen. She had no desire to see a naked underaged girl. Hearing what was going on was bad enough. The man directed her to perform fellatio on him and Brienne felt like she was going to vomit. She really didn’t need to hear anymore so she fumbled blindly for the remote. When she grabbed it she accidentally hit fast forward. She glanced up, trying to stop it, but when she did she noticed something on the screen and jabbed at the play button. 

The video resumed and Brienne gasped in shock. A tall man had burst into the room and had Craster by the throat while a bawling Joanna scrambled to get dressed. When the camera got a shot of his face Brienne’s heart started to race. Even as a teenager she knew who it was - he actually looked a lot like his son - it was most definintely Tywin Lannister. 

“Tywin, please stop - let’s just go. Please,” Joanna wailed. Brienne felt like she was suffocating. This poor sweet girl was an absolute wreck. “Please Tywin. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Brienne watched the petite blonde put a hand on his shoulder and immediately Tywin stopped. He turned to her and pulled her into his arms while she sobbed against his chest. They were so young, but it was clear as day that they were madly in love. 

“I’m sorry too,” he muttered, stroking her hair. “I didn’t mean any of those things. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Joanna replied, clinging to him. 

“They’re going to pay for this,” Tywin grumbled. 

“Ty, please, let’s just go. This is all -” The tape cut and faded to black. What was she going to say? This is all my fault? This is all a mistake? This is all over now? Brienne slammed down the remote in frustration. She needed answers. She rubbed her hands on her thighs until her palms were hot from the friction. She chewed her lip and tapped her toes and fidgeted nervously. What the hell had happened back then? She had more questions than answers now. 

She did have one answer though. One disgusting answer that was eating away at her. Tarth Films had auditioned a 16 year old girl and she was now in possession of child pornography. What the fuck am I going to do? 

With her hands shaking even more than before she struggled to get the tape out and back into the sleeve. She had to tell Jaime. He was probably back from his walk, waiting for her upstairs. How the fuck was she supposed to tell him what was on that tape? He was going to be disgusted with her. How could he not? Everything felt like a lie. 

There was a light knock on the door and she almost jumped out of her skin. “Uh, come in,” she called out. 

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t wait any longer,” Jaime said breathlessly as he stepped into the room. It only took one look at her for him to realize it was not good news. “Fuck. Just tell me.” 

Brienne swallowed at the lump in her throat, trying to fight back tears, but she failed. “It was bad,” she whispered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“How bad?” he asked, his face already pale. She didn’t want to tell him. She didn’t want to break his heart. She didn’t want to hurt him, but she knew she had to be honest. 

“It’s a casting audition,” she got out. “There’s uh, there’s nudity,” she mumbled. “And she’s asked to perform oral sex on a man.” 

“Jesus fucking christ,” Jaime snapped, lifting his hands to his face as he started to pace recklessly. “She was just a damn kid. What the actual fuck?” He was angry and she couldn’t blame him. 

“Your dad is on the tape too,” Brienne whispered. Jaime froze and then slowly turned in her direction, looking like he was on the verge of a complete meltdown. “No, no - it’s not like that,” she said quickly, once she realized how it sounded. “He comes in and interrupts the audition. He attacks the casting guy and stops it before anything else happens.” 

“Oh,” Jaime muttered in surprise. “I - I don’t understand.” 

“Jaime, he saves her. He was her hero,” Brienne said softly. She could still picture the looks of love of their faces, even in the middle of a horrible situation. 

“They always were madly in love,” Jaime breathed. “He’s never been the same since she died. I barely remember that soft side of him.” 

There was a moment of silence while they both started to absorb the shock of everything. Finally Brienne spoke as she fought off the urge to throw up. “I’ll understand if you want to break your contract with Tarth Films,” she said. “I’ll release you of course.” 

His eyes snapped to her face. “Wait, what?” 

“After this? After what happened with your mother? Your dad was right all along. He was right to hate my father. He was right to want to destroy us. And my dad - well - turns out he was nothing but a disgusting liar -” The last word caught in her throat and came out as a sob. She’d held it together as long as she could, but finally she broke. Her entire life she’d believed her dad was a good man. She knew his business wasn’t wholesome, but she believed he played by the rules and ran it with respect and integrity. She never understood why Tywin hated her father so much - but now that she did - it all made sense. The tears were coming hard and fast. “Why? Why did he do this?” she screamed, swiping away the tears because they were only making her even more angry. “How could he do this to me? I loved him. How is this true?” She was rambling, maybe even incoherent at that point. “Why?” she wailed. 

“Brienne, Brienne, calm down,” Jaime said, reaching for her with his good hand. “Hey - it’s going to be okay. Just breathe.”

She stopped moving and glared at him. “How can you say that? Nothing is ever going to be the same again. Jaime - that tape has your mom giving a man a blow job while auditioning for the company that I run - how can you even look at me? How can you - “ She couldn’t talk anymore. She wanted to curl up in a ball or scream or vomit or throw things - she really couldn’t decide. 

“Hey, look at me.” Brienne shoved him away. She couldn't look at him. She didn’t want to see the loathing in his eyes because she believed she deserved it. “Brienne, look at me,” he yelled. That got her attention and finally she glanced at him. “None of this is your fault,” he said. “Did that sink in or do I need to say it again?” She stared at him blankly. “None - of - this - is - your - fault,” he repeated, one word at a time. 

Her response was instinct, because she hadn’t fully wrapped her brain around the concept of Jaime not being completely disgusted with her. “Maybe not directly, but -” 

“But nothing,” he interrupted. 

“How did this happen? What am I going to do? I could lose everything. I could go to jail - that tape, that’s fucking child pronography and it’s in my posession.” She was starting to freak out again. Jaime gave her a look and then walked over, picked up the tape and left the room. “What - oh my God, what are you doing?” She called out, chasing after him. By the time she caught up he was heading right back into her dad’s office. “Jaime - what - stop, wait -” He didn’t stop. He grabbed the envelope the tape had been in, opened it up and stuffed it back in. Then he walked over to the safe, tossed it in and shut the door. He glanced at her one more time and then spun the dial. “What have you done?” she sighed. 

He looked proud of himself and it would have been really cute if she wasn’t losing her mind with anxiety. “No one knows it’s there but you and I.” He looked a bit concerned. “You trust me don’t you?” 

Brienne rolled her eyes and sighed. “Of course I do. But you do remember that I don’t have the combination for that thing right?” 

“Oh you don’t? Well, then how could you possibly be in possession of anything that’s in there?” Jaime smiled at her smugly. 

She wanted to smile back. She really did. But it was all too much and she quickly found herself getting riled up again. “I can’t believe this is happening. I can’t believe it.” She started walking back and forth from the couch to the wall in a tight circle. 

He stepped in her path, forcing her to stop. Then he reached for her hand. “What we need to do right now is calm down and figure out how to get answers,” Jaime said, leading her to the couch, urging her to sit. She wanted to resist and pace some more, but she slowly sank down onto the plush leather. “My father knows his version of the truth,” Jaime said.

Brienne was already shaking her head. “We can’t go to him. He’ll know we found the tape. Or at least suspect something is up if we start asking questions out of the blue.” Jaime nodded in agreement. “But who else can we ask? Obviously not my dad,” she sniffed.

“What about the man on the tape,” he said, looking every bit as disgusted as she felt just bringing up that sleazeball. 

She shook her head again. “His name is Craster. But I wouldn’t even know where to find him. I also know my father didn’t like him. There’s bad history there too. God,” she sighed. “I worshipped him and maybe he was the problem all along.” Her heart was aching and her mind was jumbled with the conflicting emotions. 

“Stop,” Jaime insisted. “Focus. Who else can we ask? Is there anyone who was around back then? Anyone your dad trusted who might know the truth?” 

The name came to them both at the same time. She saw Jaime nodding along when she spoke it outloud. “Davos.” Her dad’s right hand man, probably his best friend. If anyone knew the truth it was him. “I’ll call him right now,” she said, reaching for her phone.


	32. Chapter 32

It only took 15 minutes for Davos to arrive at her dad’s house, but it felt like an eternity. When he did arrive and they filled him in Davos sunk into the nearest chair with a sigh. “I had hoped he’d gotten rid of that tape. I told him so many times to throw it in the fire, but he wouldn’t listen. He was so damn stubborn.” 

“Like father like daughter,” Jaime muttered. Even with all her stress and fears she couldn’t help but give him a harmless leer and a tiny smile. 

Brienne took a seat at the table and Jaime followed suit. “Tell us everything - please,” she requested. She was certain that Davos would know what had happened, so she was glad her intuition had been right, but she was on pins and needles, desperate to know everything. 

“Well, you’ve seen the tape -” he started. 

“I’ve seen it, but he hasn’t,” Brienne clarified. 

Davos nodded and continued. “She showed up to an open casting call and showed Crastor some fake I.D that said she was 19. One look at her and he had to know better. I would have fired him right then and there but your father was worried about retaliation so he gave him a stern warning and a different job within the company.”

“She was 16,” Jaime grumbled. “What was she even doing there to begin with? I don’t understand.” 

“I can give you a bit of insight there,” Davos said gently to Jaime. “She needed money and it sounded like her and your father had broken up or had a big fight perhaps. I don’t know any details though - if you want to know more about her motives you’ll have to ask your father.” 

“No,” Brienne said, shaking her head. 

“No,” Jaime echoed. 

“Probably not a great idea,” Davos agreed. “Anyway, the audition began and during the taping Tywin burst in and rescued her. But he was livid - filled with rage - yet somehow still so in control of himself. He was still so young - 19 I think, but he was already very mature and so smart. It was obvious he was going to make something of himself even back then. It took 3 guys to get him out of there and save the tape. He was threatening to call the cops and sue us, get us shut down for child pornography,” Davos sighed. “It was a complete disaster.” 

“So why didn’t he just destroy the tape right then and there?” Jaime asked. “Get rid of the evidence just in case the police did show up?” 

“Because Selwyn was smarter than the rest of us and he knew what had to be done,” Davos explained. “The only thing that was keeping Tywin from going to the cops was that tape and what was on it. He didn’t want anyone, not even law enforcement, to see Joanna that way.” 

“So the tape was an insurance policy, but also potentially dangerous if anyone got their hands on it,” Brienne muttered. 

“Yep. Tywin tried everything to get that tape from threats to a truce - but Selwyn wouldn’t let it go. The feud between the two of them just grew and festered over the years as they both got older and smarter. Everyone tried to talk Selwyn into letting it go, but he was too scared he would lose everything. He didn’t trust Tywin.” 

“He was smart not to trust my dad,” Jaime interrupted. 

“There’s something I don’t get,” Brienne pondered out loud. “If my dad knew Tywin would never let anyone see the tape why not just give it to him? Or destroy it?” 

“Trust,” Davos said with a shrug. “He was 99.9 percent sure, but there’s always that .01 chance that he was wrong and he would lose everything if he handed over the tape. He could have destroyed it though. That’s what I kept trying to tell him. He didn’t have to actually keep the tape, he just had to make Tywin think he kept it.” 

“So why wouldn’t he listen?” Jaime asked. 

“Like I said before it all just festered,” Davos replied. “The two of them hated each other and neither one would give in and call a truce. Tywin wanted to destroy him. Even 10 years later when him and Joanna were happily married with twins and a baby on the way, rich and successful - he was still paying teenagers to show up with fake ID and try to get auditions in hopes of collecting new evidence to take down Tarth Films. Of course Selwyn was always thinking up new ways to retaliate which is where those incest rumors came from several years ago.” 

“Idiots. Both of them,” Jaime hissed. He glanced over apologetically at her, clearly worried he might have offended her, so Brienne just gave him a little nod of agreement. 

“Why my dad though?” Brienne asked, thinking out loud again. “Craster was the one to blame - so why wasn’t Tywin going after him?” 

“You know your father Bri,” Davos said softly. “It was his company and he took it as a personal failure. He shouldered the blame and made sure the wrath came down on him and no one else.” 

“Admirable,” Jaime shrugged. 

“Or stupid,” Brienne countered bitterly. This whole thing was on Craster but her dad was too noble and honorable to let one of his employees take the fall. 

“A bit of both,” Davos summarized. 

After a moment of silence Jaime spoke up. “So now what? What do we do?” 

“We leave the tape right where you put it for now,” Brienne said quickly. “And we forget about it. Pretend it doesn’t exist.” Jaime gave her a look. “Just for now,” she added sadly. “I know we’re going to have to deal with it eventually and I’ll probably need a lawyer when we do, but we just wrapped the pilot and soon it will be sent to Netflix to make their decision - can we just focus on that and be happy, hopefully, for a while?” She knew she was being irrational and completely freaking out, but she just didn’t want to think about that fucking tape and all the shit that came with it. 

“I’m going to leave you two to discuss, but if you have any other questions just give me a call,” Davos said, standing up. Brienne stood too and he walked over and gave her a hug. “I’m so sorry you got pulled into this,” he whispered, giving her a tight squeeze. 

“Thank you for helping,” she said hugging him back. Davos had always been like an uncle to her - he was family and she knew he would always have her back. 

Once he was gone she slowly turned back to Jaime and he got to his feet with a smile. “Come here,” he said, opening his arms. “That hug made me a little jealous or envious, or maybe both, can you be both at the same time? I can never remember the difference.” 

“Stop talking,” Brienne said, leaning into his embrace with a long, happy sigh. After everything they’d been through she desperately needed the comfort of being in his arms. It was bothering her less and less how much she needed him because she could feel how much he needed her too. 

“So,” he whispered in her ear. “I think I have a way to melt away some of that stress and tension.” 

“Mmm, yeah?” she groaned, closing her eyes. 

“I ordered something from Amazon and it arrived yesterday,” he said cryptically. 

She snuggled him a little tighter. “Um, okay?” 

“It’s this rubbery, latex - silicone thing. Big. Really big,” he said seductively. Brienne giggled. “What? Oh you have such a naughty mind,” he teased. “Come on, let’s go so I can show you my new toy.” 

“Oh it’s a toy is it?” she laughed as he grabbed her hand and tugged her towards the door. “You know I’ve seen pretty much every sex toy ever made right?” 

“Have you used them all?” he asked, sounding genuinely curious. 

She shot him a flirty glance. “Don’t worry, there are plenty we could still try out.” It was starting to get so much easier for her to be a little naughty with him. She was beginning to realize that it wasn’t out of character for her at all - just new. 

They kept up the flirting game the entire drive to his place and Brienne actually held her own, easily playing off him. By the time he led her out to the hot tub she was quite ready to do anything he suggested. “Take off your clothes and get in,” he instructed, his eyes already darkening with lust. 

“Sounds like the start of a really good - adult film,” she teased as she kicked off her sandals. “But, uh, people might see us.” 

“I’ll go take care of that and uh, put on my special surprise.” Brienne watched him walk away before she started to strip off her clothes. There was a half privacy fence around the hot tub but she still undressed, turned on the jets and climbed in quickly. The heat felt amazing as she sunk down into the bubbling water. 

A few minutes later Jaime finally returned wearing a robe and some weird looking blue mitt thing on his hand. Brienne watched him slip off the robe, but even his completely nude, deliciously sexy body couldn’t distract her from the blue thing covering his cast. “What on earth?” she muttered. 

“It’s a DryPro cast cover - waterproof and vacuum sealed,” he announced proudly. “I can wear it to shower - swim - and -” He stepped into the tub. “To make love to the most incredible woman in the world in this steamy hot tub.” 

All the tension they had built up with the flirting and the stress of the morning was ready to explode and when their lips met - it did. Without having to worry about getting the cast wet Jaime was even more aggressive than usual and she was ready for it. He groped her under the water while his mouth attacked her neck, sucking her soft skin eagerly. There was a possessiveness in his touch and actions that was really turning her on. When he turned her around and bent her over the side of the tub she was so horny she wouldn’t have cared if his entire staff was standing there watching. “Fuck me,” she hissed, looked at him over her shoulder as she lifted her ass even higher, waving it in his face. 

Jaime popped up out of the water and reached for her hips. “You’re mine,” he grunted as he shoved into her, pushing his cock balls deep into her pussy. 

“Yes, yes,” she cried out, in response to both his words and his actions. She held on tight to the edge as he fucked her, hard and fast at first. She took the pounding happily, eagerly, craving it with every part of her. But when he slowed down she wasn’t sad because she understood why. Jaime was a romantic and he needed her to know she was more to him than a good fuck. 

He kissed her shoulder as he moved inside her, slowly, sensually, pushing deep into her core. She could feel her desire building to new heights. “I love you,” Jaime breathed. “God I love you,” he groaned, reaching around to touch her breast, his breath hot against her skin. 

“I love you too,” she got out, only seconds just before she came. The sex was amazing as always, but she loved sitting in his arms afterwards too. He held her and grazed her lazily with his fingertips. “My dad is probably rolling over in his grave right now,” she whispered, turning to face him. “His only daughter madly in love with a Lannister,” Brienne said with the hint of a whimsical smile. 

“Madly?” he said, raising his eyebrows. 

“Madly,” she confirmed, dipping her head to kiss him. 

“How could anyone be upset with the way we feel about each other?” he asked softly. 

“I can think of one person who doesn’t like it. She looks a lot like you,” Brienne said as she gently brushed her thumb over his cheekbone. 

“She’ll come around,” he said dismissively. Brienne wasn’t so sure, but with the way he was looking at her she honestly didn’t care. “Come on, get dressed. We’re going surfing,” he announced abruptly, dumping her into the water as he stood up. 

“What? Are you insane? You can’t surf - you have a cast,” she gasped, getting her feet back under herself. 

Jaime looked down at her as he snugged up his robe. “I can try,” he said with a shrug. “Hurry up.” 

Brienne groaned and climbed out of the hot tub. She wanted to talk some sense into him, she wanted to stop him, but his eyes were lit up like a kid at Christmas so instead she found herself climbing onto a golf cart by his side, headed for the ocean with the same tingles of excitement she knew he was feeling rippling through her too.


	33. Chapter 33

Spending that afternoon out on the water with Jaime was the best few hours she’d had in a long time - that didn’t involve being naked. The waves weren’t great and they only got a few good rides, but that didn’t matter. Just being out there, sitting on their boards, talking and waiting for the next swell - it was incredible. 

She actually couldn’t wait to see him surf once the cast was off. Brienne had a feeling he was being very modest about his talent, given the fact he could even manage to get up with the cast on, let alone pull a few tricks on top of that. She gave up worrying about him pretty quickly when it was clear he could handle it. 

The next couple of weeks flew by. It was strange not having Jaime around the studio, but they still spent every night together - sometimes at her place, sometimes at his. Brienne appreciated the fact that he was very willing to give her time at her house too, even though his home was so much more luxurious and staffed. 

The editing team was hard at work getting the pilot ready to send to Netflix. They had a three week deadline to get it in. Right about the time Jaime and Brienne would be heading to New York for the MET Gala, was when the people at Netflix would be watching the first episode and deciding if they would like more. 

With the Gala fast approaching Brienne had to meet the designer a few times for fittings and to discuss the progress of her costume. She had something very specific in mind and was thrilled that the insanely talented seamstress was able to create almost exactly what she’d imagined. The only difference was that it was a bit more revealing than she’d pictured in her head and had a lot more bling. “It’s the MET Gala - everyone is trying to stand out. This is not the kind of event where you want to blend in - and believe me - in this dress you will not be blending in AT ALL,” the designer explained to her. For once in her life she was okay with that, simply because she was so excited about the idea she had come up with. 

With it going back to business as usual at work which included a million projects on the go, plus overseeing the editing on the pilot, getting prepared for her trip to NY and spending her free time with Jaime, Brienne was able to put all thoughts of that damn tape out of her mind. He didn’t bring it up, and neither did she. It wasn’t going to just go away, she knew that. They would have to deal with it in some manner eventually, but for the time being she just couldn’t think about it to maintain her sanity. 

The three days before they were set to leave for NYC were quite insane. For one, Jaime finally had his cast removed and was given a removable brace in its place that he was supposed to wear for another 3 weeks. He could take it off to sleep and shower or when he wasn’t using his hand, so at least he could finally get some relief from the heavy, itchy cast. 

Tyrion’s article also came out and there was a flurry of buzz created about the pilot and of course - the possibility of the world seeing Mr. Hollywood and all his glory in action. She could just imagine what was going through Tywin Lannister’s head and it made her a bit queasy to think about it. They were essentially poking the bear with this article, but at the same time she hoped it served a much greater purpose. If Netflix saw how excited Jaime’s fans were about the series, how could they turn it down? 

“My fucking phone won’t stop ringing,” Jaime sighed, the night before they were supposed to leave. “My publicist has had 27 interview requests - everything from the Kimmel show to CNN, Cosmo, Rolling Stone and Playgirl.” Brienne couldn’t help but smile. The fact that the pilot hadn’t even been picked up yet and there were Entertainment news outlets and magazines clamouring for interviews - it was incredible. 

He walked over and slipped his arms around her. “It’s so good to see you smile,” he whispered, pulling her close. It struck her right then how cranky and scowly she’d been lately with the stress of everything weighing on her. “I know you’re not looking forward to tomorrow night -”

“Actually,” she interrupted. “The whole idea has grown on me. I’m insanely nervous, but I think the thing that scared me the most was the world finding out that we’re together and that doesn’t bother me anymore.” 

It was his turn to smile. “What changed?” he asked, kissing her neck softly. 

“I don’t really know for sure,” she admitted honestly. “I guess with everything we’ve been through over the last several weeks - and the fact that you’ve been so incredibly supportive and patient with me -” Her voice trailed off into a moan when he sucked on her skin. “I just feel like it’s the right time and I’m ready for it because I know you’ll support me through the craziness of being Jaime Lannister’s girlfriend.” 

He didn’t answer because he was too busy exploring her neck and shoulders with his mouth, while running his hands all over the rest of her body. “You really should have that brace on,” Brienne said when she felt him gripping one ass cheek in each of his hands. 

“You worry too much,” he breathed into her ear before nibbling on her lobe and moving back to her neck. 

“Stop,” she giggled, gently shoving him away “I don’t want hickeys on my neck the first time we appear in public together.” 

“That’s what makeup is for,” he said dismissively as he dove back in. She was saved by the ringing of his phone. “Nooooooo,” he groaned, reaching for it. 

By the time he was done on the phone Brienne had finished her packing and climbed into bed. She meant to wait up for him, but she was just too exhausted and fell asleep. The blaring alarm woke her the next morning, way too fucking early. After a large cup of coffee they both showered and headed off to the airport before the sun was even up. 

“A private plane?” Brienne asked, as they boarded. 

“My dad always springs for a private jet for this event. I think it was some kind of deal Cersei worked out with him years ago,” Jaime explained. 

“Wow,” she gasped once they were on board. It was absolutely gorgeous and so spacious inside. She wandered around for a quick tour and couldn’t believe the luxury. There was a bedroom, a huge bathroom with a shower, the main sitting area, with a big screen TV and comfortable plush recliner chairs. “I thought we might get a cargo plane with how mad your dad probably is right now,” she joked. 

Jaime chuckled. “It’s all about appearances. I’ve said it before - only the best for a Lannister,” he drawled, rolling his eyes. 

The pilot came back and introduced himself and 30 minutes later they were buckled in and speeding down the runway. Once they were in the air, high above the clouds, the early morning hit her and Brienne yawned. She actually wished they had flown out the day before but they were wrapping a short film and she had to work, so they decided instead of flying overnight they would just get up early. But it was going to make for a really long day. It was over 5 hours to NYC, then they had to get to the hotel where their teams would be waiting to do their hair, make up and get them dressed and ready for their limo by 530. 

Jaime was eying here. “What?” Brienne asked. 

“You know that thing you made me agree to so you would take a trip to Vegas with me?” She smiled and nodded. “Well, I mean, we could do that now - get it out of the way.” 

“But there’s a bed on this plane,” she laughed. “That feels like cheating.” 

“You do realize how short the flight to Vegas is, right?” he asked. 

“Of course. That’s what makes it even more exciting - the urgency, the fear of getting caught, trying to get it done in a tiny bathroom, worrying someone might hear us -” She gave him a smirk. 

“God, you surprise me some days with your naughty side,” he commented. “Well, even if this one doesn’t count - there is a bed and we’re all alone.” Jaime stood up and offered his hand. She noticed he wasn’t wearing the brace and she gave him a look. “I, uh, forgot it at home.” 

Brienne shook her head. “You’re unbelievable. If you hurt it again I swear -” 

“Relax, it’s fine.” He moved his hand and wrist all around. “See, doesn’t hurt at all.” Jaime grinned when she put her hand in his and let him pull her up. “I can’t wait to feel every inch of your naked body with both hands,” he groaned as they made their way to the bedroom. There was a little bump of turbulence when they were just inside the door, but Jaime caught her in his arms. It was as if fate had just thrown them together and said ‘go for it.’ 

Their lips met in an eager, frantic kiss. Moments ago she’d been tired, almost exhausted, ready to close her eyes, not the least bit turned on - now she was attacking him, craving him, like she was starving for his touch. 

Clothes came off in record time. She wouldn’t admit it to him, but she loved everything about the cast and brace being gone. He cupped her face, he tangled both hands in her hair, he touched both breasts at the same time - it took everything to another level. 

Just like he’d said he really did touch every inch of her, slowly and delicately - almost like the first time they’d made love. It was such a contrast to the unbridled way things had started for him to slow it down like that. After he’d thoroughly explored the front of her Jaime flipped her over and gave her the most amazing shoulder rub. His hands were strong, both of them, so much so that she forgot to worry that he was going to hurt his newly healed wrist. Brienne moaned happily as he kneaded her tired muscles. 

His weight was pressing down on her, but she liked the way it felt to have him straddling her. She could feel his erection brush her ass every time he leaned forward and it was making her so wet. She wiggled and tried to lift her ass, pressing back against him, silently begging for him to give her what she wanted. Jaime lifted slightly and she raised up, presenting herself to him, hoping he would take the bait. 

Brienne felt his fingers first and they moaned at the same time. She knew she was sticky with desire and it would be all over his fingers as he rubbed her pussy. She wanted him, so badly. She pressed back against him and he responded by probing deeper, slipping his fingers inside her. She gasped and lifted her ass even higher, then started to softly buck against his hand. “Jesus,” he hissed. “So fucking wet.” Brienne smiled at the way his voice was so filled with lust. 

His fingers pulled out of her and she expected they would be replaced with his thick, hard cock, but instead he shoved his face down there and started to eat her pussy. The restraint he’d showed before was gone again but she was ready for it. She heard him growl, like a crazed wild animal and she had to grip the sheets to calm herself before she came all over his face. That was probably exactly what he wanted, but she needed his cock in her first - she had her mind set on her pussy clenching that dick when she finally exploded. “Fuck me,” she insisted. “Now.” 

With another growl he nipped at her folds one last time and then finally gave her exactly what she wanted, shoving in balls deep with one hard thrust. Brienne actually thought she was going to come right then, but she somehow held on a little longer while he pounded her, their bodies slapping together loudly. She was propped up on her elbows, trying to hold herself up but his weight and the force of his thrusts were making her weak. When her orgasm struck, that was it, she collapsed flat onto the bed, exhausted, but throbbing with release deep inside. 

She heard Jaime groan and she knew he could feel the strong pulsing clench of her pussy on his shaft. He adjusted himself and continued to fuck her, but at a much slower pace - though still every bit as deep. His hands were on her ass and when he started to grip tighter she knew he was getting close. Finally he grunted and his strokes slowed, then stopped. 

Jaime stayed inside her for a while as he gently traced his fingers over her back, her ass, anywhere he could reach. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the tingling sensation on her skin and the warm, happy feeling inside her. She could feel him starting to slip out as he grew soft and finally he pulled out and laid down beside her. The tired grin on his face was so beautiful. She reached out and traced her finger along his perfect jawline and then over his soft lips. 

She froze when something struck her like a punch in the gut. “What’s wrong?” he asked right away. 

“Nothing,” she replied, surprised he’d even noticed. Brienne rolled and kissed his shoulder, trying to shake off the feeling in the pit of her stomach. She’d made the mistake of reading over the script for the second episode. They decided to go ahead and write it in case Netflix approved the series and they needed to get started right away. Jaime would have a sex scene in the episode, with what Brienne expected would turn into the female lead. She tried to skim over the details, but she’d read every word. She thought she’d blocked it out of her mind, but clearly not. “That was really nice,” she added, hoping the memory of what they had just shared could push away her untimely insecurities. 

“You’re incredible,” he replied, tilting his head to capture her lips in a long, tender kiss. He tucked her hair behind her ear and then kissed her again. Brienne would never get tired of these moments between them. Not just the sex, but the intimate, softer moments that reminded her how he truly felt about her. 

Afterwards they got dressed again and curled up together in bed, both out like a light in no time. They didn’t wake until the co-pilot rapped on the door letting them know it was almost time to start their descent. They climbed out of bed and moved out to the main cabin so they could buckle back into their seats again. The landing was smooth, but the airport was crazy. Luckily Jaime had an escort set up to get them to their ride with their luggage, avoiding the possibility of fans swarming them asking him for selfies and autographs. 

Thankfully traffic wasn’t too horrible, but It was still a mad scramble when they finally arrived at the hotel. Jaime was in one room with his team of stylists and she was in another with hers. They were truly incredible though and had her ready to slip into her dress far quicker than she’d expected. Things were moving so fast she didn’t even balk when they started to help her undress and she ended up in nothing but a g-string that somehow perfectly matched her skin tone. 

Finally it was time. It took three of them to carefully get the dress on her, but it fit her perfectly. They added her crown, fluffed her hair, did a few finishing touches of makeup and she was done. “Holy shit,” someone breathed. 

“What? What’s wrong?” Brienne asked in a panic. 

“Not a thing honey,” the woman who’d done her hair said. 

“You look - spectacular,” her makeup artist added, looking like she was about to cry. Brienne’s heart fluttered and then started to beat with a nervous excitement. But before she had a chance to see herself in the mirror there was a knock on the door and Jaime came waltzing in. 

Brienne turned and he froze in his tracks. “Oh my God,” he mumbled, after a moment of silence while his eyes washed over her from head to toe. His eyes met hers, but the words that came out of his mouth were not what she’d been expecting at all, “Brienne - you absolutely cannot wear that.”


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re trying to picture the dress this will give you an idea of how much leg was showing 😂 https://www.insider.com/kendall-jenner-oscars-after-party-daring-dress-2019-2
> 
> Enjoy :)

Brienne’s heart started to hammer in her chest instantly. “What - what do you mean?” She stammered.

“Can we have a minute alone?” Jaime requested. Her team immediately left the room. He slowly walked closer to her but stopped just out of reach. “You don’t like wearing dresses. Did I make you feel like you had to? We don’t have much time but I can make some calls and find you a nice tailored pant suit.” 

“You don’t like it?” She’d been so excited for Jaime to see her outfit - this was devastating. 

“What?” He looked bewildered. “How could you think I don’t like it?” 

“What the fuck Jaime?” She snapped, losing patience with his stupid man act. “You walked in here, took one look at me and said I can’t wear this to the event, then proceeded to tell me we could find a nice pant suit.” Brienne glared at him, fighting back the tears that were coming from her anger and the hurt she was feeling. “Why wouldn’t I think that you don’t like it?” 

He smiled. One of his sexy, stupid smiles. She had never wanted to smack that smile off his face before, but she did right then. “You look incredible,” he said, finally moving close enough to touch her. “Sexy - too sexy,” he added, meeting her eye. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive the night. I don’t know how I’m going to survive the next 2 minutes, when all I want to do is -“ 

She quickly put a finger to his lips. “Stop. Don’t say it because I don’t know if I would be able to stop you and I reallllllly don’t want to get ready all over again.” 

His fingers trailed up her bare leg and her body started to hum. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I’m sorry that the first words out of my mouth weren’t telling you that you’re going to be the sexiest thing to walk up those steps tonight.” This time when he smiled it had the usual affect once again and she smiled back. “And that I’m going to be insanely jealous every time another man, or woman, looks at you.” Her cheeks flushed. This was much closer to the reaction she’d been hoping for. “But I need you to promise me that you didn’t feel pressured to dress this way?”

Brienne shook her head and tried to explain. “I never wore sexy dresses for myself before. I wore them because I thought I needed to so I would attract attention, find a man -“ She blushed a bit more, hating that insecure woman she used to be. “But this is different. I wanted to wear a dress, I wanted to feel sexy, I wanted to perfectly compliment you when we walk out there arm in arm.” 

Jaime stepped back to finally get a really good look at her entire outfit and he groaned softly. Brienne gave a slow turn and he groaned a little louder. “Every Knight needs a sword,” she whispered, with a soft smile. 

The plan she had come up with the moment she knew he was going to go as a Knight was to create a costume to represent his sword. The natural idea would have been to dress as a lady, but that just wasn’t her. She actually modelled the dress off the little pen he’d brought her back from Vegas. 

She knew from the start it was going to end up sexy and revealing, but she was okay with it as long as the designer could create the effect she wanted. The front and back of the dress were cut narrow, which meant both of her legs were completely exposed all the way to the hip. The material was a shimmery silver with a slight hint of red and it came down to a sharp point at the front and back, in the shape of a sword blade. 

It went up her midsection and then just below her breasts it started to widen to cover her boobs. The material changed to a rusty gold color as it went out over her shoulders to mimic the guard and the hilt part of the sword began. There was a sparkling red jewel at her throat and a small golden lion on each shoulder. Her long neck was wrapped to look like the grip and then the crown on her head finished the hilt with a golden lion shaped pommel. 

From above her hip to just below her armpit the narrow front and back pieces were held together with thin strips of dark red ribbon which perfectly complemented the ruby at her throat and the shimmers of red in the blade. Overall there was a lot of her creamy white skin showing, which included the entirety of her long legs that looked even longer in the intricate heels she was wearing. The heels were gold to match the hilt with the same lions up the front of her foot to her ankle. 

“There has never been a more beautiful sword in all the Kingdoms of the world,” he breathed, before lifting her hand to his lips and placing a soft kiss on the back. 

“I’m pretty sure there’s never been a more handsome golden knight either,” she replied, finally getting a chance to look him over as well. 

He was wearing a suit that somehow looked exactly like it was made of golden armor, with a dazzling red cape that fell behind him, almost to the floor. His long hair was flowing with soft waves around his face in a more medieval style that went perfectly with the rest of his outfit. The knee high back boots he was wearing were distressed and perfectly completed the outfit.

“Are you ready to do this?” He asked, offering his arm. 

Brienne sucked in a long deep breath and then finally nodded. “Yeah, I am.” 

All the confidence she had mustered up couldn’t have prepared her for the insanity that was waiting almost an hour later when Jaime helped her out of the limo. He saw her panic right away. “It’s okay. I’m here. Just you and me. Breathe.” 

Her legs felt like jelly, naked, exposed jelly as she took her first couple of steps into the explosion of flash bulbs, people, and energy. Jaime slipped his hand into hers and leaned over to whisper in her ear, “You are really causing a stir.” 

“I’m pretty sure they’re all just waiting for Beyoncé and the Kardashians,” she teased. 

“Mmm, wait until the mags come out with their best dressed list - no one really knows who you are and you’re still going to make a few of them. Khloe, Kourtney, and Kim can step aside.” She rolled her eyes at him, but was thankful for his lighthearted, charming manor to help keep her calm. 

The red carpet potion was the worst part of the night for her. There were photographers yelling from every direction - and someone had figured out who she was so all she heard every split second was someone yelling her name, mixed in with people yelling for Jaime, along with George and Amal who were ahead of them and Ellen and Portia who were behind them. It was dizzying. 

Climbing those steps in stilettos was another challenge, but somehow she survived without tripping or rolling back down like she kept imagining in her mind. By the time they made it inside she was thankful for the glass of champagne that was waiting and drank it down way faster than she should have. “Easy,” Jaime teased her. “There are no more cameras allowed. It’s over. You can just relax and be yourself.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” she hissed. “You don’t have supermodels and platinum recording artists judging you.” She was sure Gigi and Taytay were likely side eying her, even though both had a reputation of being absolutely lovely. But as she looked around all she saw in every direction was happy, warm and kind smiles. 

They shared a dinner table with several of Jaime’s good friends, including Drogo and Ygritte who she’d met at the pool party with their respective plus ones. Brienne couldn’t help but chuckle at the fact that Dani and Jon could have easily been there too if they hadn’t ended up together. 

Dinner was amazing, despite the fact that the gala was also following the plant based trend of most major events, which wasn’t welcome news to someone who loved meat as much as she did. She was pleasantly surprised though by just how tasty and filling the food they were served truly was. But nothing could compare to the wine that was served. It was ridiculously good and she had to be sure to pace herself with a glass of water in between, even though she really wanted to just tip up the damn bottle. 

After dinner while they were setting up the stage for the entertainment Brienne excused herself to use the restroom. “Holy shit,” she whispered when she returned and sat back down. “Kylie Jenner and Bella Hadid just told me they were jealous of my legs.” 

Jaime reached under the table and drew his hand slowly up her thigh. “They should be,” he replied, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “You had enough yet?” He asked, giving her a smouldering look that made her groin start to quiver. 

She swatted at him playfully. “Can we at least stay for Drake?” 

“You know he’s probably last right? But I guess I can suffer through JLo and Gaga first,” he said sarcastically. 

Brienne was happy they decided to stay, even though she also couldn’t wait to get back to the hotel room. The performances were all spectacular and she was having the most amazing time. 

The whole thing was nothing like she’d expected at all. People were kind and they really seemed genuine. There wasn’t any sign of the air of pompous conceit that she’d prepared herself for. She was complimented on her dress more times than she could count by celebrities she’d never thought she would ever meet, let alone chat with. Maybe they’re just being nice because I’m Jaime’s date, she thought, but she had always considered herself a good judge of character and there was only one person the whole night that rubbed her the wrong way - ironically a real life princess. 

She was riding high on a buzz of excitement and ridiculously delicious wine when they got in the limo. The second the door shut Jaime pounced on her with an aggressive, possessive kiss that left her completely breathless. “I’ve wanted to do that all night,” he said, tracing her newly swollen lips with his finger. “I’m so sick of sharing you. Of the way all those men were looking at you.” The jealousy was seething from his pores and even though it wasn’t something she usually found sexy in a man - it was turning her on. 

“I’m all yours,” she whispered, looking at him with bright, innocent blue eyes. She tipped her head forward until their foreheads were touching and she gently stroked the stubble along his jawline. Eventually their lips met again, exploding with passion, and she wondered how on earth they were going to make it back to the hotel?


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnnn 😂😊

When they walked into their hotel room Brienne headed straight for the bed, but she noticed Jaime wasn’t following. He was still standing by the door, staring at her. “What’s wrong?” she asked, suddenly feeling just a tiny bit self conscious. With the way they’d been all over each other in the limo, barely able to keep from fucking right there - she’d assumed they would get right to it as soon as they were in their room. 

“I’m torn,” he said softly. She could feel his eyes travelling her body and that self conscious feeling went away. He was looking at her like he’d been looking at her all night - like she was the only one in the room - although technically now she was the only one, but she understood the gaze and the lust in his beautiful eyes. “I want to strip you naked and make love to you, so badly,” he groaned. “But I can’t bear for you to take it off. You look like a goddess and I just want to stare at you even longer.” 

“Tonight was really special,” she replied, smiling back at him. “But eventually it has to end.” 

“Not yet,” he insisted. “Dance with me first,” Jaime held out his hand. She walked over and placed her hand in his. Jaime pulled her close and started to sway. Neither one of them cared that there wasn’t any music, it just felt good to be in his arms trying to enjoy every second they had left of the night. 

They had danced briefly at the event, but this was different. Surrounded by people they couldn’t be this intimate and the distraction of the party made it difficult to be as into each other as they were right then. Brienne could feel his heart beating right along with hers and enjoyed the comfort of the warmth of his body. She hadn’t really felt chilly, even with so much skin exposed, yet she found herself happily soaking up his heat. 

Jaime’s hand grazed the outside of her thigh, all the way up to her hip and a different kind of warmth spread through her. “You know you’re going to be all over the media coverage of this event right? Are you going to be okay with that?” he whispered in her ear, continuing to lightly stroke her leg. 

“I still don’t think it’s going to happen, so there’s no point in worrying about it. I might make a photo or two because I’m standing beside you, but that’s no big deal,” she scoffed. 

“Uh huh,” he chuckled. “I hate being right all the time, it’s such a curse,” he joked. “But I know I’m right about this. I’ve been to a million of these things and the media loves a mystery woman that blows them away. But it’s more than that - your dress was unique, elaborate and fit the theme perfectly. That’s what it’s all about at the MET Gala and you nailed it.” 

Brienne touched his hair and looked down into his eyes. Whatever she was going to say in response was long gone and instead she kissed him. The fire inside her raged and her body started to ache with desire. She never would have believed a few months earlier than anyone, any man, could make her feel the way that Jaime did. He was so genuine and honest, and so tender with her - not at all like she would have expected him to be. After all they had shared it shouldn’t have surprised her every single time like it did, but she enjoyed the extra spark it created inside her each time his behavior astonished her. 

The confidence he brought out in her was also surprising sometimes. She was confident in most areas of her life, but not always in the bedroom. With Jaime though, it was different. She felt so comfortable and so loved that she didn’t have any of her usual fears or insecurities. She undid his jacket while they kissed and then worked her way down each button of his shirt blindly as their tongues brushed over and over. 

Brienne slowly stripped him, breaking the kiss whenever she needed to push something off to the floor, until he was completely naked. She fondled his shaft, stroking him until he groaned into her mouth. Then she led him to the edge of the bed and with a wicked smile she shoved him onto his back. “I thought of a way we can give you both of the things you want,” she said, as she wiggled out of the thong she was wearing. 

She leaned over him and bent to suck his cock, feeling it throb in her mouth. Her pussy pulsed in response and she could feel herself growing slick with lubrication. She sucked him until he couldn’t take it anymore and started gyrating his hips along with her. Brienne released him before he accidentally shoved too deep into her throat and she moved to the end of the bed. She lifted her dress enough to straddle him and then let the material fall back down. It pooled behind her and in the middle of his stomach. 

She leaned forward and shifted, lining him up and then pushed back against the tip of his cock. With a little push below from him they were united and she let her body slide all the way down his thick shaft. She felt his hands slide up her thighs to her hips and then around to grope her ass. She put her hands on his chest, tilting a bit to give him better access. He squeezed and tugged at her cheeks, stretching her open and Brienne moaned. She had been content to just sit there with his cock filling her pussy, but the urge to move struck her and she began to slowly ride him. 

She angled her body just right so her clit was rubbing him as she moved and before long she was moaning loudly, pushing herself closer and closer to the edge. She felt Jaime’s hand on her midsection, pushing her up, changing the angle, and then he started to thrust from below. Initially she’d planned to just take charge the whole time, but the slow, deep strokes hitting her right to the core felt too good to stop. 

When she was almost there he pulled out suddenly and the next thing she knew he had her down on all fours and plunged back into her doggy style. The dress was pushed up higher on her back, exposing her bare ass to the cool air, but the quick, wild thrusts took her mind off that in an instant. He was slamming into her so hard she could barely hold herself up against his weight, but she loved every second of it and somehow found the strength to brace herself so that intense pleasure could continue as long as possible. 

The tiara was slipping off her head and Brienne tried to pull it off, but it was tangled in her hair, so she had to hold it while Jaime fucked her, which gave her one less hand to hold herself up. She gripped it harder as her body reached its peak and exploded in a jolt of pleasure. The heat pulsed through her groin and her pussy started to throb, clenching his cock as Jaime continued to slam into her. Brienne couldn’t hold herself up any longer, but just before she collapsed onto the bed he came with a soft grunt and the strokes slowed enough that she could stay up. When he finally stopped moving Brienne sighed happily, her pussy still contracting lightly on his shaft. 

When he finally pulled out she flopped onto her side. “Help,” she laughed, giving the crown a little tug. It was thoroughly tangled in her hair by that point and it took the two of them almost 5 minutes to get it out. “Probably a good thing we didn’t try to do that in the limo - this would have been hard to explain,” she joked. 

Brienne set the crown on the nightstand beside her and then laid on her back. Jaime flopped down beside her with a happy sigh. He found her hand and clutched it. “I have never felt as jealous as I did tonight,” he admitted softly. “That emotion is pretty new to me and I don’t know how I feel about it.” 

“You have nothing to be jealous about,” she replied, squeezing his hand, then linking their fingers. “You’re the only one I want looking at me.” 

“I know, but I still felt it anyway. When Drogo was ogling you from head to toe I actually wanted to punch him. Then he said something that made you laugh and the jealousy hit me like a train.” He rolled and nuzzled her neck. “I’m sorry if I was an ass at all, but the green eyed monster really got to me.” 

“You were a perfect gentleman - well, mostly,” she laughed, as he squeezed her breast through the dress. Suddenly something came to her. “Speaking of jealous,” she muttered, musing a connection in her mind. “I haven’t checked my e-mail all day to see if Netflix sent me anything.” She reached for her phone and her stomach knotted up wondering if they had made a decision. Of course she wanted it to be a ‘yes’, it was everything she’d worked for, but if there was a ‘yes’ that meant the very unpleasant reality that her boyfriend would be having sex with other women at work. 

Brienne ignored the text message notifications on her screen - she would check those in the morning - and went straight to her email. “Oh God - there’s an email here from them,” she gasped. “This is it,” she said, her voice and hands shaking as she glanced over at Jaime. He sat up, looking eager to hear the news. “Fuck, I can’t do it,” she moaned, closing her eyes. “I’m terrified, you do it.” Brienne shoved her phone over to him.

“Are you sure?” he asked, taking it. She nodded. “Okay.” She watched him tap the screen and immediately smile. 

“Oh my God, what does it say? Read it,” she gasped, clutching her pillow against her chest. 

“Dear Ms. Tarth,” he read. “I’m writing to tell you that we absolutely adored the pilot and we would love to order a 10 episode series.” 

Brienne immediately started to cry and shake. “This can’t be happening. Is this real?” she gushed. 

“Uh oh,” Jaime muttered. 

“Uh oh?” she repeated. “What does ‘uh oh’ mean? What’s going on?” Her heart was racing and she felt dizzy. 

He continued reading. “There is just one condition to this offer. While we are comfortable with including the sex scenes and recognize this is what makes your work unique - we would require these scenes to be undertaken by body doubles and not the star actors who will be the faces of this series. I’m sure with the additional funding we will be providing you with it won’t be a problem at all to hire more actors, reshoot the pilot and spend more time editing the scenes to make it work. Looking forward to hearing from you soon with your decision, blah blah blah,” Jaime finished. 

Brienne was stunned. “What the hell? I don’t understand. They’re fine with including porn and having real people doing real sex scenes - as long as it’s not the main cast? Why? What does it matter to them?” 

A look of guilt crossed Jaime’s face. “I suspect this has nothing to do with Netflix and everything to do with my father,” he sighed. “He got to them. He knew he couldn’t stop me from working for you and doing this project because I would never forgive him - so this is his way of controlling the situation.” 

“Why not shut us down completely?” she pondered. 

“Because - there’s always an independent company out there who would air the series. He knows I have enough money to fund it myself if I wanted to. But Netflix is the king right now so he’s forcing our hand. He believes we can’t, or won’t, give up the Netflix deal. He’s confident we’ll take it,” Jaime explained. “But fuck him,” he added. “Let’s go to HBO or Hulu, Starz or Prime - someone else will take it and let you make it the way you want.” Jaime paused and looked at her for a moment. “Or there’s another option - if this really is my dad pulling the strings you can make it all go away by recasting my role.” 

His words hung in the air. She didn’t want to lose him and she didn’t want to lose Netflix. She also knew he was probably right about his father’s influence and making it all go away. Brienne was so torn. She couldn’t make this decision on her own. “This isn’t my choice to make alone,” she said softly. “As soon as we’re back to L.A. I’ll call a meeting and we can all decide together as a staff what to do.” She wiped a tear away that had rolled down her cheek. She’d prepared herself for a ‘no’ but she hadn’t prepared for this. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jaime whispered, reaching out to wipe a tear from her other cheek. 

Brienne covered his hand with hers and nuzzled into his touch. “Just hold me, please?” she asked. They laid down and he pulled her close. Her mind was a mess, but she pushed it all away, focussed on the comfort he was offering her and somehow she fell asleep, still wearing her dress.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun one! And I think we’re finally getting close to the end on this one. Just a few loose ends to tie up and maybe a flash forward to end it. I promised someone I would reveal the Greyjoy blackmail 😂 Hope you all enjoy!

“Thank you all for coming,” Brienne said, getting to her feet to start the meeting. Everyone was packed into the meeting room, including the cast and crew. There was a charge of nervous excitement buzzing through the air - they all knew it was about the pilot. The only ones who knew everything though, were her and Jaime. She hadn’t even told Pod or Dany yet - mostly because she was terrified of what might be decided at this meeting and didn’t want to think about it anymore than she had to. 

She took a deep breath. “I have news about the series. I received an e-mail from Netflix yesterday.” She could see people physically lean in, on the edge of their seats waiting to scream or cry. “They want to pick us up for 10 episodes,” she said. The room erupted in cheers, high fives, hugs and so many happy faces. 

Brienne caught Jaime’s eye. He was the only other person in the room that wasn’t delirious with joy. Her heart was aching at the thought of losing him. It wasn’t like he wouldn’t be a part of her life anymore, but she loved having him around the office and the studio. Not to mention the star power they would be losing if she looked at it from a business perspective. She bit her lip and gave him a little nod. It was the moment of truth. 

“But there’s a condition,” she announced loudly. The room fell silent and all eyes were on her once again. “They have stipulated that, while they will allow the authentic sex scenes, they cannot be filmed by the main cast - we have to use body doubles.” 

“What? Why? Fuck that. That’s bullshit,” were just a few of the comments she heard in the uproar. Pod was looking at her, waiting for explanation, just like most of the other faces in the room. 

She glanced at Jaime again, trying to gauge if he wanted to take over or not. “It’s my fault,” he piped up, and once again the room grew silent. “We’re pretty sure this is my dad trying to manipulate me. He made it very clear that he didn’t want me to take this role and even asked Brienne not to hire me right at the start. I suspect he’s pulling the strings here,” Jaime explained. 

Brienne knew that he wouldn’t like many of the looks of pity he received, so she made sure she wasn’t one of the people looking at him that way. Instead she gazed upon him with proud eyes. It wasn’t easy to tell a huge group of people that what they had all worked so hard for was likely compromised because of a family issue. Jaime was brave and strong, and she admired him for it. 

“So the reason I’ve asked you all here today is because we have a decision to make,” she said. “It didn’t feel right for me to make this choice on my own. This was my dad’s project, something he was very passionate about. When he died I swore I would do whatever I had to do to make his dream come true. But over the weeks and months it’s become so much more. This isn’t just my dad’s idea, or my project - it’s all of ours. Each and every one of you have given so much time and effort to get us this far - so I want us all to decide together what to do next.” She looked around the room at all the familiar faces and then offered the two options. “We can agree to Netflix’s terms, reshoot the sex scenes from the pilot with body doubles and move forward - or we can recast Jaime’s role and very likely the stipulation will disappear so we can make this series the way we planned and expected to make it.” 

Everyone was quiet for a long time. Her heart was racing, waiting for someone to speak. They all knew the pros and cons and they were likely weighing them all trying to choose which was best. Finally Davos spoke up. “You just said that this project belongs to all of us - that includes Jaime,” he said. “Without his star power - we may not have even got this far to begin with. Or maybe we would have - who knows. But I think we can all agree that from a PR perspective he brings a great deal to the show. Beyond that though,” Davos continued. “Jaime has put a lot into this. His presence and talent alone makes the rest of the cast want to do better and work harder and he’s always willing to help and offer advice. Working on the series meant enough to him to risk the wrath of the great Tywin Lannister - so I say we keep him and give in to Netflix’s terms.” 

It wasn’t until she saw a bunch of nods starting that Brienne took another breath. Everywhere she looked she saw people agreeing with what Davos has said. “I’ll second that,” Yara spoke up, reaching over to pat Jaime’s shoulder. 

“Me too,” Podrick said, looking over at her with a smile. The relief she felt as the same sentiment echoed around the room was incredible. 

“Is there anyone that disagrees that wants to state their case?” She asked, wringing her hands as she prayed no one would speak up. All she heard was silence as many heads were shaking. Finally Brienne let herself smile, a real, genuine smile. Jaime looked every bit as relieved as she was. She knew he didn’t want to leave the show. He loved the character and the premise and she knew he loved working with Yara and the cast they’d hired. “Well then, I guess we start looking for body doubles and get to work on reshooting the pilot scenes.” 

“Well I’d be your double Lannister, but my cock is too big,” Bronn piped up as laughter erupted through the room. 

When things quieted Tormund shrugged and spoke. “Firebush,” he said, gesturing towards his groin, as they all started laughing again. 

“Wait,” Jaime jumped in. “Do I get to pick my own cock double?” 

Bronn snorted. “I think our boss lady might be the best one for that job, huh Bri?” She glared at him, and elbowed Pod who was losing it beside her, but she couldn’t hold back the smile - it’s not like their relationship was a secret anymore. She hadn’t had a chance to look over the fallout on social media from the MET Gala, but she’d been teased, complimented, cat called, and whistled at many times from the second she walked into the building that morning. 

Jaime was eying her with a smug little grin, leaning back in his chair like every bit the cocky superstar who had walked into her office so long ago. It was surprising how much she missed that side of him - it was almost nostalgic in a way. 

“And on that note - this meeting is adjourned,” she announced, dismissing everyone. She could still feel the buzz through the entire building as her and Jaime walked back to her office. “That went well,” she said with a sigh, once the door was closed. 

“I’m sorry that it’s not going to be exactly what you wanted, what your dad envisioned,” he said, walking over to her. “I know you wanted me to film those scenes, not a body double,” he added with a shrug. 

Brienne eyed him for a moment. “And I know you wanted to film those scenes,” she echoed. The stared at each other and she could see in his eyes that he seemed confused and conflicted, just like she was feeling. 

“I didn’t - I didn’t want -” They both started talking at the same time. 

Jaime laughed. “You go first.” 

She nodded and shook off the nerves that were creeping in. This was Jaime, she could talk to him about anything. “The idea of you having sex with other women was making me physically ill,” she blurted out. “This is the business I’m in - I know it’s just acting. I know many porn stars have husbands and wives and they make it work - but I just - I just couldn’t imagine -” Her voice trailed off and she looked down, blushing. 

He touched her chin and lifted her gaze. “I feel exactly the same way,” he whispered. “I was trying to act like it was no big deal, trying to be professional, but I don’t think I could have lived with myself if I had to actually have sex with other women. I only want you,” he finished, his voice soft, as he lightly gazed her jawline with his finger. 

Brienne smiled. “Oh the irony,” she said with a laugh. “Your dad was trying to be a manipulative asshole, but in the end, thanks to him, we both got what we wanted anyway. Maybe we should thank him?” She teased. 

“No way in hell that’s happening,” he replied, his eyes shining happily. “We can enjoy this for a long time.” 

Jaime was still caressing her face and her body started to react to his touch. Her eyes dropped to his lips, only seconds before his mouth found hers. The desire she had for him was insane and her entire body started to hum. Their tongues brushed and the temperature in the room doubled. It hadn’t even been 24 hours since the last time they made love, but it suddenly felt like it had been an eternity. 

His hands were all over her body and Jaime started to walk her over towards the desk as they kissed. It was pretty clear what his intentions were and while her body wanted it, her brain prevailed. “We can’t,” she gasped, already feeling regret from her statement. 

“Why not?” he asked, already reaching for her pants. 

“The door isn’t locked - someone might come in -” Her words ended in a moan when Jaime kissed her neck. She could feel his warm tongue on her skin and she forgot for a second why she was protesting. 

“Doesn’t it turn you on? The danger?” He whispered in her ear. “There are people right on the other side of that wall - they could hear us, they could walk in like you said.” His voice was dripping with lust and her pussy started to ache. “They could catch us fucking, my cock burried balls deep in your dripping wet pussy.” 

That was it. She had to have him. “At least move around the other side,” she hissed, pulling away from him to walk around the far side of her desk. He was behind her in an instant, bending her forward as he rubbed his groin against her ass. He was hard and it made her want to scream with frustration - she needed it, she wanted it, she was desperate to feel him inside her.   
“Hurry up,” she growled softly. She pushed her own pants and panties to her ankles, exposing herself to him. 

“Oh fuck,” he moaned. She felt his fingers move down the crack of her ass and then sink into her pussy. She had mere seconds to enjoy his touch before he replaced them with his cock and it was game on. She braced herself as he pounded her deep, giving her every inch just like she was craving. 

She forgot all about the unlocked door - until they heard a knock and it swung open. Pod walked in and made it halfway across the room before he froze and gaped at them in shock. “Uhhhh,” he muttered, clearly unable to say much more. 

“Hey,” Jaime said from behind her. He’d stopped moving, but was still inside her, his hands still gripping her hips. “We were just making a naughty little porno.” If she had better leverage she would have punched him - really hard. 

“The banging the boss on her desk thing is a bit overdone,” Pod replied. “And so vanilla.” 

Brienne was too stunned and horrified to get a word out. Were they really having a conversation? Right now? “Oh we’re definitely not vani-,” Jaime started. 

Finally she found her voice. “Would you shut up,” she hissed, giving him an elbow in the ribs. 

“Ow,” he said. “See what I mean?” 

“Oh my God, get the fuck out,” she moaned at Pod. 

“Yep, okay. I’m going. Enjoy,” he said, turning around with a wave. “Just going to lock this on the way out,” he added, pushing the button to lock the door. “Bye.” 

“Can we finish now?” Jaime asked. She could see the damn smile on his face without even looking. 

“You better make it worth that humiliation,” she grumbled. When he pulled out she thought at first they were done, but she realized quickly that he was just making sure he fulfilled her demand. He turned her around, set her on the edge of the desk and then dropped to his knees to bury his head between her legs. 

Once again she forgot about everything but how good it felt. He licked and sucked and nibbled until she came all over his face and then he fucked her so hard and deep she came again a short while later. He was right - they definitely weren’t vanilla. The sex was hot, erotic and even a bit naughty the way he teased her ass. Sure, it wasn’t even close to what happened in the movies her company made, but it was still a different level to anything she’d experienced before him. 

“I don’t want to go out there,” she muttered, when they were finally dressed again. 

“It’s pretty hard to leave the building if you don’t,” he joked. “Unless you think you can make the drop down from the window without breaking every bone in your body.” 

“Fine, let’s just get this over. At least I’m not the one walking out of here smelling like pussy.” Jaime just smiled at her and licked his lips slowly. Unbelievably her groin stirred watching him. “Oh my God, I need to get home.” 

Brienne marched out the door with Jaime right behind her. Of course Dany was staring at them with an amused smirk. “Yes, we had sex and yes he’s every bit as incredible as you would imagine. Any other questions?” she asked. 

“Nope, that about covers it,” Dany replied with a laugh. 

She had a stack of memos in her hand. “Um, what are those?” Brienne asked. 

“Phone messages for you,” she replied. 

“From who?”

“Well let’s see - there’s Vogue, Couture, Rolling Stone, Hollywood Reporter, Prada - just to name a few,” Dany said, grinning. “There are a couple requests for photoshoots and interviews, an offer for a runway spot at New York Fashion week and several are enquiring if you’ll be attending the Emmys with Jaime because they want to make your dress.” 

“What the actual fuck?” Brienne muttered. “See, this is what I get for wearing a dress,” she said to Jaime. She walked over and took the stack out of Dany’s hand and threw the entire pile into the trash. “If I go to the Emmys I’m doing it in a nice pant suit from JC Penney.” 

Jaime stared at her. “You’re actually serious,” he muttered, his look turning from stunned to amused. 

Dany got up and walked around to the trash bin, then picked out the stack of papers. “Don’t worry, I got this,” she assured him. “Please?” She added, giving Brienne puppy dog eyes. 

“Fine, but I’m not wearing a dress again,” she sighed. “Pant suit. A big, bulky, masculine looking pant suit.” 

“Yep, okay,” Dany nodded. 

Brienne rolled her eyes. “Let’s go,” she said, tugging Jaime towards the door, already dreading what she was going to end up wearing to the stupid Emmys in 4 months.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well just one more chapter to go after this one to tie up the last few things I wanted to get to. Thank you all for reading :) I’m looking forward to finishing this one up and focussing on my other work. Hope everyone is doing well 😘😘❤️❤️

As they were driving home, to Jaime’s place, an idea came to Brienne. “Hey, how soon do you think your dad will find out that we caved and took the Netflix deal?” she asked. 

“Huh,” Jaime scoffed. “If he really is behind this, and I have no doubt about that, he likely already knows and is gloating with a glass of scotch and a cigar as we speak.” 

“Good,” she said with a nod. She could feel Jaime’s eyes giving her a strange look without even glancing over at him. “Can you get Jorah to meet us at my Dad’s place in the morning?” she asked. 

“Sure?” There was the intonation of a question at the end of the single word he spoke. 

“You think your dad will be home tomorrow?” she asked, the wheels still turning in her mind. 

“Brienne? What are you up to?” He finally asked. 

She reached over and patted his leg. “Just trust me, okay? Can you find out if he’ll be home?” 

Jaime hit a button on the steering wheel. “Text Tywin Lannister,” he said. Brienne listened while he composed and sent a text to his father. The reply was immediate and simple - Yes. “Man of few words,” Jaime said with a shrug. “But he’ll be home. Now can you tell me what you’re planning?” 

“Nope,” she said with a smile. “It’ll be a surprise for both of you.” 

The rest of the night and even the next morning Jaime kept trying to get her to tell him what was going on, but she wouldn’t spill. She couldn’t risk him trying to talk her out of it because she desperately needed to get some closure. “Why won’t you just tell me?” He moaned on the drive over to her dad’s place. “I know it’s about the tape, obviously, but what is going on? Are you giving it to my dad? Are you destroying it? Tell me.” 

“Jaime, stop asking, pleaseeeeee,” she begged. “I need to do this and I also need you to just trust me. Can you do that? Because everytime you ask it feels like you don’t trust me and it’s already making me second guess myself.” 

“I’m sorry. I won’t ask again. I do trust you,” he replied. “I just don’t trust my dad and it scares me to have you involved with this whole mess.” 

“It’ll be over soon,” she assured him. Jorah was already waiting for them and within a few minutes she had the tape in her hand and they were headed across the city to Tywin’s home. The nerves didn’t hit her until they pulled up to Tywin’s house and got out of the car. A wave of nausea made her knees weak and she had to put a hand on the car to steady herself. Thankfully Jaime didn’t notice and she was able to pull herself together. 

“You ready?” He asked, offering his hand. Brienne took it with a nod and gripped the envelope in the other hand a little tighter. This was it. It was either going to end this chapter, or blow up in her face. 

Tywin was waiting for them in the sitting room and he stood when they came in. There was a smirk of satisfaction on his face that was a dead giveaway that he’d been involved in the Netflix deal. “I heard your TV series is going ahead,” he said, addressing the elephant in the room. 

“We know it was you,” Jaime drawled. 

“I told you I’d find a way to keep your family jewels off the television,” Tywin admitted with a shrug. “It was actually easier than I thought. You didn’t put up much of a fight?” 

Jaime glanced over and Brienne and smiled. “Turns out I wouldn’t make a very good porn star after all,” he said. 

“So then why are you here? I assumed it was to pitch a fit about what I did?” Tywin was looking at Jaime for answers. 

“You’ll have to ask Brienne,” he said with a shrug. “She’s the one who wants to talk to you.” 

Both men looked at her and she felt her heart start to pound. As nervous as she was, she couldn’t let Tywin see any sign of weakness. “I actually have something to give you,” she said, reaching into the envelope for the tape. She held it up and watched his face as he went through several emotions, then she walked over and handed it to him. 

Tywin took it gently and read the label, even though he knew what it was. “You’re just giving this to me? Why?” Brienne got the sense that Tywin Lannister wasn’t often baffled by anything. “You could have used this to get what you wanted with the TV show,” he added. 

“That’s not the kind of person I am,” she replied. “I’m really sorry for what happened and for how my father handled this situation. I hope this will give you the closure you need.” 

“But I could take it to the cops. I could destroy you with this.” Tywin was still baffled. 

“You could,” she agreed. “But I hope you won’t. You got everything you wanted. Jaime won’t be involved in the sex scenes and you now have possession of that tape of your wife. My father is dead and I wasn’t involved in the situation at all. If you try to destroy me, you’re going to lose your son,” she finished, looking over at Jaime for confirmation. It was a bold statement and perhaps it was something she should have discussed with him first, but she knew Jaime loved her and she was confident he would never forgive his dad if he ruined her. Jaime gave her a little nod and she knew she hadn’t spoken out of turn. 

After a moment Tywin smiled. It was a real, genuine smile, not an evil grin or smug sneer - it was honest and maybe even heartfelt. “You continue to impress me Ms. Tarth.” And then came something she hadn’t been expecting at all. “Thank you,” he added. 

“You’re welcome,” Brienne replied, smiling back at him. There was mutual respect between them and she couldn’t have been happier with how it all turned out. They stayed and chatted a little longer. Everything remained cordial between Jaime and Tywin and Brienne was thrilled. She understood that Jaime and his dad didn’t have the same kind of relationship that she’d had with her father, but there was no doubt that Tywin loved his son - even if he was absolutely terrible at showing it. 

When they went to leave Tywin stopped them. “Jaime,” he called out. “She’s the first girlfriend you’ve ever had that I would gladly welcome to the family. Don’t -” 

“I know, I know,” Jaime interrupted. He’d obviously heard his dad say the words many times. “Don’t fuck it up.” They left and Brienne got into the car with a sense of calm she hadn’t felt in some time. “You are amazing,” Jaime whispered, reaching over to stroke her cheek. 

“Well, there’s more where that came from,” she laughed. “Because I have another plan.” Jaime shook his head with amusement. “I promised you a trip to Vegas, so how about now? We could leave tomorrow.” They had about a week before Jaime would film again while the sex scenes were redone with body doubles. And it would take a few days for Ellaria to hire new actors and get started so Brienne knew she could take a couple days off no problem. 

“Are you serious?” He asked, his eyes shining with happiness. 

Brienne nodded. “Of course I am - but there’s more.” She leaned over and whispered her latest plan into his ear. 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Jaime mumbled. She could see his eyes were welling up and this time it was her turn to reach over and touch his face. “Thank you for this,” he added, turning his head to kiss her palm. “You have such a big heart.” 

The next day they were on a commercial flight to Vegas, sitting in coach. “You know,” Jaime said, leaning over to whisper in her ear. “It’s a good thing there were only two seats left up there in first class - it would have been more difficult to, ahem, you know,” he nodded towards the bathrooms at the back of the plane. 

“Are we really still doing that?” She whispered back, giving him a flirty grin. 

“Oh absolutely. What my lady wants, she gets,” he teased. 

She was about to agree when she felt eyes again. Brienne sighed. “As much as I want to - there are at least 50 people on the walk to the back of the plane that will recognize you. Half will likely ask for a selfie and the rest will be holding their breath, waiting to watch you walk back to your seat.” They didn’t have the same privacy they would have had if they were in first class, where there were far less people and people who tended not to be as impressed by a celebrity. 

Jaime’s face fell, but she could tell he understood. “So raincheck? Next time we’re alone and in first class?” Brienne nodded sadly. The idea of contorting herself in the tiny bathroom wasn’t all that exciting - but the thrill of it being so public and the way the man beside her turned her on so easily, made it extremely enticing. 

“Do you think they’re okay up there?” she asked, glancing towards the front of the plane where they didn’t have access. 

“They’re fine, stop worrying,” He reassured her, taking her hand. 

She held his hand until they landed. It took forever to get off the plane with all the fans who knew it was their last chance to get a picture with Jaime, but when they finally did there was a large man waiting to greet them both with bear hugs. “Bean,” he said, hugging her tightly. Brienne hugged Hodor back and gave Nan a smile. 

She knew Jaime had wanted to whisk her away to Vegas and wine and dine her at his fancy casino, but she also knew they would still have plenty of time to enjoy each other, while also making two other people very happy with an impromptu trip. Hodor and Nan were both thrilled about spending a couple days in Vegas and seeing the smiles and delight on their faces was everything. 

They had planned out their itinerary to make sure Nan got some time to herself to be spoiled and pampered, while they took a turn showing Hodor around the city. They did all the touristy things they could think of, including a matinee performance by Blue Man group while Nan was at the spa and then an Elvis impersonator that night when she joined them again. Hodor loved Circus Circus and the massive pool at Oathkeepers the most. 

“You two go enjoy yourselves for a few hours,” Nan said, as the three of them were sitting by the pool watching Hodor splash around happily. “We’ll meet for dinner later - if I can get him out of the water.” She chuckled and laid back in the lounge chair to continue the book she was reading. 

“So what do you want to do?” Jaime asked, as they walked away from the pool area. Before she could answer a group of people walked up and asked for selfies. She was getting used to it because she knew it was going to be something she would have to deal with all the time if she was going to be a part of his life. Instead of letting the inconvenience bother her, she chose to watch the excited, happy faces of the people he interacted with. It was beautiful to watch him talk to his fans with such kindness and grace. They adored him and he made sure to always be polite and approachable. It was just another thing she loved about him. 

“Sorry about that,” he apologized. “So anyway, what do you want to see? We could head down to Fremont Street? Or check out some of the other hotels? Hit the craps table? Anything you want.” 

Brienne smiled at him and thread her fingers through his. “I actually have a better idea.” 

For the next hour they enjoyed the massive jacuzzi tub in their huge suite with a couple glasses of wine. She was leaned back against his chest with the hot, sudsy water tingling her skin and Brienne sighed happily. “This is exactly what I needed,” she said, stretching out her sore legs. “I had no idea there was so much walking involved with visiting this city. My legs are killing me.” 

“Hmm, and you don’t think it had anything to do with holding them up in the air half the night last night?” He asked, his hands roaming her body under the water. 

“They weren’t up in the air that much, I was on my knees a lot too,” she replied with a throaty laugh. She turned her head and kissed down his jaw. “Do you think we’ll ever get tired of this?” She asked. Brienne was well aware that the frequency of their lovemaking was well above average, even for a newer couple. But she worried there could come a day that she didn’t feel the burn in her loins when they locked eyes or the throbbing in her pussy when his hands were on her bare skin. 

“I don’t think that’s something we need to worry about anytime soon,” he whispered, as his hands covered her breasts and squeezed gently. She moaned and arched her back. “Or ever,” he added, shifting so she could feel how hard he was. “What do you say? Those legs have one more round in them?” He whispered seductively in her ear.

Brienne sat up and then turned around to straddle him. “Absolutely,” she replied, right before sinking down lower and taking him fully inside her. The second he filled her up and she started to slowly ride him the aches and pains disappeared. 

It may not have been exactly the trip to Vegas he had in mind for them, but they were taking advantage of every second. The hotel and casino staff were treating her like a Queen and Jaime was making her feel like a goddess. She’d been through a lot in the past few months, but finally things were turning around. She couldn’t wait to start each day and see what it would bring and she couldn’t wait to film the rest of the series so the world could finally see what her dad had dreamed about for so long.


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoy the ending and feel like everything has been tied up.
> 
> I really appreciate the support and if you’re still reading and have been since day one - I can’t thank you enough. 
> 
> Sending lots of love to you all! 😘😘

Brienne wandered through the empty rooms of her father’s home and she was shocked by how well she was handling it. There had been tears along the way - like when she put the house up for sale and when it sold above asking price only a week later, then again when she hired a moving company to clear it out, and after she booked a rental unit to hold the contents of a person’s entire life, her dad’s life. But for some reason, now that everything was done and she was ready to hand over the keys to another family to enjoy, she was actually feeling pretty good. It felt like a little bit of closure that she didn’t realize she’d needed. 

She was finally recognizing that holding onto her dad’s home wasn’t going to bring him back and she didn’t need to keep it for his legacy to live on. What she was doing at Tarth Films, keeping it running, maintaining the successful business her dad had built and actually fulfilling a dream he’d had - it was enough. 

She stopped at the door to his office and peeked inside. The room was completely empty but her mind recreated a familiar scene where her father was sitting at his desk and looked up and smiled when he noticed her standing there. “Someday this is all going to be yours” he would say. And everytime she would just laugh it off, not actually believing it would ever happen any time soon. The last time he’d said that to her was only two weeks before he died. 

“I promise I’ll always make you proud,” she whispered, before slowly closing the door one last time. She continued to make her final walkthrough while Jaime and the movers were waiting outside to give her a moment of privacy. 

The past few months had been insane. The series was filming, along with a couple movies, she’d finally moved in with Jaime and gave up her place, then not long after she decided it was time to sell her dad’s house, and there was the incredible Emmy’s weekend too. 

She had gotten her wish and wore a suit instead of a dress, but of course it wasn’t the bulky men’s cut she’d been hoping for. It was fitted with a single button on the jacket and she wasn’t allowed to wear a stitch underneath, other than some sticky things to support her boobs and give her enough cleavage to pop out the top. It was black and sparkly and the tight pants came to just above her ankle so the sexy stiletto heels could be on full display. She knew better than to let Dany be in charge of her outfit, but she had to begrudgingly admit that it looked really good. 

The new stack of messages and calls from designers after they got home was evidence that she’d looked amazing. While she had to admit it was flattering that all these incredible people wanted her to wear their clothes and walk their runways - it just wasn’t her thing. She agreed to let Dany take care of her Golden Globes outfit for January, but denied any sort of modelling requests. “You aren’t going to need to be my plus one for the Emmy’s next year,” Jaime had teased. “When the show racks up a bunch of nominations you’re going to be the big star.” Brienne rolled her eyes at him. He would always be the star and she was okay with that. Too much attention made her squeamish, although she had to admit it was getting easier each time. 

Brienne took her last trip through the kitchen and headed for the front door. When she reached for the handle she paused and looked back one more time then smiled. The family moving in would be making their own memories and she could only hope they enjoyed the place as much as she had growing up there. 

She looked back at the door handle and her smile got bigger when she saw the sparkling rock on her finger. It had already been there for over a week, but everytime she saw it there was that same giddy feeling of excitement and disbelief. It had happened the weekend before at the wrap party for the series… 

_ “I cannot believe we are here, all of us together, celebrating the wrap of the series we have worked so hard on for the past few months,” Brienne said, looking out at all the familiar faces in the room, quietly listening to her speak. “As you all know this was my dad’s dream and although it’s not exactly what he imagined, I would like to think that he’s looking down at all of us with the same pride I’m feeling right now.” There was a huge cheer from the crowd. “We did it - WE,” she emphasized. “Every single one of you here tonight played a role and I will be forever grateful to you all. There’s still much to do for our editing teams and then all the future PR of course, but everything is falling into place and I can’t thank you all enough for everything you’ve done.” Another series of cheers and clapping followed. “I would love to thank each of you individually, and I promise over the next few weeks I will make the time to do that, but I know most of you are itching to get back to the open bar - so please enjoy yourself tonight and be safe. Cabs will be provided free of charge to anyone who needs one. Cheers,” she finished, raising her glass into the air before taking a drink of the sparkling champagne.  _

_ Jaime was waiting for her and gave her a quick kiss when she stepped away from the microphone. There was a small chorus of hoots and catcalls from those who still had eyes on her, which only got louder when Jaime grabbed her and kissed her again, passionately, with obvious tongue to give them all a show. She finally gave him a little shove and laughed. “Show’s over,” she announced. “You’re an asshole,” she teased softly as he took her hand and led her back to the table they were sharing with Davos, Pod, Theon, Yara, Dany and Jon.  _

_ As the night wore on and the alcohol continued to flow things got louder and rowdier, but all she could see in every direction was bright, beautiful smiles. She hadn’t been drinking much herself but she noticed Jaime had been to the bar many, many times. She really didn’t mind, she wanted him to enjoy himself, but she also found it strange that his mood hadn’t changed at all. She paid more attention the next couple of times and she realized with a smile that Jaime wasn’t getting drinks for himself, he was making sure Theon was thoroughly liquored up.  _

_ “What are you doing?” she hissed, giving him a light elbow and nodding towards a completely wasted Theon Greyjoy. “Don’t you think he’s had enough?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Probably,” Jaime nodded. “Maybe one more just to be sure,” he added, giving her a wink as he shoved a shot glass in front of Theon.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Seriously, what are you doing?” she asked again.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Haven’t you wondered what they had on Euron? It had to be huge for him to just give in,” Jaime whispered. “It’s been driving my crazy - but tonight I’m going to find out the whole story.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Brienne just shook her head. “You better tell me everything,” she added, suddenly curious herself. A few minutes later him and Theon disappeared for a few minutes and when Jaime returned he looked extremely amused. “Well? Did he tell you?”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh yeah,” he snorted. “You won’t believe what they used to blackmail him.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Tell me,” she hissed, eager to hear.  _

_ Jaime looked around and then leaned close to her ear and filled her in. “Apparently about 8 years ago Euron roofied a 19 year old girl in a bar. As if that wasn’t bad enough on its own - the girl is actually his cousin and he had no idea.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Oh my God,” Brienne gasped. “That’s horrible.”  _

_ “Oh it gets better. She has a 7 year old boy named Liam and guess who the father is?” Jaime looked both amused and disgusted at the same time and she shared the sentiment.  _

_ “What the fuck?” she breathed.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “The mom doesn’t know. She doesn’t remember a thing, but somehow Yara and Theon found out it was Euron who drugged her and put two and two together,” he explained. “I couldn’t quite figure out that part through all the slurring.”  _

_ “Unbelievable. So they’ve used it against him and can continue to hold it over his head as long as they want,” she mused. “Otherwise there’s genetic proof of the sexual assault and Euron ends up in jail for a very long time.”  _

_ Jaime nodded. “I don’t think they ever want to let the truth out and turn that poor woman’s life upside down, but as long as Euron knows they could that’s all that matters.”  _ _  
_

_ “And we’ll never have to worry about him causing you or Cersei more problems in the future,” Brienne concluded. She wasn’t a huge fan of Jaime’s sister, but she wouldn’t wish Euron on any woman. He shook his head and smiled at her. “And where did Theon get to?”  _

_ “I put him in a cab. Yara is taking him home. I think she’s mad at me,” he added with a grin of amusement.  _

_ “I can’t say I blame her,” Brienne chuckled. “You owe her some flowers or chocolates or an expensive bottle of wine.”  _

_ “I do,” he agreed. “But we can worry about that tomorrow. Right now I want to dance with you.” Jaime stood and offered his hand. The DJ was playing a slow song that she didn’t really know, but it didn’t matter. All she really needed was to be in his arms, the music wasn’t important.  _

_ With his arms holding her close and her chin resting on his shoulder Brienne felt happy and content. They swayed together and she took a second to look around the dance floor. Dany and Jon were dancing too and she smiled at them. They made a beautiful couple and she was happy things had worked out for them.  _

_ She also saw that Pod was dancing with the female lead they had hired for the series - Melisandre. She was a huge superstar and it had been Podrick that had convinced her to audition. Brienne hated to admit it, but the on screen chemistry between Jaime and the gorgeous redhead was sizzling. Two extremely good looking people who were incredible actors - it only made sense they would share sparks on screen and Brienne knew it was good for the show, which was the most important thing. But she couldn’t help but feel a sting of jealousy when she saw their kissing scene and the love scene in the finale, even though she knew the sex was done by body doubles.  _

_ Jaime’s hands started to wander and she gave him a look. “We aren’t alone,” she whispered in his ear. “Behave.” He nipped at her jaw and kissed her neck, not behaving at all, but it felt too good to stop him.  _

_ As the night wore on people started to slowly trickle out until they said goodbye to the last guest and it was just the two of them alone in the studio. The catering company were long gone and the bar had closed half an hour earlier. Jaime spun in a circle looking around the room. “It appears we’re alone now,” he said, stopping when he was facing her again.  _

_ “We could be alone at home too,” she replied, starting to gather her things.  _

_ “Not yet,” he said, stopping her. “Come with me first.” She gave him a curious look, but allowed him to take her hand and lead her towards the set and onto the stage that was used for his character’s apartment. “Before we go home I have to ask you something and maybe it’s silly, but it just feels right to do it here at the studio, where everything began for you and I.”  _

_ He slowly dropped to his knee and she gasped. “Jaime, oh my God, what are you doing?” she said, with a nervous warble in her voice. Was this really happening?  _

_ He pulled a box out of his pocket and looked up at her. “I think I knew from the day I met you that I would be down on my knee in front of you one day. The first time we made love I told you it wouldn’t be the last because I knew that night you were the one for me. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I love you with my whole heart and soul. I can’t imagine my life without you and I don’t want to ever think about it. Please make me the happiest and the luckiest man in the world and say yes.” He opened the box and she gasped again at the insanely large, shimmering diamond ring in the box. “Brienne Tarth - will you marry me?”  _

_ “Is this real?” she muttered.  _

_ “Is it okay?” he asked, looking at the ring. “If you don’t like it we can go pick out a different one. Oh wait, you have to say yes first,” he muttered, looking up at her. His eyes were wild with a mix of hope and terror.  _

_ “Of course it’s yes,” she sighed, tears springing to her eyes. “I love you so much.” He jumped to his feet and wrapped her in a long, tight hug. Then with shaking hands he took the ring out and put it on her finger. It was a perfect fit. “I love it,” she said, gazing down at the new symbol of their love she would wear every day.  _

_ “Are you sure?” he asked, still looking uncertain. She nodded eagerly. “Is it okay I did it this way?” Jaime said softly, searching her eyes. She wasn’t used to seeing him question himself in this way and it just reiterated how important this was to him. “I knew I wanted to do it tonight, as this part chapter comes to a close and we start a new one, but I didn’t think you would want me to ask in front of everyone - but I could have made it more romantic, with candles and flowers - shit I should have done that.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Brienne touched his lips. “Stop,” she hushed him. “It was perfect. Simple, yet so sweet. I wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.” It was true. She didn’t need a grand gesture or any sort of public display. “Come here,” she whispered, drawing his lips to hers for a passionate kiss that left her more flushed than any amount of alcohol ever could. “We should get home,” she breathed, trying to calm herself enough to function.  _

_ “Or we can just stay here a little longer,” Jaime said, reaching for her shirt. He started to undo her buttons.  _

_ “What are you doing?” She said with a smirk. “We can do it here. What if someone comes back?”  _

_ “They’re all long gone,” he said, leaning in to kiss her neck. He grazed his tongue along her collarbone and Brienne moaned. “Is that a yes?” he asked, before licking the other side. She didn’t answer with words, but when she reached for his shirt and tugged it off he knew what she’d decided. Jaime smiled and shoved her open blouse down her arms. “This will be the best love scene I’ll ever do here,” he said, kissing her bare shoulder.  _

_ Brienne couldn’t help but take some satisfaction in the fact that every time Jaime walked onto this very set he would think about what they had done. There would inevitably be love scenes filmed on the sound stage they were on, but she knew he would remember the first one - the real one - over and above all the others.  _

_ She gave him all of herself. Not that she usually didn’t do that every time they made love, but there was just something a little extra special about that time. Not only did he take the time to explore every inch of her body, but she did the same to him and then sucked him until he was hard and throbbing in her mouth.  _

_ Everything was extremely sensual and passionate, but there were also little naughtier moments that really spiced things up and added to the sexiness. At one point she tied his hands together with his belt and knelt above his head while he pleasured her with only his tongue until she was practically rubbing her clit all over his face, begging for more. It wasn’t until he stopped when she was almost over the edge that she finally gave in and untied him so he could finish her off properly.  _

_ There was an interesting ebb and flow to things. They went from those moments of wild, erotic acts to softer, sweet love making that was a stark contrast, but a welcome change of pace. They knew each other so well and while they both had their moments of dominance, they were always content to allow the other a chance to lead. Brienne knew it would be like that in their marriage too. They both wanted the other to succeed and shine and would happily step aside to allow that to happen. She would be quite content to always be ‘Jaime Lannister’s wife’ but she knew in the future as Tarth Films grew and blossomed there would be moments when he would be “Brienne Tarth’s husband’ and he would do it without hesitation, giving her all the support and encouragement she needed.  _

_ When Jaime finally came she was on top, riding him, slowly pushing him over the edge. She watched his face as the orgasm fully controlled his body for a few seconds and then he opened his eyes, smiling up at her with that content, blissful look of a man who had just been fully satisfied. “Take that Diana Lewis,” she said with a laugh, rolling off him. Diana was the name of Melisandre’s character.  _

_ “Diana Lewis could never measure up to you,” he replied, rolling onto his side to look at her. “Does it bother you though? Tell me the truth.”  _

_ Brienne shrugged and blushed a bit. “I know it’s stupid, we’re together and in love - and getting married,” she giggled and looked at her ring. “And I think there’s something brewing between Mel and Tormund too,” she added. “But seeing the two of you on screen, even though you’re in character, sometimes I get these pangs of jealousy. You work so well together and that’s great for the series, but -” Her voice trailed off.  _

_ “I know it’s not the same thing, but sometimes when I see you with Pod or Davos I get this gnawing feeling inside,” Jaime said softly. “They’ve known you for so much longer, they were there for you when your dad died, they have been by your side much longer than I have, you trust them completely - I feel a bit territorial sometimes, just because I know I’ll never get those years and those moments with you.”  _

_ Brienne was touched by his honesty but she didn’t say anything, only nodded and then kissed him. He didn’t need her to tell him he was being ridiculous, the same as she didn’t need it from him because deep down they both knew it was silly, but couldn’t help feeling that way.  _

_ She snuggled closer to him and yawned. Then looked at the ring again. “Hey, is this your way of getting me in a dress again?” she teased.  _

_ “You can wear a paper bag if you want, or nothing at all, I don’t care as long as you walk down that aisle and become my wife,” he replied, gently stroking her leg.  _

_ Brienne laughed. “Well don’t worry, this is one time I’ll happily wear a dress - and nothing will stop me from becoming your wife.”  _

_ “My wife,” he repeated, looking into her eyes. “I can’t wait.”  _

“Brienne? Are you ready?” Jaime’s voice brought her back to the present. “I’m so sorry, but the movers have to get going.” 

“Yeah, I’m ready,” she replied with a smile. 

“You okay?” There was concern etched on his handsome face. 

She reached over and took his hand and squeezed it. “I’m fine.” As they walked towards his shiny red sports car she took one last glance back at the house and said goodbye to that chapter of her life. The next chapter was about to begin and she couldn’t wait to be Mrs. Jaime Lannister and face everything, good and bad, that came with that title. 

  
  
  



End file.
